Bonne Foi
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bonne Foi

Category: Drama, Romance

Rating: M

Summary: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

Disclaimer: A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

A/N: This chapter is absurdly long because I couldn't find a place to cut it. Future chapters probably won't be as long – so don't get spoiled, all right?

* * *

It was a moonless, cloudy night – perfect for hunting. Human girls were so stupid, always wandering into poorly lit places alone, late at night, with no one around to call to for help. Not that anyone _could_ help. Humans were a frail mockery in comparison to beings like me. Vampires.

Over the near century I'd lived as a vampire, I'd perfected my existence. At first it had been impossible to walk among human beings without tasting them. But over time, my thirst dulled, allowing me to feed every few weeks, once a month if necessary. If I lingered in more highly populated areas, the death toll went largely unnoticed. Not that anyone could catch me. I left no evidence, disguising my feedings as typical homicides, and no one ever guessed. Besides, I could charm the humans easily into believing my innocence. Especially when I could hear their thoughts, tell them exactly what they needed to be convinced.

Tonight I took the opportunity to feed this evening, since the conditions were ideal. A Monday night, too. No one was out around this part of campus, especially so close to the beginning of the school year. Except, of course, for the pale girl leaving the library just as it closed.

I followed her silently until she reached the mouth of an alleyway. I allowed my footsteps to be heard on the pavement then. The girl jumped, then caught her foot on the uneven sidewalk and dropped her books. I approached in the guise of being helpful, making my eyes wide and sincere as I offered my most charming smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I said, handing her the fallen volumes, which I glanced over quickly. All Jane Austen. Either a helpless romantic or an English major, or both. I smiled to myself. The bookish types were good. A little tangy sometimes, but usually sweet.

"That's all right," she said, blushing. The blood rushing to her face combined with the breath she expelled hit me like a wrecking ball. At least, what a wrecking ball felt like to a human. She was so, _so_ sweet…like freesias. The venom ran freely in my mouth, and I knew my black eyes frightened her. Her heart pattered quickly and she smelled of fear.

"I'm just jumpy," she went on, looking at her feet. "You know, with that serial killer running around still."

"Right," I said. Little did she know. "You really shouldn't be walking alone like this. It's dangerous."

She shrugged. "I don't have much choice. I have to work to pay my tuition, so I have to do my homework late at night…"

"Let me walk with you," I suggested. I always played with my prey a little before going for the kill, though tonight I certainly considering veering from the usual plan. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth in her throat and drink my fill. She would be oh so satisfying…but that was why I had to be patient. This one was too good to rush, needed to be savored.

"Okay," she agreed, hugging her books to her chest as we began to walk. I opened my mind to listen to her thoughts – I needed to get her where no one would hear the screams, because she would certainly be in pain if I drank as slowly as I wanted – and I needed to know what she thought of me to get her there. I concentrated, but there was nothing. I could hear insects rustling in the grass, the air conditioner whirring in the cafeteria, but nothing of her voice. Could her mind really be that blank?

"May I ask your name?" I tried. Her answer should echo in her thoughts.

"Bella Swan." Nothing. "May I ask yours?"

"Edward Masen," I smiled. Her heart rate picked up again, but still no thoughts. I was puzzled. No human just went without thinking.. I simply couldn't hear her. That had never happened before, not in 90 years. What was she? Why was her mind closed to me?

No matter, I decided. I could charm her without hearing her thoughts. I did this all the time.

"Where are you headed?" I asked conventionally, moving a hair closer to her.

"Collins," she replied, biting her lip. I almost let out a growl, seeing that lip flush with blood as she released it, but somehow I repressed it.

"A freshman, then?" Did my voice sound as strained to her as it did to me? Small talk was so hard when each breath filled me with her mouthwatering scent.

"Yes. What about you?" she asked. Her eyes were curious, strangely curious for such a trite conversation.

"A sophomore," I answered. I tended to stay only a couple years in one place; I never made it to junior status.

"You don't look like a sophomore," she said, frowning as if unable to solve a puzzle. I studied the wrinkle in her forehead as if I would find her thoughts written there.

"You don't look like a freshman," I replied with the roguish grin that usually sent hearts fluttering. Yes, there it was, that little skip in her heartbeat. Beautiful.

"What do you do?" she asked. "I mean, what do you study? I know I've never seen you before…I would remember." She blushed again, and I wondered why, even as I cursed her for making this so much harder. If I could just lean in and press my face to her reddened cheek…how delightful she would smell up close…

"I haven't declared yet." I never got that far. "I'm thinking about psychology, though." I was already an expert on human minds; it made the perfect lie. "What about you?"

"English," she replied. Just as I suspected. "I've always loved the way a book seems different every time you read it, because your mind processes it differently…I'm sorry, that was probably more than you wanted to know."

"Not at all," I answered, wondering why I _was_ interested. I shrugged it off. The girl was eloquent, but all that meant was she was surprisingly un-asinine. Nothing special.

"Are you from around here, Bella?" I asked. Parents in the area would make her disappearance more of a fuss. Not that it would keep me from killing her…I couldn't resist _that_ blood.

"Not really," she said. "I lived with my mom in Phoenix until she remarried when I was seventeen. I moved to Forks to live with my dad. You've probably never heard of Forks, though."

"No, I'm afraid not. A small town?" I was getting impatient, but she wasn't reacting like she was supposed to. Where was the shameless flirting? The silent invitations? She was resisting me more than she should.

"Very," she laughed. "Most boring two years of my life."

I almost rolled my eyes. Small-town types always exaggerated the misery of their existence. "Surely you must have had friends…boyfriends…"

"No, and no," she said with another blush. "I've never really fit in anywhere."

"I can't imagine why. You look normal enough to me." Aside from her malfunctioning mind.

She shrugged. "It's like my brain works differently than everyone else's or something. It turns people off."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. "Normal minds are boring, anyway. People are so predictable."

"I'm surprised you want to study psychology, then."

I shrugged, realizing my lie didn't make sense after all. No one had ever paid that much attention. "It's the abnormal minds that are interesting," I said. It was the best I could come up with, but I thought it might be rather true. If I didn't want this girl's blood so badly, this might be a fun challenge.

"Well, you'll have fun with me, then," she sighed. "Just call me Exhibit A."

I snorted. "I can think of better things to do with you than study you."

She blushed furiously, and I realized the double entendre in my words. There was the reaction I'd been waiting for. It was the sure way to undo every human's rationality – get them thinking of sex. How laughable. I hadn't thought of sex in years…I'd tried it, of course, with the occasional female vampire I came across, but I couldn't stand to hear their thoughts…so loud and distracting. It was hard to lose myself in the act when the woman was spending the entire act thinking of herself. I guess I couldn't complain. I thought entirely about myself, too.

I cast a contemplative eye on the girl beside me. She continued walking with her eyes trained on the ground. What would it be like with someone whose mind I couldn't hear? Ridiculous thought. I'd probably crush her halfway through, and that would ruin the fun. I'd have to make her a vampire for it to work, but I wasn't going to leave a drop of her blood remaining. Besides, I worked alone. A partner would only complicate my life. And what were the chances that I'd be able to tolerate her presence for a month, let alone eternity?

I shook my head, removing those thoughts. Now wasn't the time for my mind to wander. We were nearing her dorm, and I still hadn't found a way to get her to come away with me.

"Do you already have a lot of work?" I asked, gesturing to the books in her arms.

"A paper, as usual," she sighed. "That's the one drawback of being an English major. I feel like I have to write a paper about everything I read."

"You sound stressed," I said, infusing my voice with sympathy.

"I guess," she shrugged. "Like I said, I have to work, so…it makes everything harder."

"Would you like to come someplace with me?" I asked, deliberately smiling down at her. I needed to be at my most charming. "Of course, if you don't feel comfortable, I would understand, but it's a place I like to go when I need to relax. I think you would enjoy it."

She hesitated, glancing at the dorm across the street and then back to me. I smiled innocently.

"Okay," she agreed.

I smiled as though delighted to have her company. "Wonderful. My car is just down the street."

She smiled tentatively back and I chanced placing my hand on her lower back as I guided her. She shivered but didn't flinch, so I didn't pull away.

"Um…" she started to say, shifting the books in her arms. I silently took them from her, knowing those little acts of chivalry tended to have a positive effect on the females of the species. "Won't your…won't your girlfriend mind this?"

I laughed. She was fishing for information, and she most definitely wasn't subtle. "I don't have a girlfriend," I said, looking at her slyly. "You don't think I invite just anyone to my special place, do you?"

There was that damnable blush again. "Well, I don't really know you, do I?"

I saw the worry written on her face and smiled again. "I'm not that kind of guy, Bella." _Not the kind you're worried about, anyway_.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't trust people easily."

I shrugged. "It's good to be on your guard. The world is a dangerous place." And she had no idea what kind of danger she'd just gotten herself into.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," she said, turning her eyes on me. I wonder if she knew how powerful her eyes were. I'd seen a lot of boring brown eyes on boring girls, but hers weren't like that. I was surprised more human males hadn't been drawn in by them.

"I've seen some unpleasant things in my time," I replied. I'd done them, mostly, but she didn't need to know that.

A few moments of silence followed. "Here's my car," I said as we approached. I smiled at the sight of my prized possession – my beautiful Aston Martin. What a blessing my parents' inheritance was. In the chaos of the Spanish influenza epidemic, no one had noticed my disappearance, and so the estate was left in my name long enough for me to claim it when I could have human contact again. The money accumulated so rapidly now, with various investments and the interest it gained. Now I could afford to spend freely, which I enjoyed. Life was _so_ dull without a few new toys now and then.

"Wow," Bella said, eyes widening at the vehicle. "Your parents must be loaded."

I opened the door for her. "They were. They died a long time ago."

"Oh," she said, her face frozen in horror. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

I waved it off. "No need. I've had a long time to get used to it."

Being in the car with her was absolute torture. Outside, at least, the breeze had diluted her scent. In the small cab, it was stifling. I concentrated on driving out of the city, far away from human ears.

I saw her turn in her seat out of the corner of my eye. "So, I never asked where you were from," she said, giving me that unnaturally curious gaze again.

"Chicago," I said, wishing she wouldn't ask me questions so I could hold my breath.

"Huh. Why did you decide to come to Washington, then? I mean, if you can afford this car, surely you could go anywhere you wanted…"

Too curious for her own damned good, this one. The thirstier I became, the more annoying she was. "I hate the city. I mean, I like to be near a city, for its resources, but the noise is unbearable."

I'd been completely honest, but she didn't know the half of it. The buzz of millions of thoughts drove me insane, but I couldn't afford to live away from large populations.

"That makes sense," she said. "I'm not big on cities, either, but I hate Washington. It's too wet."

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. "Yes, it is that." Which was precisely why I chose it.

"Where are we going that's so far outside the city?" she asked as I drove up the highway.

"A place in the wilderness. Just far enough from civilization."

She bit her lip, and I smelled fear again. So she was finally starting to get nervous. If only she knew it had been too late for her the moment she left the library.

"You're not an ax-murderer, are you?" I was surprised she came out and asked, but I suppose she wanted to be reassured now that she was trapped.

"No," I laughed. The ax wasn't necessary.

"Well, good," she sighed. "I sort of like my head where it is."

I snorted. The girl's mind went to absurd places.

"Tell me more about you," she said next.

I glanced again at her face. So eager. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…what are your interests? What do you do when you're not in class?"

I tried to think of the things I did that would sound normal to her. "Well, I run. I read a lot, and listen to music. I watch a lot of films, too." All the things one had to do to pass the long hours that were meant for sleeping. The things I had to do to retain my sanity.

"What's your favorite book?" she asked immediately. I realized I must have stumbled upon her favorite subject.

I had to think about it. "The Stranger."

"Camus?" She sounded incredulous. "You like existentialism?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"No, I do," she said. "I think it's a great philosophy – living your life to be the best you can be and taking responsibility for your actions, whether others judge them as good or bad."

What had I gotten myself into? "That's not quite what I got out of it."

"Oh?" Now her eyebrow was raised. "What did you think?"

"Meursault acts outside of society's expectations, but he's still bound by them. It's not until he accepts that it doesn't really matter that he's finally happy."

The smirk on her face surprised me. She was looking at me like…like I was a complete idiot. No one had ever given me that look before.

"I think you sort of missed the point," she said eventually. "Meursault was miserable because he never took responsibility for his life. He just drifted through it, accepting whatever he thought fate threw at him. He was finally happy when he truly accepted that there was nothing more than this life – no God, no heaven, and no fate. He realized we have only one life and that it's the sum of our choices that make up the outcome, not what's handed to us."

I couldn't help it. I stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "What? Does that not make sense?"

"No, it makes perfect sense. I'm just surprised at your perceptiveness," I answered honestly. I almost reconsidered killing her. The world could use a mind like hers.

"Did you think I was just some dumb girl?" she asked defensively.

"No," I smirked. "It was hard to miss that pile of books in your arms. I'm just amazed – no one's ever made me feel like such an idiot before."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I tend to speak before I think sometimes."

"Don't apologize," I said, spotting the mile marker I used as a landmark ahead. "It was refreshing. And we're here."

I pulled over to the side of the road, and I saw her tense, looking at the dark road ahead and the trees to either side.

"Is this it?" she asked. More fear.

"No, it's just through the trees there." I pulled out my best trick, looking at her through my eyelashes. "You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded. I smiled and stepped out of the car, meeting her on the passenger side. Our conversation had distracted me, but the impatience was returning now, urging the venom to flow.

I led her through the trees. As promised, the clearing was just on the other side, a small circle of trees like a wall against the world. She walked into the center and I followed slowly, letting her scent fall in waves against me.

"Wow," Bella murmured. "This really is lovely." She tipped her head back to look at the stars, exposing her long, smooth neck. I watched the pulse in her jugular hungrily.

Bella lowered her head, looking around. "How often do you come here?"

"Every week or so," I replied, moving slowly closer. "Whenever I need to get away."

Her eyes focused on my face again. Deep, deep eyes. Knowing eyes. "How did you find it?"

I shrugged now standing only a foot away from her. "I hike a lot on the weekends. I just stumbled upon it one day."

"Hmm." She sat on the ground, a little ungracefully, and then lay back to see the stars again.

I stared at her, wondering why I wasn't feeding yet. She was here, alone, far from witnesses. Her wrist lay exposed, the pulse thudding almost imperceptibly in her veins – dark under her translucent skin. I could drink slowly from her there, letting the rich liquid slide over my tongue…

But instead of attacking, I folded myself down next to her. Something about this girl made her so very intriguing. My interest, my curiosity – such human responses, I thought with disdain – overpowered my thirst for the moment. But not forever. There was no harm in enjoying her until I was absolutely ready.

"Do you have any siblings, Edward?" she asked, turning her head to see me properly.

"No." An easy question. "Do you?"

"No," she sighed. "My parents divorced when I was two, so there was no time for them. And then my dad never remarried and my mom didn't want any more children when she remarried. She was always more the child than the mother anyway. I always wished I had an older sibling, though…someone who could look after me for a change."

"Your father didn't look after you?"

She shook her head, casting off more waves of her fragrance. "He tried, but by the time I moved in with him, I could take care of myself. Besides, he couldn't cook _at all_."

I laughed as expected. "That's unfortunate."

"It's almost easier now," she said. "With only myself to worry about."

That reminded me of something she'd said earlier. "Why did you stay in Washington, then, if you hate the wet?"

"Cheaper," she sighed. "And my friend Angela wanted to be roommates, so it seemed as good as any other option."

We fell silent then. She closed her eyes, and I wondered what she was thinking, and why her mind held no answers for me. In a way, though, it was nice to be with another person and not hear the chatter of her mind.

I studied her face as her eyes remained closed. A pretty enough girl, I supposed. A little wan, but her skin had a wonderful translucent quality that made her blood that much more apparent. It had been a long time since I'd really looked at a human this way. They were so delicate, like spun glass. My eyes roamed over her eyelashes falling against her cheeks, her plump, bow-shaped mouth… I found myself reaching out to trace those lips, curious as to how they would feel.

Her eyes opened, looking hungrily back at me – but definitely not with the kind of hunger I felt. I didn't pull my hand away immediately, intrigued by the pillowy softness. What would a kiss feel like? How would warm, soft lips feel against mine?

I heard her intake of breath as I leaned in, could almost _taste_ the tantalizing sweetness. Very carefully, I placed my lips against hers.

I expected the softness, the warmth. I'd known being this close would make the venom flow freely. But I didn't expect her to react like tinder to a flame, throwing her arms around my neck and pressing her body closer. I didn't expect the tingles of electricity that crackled through my body.

For a moment, I was stunned by the heady scent of her blood all around me, the feel of the pulse in her hands and the rapid thud of her heart. I could bite her lip now and the sweet ambrosia would flow into my mouth.

I was entirely prepared to do just that when her mouth opened under mine and I felt the wet heat of her tongue against my lips. It was exquisite. Two desires battled within me as I let her tongue into my mouth – the desire to taste, and the desire to touch. I didn't know why this girl wanted to kiss me this way, but not knowing was freeing…no distractions, just feeling her warm little body against me…

_Take her!_ some long-dormant instinct screamed. _Her blood will be there after…it's been so long – take her!_

I groaned and gave over to that instinct. Our tongues tangled; she tasted like heaven. I pulled her slowly into my lap, feeling the shock of her heat against my cock as she straddled me. Evidently, she liked it, too; her moan vibrated on my lips.

I wondered, as my body moved on autopilot – my lips exploring the fragile line of her jaw, my hand beneath her shirt on her smooth hip – if I could really do this without killing her. Did I even care?

It really wouldn't do to stop now. I was already hard…vampire erections were a hell of a lot harder to get rid of than human ones, after all, and I knew she would let me do anything I wanted with her. Her arousal flooded the air, very nearly as delectable as her blood. Yes, she would willingly let me touch her any way I liked. I had to try, had to feel the exquisite sensation of a tight cunt around me. It really had been far too long.

Decision made, I lifted her shirt. She raised her arms and allowed me to pull it off and toss it into the grass. Immediately, I pulled her back to me and reached around to unclasp her bra. It was gone just as quickly.

Her heavy breaths echoed in my ears as I palmed her bare breasts. Oh, _so_ soft. My groan must have sounded oddly desperate to her ears, but she was heaven compared to the few vampires I'd been with – their thoughts always full of inane worries about size or somewhere else entirely. I couldn't imagine those thoughts in Bella's head…not when she writhed and moaned in my arms. Mmm, I loved the way her flesh filled my hands.

Consumed, I lowered my head to taste her rosy nipples. Her answering cry mingled with the taste on my tongue – like sweet nectar; I would make all my honey from her lush flower. Her hips ground into mine in a silent plea. A growl tore from my throat as I imagined that action with our clothing off…my cock buried inside her wet heat, her breasts bouncing as she rode me. Yes, I needed this badly.

"Edward," she panted, her hands fisting in my hair. My name sounded delicious on her lips and I enjoyed the glazed look in her eyes. This innocent creature suddenly looked so wanton, so uninhibited. Awakening her darker side excited me. Sweet, corrupted innocence.

"More," she breathed, fumbling at the hem of my shirt. I lifted it off myself, sparing her shaking hands which fell immediately to my skin, like metal to a magnet. Her hot, damp palms were electric shocks to my body. It was almost enough to start my stone heart…I already felt as though blood pulsed once more through my veins. This feeling was pure exhilaration.

Her lips left my mouth and fastened on my neck, scraping with her teeth, sucking hard. I grinned to myself even as I moaned. She would make a great vampire. But I liked her human, I thought as my hands roamed her soft skin. She was like a pillow in my arms, so pliable…I fought the urge to press in with my fingers, knowing they weren't meant to sink into her skin that way.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she continued her work on my neck, pressing her breasts delightfully against me. I reached around to cup her butt, bringing our bodies even closer. She gasped and bucked against me again.

"More," she said for the second time. "Please, more."

I was certainly ready for more. I lay her in the grass – she fell back like a rag doll – and I tugged her tennis shoes and socks off impatiently. They were unwelcome obstacles. Next, her jeans – thick fabric hiding creamy, luscious skin. What an atrocity. The button popped, the zipper flew down, and they, too, were in the grass.

The musky scent of her arousal drifted up stronger now, tickling my senses. The urge to taste overwhelmed me; I lowered my head between her legs and breathed deeply.

A little whimper escaped her throat and she squirmed. I didn't look to see why, but rather pulled the delicate cotton fabric down her legs and grazed my fingers up her smooth thighs. Without a thought, I buried my nose in her soft curls and tasted the sweetness between her folds.

She was the sweetest ambrosia, too luscious for any mere mortal to bear. Thank God I was supernatural. Did her blood even matter if her sex tasted this good? I was mesmerized, between her taste and the keening sounds she made as I worked her with my tongue. She sounded like a little kitten – a kitten that didn't stand a chance.

"Edward," she moaned out as I circled her clit with my tongue. It sent a thrill down my spine, straight to my cock. I ached to be inside her. Reaching up to touch her, I felt her wet folds under my fingertips, the silky skin that would be so achingly pleasurable around me. I groaned against her, and she answered with another moan.

I flicked my tongue faster against her and began gently moving my fingers. I wanted to make her come before I took her, wanted to witness her falling apart just for me, in all her innocent glory.

"E-Edward – oh!" her crises grew sharper, and I felt her little hand fist in my hair. Her nails scraped against my scalp, tickling more than anything.

I curled my fingers up, trying to push her over the edge. Her hips jerked in response and I saw her free hand grasping as the grass beneath her. Her poor heart sounded like a hummingbird trapped in her chest. A growl broke loose at that thought, and I wondered if it would scare her, but it was at that moment, with a loud cry, that her muscles clamped down with surprising strength around my fingers.

I watched her carefully, admiring the way her skin flushed with heat, the graceful arch of her back, the beautiful exposed column of her neck as she threw her head back, her mouth open on a moan. It was a gorgeous sight.

I didn't stop licking her, savoring the taste, until her quaking diminished to a tremble. Her eyes were closed when I lifted myself away from her, and her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She really was a lovely little creature, fair-skinned and soft-featured, delicate like a porcelain doll. I wanted to take her home and put her on display, only for my eyes to see.

But those were the ridiculous thoughts of a man with unfulfilled wants. She was just a girl, no different from all the others.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she blushed to find me staring. I reached out to cup her warm cheek, feeling the hot blood pooled just under the skin. But her eyes kept me locked in. They were little universes, deep and infinite, and all too wise for somebody so very young. It was too much. I felt as though she could see right through me. To break that connection, I took her lips again, and she responded readily, her little hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

I bit back a gasp as her hands slid down my back, feeling her way down. I growled in surprised enjoyment and pressed into her, my cock nestled against her sex. She gasped aloud.

"Do you want this?" I asked. I wasn't sure why – did it matter what she wanted? But I didn't want to be like the men I used to kill, men who would hunt young girls and use them without even offering the mercy of death. She had to want it.

"Yes," she breathed, striking me with those eyes again. They held me in their grip as I eased myself into her – carefully; I wanted this to work so badly. Already, her heat enveloped me, excruciatingly tight, so silky… I moaned into her shoulder and pushed all the way in.

She whimpered, and suddenly the smell of fresh blood assaulted my nose. I froze in shock, battling the burn in my throat. This was stupid. I should just taste her now. I could get sex anywhere. But blood that sweet, that intoxicating…oh, that was a rare pleasure.

I glanced up, almost ready to strike when I saw a tear roll down her cheek. It hit me, hard; she was in pain. Bella must be a virgin. Of course she was; she'd been so sweet, so innocent. And I had made her bleed.

I didn't say I was sorry – that was a little too close to remorse, a little too human. But I tried not to move or breathe, tried not to lose my tenuous grasp on control.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked in a whisper.

"Yes," she breathed, clutching my arms. "Don't stop."

I struggled to move slowly, shuddering as I pulled out of her heat and pushed back in. I'd never felt anything like this before. Without her thoughts echoing around in my head, I could focus solely on sensation, and the sensations were brilliant. She was so hot, it felt like she was on fire. And her body was so incredibly responsive. I wanted to stay within her, wrapped in her soft skin, forever, with her little body shooting electricity through me like a human generator.

"Edward…" That gasp was from pleasure. A shiver shot down my spine, and I wondered if I could make her moan my name, make her scream it. I increased my pace slightly and the electricity doubled, tripled…it was infinite, unrelenting pleasure, too much and not nearly enough. And she…she responded instantly, moaning and arching her back so that her soft breasts pressed into my chest.

It was all I could do to keep control, tearing at the grass beneath my fingers, digging into the damp earth. I wanted so badly to let go and drive into her, to feel the exquisite friction between my cold skin and her burning skin at its height. But I wanted to feel her reactions, too, her muscles fluttering around me and her little hands clutching my back. Alluring little thing…I wanted to have her again and again until her innocence was completely corrupted…and I could, couldn't I? If I could take my pleasure and leave her undamaged, I _could_ have her again…

"Edward!" she moaned now, and I saw that her eyes were trained on me, watching my every move. I found myself captivated by her flushed cheeks and her parted lips that let out little puffs of air as she panted.

"More," she pleaded, digging in her nails and pushing her hips into mine. "Please, harder."

How could I resist a request like that? If she could handle it harder, I was more than happy to comply. I moved faster, a little more forcefully than before. Throwing her head back, she cried out wantonly, and I growled at the sight of her exposed throat, the barely perceptible thump of her pulse under the skin. My mouth watered, but that was nothing compared to the _heat_ that washed over me, the raging pleasure she caused.

The little cries coming from her mouth grew louder with every thrust until she suddenly tensed, her thighs tightening around me, her hands gripping my arms, and her inner walls clamping down around my cock. She shook and spasmed with the force of her climax, mouth open in a scream that formed my name – but I barely noticed. I was too caught up in the tidal wave of pleasure that crashed into me and triggered my own release – the best I'd had in my very long life.

I retained the presence of mind to roll off of her, lest I crush her, and fell onto my back beside her. A quick glance showed me her eyes were closed as she caught her breath.

Now would be the time to bite her; she wouldn't have time to realize what was happening before it was all over. But I'd grown just a little bit accustomed to her scent, and it left my head clear enough to realize that she could offer more than a meal. Sex had never felt as good as it did with Bella, and I didn't want to take the chance of losing that. Maybe it was her humanness that made it so good, or maybe the silence of her mind, but whatever the case, perhaps I should leave her alive until I found out for certain.

I heard her moving about, searching out her lost clothing, and I made my decision. I had to have her again.

My eyes opened, and I watched her wriggle into her panties before I started putting my own clothes back on. She kept her eyes averted from me, and I wished I could hear her thoughts; if I was going to see her again, I would need to reassure her somehow.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked when we were both dressed. She finally looked up to me and nodded, biting her lip. I placed a hand on her back and guided her through the trees, to my waiting car, helping her into the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel.

In the darkness of the vehicle, she seemed to relax infinitesimally. I kept a close eye on her, watching her twist her fingers in her lap as she stared straight ahead.

"I didn't realize you were a virgin," I said. Her face colored with a blush. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she finally spoke, glancing over at me. "I mean, no more than was inevitable."

I nodded, unsure what to say next. This wasn't a situation I'd ever been in before.

In the end, I settled for silence as I drove her back to her dormitory. It was awkward, but I didn't want to say anything that would give her the wrong idea – which was ridiculous, I realized, since I'd done nothing but give her the wrong idea all night…but I didn't want her getting _too_ attached. That was just cruel.

Once I'd stopped in front of her building, she immediately began fumbling to get out of the seatbelt. She'd reached the door handle when I finally decided on what to say.

"Can I see you again?"

Her head turned and her eyes clearly reflected her surprise – but there was also happiness, which made me certain she would come back to me willingly.

"Yes. I – I'm in room 36," she said, biting that lip again. "Come find me, if you want."

I smiled to myself as I watched her make her way into the building, stumbling over the rug in the entryway. I would definitely be taking her up on her offer.

TBC

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** See the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Two**

As soon as I was free of Bella's intoxicating presence, I realized I had done something incredibly stupid.

How had I let a little human have so much _power_ over me? What pull did she have that turned all my natural instincts upside down? Her blood – sweet, fragrant, certainly delicious blood – should have been enough to erase all other thought from my mind. And yet, something else about her had called to me.

Was it her humanness, the warmth that had felt so good on my skin? That was replaceable. There were plenty of human girls around. So why had none of them appealed to me quite this way before? Maybe, then, it was her mind that drew me in. Or the lack thereof, perhaps. She seemed genuine, intelligent, different from the others – but I really had no way of knowing for sure, given that I couldn't hear her mind. She could be like all the rest, really. But the silence _was_ refreshing. If that silence was the reason I had been able to enjoy her, then that would complicate things exponentially.

I couldn't afford to let her get _too_ close. Surely she'd already noticed there was something strange about me. Normal people didn't have black eyes and cold, hard skin. Even if she hadn't minded at the time, it would be too much to hope that she hadn't taken notice of those things at all. If she started talking, and word got back to the Volturi, I would be even deader than I already was.

I pulled into the parking space outside my apartment building just as the eastern horizon was lightening with the coming day. It would be a rare sunny day in Washington, and I would have to spend it indoors.

My apartment seemed irritatingly empty to me when I slipped inside. How ridiculous. I spent one night with a human and I was…what, lonely? Absurd. I shook the feeling off and went to shower. I could still smell her on me, and it was distracting. I needed a completely clear head. Throwing my clothes in the hamper along the way, I stepped into the shower stall and turned the water to maximum heat.

Clearly, I needed to decide on a course of action regarding Bella. I _could_ just walk away and never see her again. That would be the smartest thing to do. Get out of her life and let her wonder what happened. But my body revolted against that idea – my throat burned for the blood I would never taste, and other parts ached for the pleasure I'd only ever found in her.

So I would see her again. But for what purpose would I seek her out? I could take the risk and feed from her, hoping that I would find another source of sexual gratification…or I could experiment first, and maybe have my cake and eat it too. I smiled to myself as I soaped down. Of course, why couldn't I have it both ways? What was all the internal debate about?

I would go out tonight and find another young girl like Bella for a test run. If it was just as pleasurable, then I could finally indulge in Bella's rich, sweet blood. And if not…well, I would at least find someone to feed from tonight, and then I would charm my way into Bella's life for a repeat performance.

* * *

Going back to the school campus where I might run into Bella seemed like a bad idea, so I went into nearby Seattle instead. I waited until the later hours of the evening, when young women would be out at bars and clubs – easy targets, but I wasn't looking for a challenge tonight.

I roamed the streets around Pioneer Square Park, where several nightclubs were located. The sounds of thumping music and loud, inebriated thoughts were almost more than I could bear, but I focused on scent, searching for something palatable. I was a picky eater, at best. After nearly 88 years, not just any blood would do.

It was an hour or two before people started trickling steadily out of the clubs, and even longer before anything appetizing came along. I hung back in the shadows, watching them pass by, waiting for a sweet scent to tickle my nose.

The first that was remotely tempting in flavor was a leggy blonde, but her thoughts were so obnoxiously stupid that I passed her over. But then the perfect candidate came in the form of a tall brunette, maybe 5'9". Her dark hair fell in waves down her back, and her deep red dress clung to her body, showing off full breasts and hips. Yes, she would do nicely.

I stepped slightly forward into the light and caught her eye, flashing a careful smile. The girl blushed but changed her course in my direction.

_Really? He's looking at me? God, he's gorgeous_.

Her mental voice wasn't too bad. I could probably ignore it. She reached my side, smiling coyly.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Andrea."

"Edward," I answered as pleasantly as I could, already bored with the process of wooing her. "What are you doing out all alone?"

She shrugged. "Looking for some company." _Looking for someone like you_. "What about you?"

"The same."

She sidled in closer. "Maybe we could help each other."

Ready to put an end to the flirtation – it was leaving a bad taste in my mouth – I pulled her into the alleyway I had positioned myself near. I met no resistance. In fact, she pressed herself into me and smashed her lips into mine. The scents of blood and alcohol assaulted me, but after Bella's blood, it was easy to cope with. I steered her around, pressing her into the brick wall. She moaned.

_God, he's good_.

My hands roamed, seeking gratification. She was soft and warm, to be sure, but something wasn't right…she didn't fit in my hands quite like I would have wanted.

_I hope what they say about big hands is true._

Well, that was irritating. Maybe the thoughts would stop when I was fucking her. Growling, I pushed up her skirt.

_Shit, what panties am I wearing? Oh, right, the black ones. Perfect. Maybe I can get more than one night out of this…if I can just get him to take me back to his place…_

Damnit. I couldn't even get hard with her thoughts rolling around. Frustrated, I decided it was time to end this. I moved my lips to her neck.

_I hope he doesn't leave a mark_.

I opened my mouth to bite, letting the scent of her jugular wash over me. The venom flowed freely, I pressed my teeth to her skin…

And Bella's face flashed before my eyes, not as I remembered it, but frozen in lifeless horror.

Shocked, I sprung away from the girl.

"What's your deal?" she asked, offended.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I said before I turned and walked away. She called after me, but I ignored her.

So my first trial was unsuccessful. Maybe further attempts would yield better results, but I was doubtful. The girl's thoughts hadn't been as obnoxious as I'd generally encountered, but they were still too distracting. Perhaps I needed Bella after all.

But what truly troubled me was the vision I'd had of her face as I'd tried to feed. Or, rather, I should say I was troubled by the fact that the image troubled me at all – enough that I had stopped when I was fully ready to feed. Nothing should have been able to stop me in that moment.

Perhaps it was all an anomaly. I would have to try again. Maybe I should keep sex and feeding separate, to avoid further problems.

The night was still young. I found a different night club and scented around. Something appealing reached me, but it was male this time – not nearly as fun, but it would fill me, and that was vital now. Once I'd quenched my thirst, I could worry about other wants.

The young man – barely twenty-one, it looked like – stumbled past me, and I pulled him into the dark alley next to the building, much as I had with the first one. But I preferred not to look at the males when I bit them, sparing myself the awkwardness, so I kept him faced away from me as I dragged him into the shadows, hand clamped over his mouth to keep him from screaming, and leaned into his neck.

Once again, the image flashed before my eyes. I had been dreading it, but not really expecting it, and once again, it shocked me. The vision had enhanced itself this time, though, and now I saw that Bella was clearly dead by my hand, obvious from the deep gash in her throat, and the blood down her neck stood in stark contrast to her white skin.

The vision made my throat burn, and that should have been all it took to make stopping an impossibility. And yet, some other instinct had me releasing the young man. A sense of self-preservation sent me running, out of sight before my would-be victim could catch a glimpse of me.

I took to the rooftops. Something was very wrong – and I was getting unbearably thirsty. Perhaps I needed to get rid of the problem – get rid of Bella. But a substantial part of me recoiled at that idea, given my failures tonight. If I consumed her blood, it would surely be satisfying, the most satisfying of any I'd ever tasted…but then I would never have her again. Blood I could get anywhere, or so I'd thought, but sexual relief was another matter.

I couldn't remember ever being this torn about anything in my existence. Desires had never conflicted for me before…probably because, really, there was only the one. Until now.

I would have to make a decision, and soon.

* * *

It had been several long days since my attempt at hunting, and my thirst nagged at me. I found myself outside Bella's dormitory just after sunset, contemplating the main entrance. Students were sparse at the moment – most were out for their Friday nights, celebrating the weekend. I hoped Bella wasn't among them.

Eventually, I left my dark hiding place and went through the unlocked doors to the dormitory. I walked up the stairs, to the room Bella had given as hers. Listening outside, I could hear no thoughts within, but I did hear a solid heartbeat and soft breathing. Good, then. She was alone.

I stepped forward and knocked lightly. I heard a scuffle within, a sound of surprised followed by a thump as a book hit the floor. Chuckling, I listened to her pick it up, hurry to the door, and fiddle with the lock. Finally, the door sprang open, and her lovely, flushed face appeared.

Her scent hit me like a brick, making my throat flame, and I considered again whether I should just take her now; I had yet to come to any sort of conclusion, and I was thirsty as hell. This could go any number of ways.

Bella's eyes were wide with surprise. "Edward. Hi."

I smiled at her confused expression. "Is this a bad time?"

"No." She blushed again, little torturer that she was. "No, come in."

I followed her into the tiny room, taking in her sweatpants and t-shirt. Clearly she had no plans for tonight. The room was sparsely decorated. The bed that Bella sat on had a simple blue bedspread, and her half of the room was by far the emptier. Her roommate's things were decidedly more feminine and permeated with a homey scent – but nothing could mask the unmistakable essence of Bella within this room.

"You weren't expecting to see me again, were you?" I asked, taking her empty desk chair. A glance at her work showed that she'd been busy with homework.

Her cheeks flushed, eyes downcast. "No, I wasn't."

"You thought I'd used you?" I surmised. She wasn't exactly wrong there.

Bella shrugged uncomfortably. Her bare toes curled into the carpet and released. "I didn't know what to think. It all happened so fast, and then I didn't see you again…I couldn't have blamed you if you didn't want to see me again."

I frowned, unable to follow her line of thought. "What makes you say that?"

Her eyes darted up to mine in disbelief. "Well, look at me. I'm nothing special. And you're obviously very…experienced. I can't imagine why you would _want_ to see me again."

So she thought she was ordinary. If only she knew how wrong she was. "The pleasure of your company isn't reason enough? Besides, I'm not all that experienced, honestly."

"No? You seemed to know what you were doing," she accused. I laughed at her narrowed eyes.

"So did you. It doesn't seem to be a very good indicator, does it?"

She looked away in discomfort. "So what brings you here?"

I nearly laughed again at her absurdity. "I came to see you. Unless you're busy, of course. I might have called first, but you evidently didn't trust me with your phone number."

"Oh. No, I don't have a phone." She looked embarrassed. "I can't afford a cell, or the charge for a university line. Angela lets me borrow hers now and then to check in on my dad, so I manage pretty well without."

"I see." I could see her self-reliance, too, and an independent streak that would get her into trouble. "You didn't answer my other question. Are you too busy for me tonight?"

She smiled tentatively. "No, I'm not busy. What did you want to do?"

I smiled with as much charm as I could work up. "I only want to spend time with you."

Again, the blush. It was an infernal torment when I was this thirsty. "We can hang out here, if you want. My roommate is gone for the weekend, visiting her boyfriend."

"I would enjoy that."

A moment of awkward silence followed. I wished again that I knew her thoughts, but then, her silent mind had proven to be a benefit the first time.

"So," I finally came up with, "what were you doing before I arrived?"

"Algebra," she said with a grimace. "I'm not very good at math; I have to work harder than I'd like at it. I wish I'd managed to pass the AP Calculus exam – then I wouldn't need a math credit at all – but I'm worse at calculus than algebra."

"I could help with that, if you like," I offered. Algebra was pitifully easy, and it would give me an excuse to see her regularly. How like a boy I was behaving – but my motives were anything but pure.

"I'll probably take you up on that, but not tonight. My head is about to burst, between that and my poetry explication. I need a break. You came just in time."

"Glad to be useful," I said. "What do you do for fun, then?"

She took a moment to answer. "Nothing, really. I used to read, but I've barely got time now to read for class, never mind for fun."

"Your job takes up a lot of time then?"

"Well, it did," she said ruefully. "I got fired yesterday. Turns out, clumsy people make lousy waitresses."

"I'm sorry," I said, forging a sympathetic expression. "Sounds as if you've had a rough week."

She shrugged, giving me a shy look through the eyelashes that stirred something in me. "It started off well enough."

There was all the confirmation I needed. She _had_ enjoyed it. I'd been fairly certain of that at the time, but her quietness afterward had made me question her feelings about it. "You don't regret it, then?" I verified.

"No," she shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have done it if I thought I would regret it."

She surprised me. Regret seemed to go hand in hand with one-night stands, in my experience, which was what she had thought it was, evidently. "You thought I had used you, but you never regretted it?"

Bella flushed in earnest now, and she curled into a defensive little ball on her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. "The way I feel when I'm with you is unlike anything I've ever felt. It's like…it's like I have to make the most of every second with you. There's this sense of urgency like you'll disappear at any moment. And…I wanted you. I'd never wanted anyone like that before."

She looked away, shamefaced, and I found myself drawn in by her words, pulled closer. That she had felt such a strong attraction that she had given herself to me, a near stranger, even knowing she might never see me again was…astonishing. Was her strange hold on me something akin to what she had described? Was this thing between us really something so human?

My feet moved on their own accord until I was on the bed next o her, feeling her body heat like she was a living flame. My hand reached out to touch her skin, cupping her blushing cheek. Her eyes flickered up to mine and she wet her dry lips with her tongue. The burn of lust rocketed through me, and I wondered what it was about her that aroused me so where others could not.

"I can't control myself with you," she whispered. "It scares me."

"I know the feeling," I said, fascinated by the blunt honesty in her eyes. Her mind was a mystery to me, and yet, she kept nothing hidden. So strange for a human. And how she taunted me, how her parted lips beckoned me closer, how her heavy-lidded eyes made me picture her naked beneath me.

As instinctually as anything I'd ever done, I leaned forward to kiss her. The feel struck me anew; I loved the tentative way her mouth moved with mine, soft and pleading.

It happened just as the first time. Sensations multiplied as she pressed her body to mine and wound her fingers through my hair. In an instant, I had pushed her back onto the bed, fitting my body to hers. I flicked out my tongue to taste her lips. She moaned and arched her back. That was it; I had to have her right away.

I moved away from her to pull my shirt off, and Bella gave a sound of protest. I looked at her in disbelief – was she kidding me? Did she really want this to stop?

"I wanted to do that part," she said as she pulled me back down by the shoulders and pressed her lips to my neck. Her aggressiveness surprised me; where had this courage come from?

"Next time," I promised, working on tugging down her sweatpants.

"There's a next time?" she said breathlessly, kicking off the pants once they reached her knees.

"I won't be able to stay away from you." I knew it was true; now that I was sure that Bella was the only one who could incite this feeling in me, I was quickly becoming addicted.

"I don't want you to stay away." Her eyes were round, longing, pleading. A strange feeling of…possessiveness swept through me. She was _mine_, this little human, and I think she knew it.

"I'll be here." Where else was I going to go? What did I have besides this girl to tie me to any place?

Her lips found mine, pressing with urgency, and her hands left paths of heat down my back. I wormed my fingers under her shirt, seeking the delicate skin I knew I would find beneath. Her chest was heaving as my palms settled over her breasts; her nipples pebbled against my cold skin. She arched her back, gasping, and her hips ground into my erection. A wave of need more powerful than anything I'd yet experienced washed through me, and I found myself yanking her shirt over her head, wrenching away the panties that kept me from what I wanted so desperately. Her fingers were scrabbling at the fastenings of my jeans. As soon as she'd finished – too slowly – I forced them off and fell upon her.

Bella moaned sharply as I entered her. Her body welcomed me in, slick and ready and painfully hot. I fought back a growl and moved within her as slowly as I could bear, which wasn't very, but I didn't think it would hurt her. At any rate, she gave every indication of enjoying herself. Her kittenish whimpers spurred me rapidly toward the edge. I wouldn't last long at all.

If anything, Bella was more eager than I was. Her hips lifted to meet mine with surprising force, and the slapping of our skin formed a rhythmic base for her keening melody. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took her bottom lip between her teeth. With her flushed cheeks and hair fanned out beneath her, she was a perfect incarnation of sensuality. She was made for this, and she didn't even know it.

I was close. The friction was quickly nearing a breaking point, and her reactions were maddening. When she begged for more, I completely lost myself. I drove into her as forcefully as I dared and came hard as her walls clenched around me with her own climax.

Reeling, I had just enough presence of mind not to collapse upon her. I rolled with her, bringing her to lie atop me on the tiny twin bed.

Her pulse hammered away distractingly, but I pushed it out of my mind, focusing my thoughts on her body instead. I still had yet to have a proper look at her, always caught up in the heat of the moment. She was all cream-colored skin and softness, curved in just the right way. I noticed red marks on her hip where my fingers had been. She would probably bruise, but she hadn't asked me to stop. I wasn't going to worry about it.

"Will you stay?" she asked softly, sleepily.

"Yes, I'll stay," I said as she snuggled into my side and closed her eyes. After all, it would have been rude to refuse.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe the number of questions I had after one chapter.

As for the plot-related details (why didn't Bella seem to notice anything off about Edward, where are the Cullens, etc.), I hope you'll trust me to answer all of that in due time. Remember, this is all told from Edward's PoV, so just because he doesn't think of something now doesn't mean it won't come up later. And, yes, the characters probably seem a little OOC at times – I'm going to ask you to reserve judgment on that until you've had the whole story. I have my reasons for most things. You may not agree when all is said and done, and that's fine, but I hope you'll give me a chance.

Just to ease your worries, no, there will be no babies in this fic. I loved Breaking Dawn, but a little Renesmee popping up really wouldn't fit with the story I'm trying to tell. No, they didn't use protection in the last chapter, but that's not a problem, and you'll see why later on.

As for other questions –

_Will we be seeing Bella's version of events?_ No, you will not be seeing Bella's PoV in this story, at least, not as I'm planning it. I've made the artistic choice for now to keep it all from Edward's PoV. This is his journey, and I want you all to experience it as he does.

_What does the title mean?_ Well, Bella and Edward were talking about existentialist literature in the last chapter, and that's where "bonne foi" comes from. In existentialist philosophy, "bonne foi" is the state of being when a person takes control of his own life and accepts responsibility for his actions. Hopefully, you can see how this relates to Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** I'll be traveling until the 20th, so don't expect another update until, say, the 22nd or so.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I'd never realized just how much time humans spent sleeping – or rather, I'd never had to experience it firsthand. And I was trapped here, under Bella's sleeping form, unable to sneak away because I'd promised to stay.

But it was becoming increasingly clear to me that if I wanted to continue these sexual exchanges with Bella, I would have to pretend to forge a relationship with the girl. No woman in her right mind would continue sleeping with a man indefinitely if he didn't appear to want anything more than sex – unless, of course, the woman wanted nothing more than sex, either, but that clearly wasn't Bella. I could see that already.

And so it seemed I would have to play along with the human charade. She would want to know more about me, and it would serve my purposes well to know more about her. I would have to let her see me living a human life if I was to avoid suspicion. That would mean attending classes, taking her on dates, showing her my place…observing all the human rites of courtship. Well, that could be done. It might even be an entertaining challenge.

That is, if I didn't die of boredom while she slept. I would have to find some way to make this more bearable.

After about fifteen minutes, she started to shiver. I covered her with the blanket on the end of the bed, lest she wake and comment on why she was freezing. She must have noticed my coldness, but she had yet to question it, so I wasn't about to bring up the issue.

Come to think of it, Bella hadn't brought up a lot of things that she should have had questions about. Like my black eyes. Or that we had yet to use a condom. Maybe she was on birth control? But still, she must worry about STDs. She couldn't be _that_ naïve, could she? Schools had had sex-ed programs for years now. She ought to know better.

Thirty minutes. I studied the cracks in the ceiling. Dormitories were such shitholes. It was a wonder they could sustain human life at all. Would roaches even live here?

"Edward…"

I looked down to the sleeping human, hoping to find her stirring, but her eyes remained closed.

"Stop running from me," she said, clear as a bell. I chuckled. So Bella was a sleep-talker, then. That could be fun. What was she dreaming that included me running, I wondered? And furthermore, what on earth was wrong with her instincts that her subconscious didn't tell her she should be the one running?

"We'll get a cat…"

I snorted. I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to know what went on in her head.

The talking stopped, and it was another long hour before she finally woke, blinking confusedly. Her eyes turned up to my face and she blushed.

"Sorry for passing out on you like that," she said, playing with the end of the blanket.

"That's all right," I lied, watching her fidget.

"I was more tired than I thought," she went on. "I – I don't get much sleep during the week."

"Well, it's good that it's the weekend, then," I said, wondering what was making her so nervous.

"Right." There was a long pause. "Should I…should I put some clothes on?"

I chuckled at her innocence. "Only if you want to. I quite like you without them."

Her cheeks reddened, making my thirsty throat burn, and she tentatively met my eyes, looking up through her dark lashes. "I just don't really know what to do with myself now. I mean…what do people usually do after…?"

"I'm no expert," I said with a shrug. I could think of a few things to do, but asking her for sex again seemed in bad taste, and biting her now would definitely be defeating the purpose. "Have a cigarette? Cuddle? Run screaming? I suppose it all depends on the situation."

"Oh." She clutched the blanket to her chest. "Well…what does our situation call for?"

"Why don't we just talk?" I suggested, placing one arm behind my head. The other was stuck underneath Bella.

"Okay," she agreed, settling back down to rest against my side. I enjoyed having the warmth of her body there. "Why don't you tell me more about you?"

"What would you like to know?" I asked, wary of giving more information than I had to.

She bit her lip. "Umm…well, you said your parents died when you were young. What happened?"

What ought I to tell her? I couldn't very well say they'd died of Spanish influenza…

"They died of…a rare disease. My father caught it first, then my mother from him. It all happened very fast."

"That's horrible," she said – not so much with pity, but with feeling. "What happened to you then?"

"I…lived with an aunt and uncle," I fabricated. It would be hard for her to ever disprove that, should she look too deeply into my past. "They raised me, essentially, until I came to college."

"You're not close to them, though, are you?" she asked, seeming to catch on to some ring of discord in my story. Perceptive girl. "That's why you came halfway across the country, isn't it?"

"No, I'm not close to them. I guess you could say I…grew up fast. Sometimes it feels as though I was never a child at all," I said, and that was as close to the truth as I could ever give her. It seemed to satisfy her.

"I feel the same way. But I already told you about that, didn't I?"

"A bit. But tell me more about your childhood. You said your mother was more like the child. How so?"

Bella laughed to herself. "Well, she has the attention span of a toddler, for one thing. She's always on to the next project – yoga, pottery classes, knitting, synchronized swimming. You name it, and she's done it. But she can't stick with anything. I generally got dragged into whatever phase she was in, too. Anything I would have chosen to keep doing was out the window within a week or two."

"You could do those things now," I suggested at her unhappy frown.

Bella snorted. "Like I would have the time! Besides, some things you just can't make up for, you know?"

"Well, what would you have done, if you'd had your choice?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Piano. I took lessons for about a month. At the time, I wanted to quit because I was rubbish at it, but now I wish I'd learned properly. I'd love to be able to make music all by myself."

"I could teach you some," I found myself offering, unthinking. Maybe because it was something easy I could do with her. Maybe because I knew exactly how she felt.

"You play?" she asked, surprised.

"I wasn't allowed to quit," I smirked. I had a vague, barely-there memory of begging my mother to let me stop playing – I was more interested in sports by that time – but she'd told me that, if nothing else, playing piano would help me impress girls. It looked like she was finally being proven right.

"That would be wonderful. But I'll never be very good, will I? I mean, that's something you have to work on for years…"

I shrugged. "That's all up to you. Depends on how much time you're willing to put into it, I guess."

"Hmm… Can I hear you play sometime?"

"Of course."

Bella was quiet then, and I left her to her thoughts as I retreated into my own. It was strange, how much I could find to relate to in this frail little creature. Perhaps that was why she was easier to be around than other humans…

"Do you think this is odd?" she finally said, propping herself up on one elbow. A flash of breast peeked out from under the blanket.

"Do I think what is odd?" I asked, distracted by that bit of skin.

"This. Us. I mean, we've been together twice in one week and we barely know each other…but it doesn't feel wrong, either."

"I think if it doesn't feel wrong, it's probably right," I replied. "Maybe it's not conventional, but what does that matter?"

Bella bit her lip. I wanted to bite it for her. "I just know my dad would kill me if he knew. Well, actually, he'd probably kill you first."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or us, for that matter," I smirked. The threat of an angry father didn't particularly unnerve me. There wasn't much he could do about me.

She laughed. "Yeah. And it's not like I'm going to get knocked up or anything, so I guess he'll never find out."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why she thought she was immune from pregnancy. She _should_ be, with me, but she had no way of knowing that. "Are you on the pill, then?"

Her eyebrow went up to challenge mine. "Bit late to be asking that, isn't it? But no, I can't ever get pregnant."

"Why is that?" I asked. Bella pressed her face into my chest, as if she could hide there, and settled back into the crook of my arm.

"There was an accident, about a week after I moved to Washington. It was icy, the last big frost of the year, and I was standing by my truck in the school parking lot when Tyler Crowley lost control of his van and ran straight into my struck, with me in the middle."

"It's a wonder you survived," I said, amazed. How had she overcome such trauma?

"So I hear," she said dryly, emotionless. "As it was, the bulk of the damage was to my pelvis – I was caught against my truck's bumper. My uterus was so damaged by all the splintered bone that they had to remove it. So that's that."

I wondered at the girl in my arms, knowing now what had caused the scar beneath her navel that I'd disregarded before.

"I'm sorry," I said, supposing that was the right thing to say. "It must be something difficult to cope with."

She shrugged. "I've never been all that maternal; I mean, I never saw myself with kids or anything. Mostly, I'm just glad I've survived to the ripe old age of 19. It kind of feels like my number's been up for awhile, and one of these days it won't be another near-miss."

I didn't know what to say to that, other than that she was probably right. I must have been quiet for too long, because she turned her head away, flushing. "I'm sorry. I freaked you out, didn't I? You must think I'm crazy."

"No. No, I don't think you're crazy." I thought she was the most unusual human I'd ever met, with instincts that led her places they shouldn't and a bizarre awareness of herself that people tended to lack…but crazy? No, her mind was as solid – and as impenetrable – as a rock. And she was strong, strong enough to humble me just that little bit.

"Does it still hurt you?" I asked, curious. She'd never shown any sign of pain with me, but it seemed impossible that a body could heal from so much damage.

"Does what still hurt?"

"Your…injury."

"Oh. No, not really. There are aches sometimes, but nothing really painful."

Again, there was silence. I didn't know how to behave in such a moment.

"Do you…see me differently now?" she asked uncertainly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Should I?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "Sometimes when people find out, it's like…I'm less of a person to them, or less of a woman. They give me this look of pity, like I've got some deadly, incurable disease, like my life is already over. And I hate that, because my life _isn't_ over. Maybe I can't have a certain kind of life, but I've accepted that, and I don't want anyone's pity."

The vehemence of her words surprised me. I didn't know she had it in her. "Did I give you that look you were talking about?" I wondered aloud.

"No," she said, glancing at me out the corner of her eye. "But I thought I'd better ask what you were thinking, just in case."

"I think," I said carefully, "That you are a beautiful young woman who could have anything she wanted."

And she could, with that amount of spirit in her. So what was it she saw that made her want me? Did she sense, somehow, that I had been robbed of a typical life as well? Because we were kindred in that way. I knew what it was to wake up and find the world changed, just as she did.

"Thank you, Edward," she said softly, a blush on her cheeks again.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For being different, I guess." She stretched her body upwards and gave me a kiss that tingled oddly on my lips.

"Well…you're welcome," I said, at a loss for words.

Her answering smile was bright, as were her eyes. "So…the night is still young…sort of. What do you want to do?"

"Would you like me to answer honestly?" I asked, even as I traced my index finger around one pert nipple. Her eyelids lowered and she gasped. I knew what her answer would be when she rubbed her thighs together.

"I always prefer honesty," she said breathlessly.

"Good to know," I said before rolling her onto her back. "Then honestly? All I want to do is you."

She shivered, and then she shocked me by wrapping her hot little hand around my cock. "What's stopping you?"

I covered her cheeky mouth with my own. I'd make sure she was speechless before the night was done.

* * *

Bella fell asleep again, and this time she didn't wake up after a few hours. When she was in a deep enough sleep, I extracted myself from her and turned out the lights. She seemed cold, so I carefully placed her under the covers, hoping that would keep her asleep. And then I proceeded to snoop around her room.

Her section of the closet and dressers – the ones that smelled of her – were threadbare. There were maybe fifteen shirts in her closet. Her drawers contained three pairs of jeans and a smattering of socks, cotton underwear, T-shirts and sweatpants. Three out of the five drawers were completely empty.

From the looks of things, she had more books than clothes. Jane Austen and the Brontes were the most worn, and I guessed those were her favorites. There were a few anthologies, for classes I supposed, and a few collections of poetry. Four titles in Spanish. She must be proficient, then. And a few series of fantasy books that I doubted were part of her coursework.

Her algebra homework sat unfinished on her desk, a mess of eraser marks and scribbles. Her computer was turned off, an ancient, clunky sort of machine. Her textbooks were piled neatly on one corner of the desk. There were no pictures or knickknacks anywhere. On her bedside table were an alarm clock and a CD player. I found her CD collection in the top drawer – a mishmash of styles, from Linkin Park to Chopin's Nocturnes. It looked like a miniature version of my CD collection. I smiled to myself. At least I'd found a human with some taste.

Beyond that, she didn't seem to have many possessions. Would gifts please her, I wondered? If she had so little, it might help to win her over if I gave her things…but then, I recalled her earlier insistence that she wanted no one's pity, and I thought perhaps gifts would insult her sense of independence. I would have to test her with small things first.

Bella began to mumble in her sleep, and I got back into the bed with her, afraid she would wake and find me searching her room. She merely curled into me, wrapping an arm around my torso as she shifted back into a deep slumber. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, seeking the closest thing to sleep I could get.

* * *

In the morning I pretended to sleep while Bella scrambled around the room and then scurried into the bathroom between her room and the next, wrapped in the blanket I'd covered her with the night before. I heard her start the shower and decided it was as good a time as any to put my clothes on. I waited impatiently for her to come out, knowing it would be considered rude to leave without saying anything to her.

I listened to her washing in the shower, visualizing the soap running over her body and wondering whether she would mind me joining her. Eventually, though, the water turned off and I heard the rustle of her towel as she dried off. Then there was the scrubbing of a toothbrush at the same time that a hair dryer turned on. At least she was a multi-tasker.

Bella finally stepped out of the bathroom, freshly dressed in jeans and a light blouse with her hair falling neatly down her back.

"Good morning," she said, blushing. "I – um – did you want to shower or something?"

I shrugged. "It can wait until I get back to my place."

"All right." She wrung her hands together. "Um…are you hungry? I usually go get breakfast about now…"

"I don't eat breakfast, but I'll come with you," I said, rising from the bed. "Do you usually eat in the dining hall?"

"Yeah," she blushed again. "I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought – "

"I want to come," I said, more to end her nervous fidgeting than anything. "Lead the way."

I waited for her to grab her purse and keys and lock the door. Then we began the short walk from the dormitory to the cafeteria. She was quiet, shooting glances my way when she thought I couldn't see.

"Can't be very fun, getting up early every Saturday just to get breakfast," I commented.

She shrugged, eyes on the sidewalk. "You get used to it. Besides, I've never had the luxury of sleeping in."

"Because of work?" I guessed. She smiled ruefully.

"Work, homework, you name it. Today I need to go job-hunting."

"I can't imagine that's a very pleasant task."

"No, it isn't," she said as we reached the cafeteria building. I held the door open for her, bracing myself against the onslaught of food scents – there was really nothing more nauseating.

I followed Bella through the line, watching her pick out an assortment of things and place them on her tray – fruit, cereal, yogurt, a muffin, orange juice. None of it seemed at all appetizing to me.

The place was mostly empty, but Bella went to a table in a back corner. I sat across from her, watching her take her spoon and start mashing the cereal down into the milk. Human habits were so odd.

"Where were you going to look for a job?" I asked her.

"Just here in town," she said. "Within walking distance, if I can manage it. My truck's on its last legs."

"You drive a truck?" I chuckled, trying to imagine her in such a large vehicle. I'd been picturing her in something safe, conventional. A Volvo, maybe. But then, she'd mentioned a truck last night, hadn't she? Was it the same one, still? Had it possibly survived the accident?

She glared. "What's wrong with driving a truck?"

"Nothing," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. Touchy subject, then. "It was just unexpected. Would you like me to have a look at it for you? I'm no expert, but I've done a fair bit of automotive work over the years."

"Oh, that's all right," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'll just have Jake look at it the next time I'm home."

Jake? I frowned, wondering who this heretofore unmentioned male was. She was an only child, and I didn't think she had a lot of cousins running about. She'd said she never had any boyfriends, but had she been hiding something? I had no way of knowing, did I?

"Do you not trust me with your truck?" I asked, suddenly wanting very much to keep her away from this Jake.

"No! It's just, you've offered to do so much for me already. It doesn't seem fair." She looked back to her cereal, avoiding my eyes. "It's no big deal. Jake's the one that rebuilt the engine originally; he can take care of it."

"Who is this Jake?" I finally asked, unable to contain it any longer. I'd never considered that I'd have a rival for Bella's affections. The thought was unacceptable. She was _mine_.

"He's a family friend," Bella said, frowning at me. "My dad's best friend's son. My dad bought it off them when I moved to Forks. Edward, you're not…you're not _jealous_, are you?"

I shrugged. Was I jealous? Yes, I suppose I was. But the way she said it made it sound so…_human_. It wasn't like I needed her to love me, I reasoned. I just needed to know nobody else would touch her.

"He's only a friend. Almost like a brother," she told me, eyeing me speculatively. "I wasn't expecting you to be the jealous type."

"I wasn't either," I murmured, looking away. One of the cafeteria workers was staring at us – or at me, rather. I turned back to Bella, finding her eyes firmly on me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said gently. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. I just…have a hard time believing someone like you could be jealous over someone like me. That never even occurred to me. But I promise, you have nothing to be jealous about."

I forced a smile. "Yes, well, you'll have to forgive me, too. I've never been in this situation before."

"Never?" she questioned, struggling to open her yogurt. "But…you have been with other women."

"I have," I confirmed. "But I've never found myself in a…relationship before."

Bella bit her lip. "Is that what this is?"

"Do you object to the term?" I asked, struggling to read her.

"No, no. I just don't know where this is going. I feel like you're always a second away from disappearing forever…"

I shook my head. "I'll be around, Bella."

"What are we then?"

I contemplated the apple she was eating. The fruit looked better between her lips.

"I suppose the terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' work as well as anything else, unless you have something in mind."

"No, that works," she said with a blush. "I'm – uh – I'm done, if you want to leave."

"Very well," I said, following her again as she picked up her tray and took it to the conveyor belt that sent it back to the washers.

"Would you like a ride for your job-hunting?" I asked her as we left. After our discussion about her friend Jake, I felt reluctant to let her out of my sight. How many males out there would be more than willing to steal her away from me?

"I…um…" she bit her lip, uncertain. "If it's not an inconvenience to you, that would be great."

"It's no inconvenience at all," I said, steering her with a hand on her back in the direction of my car. "I don't have any plans for the day."

"Okay," she agreed with a small smile. "Thank you."

I shrugged. "My pleasure."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** I'm back in the states! That _should_ mean that I'm updating more frequently from now on, so…uh…yay? This one's a wee bit shorter than the others, but I needed to stop it here. Next chapter will be coming within a few days.

**Chapter Four**

The job hunting didn't take long in the small town. There were only so many shops and restaurants to stop at, and even fewer of those were taking applications. Bella was struggling; most of the employers found her track record unimpressive, especially when she tended to demonstrate her clumsiness in the process. The coffee shop was the last place we were stopping at, and Bella was getting desperate.

"What happens if you don't get a job?" I asked, helping her out of the car. I'd noticed she had a tendency to stumble on the curbs. It seemed pointless to let her injure herself.

"I can probably finish out the semester on what I have saved, but after that…I don't know if I'd be able to come back for the spring semester. My loans only cover so much."

I frowned. That was unacceptable. I needed to have access to her, and her dropping out of school would be an obstacle.

The coffee shop was a generic sort of place, like every other coffee spot in Washington. The store was empty at this time of day, save for the two people working there – one, a girl in her early twenties, leaning against the counter with an expression of boredom while her thoughts flittered around the party she would go to tonight. The other was a younger male, probably just eighteen, reading a graphic novel. Both straightened at our entrance.

The girl's thoughts locked on me, swirling through vague sexual scenarios – I fought the urge to roll my eyes – but that didn't bother me nearly as much as the attention the boy paid to Bella.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked, changing her posture purposefully so that her cleavage peeked from her V-necked shirt.

"Um, actually, I wanted to know if you were hiring here," Bella said, struggling to gain the girl's attention. The boy, on the other hand, was staring intently – at her breasts. I wanted desperately to shove his head into the blender behind him, and I might have, if it wouldn't have raised some serious red flags for Bella.

"What's your name?" the waitress asked, finally focusing on Bella. I gathered from her thoughts that she was, in fact, some kind of manager and had a certain amount of responsibility in terms of fielding applicants. I shuddered at the thought of her in any position of authority.

"Bella Swan," she said uncomfortably.

"Josh, why don't you take her to the back and let her fill out an application?" the girl said without turning her head an inch. It was painful to watch Bella step around the counter to follow the boy out of sight. I kept an ear on their conversation as the girl offered me a smile. "So…will you be around much if she gets the job?" the girl asked, currently midway through a fantasy about me taking her inside a bathroom stall. I cringed inwardly.

"Would it help her get the job if I said yes?" I wondered, thinking she just might be shallow enough to consider it.

A wicked smile crossed her face. She thought I was interested, though I was not remotely. She would be considered pretty, I suppose, but she smelled unpleasantly tart and her eyes were slanted like a cat's. "Definitely," she said.

"Then, yes, I will be around," I replied. If Bella needed this job to stay around, then I'd do what I could to get her the job. The boy, Josh, was making small talk with Bella while she tried to fill out her application. Judging by the expression I saw through his eyes, she was not impressed.

"I'm Marissa, by the way," the waitress said, though I was perfectly capable of reading her nametag. "I've never seen you around here before. I thought I knew everyone in town."

"I don't live near the campus," I said distractedly as the boy considered asking Bella for a date. Though I knew she would refuse him, and though I knew he was no threat to me, I didn't like him having those thoughts in his mind at all.

"Well, you should come around more." She batted her eyelashes.

I made a noncommittal noise.

"So, what's your name?"

"_So, uh…could I maybe buy you dinner sometime?"_

"Edward," I said through gritted teeth.

"_Oh…um, I have a boyfriend, actually…"_

"I love that name," she enthused. "Can I call you Eddie?"

"_I thought you might…can't blame a guy for trying, though, right?"_

"No."

"_Right." A nervous laugh. "Well, I'm all done, so…"_

The boy took her application and she hurried out to the front. He followed close behind while the girl looked quizzically at me, wondering at my change in tone.

"How did it go?" Marissa asked Bella, seriously considering recommending her for hire just so that I would be back and she could have another shot at me. Personally, I thought it was a horrible job for Bella – I could only imagine the endless amounts of hot coffee she would spill on herself – but if the job would keep Bella here…

"Fine, thanks," Bella said, glancing between me and the waitress. "Well…I guess we should get going, then?"

I nodded my agreement and placed an arm around Bella's shoulder to steer her out. She didn't look back, but I did, making sure the boy got the message. He understood he was out of his league, but the girl, unfortunately, did not.

"I didn't like her," Bella scowled as soon as we were outside.

"I didn't like either of them," I told her, opening the car door for her to get in.

"Josh was perfectly nice," she said, stepping into the car. I hurried around to get in after her.

"Nice to _you_," I pointed out. She had the decency to blush.

"At least he was decent about it. That girl looked at you like a cat watches a bird."

I made a face, feeling the truth of Bella's statement. "It's extremely unattractive."

Bella frowned thoughtfully at me as I started the engine. "So you don't like women to be aggressive?"

I thought about her question, remembering the way she'd grabbed me without hesitation last night and imagining her doing so many times again. "No, aggression is okay…I just don't want to be thought of as a trophy or an accessory. I'd rather not be on the same level as a pair of shoes."

Bella smiled. "No, you're much better than any of that."

Her eyes, full of admiration, were too much to handle, and I trained my eyes on the road. "Was there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

"No," she answered. "That's everywhere."

"Back to the dorms, then?"

"That's fine." She sounded disappointed, and I had to glance over to be sure.

"We could do something else if you wanted," I offered, wishing I could just know what she wanted without having to ask. How was I supposed to keep her pleased with me if she was going to hide her desires?

"Oh, no, that's okay." She turned her head to stare out the window. "I've taken up enough of your time today."

"I have plenty of time on my hands." More than she knew. But I didn't want to spend it dragging answers out of her. "Did you have something in mind?"

She bit her lip, embarrassed. "No, I…I just don't want to say goodbye to you yet."

"Oh." I smiled, mentally laughing. So she just wanted to keep me around longer…why hadn't she just said as much? "I can come back with you, can't I?"

"Of course," she said quickly, "but only if you want to."

"I do." I wanted to take her again and make her mine for all the world to see…

"Good," she grinned.

* * *

"Favorite childhood pet?" I asked. We were taking turns asking questions, and I was struggling to come up with things to ask, though she seemed to have a wealth of questions to ask.

"Um, I had some fish…they all died," she admitted, rolling onto her stomach on the bed. I watched her from her desk chair. "I think it's a good thing I never had a dog. And you?"

"Never had any," I said. I had vague recollections of a family cat from my human life, but I couldn't even remember if I'd liked it or not, let alone what its name was.

"Hmm. Favorite movie?"

"Fight Club," I said automatically.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "That's such a typical male answer."

I grinned. "Fight Club is a psychological masterpiece…that just so happens to have the advantage of containing massive amounts of violence. What's your favorite, then? Wait, let me guess…Pride and Prejudice?"

She blushed, and I knew I'd guessed right. I laughed. "Who's typical, now? In love with Colin Firth, are you?"

"Heavens, no!" she huffed, defensive. "I prefer the _original_ Mr. Darcy, thank you – Laurence Olivier. Classic and timeless."

I chuckled. "Forgive me, I should have known better. All right…favorite color?"

Bella shrugged. "It changes from day to day."

"And what is it today?" I pressed.

"Brown, I suppose," she said, glancing down at the brown shirt she wore. "You?"

"Grey," I answered honestly, to which she looked at me dubiously. "Hey, you're the one who likes _brown_."

Bella frowned. "Well, brown is a nice warm color. But grey is so –"

"Cold?" I finished for her. "You're right…brown is warm," I thought, thinking of the warmth of her that hid in those dark eyes and that curtain of hair, just as I was as cold as the grey I preferred. But she didn't seem to mind. "And grey is cold…but there are a million different shades of it."

"Valid point," she conceded, propping her chin up on one hand. "Okay…what did you want to be as a child?"

I couldn't remember being a child, but I remembered the last bit of my human life… "A soldier. You?"

"A lion-tamer," she laughed. "Why a soldier?"

I thought hard. "It was stories about the world wars. That was before I understood what war really was, of course. Why a lion-tamer?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," she admitted. "Mostly, it looked like fun, playing with giant cats, but I think I wanted to feel like I was someone powerful. Even though I knew I wasn't."

I smiled at the thought of this little lamb in front of me trying to tame a lion. She would put up a good fight, probably. "Most embarrassing moment?"

She groaned loudly. "God, there are too many to count," she said. I heard a loud grumble from the direction of her stomach, and she winced. "Probably that one. I guess I should find something to eat soon."

I glanced at my watch. It was nearly five o'clock. "I'm sorry. I kept you from lunch."

She shrugged it off. "I didn't even notice until now," she admitted, sitting up on the edge of her bed. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I should probably take care of some things, actually," I said, thoughts of feeding swirling around my head as I got out of her chair. "I had better go now…but I'll see you soon."

"Promise?" she said, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. It was sort of…cute.

"I promise," I said, debating what to do next. It seemed too abrupt to just walk out the door now…how did boyfriends say goodbye to their girlfriends? Should I kiss her? Just say goodbye?

Her eyes still stared up at me, wide and waiting, and in the end I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. It was hardly a sacrifice; my mouth always tingled with the warmth when we kissed. I didn't know for sure what to compare it to, but I thought it might be like drinking a cup of hot cocoa…I felt it all over, within and without.

"Soon," I said again before turning and slipping out the door.

* * *

Time spent with Bella passed too easily. With her, I tended to forget about all else – even my thirst. Deciphering her thoughts and emotions took so much concentration that I could ignore the burning fire her scent ignited. And when I was using her body, the pleasure was too great to think of anything else.

Away from her, however, I could feel the lack of blood taking its toll on me. I had been hungry when I met Bella – my eyes had been nearly completely black. Now, nearly a week later, my irises were the same color as my pupils, and I was growing weak. It was…painful, to say the least. It was as if every part of my body was cramping in thirst, and yet, I kept moving.

I knew I had to hunt tonight, but I was nervous – and that made me angry. I didn't want to see Bella's face again when I tried to feed. I didn't like that the sight could affect me at all. Hopefully, though, instinct would be enough to make tonight's hunt successful. Instinct and severe thirst.

I went to another town tonight, wary of running into Bella if I stayed in the area. It was a smaller place, but it was a Saturday night, and many people were out and about. I wandered to the edge of town, where there was a diner, barely separate from the encroaching forest. When a woman approached who smelled of strawberries, I reached out and grabbed her, tugging her back into the trees with me. She thought about screaming, but I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could open it. Her scent was strong, overwhelming, dizzying, as if…ah. She had a fresh cut on her hand, I realized, as she clawed at my arm.

I lifted the hand to my lips, eager to taste. Her thoughts were little more than a frantic buzz in the back of my mind. The scent overpowered me, filling my nostrils and clouding my mind. I flicked my tongue out, ready for the first drop –

"_Stop, please,"_ Bella's voice whimpered in my ears.

I growled, frustrated, and tried again.

"_Edward, please!"_ she cried, and this time her horrified eyes stared at me. I ignored her. She couldn't stop me this time! I _needed_ this blood; didn't she understand that?

Frantic, I tried to be faster than my thoughts, pressing my tongue toward the heat of that warm blood.

"_Edward!"_ And now she was terrified, trapped underneath me, thrashing and throwing her weight against me in an attempt to fight me off. Those dark eyes pleaded for life.

Furious, I dropped the woman and took off running into the trees. I heard her hit the ground, unable to stand on shaky knees, but I kept going as fast as my legs would carry me. I felt on fire everywhere, thirstier than I'd been since my awakening as a vampire. I ran and ran, not realizing until I was nearly upon it that I was following a scent – a scent that promised to ease the thirst. I pounced, unthinking, sinking my teeth into a pulsing jugular. The life-giving liquid filled my mouth, soothing the burn as it washed down my throat. I drank greedily until I could draw no more. Only then could I pull away to see what I had killed.

It was a deer. A simple doe, tawny brown in the moonlight. I sat back on my heels, amazed.

The concept of feeding from animals had never occurred to me, but it seemed painfully obvious in the wake of what I had just done. I had always assumed that vampires had to feed from humans – that was what I craved, what all the others of my kind I'd ever met did. But what were humans but another type of animal? Humans could survive on a variety of diets. Why should vampires not as well?

I ran my tongue over my teeth, considering the taste. It wasn't anything magnificent, sort of gritty and bitter, but it wasn't entirely unsavory, either. Not as bad as human food tasted, certainly. And if I could feed off animals without any disturbing visions, then that was even better. Maybe I didn't have a choice anymore.

Out of habit, I hid the evidence, burying the creature under the forest floor. I had made more of a mess of myself than usual in my desperation, soaking my shirt with drops of blood, so I took a circuitous route back to my car, avoiding the town and any witnesses.

I made the drive quickly, speeding down deserted roads, my mind full of the possibilities. Surely if I could feed from a deer, I could feed from any animal – would some taste better than others? Would any taste better than humans? Better than Bella would taste? Were there others out there that lived off animal blood? Were they just as strong, just as happy?

Once I was back at my apartment, I peeled away the dirty clothes and tossed them in the trash – I didn't feel like washing out blood stains. Then I hopped in the shower, cleansing away all traces of the animal.

The clothes I'd worn with Bella were still on the bed where I'd left them after changing earlier. From them, her scent filtered through the room. Now that my thirst was satisfied, it was little more than a sting in the back of my throat to smell her. My body, however, was buzzing with the fresh blood and the exhilaration of the hunt, and a certain part reacted strongly to her smell. Could I go to her now? I checked the time. It was past midnight. She would likely be sleeping, as early as she'd woken today. I would have to wait for tomorrow, then.

With a sigh, I lay back on my bed without bothering to dress and settled in to pass the nighttime hours. I glanced down my body at my standing cock, wishing I hadn't needed to hunt so badly. I could be in Bella's bed right now; or even better, inside her. Instead, I was alone in my apartment with nothing to do but what I'd been doing for nearly a century.

Groaning, I reached for the clothes I'd worn with her, meaning to toss them further away and banish the cause of my torment, but instead I found myself bringing them to my nose, breathing in our mingled scents. It brought up images in my too-vivid memory of our bodies joined, of her wet heat all around my cock, of her delicious breath panting on my face as she clung to me. I tossed the clothes away and wrapped my hand around my erection. Fantasies swam through my head as I tried to imitate her light touch, visions of her spread beneath me with lust-filled eyes, images of her breasts bouncing as I pounded into her…it wasn't quite enough.

I crafted new fantasies while I stroked myself harder. Now she was on all fours as I took her from behind, her hair like silk between my fingers while I held her head up. And now I had her up against the wall, screaming my name as she clenched around my cock…

I came in a quick burst that ended all too soon. It wasn't satisfying, really, but it would hold me over until I could have her again. Maybe I should see her tomorrow. That wasn't too soon, was it? People in relationships saw each other all the time.

Yes, I would see her tomorrow.

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** Hope everyone's having a great holiday! Enjoy the next installment.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What kind would you like?"

I looked at the array of muffins before me in abject confusion. They didn't have the kind Bella had eaten yesterday. What would she want?

"Uh…give me one of each," I decided.

The server shrugged and began loading them into a bag.

"Anything else?"

I placed the apple, orange, and banana – I didn't know Bella's preference, but it seemed like it would be fun to watch her eat any one of them – and a bottle of orange juice on the counter. The woman tallied it up, wondering how much one person could possibly eat all the while. She rambled off a price and I placed a bill on the counter, hurrying off without waiting for the change. I was impatient to get to Bella after spending the night fantasizing about all the things I could do to her.

I glanced at the time as I sped off to the dormitory. Just past eight. Would she be up yet? Would she mind my appearance this early? I couldn't afford to go upsetting her…. Surely the food would make her more agreeable. All creatures were happier on a full stomach.

Only a few residents of the hall were awake, let alone up and about. I raced up the stairs to Bella's room and paused to listen. She was still alone, but her breathing was slow and even, as was her heartbeat. She was certainly sleeping, but I decided I didn't care. Hopefully she wouldn't mind waking up for me.

After I knocked, I heard a distinct groan inside, and then the shuffling of covers and Bella's stumbling feet coming to the door. She opened it and once again her eyes went wide at seeing me. Today, however, unlike Friday night, she wore her pajamas, and her hair was mussed from sleep. She immediately turned red. My mouth watered, but it wasn't so bad.

"Good morning," I said pleasantly.

"Edward! What are you doing here so early?"

"I – uh – I brought you breakfast," I said, holding up the bag. "So...you know, you don't have to go to the cafeteria." It suddenly occurred to me that my brilliant plan was slightly lacking. I wasn't exactly saving her from getting up early to go to breakfast when I was waking her even earlier…but maybe she wouldn't care.

Her eyes went soft and as mile spread across her face. "Thank you, Edward."

I shifted uneasily. "No problem."

"Come on in," she said, waving me inside. "I'll – um – I'll just run to the bathroom for a second. Make yourself comfortable."

After she rushed into the bathroom, I sat the bag on her nightstand, and since her bed seemed the most comfortable place in the room, I kicked my shoes off and reclined against the headboard. I listened to her use the facilities and brush her hair and teeth before she reappeared, still flushed. She paused in the doorway, staring at me. I patted the bed beside me and she finally came, sitting close in the narrow space. I gestured to the bag, which she took and opened.

"I hope this isn't all for me," she laughed.

"I told you I don't eat breakfast," I said.

"So you – you got all of this for me?" she questioned as she pulled out the orange juice.

I shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you would want."

Pink-cheeked, she looked down and smiled. "That's really sweet."

Sweet? I frowned. I wasn't trying to be sweet, and she was getting the wrong idea. "Really, I just wanted an excuse to come over," I said, hoping that sounded less like a lovesick idiot and more like the rake I was.

Bella shrugged and took out the banana. "That's sweet, too."

Well, let her think what she wanted. As long as she didn't start to expect more from me than I was willing to give, we would be okay.

I watched in silent fascination as she peeled open the banana and placed the tip between her lips. My cock stiffened immediately as the action brought to mind fantasies of Bella's hot mouth around me, her innocent eyes looking up to my face while she brought me to a climax…

She caught me staring and blushed. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I grinned. "You're just…very sexy doing that."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Must me so hot, watching me stuff my face."

"It is," I insisted, hoping she would eat the orange next. I could see the juice running down her chin now. She took another bite and gave me a skeptical look. "I like the way your mouth moves when you eat."

"Well," she cleared her throat, "you're in for a show, then."

And I was. It was fascinating to watch her finish the banana, then unwrap a chocolate muffin and begin to eat it in little pieces, flicking her tongue out to catch each one. By the time she finished, there was a distinct smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

"Come here," I insisted, turning her face toward me. She looked at me questioningly, and I leaned in, clearing away the chocolate with a brush of my tongue. It tasted like dirt, but her skin was delicious.

She moaned and turned toward me so that our mouths met fully. It was what I'd been waiting for since I'd arrived. I wound my tongue with hers and savored her taste.

She pulled away, gasping. "I was wondering how long I would have to wait for that," she breathed, licking her lips.

"Are you finished?" I asked, holding up the bag of pastries. She nodded slowly, and I carefully set the bag aside. "Good."

I pulled her to me and was about to kiss her again when her face took on a thoughtful frown. "Your eyes are different. Before they were black…"

I fought to control my expression. I was so stupid – of course my eyes would be red after feeding, and of course, she would notice.

"Yeah, uh, it's…contacts," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh…why would you want to wear black contacts when you have such beautiful golden eyes?"

Golden? They were golden now? That didn't make any sense. Was she colorblind? I shrugged for her benefit. "A phase, I suppose."

"Well, you shouldn't cover those eyes up," she said. Then her lips were back on mine, and I wasted no time sliding my hands under her shirt to feel her warm skin. Her hands pushed against me – the barest pressure, but she was probably using a fair bit of strength – so I fell onto my back, bringing her on top of me.

"There's something I want to try," she said, biting her lip. Then her hands were at my belt, fiddling with the buckle. I waited, watching her every move. When she opened the fly of my jeans, I held my breath, hoping and praying she was going to do what I thought she was going to do. Her little fingers pulled at the waistband of my jeans and boxers, suddenly freeing the erection I'd had all morning.

Her throat flexed as she swallowed. "Just…hold still," she said. And then one hand wrapped around the base of my cock. That alone felt like heaven, but then she leaned down and placed her lips around the head. That sensation was altogether too sinfully good to be heaven; it had to be hell. Well, if that was hell, I would go willingly.

Slowly, she moved up and down, stroking me with her hand and her tongue. I tried to watch her, fascinated and more than a little turned on by the sight, but the pleasure became too much, and I let my head fall back while I clutched the sheets, trying not to move in my enjoyment.

I couldn't last long, though. She began a soft, sucking motion that made all my nerves go haywire. Lost in a haze of warmth and pleasure, I came unthinkingly into her waiting mouth. My eyes opened to watch her swallow before she sat up, looking at me with a very self-satisfied expression. I chuckled.

"Well, then. What brought that on?" I asked.

Her cheeks flamed. "I just…um…I wanted to show my appreciation…you know, for everything you've done for me, and I've heard girls talk about doing that for their boyfriends and I just thought…I thought you might enjoy it?" she finished, voice hiking up at the end to make it sound like a question.

"I did enjoy it," I answered her, hoping for many repeat performances. "I hope, though, that you don't think this means we're done here."

"What does that mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"It means," I said, swiftly rolling her onto her back, "that I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh," she breathed. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

I laughed. "Both."

* * *

After I had my fill of her, and after she came twice, I lay with Bella in her bed, her sweaty body hot against mine.

"I need a shower," she commented while playing with my nipple. I imagined her with water and soap suds running down her body, and just like that, I wanted her again.

"Need someone to wash your back?" I asked.

She blushed. "You want to shower with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I just…never thought about it. But…um…yes. I'd like that."

I smirked at her innocence. "Then let's go." I threw the covers off before she could have a fit of modesty and change her mind. She blushed, but she got up tentatively and led the way to the bathroom. She was careful to lock both doors before stepping into the shower stall. I followed after, squeezing into the small space with her.

Our bodies brushed as she maneuvered around to turn on the water, and she let out a nervous laugh. The spray came on cold. She shivered and recoiled, pressing back into me. It was fantastic. I placed a hand on her stomach, steadying her, and she looked over her shoulder at me.

"It's – it's really small."

I shrugged. "I'm enjoying it." That should have been obvious by the way my cock pressed into her backside, but perhaps she didn't quite understand that.

The water grew hot, steam rising around us. The spray hit her chest, sending cascades of water down her body. I licked a little rivulet from her neck, tasting her perspiration with it. She moaned.

"How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" I questioned, circling her navel with my index finger.

"Make me want you so much, when we've just spent all morning – "

"I should ask you the same thing," I said, turning her to face me. "I think it's just a good thing it's mutual, don't you?"

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, or maybe it was pleasure as she pressed her wet body against mine. "What do you think it means?"

I shrugged, running my hands down her slippery back. "Maybe it means we're supposed to do this – " I brought a hand around to cup her warm sex – "over and over again."

Her head fell back and her hair clung in dark curls to her shoulders. I bent down to suck a drop of water from her nipple, and she gave a soft, pleading cry. "Edward…"

"Tell me what you want," I said, staring at her wet, parted lips while I fingered her slick entrance. Her legs quivered.

"T-take me," Bella whimpered, clutching my shoulders. "More, please."

I considered the soap and shampoo waiting behind her and thought about the possibilities. "Not just yet," I decided. "We need to get you clean first, don't we?"

She groaned, glaring at me through narrowed eyes. "Edward –"

I cut off her protests by sealing my mouth over hers while I grabbed for the shampoo. I'd never washed a human's hair before, but I figured it was roughly the same process I went through, only gentler. Pulling away, I turned her around once again and lathered a dollop of shampoo between my hands, then applied it to her hair. I struggled not to pull or press too hard as I kneaded her scalp, watching for any minute sign of pain. She merely purred in contentment, and I smiled to myself. This playing-human business was easy.

Bella turned when I was done to put her head under the spray and rinse. My hard work was well rewarded as I watched the suds travel over her shoulders and her breasts, then down her stomach and her legs. I wanted to give in and take her like she'd asked, but I wanted to tease her, too. So I reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it between my hands. When she finished with her hair, she opened her eyes and saw what I was doing. She bit her lip. "Please, Edward – "

"Shh," I murmured, putting my soap hands to her hips. She hissed as my hands started their journey, sliding up her stomach and sides to cup her breasts, carefully circling her nipples to leave little suds clinging there. I worked around her arms and shoulders, then down her back and buttocks. All the while, her breath came in soft pants that echoed in the small space. I was kneeling before her, running the soap down her legs, when I caught the heady scent of her seeping wetness and made a change of plans.

Slowly, so as not to upset her precarious balance, I lifted one leg over my shoulder and put my mouth to her hot center. Her fingers scrabbled at the wet shower walls as she moaned loudly. I did my best to support her body while I delved my tongue into her, tasting her musky arousal, mingled with my seed from earlier in the morning. It was painfully erotic, tasting myself inside her, mixed with her exquisite flavor, and my mouth worked vigorously against her, eager to drink ever last drop of what her body gave me freely. Her cries were sharp and loud, her fingers tightly clutched in my hair. I refused to stop until her legs were shaking, threatening to collapse, and then I lifted us both up together. It was easy to brace her against the shower wall and thrust deeply into her. Her walls tightened immediately around me while she gasped and moaned in shock. I knew she wouldn't last long. That was fine; I didn't want to go slow.

I angled her hips to allow me the deepest access possible and I went as hard as she could take. The sounds she made escalated with each thrust until she was screaming her release, clenching harder than ever before around my cock. I grunted as my climax hit, shuddering with the unbearable pleasure of shooting my release into her, even as her walls tried to suck me in deeper.

I couldn't move right away, so I held her there with the hot water cascading down on us. She lifted a hand to smooth my hair back, gazing at me with a strange emotion in her eyes. Unsettled, I straightened and set her carefully on her feet. Still, she leaned against me, breathing hard.

"Wow," she gasped, clutching my shoulders.

"Mmmhmm," I agreed, holding her to me. Her heat felt so good.

"Have you done that before?" she asked, peeking up through her wet eyelashes that clumped together. I laughed.

"No, that was a first for me."

"Hmm…we need to wash you now, don't we?" she said, grabbing for the bar of soap. I grinned.

"You probably should. God knows where I've been."

* * *

After our shower, which took longer than any shower should, I helped Bella with a week's worth of algebra homework for lack of anything better to do. She couldn't divide polynomials to save her life, but I couldn't blame her for her lack of patience with the task. It wasn't exactly a critical life skill, no matter how long one lived.

I left her that afternoon when her roommate, a kindly brunette named Angela, returned. Her thoughts were intent on talking to Bella – mainly about me – so I decided that was my cue to leave.

I lurked outside, however, after parking my car a block away in case Bella should see it outside.

"…Never mind _my_ weekend," Angela was saying inside, scrutinizing Bella's evasive expression. "It looks like you've had quite a bit of fun. How on earth did he rip your sheets?"

Bella turned beet red in Angela's thoughts. "He's – I'm – well, it's new."

Angela hid the amusement that lurked in her thoughts. "I gathered that much. Who is he? Where did you meet him?"

Bella bit her lip. I wondered how much she would tell her friend. "Well, his name is Edward Masen. I…I met him Monday, outside the library. He…he walked me back to the dormitory. And then I told him our room number, but I didn't expect to see him again…and then Friday night, he just turned up, and we – um…"

Angela grinned, mostly pleased for her friend, though worry rested in the back of her mind. "I take it you hit it off. So…tell me about him. What's he like?"

Bella's lips twisted into a smile. "Well…he's sort of mysterious, and a little intimidating, but…but he makes me feel like a completely different person. Like I'm not just plain, boring Bella Swan, you know?"

Angela was intrigued by the way her eyes lit up, and so was I. "He's good to you, then?"

"Yeah," Bella said, smiling. "He drove me around job-hunting yesterday, and today he brought me breakfast and helped me with algebra…he's been…so sweet."

"Good," Angela said, approving. "Because if he didn't treat you right, I'd have to kick his ass."

I laughed out loud, and from what I could see, Bella did, too. "I hate to break it to you, Angela, but I think you'd lose that fight."

Angela shrugged. "Well, if he's a gentleman like he should be, he'd let me win."

"I'm sure he would," Bella said. "Really, Angela, you don't have to worry about me. I can tell he's good. I can just see it in his eyes, you know?"

"I do know what you mean," Angela murmured, conjuring up an image of a young man whom I assumed was her boyfriend. I wondered what Bella thought she saw when she looked at me. All that was good in me had died with my humanity; how could she see any of that in my inhuman eyes?

"So how was Ben?" Bella asked. I gathered that Ben was said boyfriend.

"Good. He's fitting right in and taking the place by storm. I'm so happy for him – he's going to make such a great lawyer…"

The conversation turned in that vein, and I decided to leave.

I spent the rest of the night preparing for a very human day. I needed to start actually going to classes. Generally, I tended to go the first day, get the syllabus, read all the material that I wasn't already familiar with, and then show up for exams. I was well on my way to several degrees that way, and it gave me something to do, not to mention a reason to be lurking around campus. Now, however, I should be seen playing the part, for the sake of keeping up appearances.

Mondays, I was supposed to have biology and sociology. Both were exceedingly dull after having taken them several times, but I was working through courses required by the university.

The biology class turned out to be full of freshmen, one hundred students struggling to follow the lecture. It passed with agonizing slowness as I listened to their thoughts. It wasn't terribly complex, but none of these students had been in an in-depth course on biology before. I amused myself by drawing up Punnett Squares with the possible genetic combinations of different pairs of students. Some of them would have hideous children.

I had to wait two hours for the next class. I snuck into the music building and passed the time on a piano in one of the practice rooms, playing pieces that made the passers-by stop and peek in the window with curiosity. Few humans could play so well, I knew; extraordinary speed and coordination did a great deal to improve performance.

Finally, the time rolled around for the sociology class. I had just walked into the room when I caught an achingly familiar scent. My feet moved automatically, following where my nose took me. I found her in the center of a middle row. I swept in quickly and took the empty seat beside her, though it was my custom to sit in the back in order to exit quickly.

"I didn't know you were in this class," I murmured. She jumped, dropping the novel she'd been reading.

"I could say the same," she accused, holding a hand to her chest as if that would slow her racing heart. "I know I would have noticed if you'd been here before."

I shrugged. "I tend to skip this one, I admit. But I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, if you will."

"Well, that's good," she said, frowning. "Do you go to any of your other classes?"

I laughed. "Some of them."

The professor walked in, then, silencing the chatting students, and Bella never had a chance to respond. I spent the hour watching Bella take notes in her sprawling handwriting, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, to satisfy the almost magnetic draw I had to her. She was so close, and I could feel her heat, stronger somehow than all the others around us.

When the professor ceased talking, most of the students hurried to pack their things and get out, but Bella turned to me, smiling.

"Did you enjoy the lecture?"

"Very much," I said, glancing at her bulging backpack. "How many classes do you have today?"

"Too many," she sighed, closing her notebook. "European literature, Spanish literature, this, and algebra. It could be worse, but it's still a lot to deal with in one day."

"Certainly," I agreed. She struggled to stuff her notebook and textbook into the bag. "When is your next class?"

"Now, basically," she sighed again, getting out of her seat and reaching for the heavy bag. I thought about the damage she could do with it and grabbed it before she could get there.

"I'll walk with you," I said, putting the bag over my shoulder. My two books fit easily under the other arm.

Bella opened her mouth, looking ready to protest. I shook my head and nudged her forward, and she started walking with a huff. "I can carry my own bag, Edward."

"Well, I suspected that was how you got it here in the first place," I said slyly. The science building, which also held the math courses, wasn't far, just a walk across a plaza.

"Funny. Why won't you let me carry it?"

I chuckled. "Bella, are you under the impression that chivalry is dead, or are you actively trying to kill it?"

She pursed her lips. "Fine, then, carry it. It's your back that will pay for it."

"My back had harder work yesterday," I reminded her, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "You didn't seem to care so much then."

"Hmmph," was her response. I grinned triumphantly.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

She scowled. "Job interviews. McDonalds and that coffee place, Java Break."

I winced. "Good luck with those." I hoped she wouldn't wind up at McDonalds. She would smell constantly of greasy burgers and fries…

"Thanks. I, um…I guess I'll see you Wednesday? In class?" she said as we reached the science building.

I nodded, handing her bag back over to her. "Until then."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** …So, I say I'm going to update more often and then I make you wait two weeks again. Sorry about that. On the bright side, I'm taking an Italian class…which is _so_ useful in Kansas, isn't it? But it's fun?

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tuesday I had more classes, some of which were a bit more interesting, but they passed slowly all the same. Time, now, seemed to revolve around Bella – the time until I would see her again, until I would touch her again… The nights I spent composing, writing melodies with tempos that matched the beat of Bella's heart or the pace of our coupling.

Wednesday afternoon was a welcome sight. I went to the sociology classroom with anticipation, a little early in my eagerness. Nobody was there, save one girl reading in a corner seat. I sat in the same spot I'd been in the last time and waited for Bella's arrival. She came in four people later, straining under the weight of her bag. I watched her eyes flicker around the room before she found me, looking at her, and she smiled. Bella stumbled in her haste to get to the seat next to me, but didn't fall.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, dropping her bag into the seat next to her. I enjoyed the sight of her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and the sound of her racing heart.

"Hello." She wore a rather light shirt today, through which I could see the outline of a lacy bra. Had she done that on purpose?

"How have you been?" she asked, sliding into her chair. Her hip hit the armrest and she winced slightly in pain.

"Well enough," I said, ignoring her blunder. "And you? How did the job interviews go?"

"I'm definitely not getting that job at McDonalds," she said. "I – uh – might have called the manager a chauvinist pig."

"Why?" I asked, both amused and concerned. Had he made a pass at her, said something vulgar? I bristled at the thought. She was _mine_, and I defended what was mine.

"He suggested that I would be better suited, as a woman, to work in the back cooking than to work up front with customers."

I chuckled at her sour expression. "And what did you say to that?"

She blushed. "Okay, so 'might have' was the wrong wording. I _did_ call him a chauvinist pig."

I laughed outright. "Well, he deserved it. And I'm sure you're better off not working there." I thought again of the stench of that place and mentally shuddered.

Bella shrugged, smiling. "Could have been a character-building experience, but it's okay. I'm fairly certain I've got the coffee job. They're supposed to let me know by the end of the week."

"Speaking of, what are your plans this weekend?" I asked. I was determined to have her all to myself, if at all possible.

She shrugged again. "I think Angela wanted a movie night, and I have a paper to finish, but otherwise, nothing."

I considered that quickly. Her roommate would be here this weekend, which meant that if I wanted time alone with her – "Would you like to come to my place? Friday night, maybe?"

Her cheeks pinkened, and she smiled brightly. "I would love that."

"When should I pick you up?" I asked her, hoping she would choose a time that wouldn't require me feeding her – and subsequently making excuses about why I wasn't eating.

"Um…seven?" she suggested.

"Perfect."

* * *

I had gone over my apartment in detail, making sure it would pass inspection as a place where a human lived. I had put things I never used in the bathroom – toothbrush and toothpaste, razors and shaving cream, deodorant, Tylenol, band-aids… I'd stocked the kitchen, too, placing typical items like milk and lunchmeat and vegetables in the fridge, and bread and fruit and other things in the cabinets. I didn't think she would find anything out of the ordinary. Hopefully, it would quiet any suspicions she currently had about me, too. She'd noticed my changing eyes and I knew she must have noticed other things that she wasn't mentioning.

The change in my eye color was quite convenient, though, I thought. I wondered what it was that was different about animal blood that would make my eyes a deep gold rather than bloody scarlet. Whatever it was, it made me look more human than I had before, and that helped my charade.

Friday during class, I had the feeling Bella was as keyed up as I was. She jumped when our arms brushed and her heart skittered into overdrive. It didn't help that it had been five days since we'd last had sex, after a weekend filled with it. I knew I was feeling withdrawal.

Thus it was that I arrived nearly half an hour early to the dormitory Friday night. When I knocked on the door, Angela answered.

"Oh, hi, Edward," she said pleasantly. "Bella's not here – she's still at dinner."

Her thoughts were so mild, so unassuming that I couldn't help but like her a little – for a human, at least.

"Ah, well, I'm very early."

"You can wait here, if you'd like," she offered, stepping back to allow me in.

"Thank you." I perched myself on Bella's desk chair to wait.

_Well, he seems polite, at least. But I hope she's being careful. He looks like he could break a few hearts._

"How are you, Angela?" I asked, feeling the need to make a good impression. I didn't know how much influence this girl had over Bella, but I didn't want her warning Bella away from me.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Very well," I smiled. "Did you have a good time last weekend? Bella said you were visiting your boyfriend."

A vision of said boyfriend floated up in her mind, along with images I didn't really want to see of what they'd been doing all weekend.

"It was great – but it's always hard coming back, you know, since I can't see him as often as I'd like."

"You must care very deeply about him, to enter such an arrangement," I surmised.

She shrugged. "I can't imagine being with anyone else. That sort of simplifies things for me."

"Yes, I know what you mean," I said, realizing the truth of it as I spoke. Could any human or vampire ever please me like Bella? Maybe…I had many lifetimes to find out.

"So Bella never said what you studied," Angela said, genuinely curious.

"I haven't quite decided yet. I'm considering psychology, although I've found myself more interested in anatomy these days," I said, hiding the smirk that wanted to come out at the double entendre.

"That's great. I'm in biology myself. I want to go to veterinary school," she told me, excited at the prospect of a kindred spirit.

"You're fond of animals?"

"Oh, yes." Her mind flashed through a menagerie of childhood pets. "I mean, they're so important to our lives without us even realizing it. It feels like a duty to care for them."

I smiled in spite of myself. Her enthusiasm was so like Bella's. Just as I thought that, the door opened and Bella walked in. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come_, I thought to myself.

"Edward, you're early," she said, full of surprise.

I shrugged. "I was impatient, I suppose."

She smiled at me, unaware that Angela watched us intently. I stood to meet Bella, hoping to convey the right body language for a proper, human boyfriend. "Did you need more time…?"

"No, I'm ready," she said, grabbing for a backpack from her bed. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Ang."

"Okay," Angela grinned, amused at Bella's eagerness. She'd never seen Bella so giddy before; I felt a little smug. "Have fun." Her voice was so thick with implication that I didn't need to hear the accompanying thought.

"All right." I took the bag from Bella, afraid it would be as heavy as usual, but it was significantly lighter. 'it was nice talking to you, Angela."

"You too," she said, waving us out.

* * *

"Your place is great," Bella said, craning her head around to take in the entirety of the living room.

"Thanks," I murmured, watching her drift over to the piano. Her fingers fluttered over the keys.

"Will you play for me now?" she asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Anything in particular you'd like to hear?" I asked, striding over to the bench. She perched there beside me, eager as any child.

"No, play whatever you like."

Her heart thumped in excitement, and my fingers automatically settled into a matching tempo with one of the songs I'd written recently. It was a sensual piece, full of all the physical need I felt, full of my frustrations, finally drifting into satisfaction as it came to a close. I glanced over to find Bella staring at me, expression unfathomable.

"What was that piece?"

"I wrote it," I told her, removing my hands from the keys. "It doesn't have a title."

"It's beautiful," she said, fingering the keys wistfully. "Or maybe beautiful is the wrong word. But I thought you must have written it. It…sounded like you."

"Did it?" I wondered aloud, glancing at her for confirmation.

"Well, it…I don't know if it sounded like you, exactly, but it sounded like _us_."

I nodded, maybe in agreement or maybe just in acknowledgment. "Should I start teaching you now?"

She bit her lip. "Only if you want to."

I shrugged and moved behind her, placing my hands over hers. "You start here," I said, guiding her hands to the correct position. "This one – " I pressed down one finger – "is middle C. Very important. Then next is D, then E," I went on, guiding her through the scale. "You see the black keys? Those are your half-steps. Sharps and flats. It's only half a step between B and C and E and F, so there are none in between those keys."

"Okay," she murmured. Her pulse was racing. "So it goes from A to G and starts over again, right?"

"Right." I guided her through the C-major scale once again. "C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C," I said with each note. "If you start on a different note, like…F, for instance, you have to adjust for the half-steps. So it's F, G, A, A-sharp, C, D, E, F."

"Edward?" her voice wavered. Had I accidentally injured her?

"What is it?"

"I – uh – I think I've had enough learning for one night."

I pulled back, wondering what I might have done to cause a problem. When she turned to look at me, her eyes sent a shock straight through me.

"Do you – um – do you want to show me the bedroom now?" she asked.

I smiled at her would-be boldness and took her hand. "That can definitely be arranged," I said, steering her toward the hall. "The bathroom is there," I pointed out as we passed, "And here is my bedroom."

I went in ahead of her and flicked on the unnecessary (for me, at least) bedside lamp. When I turned around, she was closing the door behind her, holding her lower lip between her teeth.

"This is really nice," she breathed, eyes traveling over the dark-wood furniture and the large bed.

"It's nicer with you in it," I replied, already imagining her spread naked across my sheets.

She blushed and stepped closer. 'Thank you – for inviting me over, I mean."

"Of course," I murmured. She seemed to be seeing some deep significance in visiting my apartment that I was apparently missing.

She took another step, and I moved to meet her halfway. She stretched on tiptoes to place her lips to mine. I gave in immediately to her hot, urgent lips as they dragged against mine. The brush of her tongue against my mouth was the softest thing I'd ever felt, and it turned me on more than I cared to admit.

"I feel a little nervous," she murmured as she pulled away.

"Why?" I asked distractedly, having found the strip of skin between her cotton shirt and her jeans. She shivered at the stroke of my fingers.

"Well, every other time we've – we've –" she struggled to get the words out – "had _sex_, it's been sort of in the heat of the moment and now –"

"The moment isn't so hot?" I chuckled, watching her cheeks flush.

"No, I didn't mean –"

I placed a finger over her lips, quieting her. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

She smiled tentatively. "I just…want to be good enough for you."

I frowned, dropping the hand at her lips to her hip. "What makes you think you aren't?"

She shrugged and picked at my shirt, eyes locked on her fingers. "I'm just so plain and boring and you're…not."

"What do you see when you look at me?" I wondered aloud, wishing I could see for myself. I knew women – and occasionally men – found me attractive. That was simply a given for vampires. Judging from what Bella had told her roommate, however, she saw something else, something more.

Her whole face flushed. "Well, you're gorgeous, of course, and you're smart and kind and thoughtful and charming…and you could have anyone you wanted. So I just don't have any idea what you're doing with _me_."

Kind and thoughtful, was I? She was falling for the lie – hook, line and sinker. That should have reassured me, but instead it left me feeling strangely empty. Or maybe I was just thirsty.

"You don't have any idea how men perceive you, do you?" I said, deciding to turn the conversation away from me.

She laughed humorlessly. "Right. In spite of all appearances, men miraculously see a busty blonde when they look at me."

I chuckled and turned her to face the full-length mirror that the previous tenant of my apartment had left behind on the closet door. "Shall I show you?"

Her wide eyes met mine in our reflection. "Um…if you want to?" she replied hesitantly.

I laughed again at her uncertainty. "Very well. Let's work from the top down, shall we?" I let her hair fall between my fingers, lifting it so that she could see it in the mirror. "It's a myth, you know, that men prefer blondes. You have such lovely dark hair, with so many colors in it," I murmured, seeing the array of browns, purples and reds that mortal eyes would easily miss.

She was already blushing as I brought my fingers to her cheek, brushing the backs of them over her skin. "And perhaps dark skin is in fashion now, but yours is beautiful. Like porcelain, and so soft."

Her skin flooded with warmth as she blushed, and I dropped my hand away from the temptation. Instead, I went to my next step, lifting her shirt over her head to reveal her bra-clad chest. My eyes stopped there, locked in surprise. It was the lacy one I'd had a hint of on Wednesday, but now I could see all the details – the soft lavender color standing out against her skin, the delicate pattern allowing peeks of even more tantalizing skin.

"Is this new?" I asked, knowing I hadn't seen it in her underwear drawer. Did she have panties to match? I couldn't wait to find out.

She looked away, avoiding my eyes in the mirror. "Angela wanted to get something for Ben, so I went along with her…"

"Mmm, it's delectable on you," I murmured, running my hands up her slightly curved stomach to cup her breasts. She sucked in a quick breath.

"You said something about busty blondes earlier, I believe? Well, I've heard it said that anything more than a handful is wasted, and I'm inclined to agree." I squeezed lightly to emphasize my point. I loved the pillow-soft weight in my hands.

She looked down, away from our reflection once again. "Your hands could hold a bit more," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed. I stroked her hardening nipples to distract her from self-deprecating thoughts.

"I wouldn't want to overload myself. Besides, it's quality that matters, not quantity. And yours –" I slipped my hands around to pop the clasp of her bra – "are perfect," I concluded, letting the lacy garment fall to the floor.

In her reflection, I could see many things at once – the flush of pink over her cheekbones, her eyes half-closed in growing arousal, the rise and fall of her chest with each heavy breath, and her rosy pink nipples hardening in the cool air. I couldn't resist reaching around to cup the perfectly round little mounds in my hand and brush my thumbs over the taut peaks. She bit her lip against a kittenish whimper, a beautiful sound, but even better was the rush of arousal I could smell from between her legs. I groaned, unable to stop the sound. What a kinky little human I'd found, so turned on by the sight of me touching her. Oh, the things I would do to her…

"Do you believe me yet?" I asked, surprised at the strain in my voice – I'd never wanted her this badly before – "Or do I need to keep convincing you?"

"I think you need to keep convincing me." Her voice was breathy and her heart hammered. I didn't think she'd mind if I sped things up a bit.

"All right," I murmured gruffly, sliding my hands down her stomach to her waist. "I love your wide hips," I said against the shell of her ear, pushing my body against hers. "They make me want to take hold and pound you senseless."

Her eyes widened in shock, unused to hearing such things, but she liked it, I was certain. My fingers slipped to the button of her jeans, popping it easily. The sound of the zipper sliding down mingled with her harsh breathing into an erotic harmony. I needed to get her in the bed, soon.

Bella leaned back into me, legs shaking as I pushed the jeans from her hips. They fell in a puddle around her feet, and I knelt behind her to guide her out of her shoes and to step out of the jeans.

On the way back up, I ran my hands along her quivering legs, tracing the sensitive spots behind her knees and over the inside of her thighs. The skin was so soft there, made to be caressed.

"Your legs feel fantastic wrapped around me," I whispered into her ear when was standing straight again. My hands rested at the tops of her thighs, less than an inch away from her lace-covered sex. And the panties _did_ match.

"Do you want to know my favorite part?" I asked, though I wasn't waiting for an answer. She shivered, and I slid my hand into her panties, stroking my index finger along her slick, hot center. Her hips gave a delightful jerk as I brushed her clit.

"I want to taste you," I groaned into her hair, not exactly sure which sense I meant the words in. "You taste unlike anything else in the world…so good. God, you're wet. I can smell it."

"Edward," she whined, grinding against my hand. "I believe you now."

"Good," I breathed, shoving her panties down in the next instant. "Get on the bed."

Her eyes widened at the harsh command, but she went. I watched her clamber onto the high mattress as I stripped away my clothing. Her movements made her breasts bounce and her ass sway enticingly at me, and the furious blush from her forehead to her chest suggested she had no idea.

When my clothes were in a pile next to hers, I approached the bed. Bella sat there with her legs under the covers and her arms crossed over her chest as she watched me with large eyes. Her tongue slid out to wet her dry lips.

"Shy now, are we?" I asked, slipping under the sheet beside her. "I thought you said you believed me now."

She dropped her arms uncomfortably, baring her breasts once more. "It's just new for me, that's all."

"We'll remedy that," I said while I nudged her onto her back. "If I had my way, you'd never put clothes on."

She laughed shakily as I moved over her. "I think that would cause quite a stir on campus."

I parted her thighs and slipped between them. "Oh, you'd never leave my apartment."

"That's a little creepy," she teased. "You're not going to put a collar on me and make me your sex slave, are you?"

"The idea has merit, but no, I wasn't planning on it." I let the head of my cock brush her entrance and watched her eyes flutter. "Mostly I just want to keep you all to myself." And I pushed into her, dragging a moan from her lips.

"That could be arranged," she gasped, suddenly clutching my shoulders. Warm legs locked around my hips, and I quickly settled into a rhythm. I was done with the talking tonight.

Thankfully, Bella agreed completely.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them. And the poem Edward recites is _She walks in beauty_ by one George Gordon, Lord Byron, but he's before copyright laws, anyway.

**A/N:** Once again, I fail in the update department. I even missed a t00bsday! I'm so ashamed. But after a crazy month at school, things are finally starting to calm down, and my dear muse Edward has finally come back – he had gone and pulled a New Moon on me. Hope to actually follow through this time when I say updates will come more often!

**Chapter Seven**

It was after nine when I collapsed back onto the bed, Bella catching her breath beside me. After several quiet moments, I felt her turn onto her side to face me. Glancing over, I found her propped up on her elbow, studying my face.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to read her expression.

"Nothing, I was just…wondering about something."

"Tell me," I said, made curious by the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"The things you said earlier…it sounded like you had thought about them before… Do you…um…fantasize about me?"

I laughed. She was so embarrassed, and she had no idea. "What else would I do during class?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Pay attention, maybe?"

"To sociology? No, you're much more interesting. Besides, how am I supposed to pay attention when you're right next to me?"

She blushed again and stared down at my arm.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" I wondered. I thought I'd delivered that last bit quite charmingly.

"No," she shook her head, smiling a little. "I like it, actually. I just…can't imagine why you would think about me the way I think about you."

"The way you think about me, huh? You fantasize about me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yeah…is that okay?" I'd made her nervous again.

"I always assumed it was more of a guy thing," I said. Of course, I'd seen plenty of fantasies in female minds, but they tended to verge down a more romantic course than a sexual one. "It's really something of a turn-on."

"Really? You like that?"

"You like that I think about you. Why wouldn't it be mutual?"

"Touché," she muttered.

"What do you fantasize about?" I wondered, more than a little intrigued. Bella was so innocent in so many ways, but she had a tendency to surprise me in bed. I wanted to know what went on in her mind.

"No, I can't say them out loud," she shook her head furiously.

I turned toward her with a coaxing smile. "Just one," I wheedled.

"Nuh-uh," she said, burrowing down under the covers as if to hide. I placed my face close to hers, forcing my eyes to go wide, imitating innocence. "Please?"

"No," she hid her face in the pillow.

"That naughty, huh?" I teased.

"I'm so embarrassed," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Don't be," I insisted. "I've already told you I do the same thing."

With a slight turn of her head, she allowed one eye to peek up at me. "Maybe if you tell me one of yours, I'll tell you one of mine."

"All right, I can live with that," I chuckled, already searching my mind for a scenario that wouldn't scare the living daylights out of her. "Hmm…"

My fingers found the curve of her hip as I contemplated. "Okay, I've got one. You know that big desk in the sociology classroom?" I waited for her nod. "I like to imagine bending you over it and flipping your skirt up – you're always wearing a skirt in that fantasy, you know, for convenience's sake – and then I push your panties down to your ankles and take you from behind."

Her mouth fell open in surprise, but she squirmed tellingly, rubbing her thighs together. "I've thought about that, too," she admitted.

"Over the desk and everything?" I teased, knowing it would make her blush.

"No, not exactly."

"Your turn, then," I said.

"I just told you I thought of the same thing," she said evasively.

"Nuh-uh. Play fair, Bella."

She sighed and turned onto her stomach, hiding more of herself. "The library," she finally said.

"The library?" I grinned. "I'm intrigued. Where in the library?"

She bit her lip, barely looking at me. "The third floor in the back."

"And what happens there, on the third floor in the back?"

"I'm reaching for a book when you sneak up behind me. I drop the book as I turn around and then you…um…"

"Tell me," I prodded quietly, already caught up in her fantasy. I could picture it, how she would stand on her tiptoes to reach for some obscure title, how she would gasp in surprise when my hands landed on her waist.

"You push me back into the shelf and you kiss me. And then you – you push my skirt up."

"Ah, so yours requires a skirt, too. Maybe you should invest in some," I suggested.

She blushed deeply. "Edward!"

"Sorry, sorry," I chuckled. "Do continue. I can't wait to hear what comes next."

She bit her lip. "You push up my skirt, and then you tug down my panties and unzip your pants – and then you lift me up and you – you – "

I couldn't stop a growl from slipping out. "And I fuck you against the bookshelf?"

"Yes." Her breath hitched.

"While all this is going on, are you loud or quiet?" I asked.

"Loud," she blushed. "I can't be quiet with you."

"I suppose we won't be trying that one out then," I said regretfully. "You'd be red-faced for the rest of your life if we were caught."

"Probably," she agreed. Those teeth came out to gnaw on her lower lip again. "Are there any fantasies we _could_ try?"

I chuckled to myself. The aroused little kitten wanted me to play with her. "Maybe. Come here," I said, pulling her to me. Then I rolled onto my back so that she was on top of me.

She was pressed tightly against my chest, and my cock rested between her open legs. She squirmed, innocent and sexual all at once. "What fantasy is this?"

"Mmm…I was thinking it might be the one where you're on top," I smirked. "I'd love to watch you taking your pleasure from me."

Already she was embarrassed. "I'm not sure I know what to do," she admitted.

"Your body does," I said, urging her with my hands to sit up. "Just slide back a little and – _yes_," I hissed. She had taken me in easily, probably by accident. Gravity did wonderful things, forcing her to take me deeper than ever before. She gave a pleasured shiver above me and then began to rock, moaning a little.

"That's it," I groaned, setting the pace with my hands on her waist, guiding her movements.

Bella braced her hands behind her, creating a wonderful view. My eyes were torn between her bouncing breasts and the sight of my cock buried inside her. It was every bit as erotic as I'd imagined it would be, especially as her head fell back in pleasure, emphasizing her heaving chest. My eyes roved hungrily up her body, from her glistening sex to her swollen nipples to the pulse thudding in her throat.

That was a mistake. The sight of that vein, so full of her luscious blood, caused a shocking burn in my throat. I'd thought I was sated from my last hunt, but now I was struck with a painful craving for blood – rich, flavorful, human blood, the type I'd been deprived of since meeting her.

Such a strange contrast, that arid burn in my throat paired with the pleasurable burn that seeped throughout the rest of my body. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into that bared neck, to rid myself of that pain and feel the pleasure untainted. It would be so easy. She would never even realize what was happening…

Unthinking, I sat up and pulled her against me. She gasped as she took me deeper and clutched at my shoulders. I felt her nails scrabble against my shoulders, felt her vaginal walls clenching around me, and yet…that was all peripheral. All I could think of was how good it would feel to have her hot blood pouring down my throat.

My mouth was there, at her jugular. Her flying pulse beat a rapid tattoo against my lips. My tongue flicked against her skin, ready for the taste.

Bella whimpered in response like the little kitten she was, and then she buried her face in my shoulder as she squeezed violently around me, muffling her cry of release.

Her climax took me by surprise, and the force of it triggered my own. Just like that, the spell was broken. I was helpless against the tidal wave of pleasure. There was no room to think of anything else – not even the thirst that I thought would haunt me for every second of my existence.

I fell back to the bed with her. She was limp, nearly boneless, her meager weight like a blanket on top of me. For the briefest moment, I felt a flash of…not exactly satisfaction, but…contentment, perhaps. I couldn't be sure how to correctly label the foreign emotion, but that sounded right.

"Wow," Bella breathed without bothering to lift her head. "You really liked that, huh?"

"What gave it away?" I forced a smirk, trying to regain some of my typical cockiness.

"Your eyes," Bella said, but there was no note of teasing in her voice. "You were looking at me like…I don't know, like I was something to eat."

I laughed uneasily. "You do look pretty tasty."

Bella surprised me with a sound that was suspiciously close to a giggle. "Likewise."

I couldn't think of a suitable response, but Bella didn't seem to mind. She merely shifted to snuggle into my side with her leg thrown casually over mine and her fingers playing on my chest. She sighed, sending a wash of sweet air drifting over me. I swallowed the flood of venom in my mouth and tried to think of anything other than her blood.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_, I recited in my head, eyes clenched shut, _Of cloudless climes and starry skies –_

"Edward?" she murmured. _And all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes –_

"Hmm?" _Thus mellow'd to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies –_

"You don't mind me staying, right?" _One shade the more, one ray the less –_

"Why would I?" _- had half impair'd the nameless grace which waves in every raven tress – _

"I've heard guys aren't really…into that." _Or softly –_

"Into what, exactly?" I said, perplexed enough to open my eyes and brave the sight of her flushed cheeks.

"Sticking around after sex," she said bluntly.

"Oh." _Or softly lightens o'er her face…_ "I don't think that applies to relationships."

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express how pure, how dear their dwelling place_.

"I just don't want to overstep any boundaries," she said. _And on that cheek, and o'er that brow – _"I mean, this is all new and this is the first time I've been over to your place and –"

"I want you to stay," I said bluntly. _So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow –_

Her smile was soft. I felt her lips curve against my chest. "Okay."

_But tell of days in goodness spent, a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent…_

I looked down and she was asleep. I sighed and settled in for a long night.

Bella's slumber was apparently deep; she didn't speak much, hardly moved, limp as a cat curled up against me. A few murmurings of my name came out, but that always happened. I wondered about her dreams, what role I held in them. It would have been nice to see her dreams.

When the talking stopped, I grew too bored to keep lying there. I pulled on a pair of boxers, grabbed my iPod, and made for the living room couch. God, I loved technology. In my youth, music was generally what one made by playing instruments or singing. Phonograph records held one song, and the quality was iffy at best. But now one single, pocket-sized device could hold thousands of songs and play them back in high quality sound. For me, it was bliss. Turning up the music at full volume was usually enough to drown out all the voices for awhile.

Hours later, a warm hand on my shoulder jerked me out of my reverie. I had been so engrossed in Tchaikovsky that I hadn't heard her approach.

When I opened my eyes, I found her standing above me, wearing the shirt I'd discarded earlier, biting her lip. I pulled out my ear buds to signal that she had my attention.

"I woke up and you weren't there…is everything all right?"

"Fine," I replied smoothly. "I…struggle with insomnia. I didn't want to keep you awake."

She perched on the edge of the coffee table. "You shouldn't have to leave your bed because of me. I don't think you would keep me awake, anyway."

I shook my head to put an end to the conversation. "Don't worry about it, Bella."

"What are you listening to?" she asked, gesturing to my iPod.

"Swan Lake."

Her mouth spread into a bright smile. "Tchaikovsky? Can I listen with you?"

"By all means," I agreed, beckoning her to join me on the couch. She settled between my legs, leaning back against my chest. She took one of the ear buds, and I started the playlist at the beginning for her sake. As the music began, she closed her eyes, smiling in enjoyment.

Bella was fast asleep by the end of the third movement, but I closed my eyes and let the music play on. The rest of the night passed this way, Bella's warmth acting as a constant reminder of her presence in the little world I retreated to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** Some things to answer –

1 - Yes, the Cullens will turn up later in the story. Bella _is_ from Forks, after all.

2 - Yes, Edward subconsciously chose that poem last chapter for a reason. I can admit, I was dorky enough to think of Edward and Bella right away when we covered it in Brit-Lit.

3 - Some people aren't clear on how to pronounce the title. I hadn't even thought about that. It's something like "bohn fwah." Like I told the ladies at Twilighted, just make it really nasally and pucker your lips. It'll sound French enough. Er, I mean no offense, French people. I really like the language.

4 - Spanish speakers: if it's more comfortable for you, you can review in Spanish. I'm nearly fluent, so I'll be able to understand. I get tons of reviews from Spanish speakers, so I thought I'd make a note of that here. There is also now a Spanish translation of Only Human by Tatarata. You can find it on her profile.

5 - A big, huge THANK YOU to the Perv Pack Smut Shack for their review of this story. Made my day…week…month…life…

* * *

Chapter Eight

Not for the first time, I pretended to sleep when Bella woke. I could _smell_ her blush and feel the heat of it against my chest as she realized where she was. Carefully, as if I was made of stuff as delicate as she was, Bella disentangled herself from me and tiptoed into the kitchen. She wasn't quite successful – she stubbed her toe on the coffee table in the process.

I got up and followed quietly after her, curious. I found her stretched up on her toes, rifling through my cabinets. My shirt that she wore was too short for this task, and her pert little bottom peeked out. It was too tempting a sight to resist, so I crept up behind her and placed my hands on the bare skin over her hips.

With a squeak, she dropped the box of cereal she'd just retrieved.

"You know," I murmured against her neck, "this strikes me as being very similar to a scenario you described last night."

Her breath hitched and her little heart picked up its tempo. "Tell me," I said, drawing a finger along the skin beneath her navel, "Do counters work as well as bookshelves for you?"

"So far, yes," she breathed, leaning back into me.

"Good." I spun her around to face me and hitched her up onto the countertop. The shirt rode up, and just like that, her damp sex was bared to me. Maybe I should move her into my apartment and make her walk around all the time in my shirts…

I leaned in to kiss her, but before I reached her lips, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused at the abrupt change of pace. She had been ready and willing just a second ago. Still was, if the scent of her arousal was any proof.

"Morning breath," she said from behind her hand.

"…What?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," she complained, still keeping her mouth covered. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, there's no way I'm going to be able to let you walk away from me as scantily clad as you are."

"But –"

I sighed and stroked my thumbs along her inner thighs, knowing how it would affect her. "I suppose we'll just have to kiss anywhere but the mouth, hmm?"

She smiled tentatively. "I suppose so."

I leaned in again, and this time I aimed for that spot beneath her ear that made her crazy, sucking at the tender skin. Her thighs clenched around me, and I couldn't stop myself from pressing into her warmth. She was hot as fire, even through the thin layer of my boxers. I groaned into her neck and continued to taste the sweet skin there, deliciously close to the rush of blood beneath. God, I was thirsty.

"Edward," she whimpered, wrapping her legs around me impatiently. I realized the need to distract myself and quickly freed myself from my boxers. I slipped easily into her slick sex. She was always so ready for me…and me alone, because she was _mine_, and her body had to know it…

"Edward!" she moaned this time, throwing her head back. My thrusts were slow and controlled, savoring every inch of her hot flesh around my cock, but that wasn't enough for her. "Faster," she begged, scraping her fingernails ineffectually against my shoulders.

I drew her hips forward and used the new angle to obey her command. It rather amused me how demanding she could become when her inhibitions were down. She was probably a horny drunk…now that would be fun to see.

Bella bucked her hips impatiently. Evidently, the pace still wasn't enough for her. I drove into her faster and faster until her head fell back and she moaned loudly. Moving as forcefully as I was, I thought I must surely be hurting her…maybe she liked it, though. I'd never considered I might have found a masochist in Bella. Hmm, maybe she'd like to be spanked. I could just see her bent over in a little schoolgirl skirt….

"Oh God, Edward!" Bella suddenly cried, her orgasm sending her muscles quivering all around me. I let out a low growl as I let myself release to the images in my head. I hoped they'd one day come true.

Bella slumped against me while she recovered, arms around my shoulders. When she finally began to move again, I pulled away from her, smiling at the sight of her chaotic hair and desire-flush cheeks.

"I suppose I should let you have your breakfast now," I murmured, arranging her and myself into something more presentable, or less tempting, at least. I helped her down from the counter – because lord knows she would manage to break a leg climbing down herself – and handed her the box of cereal she'd dropped.

She blushed and I handed her a bowl from the cabinet next to her head.

"I'm curious. If you don't eat breakfast, why do you have cereal in your kitchen?" she asked, rattling the box in gesture.

"For you, obviously," I said, leaning back against the counter to watch her move about the kitchen.

"For me?" she said, stopping in her path to the refrigerator, looking at me with wide eyes. "You bought food just for me?"

I shrugged. "I figured if you're going to be spending time here, I should probably feed you."

Bella blushed and a smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Edward. That's…really sweet."

There was that word again. I frowned and shrugged once more. When was she going to understand that these gestures were empty? That it was all to keep her in my bed? She would realize when I left her, I supposed. I shied away from that thought, uncomfortable with the way it made me feel. Maybe Bella was just overreacting. She'd said herself no one had ever really taken care of her before. Maybe that's why she saw so much significance in these things.

She was pouring milk on her cereal now, oblivious to my pensive mood. "Where are your spoons?" she asked as she put the cap back on the jug.

"In here." I opened the drawer containing my recently purchased silverware and handed her one.

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning back against the counter across from me as she began to eat.

The silence quickly became uncomfortable for me. "What are your plans this week?" I finally asked.

She pulled a face and swallowed quickly. "Well, I got that job at Java Break, so they want to train me all week. After that, they'll set my hours."

I scowled. I disliked her job already, taking her away from me all week just so that boy could moon over her…

"What about next weekend?"

"I promised my dad I'd come home to visit," she said, a look of sudden sadness taking over her expression. "I guess that means we won't be seeing much of each other for awhile…"

I pursed my lips. Over a week without having her, when I already wanted her again this very instant? That wouldn't do. I quickly considered my options. Perhaps I could keep her here all week, and then at least I would have her nights…that was the important part, anyway. But if she was here every night, I wouldn't be at liberty to hunt when I needed to…unless I did it while she was working? But maybe it was best to take some time away from her. I had come so close to biting her last night. Then again, her scent struck me harder the longer I was away from her…

"We'll make time," I finally said, deciding it was better to keep things open.

"Maybe…maybe you could visit me at work some night?" she ventured, looking up from under her lashes at me. That plan had merit. Perhaps I could take the opportunity to scare off her admirers when she wasn't looking. One dirty look would have that boy she worked with pissing his pants. Pathetic human. And then perhaps I could take her home with me…

"Sounds like a plan," I decided, feeling a devious smile form on my face at the prospect.

"Great," she said, smiling into her nearly finished cereal.

I watched her finish eating and then wash the bowl and spoon in the sink. It was odd watching her do these human things that I hadn't done in decades. In fact, I don't think I'd ever washed a dish, even when I was human…

She turned to me, biting her lip. "I, um…I could use a shower. Do you want to…?"

I chuckled at her attempt. Well, at least she was making progress. "If you're asking if I'd like to join you, then yes."

She blushed, of course. "This is all new to me. You shouldn't tease me so much."

Now I really laughed. "Oh, but you're so funny when you're embarrassed. I can't help myself."

She gave me a half-hearted slap to the chest which probably hurt her more than it did me, and then she stalked off to the bathroom. I followed, of course.

Bella ignored me while she whipped off the shirt she wore and stepped into my shower. She nearly slammed the glass door behind her, and I stood outside for a moment, watching the show. The glass wasn't frosted, allowing me to see every detail as she turned on the water and rivulets ran down her body. She kept ignoring me.

It wasn't long before my erection was hard enough that I felt the need to shed my boxers and sneak in behind her. Bella stiffened when the door shut behind me.

"I'm still mad at you," she said, keeping her back to me.

"Keep your claws in, kitten," I chuckled, pressing close to her. "Just because I tease you doesn't mean I don't think you're sexy as hell."

She shivered as I placed my hands on her hips. "Really?"

"Haven't you noticed I can't keep my hands off you?" I whispered into her ear.

She leaned back into me with a sigh, giving in. I pushed her hair aside and licked a drop of water from her neck. It was flavored with her essence. She hummed in pleasure.

"Edward?" She leaned her head back on my shoulder to look at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you," she said with a soft smile.

I didn't know what to reply, but she was waiting for an answer.

"So am I," I finally said.

* * *

I had to give Bella back to her roommate after our long shower. The rest of the day was…boring. The same things I'd been doing to entertain myself for years just didn't hold much appeal now. It was the novelty of having Bella, I supposed…once that wore off, things would return to normal.

When darkness finally fell, I went to Seattle again. My near-miss with Bella last night had me questioning my diet again. It was abundantly clear to me that animal blood would not sustain me the way human blood did. I hadn't been so thirsty less than a week after feeding since the 1930s. Apparently my body used animal blood faster than human blood. And it wasn't nearly as satisfying, not nearly as soothing to the burn in my throat.

I would try again, and I would succeed. I refused to even consider the possibility of a repeat of my last two failures. I was a vampire, and vampires were built to drink human blood. There was no reason why I shouldn't be able to enjoy my natural food source unhindered.

I decided to take it slow. No need to rush. I would wait for something truly appetizing, which could be hard for a well-aged vampire to find. Feeding became a chore after so many years. Most vampires found their own way to spice things up. Some looked for a challenge, a chase to keep them occupied. Others sought different flavors, rare flavors. I, in turn, had taken on different roles over the years.

When my insatiable newborn thirst finally allowed for some higher reasoning, I went after criminals, fancying myself the bearer of justice to a corrupt world. That naïve illusion wore off quickly, and I soon saw that I was nothing more than an animal fulfilling my needs, no more human than the men I slaughtered.

I had moved on to different types as the years passed. I'd had my fun with cheating spouses in the 40s, overly hormonal teenagers in the 50s, hippies in the 60s, people hopped up on various illegal substances in the 70s _and_ 80s (I would never feed off someone on LSD ever again), and corrupt businessmen – and women – in the 90s. I had manipulated all kinds of minds and found them all equally boring. Lately I'd been playing with damsels in distress, but Bella had been an unexpected twist in that game. I thought perhaps I should find something new to entertain me while feeding. Perhaps then Bella's face wouldn't keep popping up at inopportune times.

I searched the minds around me for inspiration.

…_can't believe he did this to me again…_

…_just checked my account yesterday, how can it be empty?..._

…_damn, that is one hot piece of ass…_

…_never been so full in my life…_

…_can't believe what a catty bitch she is…_

I sighed. Boring, boring, boring.

_He looks so lonely…_

The thought wouldn't have caught my attention, had my face not been attached to it. I stopped in my tracks, seeing myself through another's mind – walking alone, head down, my face showing my extraordinary boredom. For the first time that evening, I really looked around me. Couples, everywhere. Groups of friends. All talking, laughing, holding hands as they made their way on foot through the city.

I physically shook my head to clear my thoughts. God, what had gotten into me? Humans clung to one another in a desperate attempt to find meaning in their fleeting lives. I was above all that.

Turning, I searched out the owner of the stray thought. I found the girl, watching me with wide eyes, and I froze. With her dark brown hair, pale skin and doe eyes, she looked remarkably like my Bella. I tried a smile; the girl blushed in response, and I could smell her then. She was fantastic. Not quite Bella's mouthwatering freesia flavor, but delectable, to be sure.

My smile widened. Perhaps I could use this girl to exorcise my Bella demons and get back to normal eating habits. It would be easy; her mind told me she was attracted to me. Hmm, the blood would make my eyes red again, but I had brown contacts for emergencies that I could wear with Bella. They were uncomfortable as hell…but I was thirsty.

"Hello," I said gently, taking a step closer, slowly drawing her in. She blushed, but smiled.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" I asked, now close enough to trap her against the nearest wall if need be.

"M-Mary," she stuttered, stunned by my interest. She had even less confidence than my Bella. Interesting.

"Hello, Mary," I said. "I'm Edward."

"It's…um…it's nice to meet you, Edward," she said conventionally. I chuckled.

"Mary, would you do me a favor? Would you step into that alley with me?" I asked, gesturing to the nearby alleyway with a jerk of my head.

There it was – the scent of fear. Her heart pounded. "I – um – I don't think I should."

"I promise not to hurt you," I whispered, letting my breath drift over her face. It clouded her mind. "Please?"

"O – okay," she agreed, letting me lead her away. In the darkness of the shadows, I stopped her, trapping her with my body.

Her heart rate spiked again, and the adrenaline flowed freely. "Don't be afraid," I purred into her ear. "Just close your eyes."

Mary did as she was told with a little sigh, and I let my lips drift toward her jugular.

And the chaos in my mind was worse than ever.

_I wouldn't have done it if I thought I would regret it…I'd never wanted anyone like that before…I can't control myself with you…I don't want you to stay away…feels like my number's been up for awhile…it's like I'm less of a person to them, less of a woman…thank you…I've never had the luxury of sleeping in…I wasn't expecting you to be the jealous type…that girl looked at you like a cat watches a bird…I just don't want to say goodbye to you yet…I prefer the _original_ Mr. Darcy, thank you…that's really sweet…there's something I want to try…we need to wash you now, don't we?...he makes me feel like a completely different person…_

…_I can tell he's good. I can just see it in his eyes…_

I jerked myself out of the onslaught of memories, my interactions with Bella flashing before my eyes. God. Damnit.

"Are…you all right?" Mary asked, her eyes full of concern. Jesus, I'd really gone off the deep end if a _human_ was worried about _me_. I was going back in for the kill, mind tricks be damned. At least Bella wasn't screaming at me to stop this time.

"Is it a girl?" she asked.

"What?" I stared at her incredulously. How could she possibly know?

"You – you said 'Bella.' Look, if you love her, you should fight for her instead of trying to replace her, or whatever this is."

I gaped. It was all I could do. The human I was trying to kill was giving me _love advice_. This was absolutely…absurd.

"God damnit!" I growled as I stalked off into the shadows.

"Good luck!" the girl cried after me.

A stream of curses flew from my mouth as I made my way back to my car to get out of the damned city. I was _furious_. I wanted human blood. Rich, satisfying human blood. That I could drink animal blood was irrelevant; I didn't _want_ animal blood. It wasn't the same.

How did Bella Swan have so much _power_ over me? She didn't even know what I was! I didn't answer to her. So why was it always her presence in my mind that stopped me?

I slid into my car and started the engine. Taking off for the highway at full speed helped to calm my anger and clear my head. The purr of the engine was like an old friend.

Maybe I was being too hard on myself. After all, humans had this problem, too, didn't they? They'd get too close to the cow and then they couldn't eat beef anymore. Spending so much time with Bella, it was to be expected that I would grow fond of her…like a pet, perhaps. I'd just have to give up drinking from humans until I was no longer so close to one of them.

Resigned, I made a stop in the wilderness on the way home. I tried a rabbit and a chipmunk – both horrid – before I came across a large stag. I felt full enough after that to last the next week, at least.

After burying the evidence, I went home and began to plot how I'd get Bella alone this week.

* * *

So there have been loads of new readers the past few days, and I encourage you all (and old readers too) to please review! Reviews are like...viagra for my Edward muse. Or would be, if he didn't have four-hour erections already...


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** CarolMN said Bella should come to the next class wearing a skirt, so this chapter is for her.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Monday morning saw me smiling in anticipation. I had left Bella alone for the rest of the weekend, trying to preserve some distance between us, but I had every intention of seducing her today.

Biology dragged while I waited to see her. Of course, biology always dragged. Today was a riveting lecture on DNA…the only one really paying attention was the pre-med student in the front row.

I arrived very early for sociology, before the previous class in the room got out. I couldn't help it. I simply didn't have the patience to fill the time with anything else.

Bella turned up a full twenty minutes before class started, but I couldn't summon the will to tease her about it…because she was wearing a skirt.

I don't know why it turned me on as much as it did. White and embroidered with little blue flowers, the skirt fell to her knees, a modest and innocent little thing. Maybe it was the knowledge that she'd put that skirt on for sociology class after she'd heard my fantasy of bending her over the front desk…

I guess I wasn't the only one doing the seducing today.

What was under the skirt, I wondered? I peered closely at the fabric. With my enhanced vision, I could just make out light blue panties. Innocent little panties under her innocent little skirt.

Damn, she was good – and she probably had no idea.

"Very nice," I grinned, openly checking her out. The fitted tank top she wore hugged her breasts nicely. She was definitely coming with me after this class, whether she liked it or not.

She blushed and came to lean on the wall next to me, across from the door to the classroom. "You're here early."

"So are you," I pointed out, chuckling. "Hoping to score a good seat?"

Bella laughed. "Yeah, there's this really cute guy I want to sit by, and I don't want the other girls beating me to him."

"Funny," I said nonchalantly. "There's a girl I was hoping to sit next to." I leaned closer and said into her ear, "And she's wearing this skirt today that makes me want to rip her panties off and fuck her senseless."

Bella shivered, and the heated flush spread down her neck and onto her chest. I smirked, satisfied with a job well done.

"It's going to be impossible to sit through this class now."

I smiled, sensing an opening. I'd planned to talk her into skipping the classes she had after this, but she really might as well skip this one, too…

"Why don't we play hookie?" I suggested, staying close, hoping to tempt her with my proximity.

"There's no point," Bella said, shaking her head. "I have algebra right after this…"

"Skip it, too," I urged.

"No way! That class is hard enough for me when I actually go," Bella said, shaking her head vehemently.

"I'll help you catch up," I wheedled. "Come on, Bella, live a little."

She sighed, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Edward, you know I have a hard time saying no to you."

I laughed. "Bella, saying things like that only encourages me. Please, Bella? When else will we be able to spend some time together this week?"

Bella's eyes softened, and I knew she was sold. "All right. But you _have_ to help me with algebra."

"Deal," I agreed, snatching up her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I wanted to sling her over my shoulder and run her to the car, but since that was an utterly stupid thought, I quashed the impulse and led her by the hand. I caught her smile out of the corner of my eye, and I knew that in spite of her initial reluctance, she was excited about this, too.

I tucked her into my car, aware that I probably looked like a kidnapper as I did this, and hurried around to the driver's side. Just as I was turning the key in the ignition, I heard an unhappy gurgle from the direction of Bella's stomach.

"Hungry?" I asked, amused.

She blushed and shrugged. "I'm always hungry this time of day."

"Then I'll take you out to lunch," I decided, already speeding toward the main street in town where all the restaurants and cafes were.

"No, you don't have to do that," she protested quickly. "I never get to eat until later anyway – I'm used to it."

I ignored her. "I'm going to feed you, Bella, because you're going to need your energy when I get you alone. Besides," I went on, very aware of the way she'd caught her bottom lip with her teeth in anticipation, "What's the point in skipping if you don't do it right?"

"Okay," she acquiesced.

"And I'm paying," I said before she could try to get around it.

"But –"

"No buts," I insisted. "I invited you. I'll pay."

I glanced over at Bella and saw her torn expression. She wanted to argue about it more. "Bella, please. I have more money than I need, and you do not. Logic would dictate that I would be the one to pay for lunch."

"But I'm a grown woman, Edward. My finances aren't your responsibility," she said, frowning.

"Will you just let me take care of you?" I sighed even as I swiftly parallel parked in a single move that startled Bella.

"I just don't understand why you want to," she admitted after I cut the engine.

I shifted in my seat to face her. How to answer that? Make up some relationship bull shit? Eh, might as well be honest. If she realized my motivations, then all the better for her in the end.

"I'm a selfish creature, Bella. You're no good to me hungry, or unable to pay the bills, for that matter. I want you around, and I'll do what it takes to keep you around."

Bella's slow smile grew wide, and I knew she still didn't understand. She saw sentiment where there was only convenience. Oh, I could admit I was fond of her…but it was like the appreciation one had for a good book. I enjoyed exploring her world, unraveling her secrets, but eventually, the book would end and I would place her back on the shelf, satisfied.

But what did it matter if she understood or not? My answer clearly pleased her, so I should be content with that.

Bella had glanced out the window to see where we were. "I love this place. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I answered truthfully. I knew about every eatery in town from all the stray thoughts I picked up, and this one was supposed to be casual and inexpensive without sacrificing quality. It would appease Bella somewhat to know I wasn't spending much for her meal.

The café was self-seating, and I chose an intimate table in the back corner for us. Bella took her seat and shot me a smile before perusing the menu. I glanced over one as well, for something to occupy myself. Given that human food held little interest for me, it wasn't long before I was bored with the menu and set it aside.

Bella made her choice soon after, and a waiter who had been watching us swooped in immediately. He had his eyes on Bella, but fortunately for him – a pimply, geeky type – he seemed to understand she was out of his league.

"What can I get for you?" he asked Bella. She ordered an iced tea and some kind of chicken wrap – a concept which I didn't understand. The 'wrap', as far as I could tell, was nothing more than a glorified sandwich which was generally more expensive and less filling. Humans were so bizarre sometimes. No other animal felt the need to dress up their food and force it into more aesthetically pleasing forms that way.

The waiter reluctantly turned to me, and I waved him off. "Nothing for me."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry," I told her.

"But you don't eat breakfast…you shouldn't skip lunch, too," she protested. "You're not anorexic, are you?"

I laughed. "Do I look anorexic to you?"

"No…" Bella's eyes wandered over my arms and shoulders, and I couldn't help feeling a little smug at her appreciation of my body.

Bella shook her head and refocused. "If you're not eating, then you shouldn't be paying for me…that's ridiculous…"

Why did she have to be so difficult about these things? Really, this was getting to be a lot of effort just to make sure her stomach wasn't growling while I fucked her.

"I don't eat much, Bella. Just let me treat you to lunch, all right? Isn't that what boyfriends do?" I almost laughed, calling myself her 'boyfriend.' I was far from a boy, and I certainly wasn't her friend.

"All right," she gave in, shaking her head. "But let's not make a habit of this."

I just laughed.

* * *

After Bella ate, I drove her straight back to my apartment. That skirt was just too tempting to be ignored any longer. Frustratingly, Bella didn't seem to feel the urgency. She certainly took her time on the stairs to my apartment, and when I unlocked the door for her, she strolled in like she was just coming to borrow a cup of sugar.

I didn't have any sugar, damnit. She had to know why we were here.

After I shut the door, she turned to me with a carefree smile. "What did you want to do?"

What did she think I wanted to do, play checkers? I narrowed my eyes and prowled closer to her. "I believe I told you what I wanted to do earlier."

"You did?" She appeared genuinely confused. I suppressed the need to roll my eyes and circled around behind her.

"Yes, Bella. Don't you remember? It had to do with your skirt."

She tensed all over, and I knew she did remember. I grinned as I smelled the fresh flow of her arousal.

Pressing myself against her from behind, I guided her to the nearest convenient piece of furniture, the piano. "Bend over," I instructed her once her hips hit the edge of the instrument. She obeyed unquestioningly, and the animalistic side of me thrilled at seeing her so completely at my mercy.

Bella flattened her upper body against the instrument, shivering at the coolness of the wood, and the scent of her arousal increased. Oh, she would be the death of me one day.

With barely restrained excitement, I flipped up her skirt and got a good look at her cute little bottom in her cute little blue panties…with the little damp patch just over her crotch. I groaned and wasted no time in yanking the scrap of fabric down to pool around her feet, and then I couldn't resist dropping to my knees and leaning in to taste her.

Bella gave a loud whimper when my tongue touched her folds. It spurred me on, and I lapped wildly at her seeping wetness, grazing her clit with every pass. After less than a minute of this treatment, her legs were shaking. I wasn't quite done tasting, but I wanted her to be upright when I took her, so I backed away. She groaned in protest.

"Patience," I murmured, quickly unbuckling my belt and opening the fly of my jeans. My pants and boxers fell around my knees and I entered her swiftly.

Her gasp of shock at the unexpected penetration was lost as I set a fast pace. She was so _tight_ this way; it was almost unendurable. I wasn't going to last long at all – and _fuck_, she was already coming. Her muscles squeezed hard around me, and helpless to the sensation, I lost it. I buried myself as far as I could go inside her and came, powerfully.

Bella shuddered and sighed as I pulled away. "If that's how you react," she mumbled tiredly, "I'll wear a skirt every day."

"Oh, _please_ do," I agreed, drawing her body up and lifting her into my arms. I carried her into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little alarmed.

"I didn't get to finish tasting you," I explained as I placed her on the bed. Her eyes went wide, and I chuckled. Oh, how I loved teasing this girl.

* * *

I wanted to keep Bella in bed all afternoon, but she held me to my promise to help her with algebra. It wasn't so bad. She was funny when she was confused.

After that, I had to take her home. She needed to eat dinner – and she preemptively refused to let me feed her again, which was just as well, because I didn't think she would believe I still wasn't hungry – and then she would have to get ready for work. I was tempted to make good on my promise to pay her a visit, but I decided to restrain myself. I was _not_ going to follow her to work every night like her little lapdog.

Somehow, I passed the rest of the night without breaking down and searching Bella out. I was just so _bored_ these days when she wasn't around. It was very frustrating.

Between classes on Tuesday, I roamed the campus, hoping to pick up a trail of her scent, to casually "run into her" and perhaps steal more of her time.

By ten in the evening, I had decided to seek Bella out. I couldn't stand it anymore. She should be done with work; the coffee shop closed at 9:00, not having enough demand from the college to stay open any later. Students in need of a caffeine fix any later were forced to go to the one 24-hour mini-mart in town.

When I got to her door, I could tell at once she wasn't there – but her roommate was, and her thoughts had not turned to the discontinuity of dreams yet. I knocked lightly.

_Who could it be at this hour?_ Angela wondered as she walked to the door. She was surprised to see me there.

"Hello, Edward. Bella isn't here."

"Oh…" I made a show of disappointment. "Do you know where she is? I was hoping to see her tonight."

"Yeah, she's in the library, working on homework. She likes to hide in the back," she told me helpfully. She thought I was good for Bella. How ironic.

"Thanks, Angela," I grinned. She waved me goodbye as I left to hit the library.

It occurred to me, as I drove to the library, that this would all be much easier if Bella simply owned a cell phone. Then I could just call her to find out where she was instead of chasing her around campus. Of course, that would require I obtained a cell phone as well…there had never been need of one before.

Having resolved to make the purchase for the both of us tomorrow, I pulled up outside the library. I followed Bella's scent straight to the back, just as Angela had said.

And she was fast asleep. Slumped over her books, one of the pages was wrinkled under her cheek. She was mumbling something about non-fat sugar-free lattes.

I could admit, I felt sorry for her. She was clearly exhausted, and judging by the amount of books and papers spread across the table she occupied, she was very much overworked.

I sighed and crouched next to her to shake her carefully awake. Bella jumped and started, sitting straight up in her seat before her sleepy eyes focused on me.

"Edward? What are you doing in my room?"

I laughed. "Bella, we're not in your room. We're in the library. And as to why I'm here, I came looking for you and found you passed out on your homework. I thought it best to wake you, since I didn't think you would enjoy waking up in the library in the morning."

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing," Bella agreed, although her blush suggested she was already quite embarrassed as it were.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed," I told her. "If you're tired, you're tired."

She sighed sadly. "Making coffee is harder work than I thought it would be."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you kind of smell like coffee, too." That was a lie; she reeked of it. Of course, it wouldn't be quite so noticeable to a human.

Bella grimaced. "Great."

"At least you don't smell like French fries," I pointed out.

"Small favors," Bella muttered. I laughed again.

"Why don't I help you with all this? Maybe you'll get done faster. And if not, at least I can keep you awake."

Bella smiled softly. "You don't have to do that, Edward. I'm sure you have something better you could be doing than hanging out in the library with me."

I shrugged. "_I_ came looking for _you_, didn't I? The location doesn't really make much of a difference."

She smiled again. "Well, I'd love the company, if you want to stay. I'm working on a lit paper, though, so I don't think you could help much."

"Hmm." I looked around, noticing that most of the books were literary criticism. "Why don't you tell me your thesis? I can help research."

"Okay," she agreed with a grin, happy to be talking about her favorite subject, I'm sure.

Bella turned out to be writing about social critique in Modernist poetry. It was an interesting enough subject, and I didn't mind the research, not being well acquainted with American Modernism. I enjoyed taking in new information when the opportunity arose.

We worked quietly for nearly two hours. I pointed out relevant passages to her, and she worked to create a very thorough outline for her paper. Finally, as the bell on campus chimed twelve times, Bella leaned back in her chair and stretched.

"I think that's enough for one night. Shouldn't take me long at all to write out the paper tomorrow."

I helped her put all her books back where they belonged. "Would you like a ride back to your dorm?" I offered as she was packing away her things.

She bit her lip and looked shyly at me. "Um, would you mind if…if maybe…I stayed at your place tonight?"

I was surprised she worked up the nerve to ask. Did I want her to stay the night? She would likely fall asleep as soon as she hit the bed, so I obviously wasn't going to be doing what I wanted to do with her tonight. Although, her staying the night would mean she would be around in the morning, and there might be time then…

"Sure. Although I'm curious as to why you want to – won't it be more of a hassle for you in the morning?"

She frowned. "I guess it'll be problematic for you, too, taking me back in the morning…"

I shrugged. "I don't mind." Not if there's morning shower sex. "Like I said, I was just curious."

She bit her lip. "I kind of just…want to be around you. Even if I'm sleeping."

What could I say to that? I took her full backpack from her in lieu of responding and gestured for her to lead the way out of the library.

She was familiar enough with my car by now to spot it right away and head for it without any direction. I walked along behind her, enjoying the sway of her hips.

The drive was quiet. Every time I glanced over at Bella, her eyes were drooping. She definitely wouldn't be conscious much longer. Nevertheless, she was awake enough to make it up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" she asked, already kicking off her shoes.

"Yeah, second drawer," I told her, gesturing to my dresser. She padded over in her socks and fished out a soft T-shirt. I watched surreptitiously as she changed, and I shed my clothes as well. It was a special treat to watch the bra come off; what a pity she was so tired.

Bella eventually crawled into the bed wearing only my T-shirt and her panties. I wanted her badly, but I had a feeling not even the best sex in the world would keep her awake just now.

"Come to bed with me," she said sleepily, patting the space beside her. I acquiesced. It would be a bit odd for me to refuse to go to bed when it was past midnight, I supposed. I could always get up again when she was asleep.

And so I slipped under the covers next to her, and she immediately nestled into my side. Mmm, warm.

She fell asleep quickly, but I remained where I was for some time, relaxing under her warmth, listening to the sounds of her soft breath and beating heart.

* * *

A/N: Some more questions to answer!

Someone asked what "AU" means – it stands for "alternate universe", meaning it breaks with the normal course of the books.

Several people commented that the last chapter seemed really short. …It was actually a thousand words longer than most chapters. I think the fact that it consisted of two scenes confused you.

Also, YES, we will get to the Cullens! Have patience! Edward's still got a lot of progress to make before he's ready to make big changes, and since I'm a nice author, I'm going to give him some time. Besides, Edward having to spend time dealing with other vamps means less time for sexing. Where are your priorities, people?

And since mentioning four-hour erections in relation to Edward seems to inspire reviews, I'm doing it again. Reviews make Edward, er…_happy_. And when he's happy, he's _very_ cooperative. Which means more sextastic chapters for you. So review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I was still in bed with her.

It was past three in the morning, and Bella had been asleep for over two hours, but I was still lying there with her. She was plastered onto me like a starfish, and I was bored.

But it was kind of nice.

She was so warm and soft. It was one of the rare physical comforts I could appreciate as a vampire, the warmth. I was reluctant to leave it. The boredom wasn't bad, either…the idleness was sort of refreshing. Vampire bodies never tired, and rest was unnecessary, not to mention useless…but sometimes it felt as if it would be nice to sleep anyway, just to give my mind a break. That's sort of what it was like, being with her like this. A mental break.

Okay, so this was absurd. I knew that. I was made to kill humans, not to let them use me as a full-body pillow.

But why shouldn't I enjoy this? She was warm. It was a pleasant sensation. Where was it written that I couldn't soak up this little human's body heat while she slept? I was a vampire, wasn't I? I lived outside of rules and boundaries; I could do whatever I wanted.

Bella's soft voice caught my attention as she murmured my name in her sleep. That was a whole other issue. She was obviously very attached to me already…what if she started to want more? It was crucial that I kept her at a distance. She was already too close, really – letting her within such constant physical proximity was bad enough. The more time she spent with me, the more chances she would have to realize I was not human. She really should have had suspicions already…what if she had, but hadn't said anything to me? I had no way of knowing what she was thinking…

I didn't care, I decided. I wanted this human, and I would have her, rules be damned. If she ever figured it out…well, I'd deal with that when the time came.

"Edward," she sighed again, nuzzling my chest this time. A little stream of air tickled my skin with her every exhalation. I played with her silky hair, letting it slip between my fingers.

Yes, all these little sensations were pleasant. I might as well enjoy them.

After another hour, I decided it was time to have something to occupy my mind again, and I went to get a book from the living room. Bella had whined in her sleep as I extricated myself from her hold.

Hmm, what had I left to read? Of course, I knew exactly which books on my shelf were untouched, but that didn't help me decide which I wanted to take up next. None of them, really. I sighed to myself. Maybe I should reread like Bella said…would I really find anything new? It seemed unlikely, but I was curious. Camus, then. Maybe I would discover she was wrong about _The Stranger_ after all.

I looked at my leather couch. Normally, I would do my reading there. But perhaps I should take the book back to bed….

_You want to_, I told myself, _so do it_.

In the end, I settled down next to Bella. She plastered herself right onto me again like a needy child. It was funny, really, when it wasn't frightening. What was going on in her subconscious that made her cling to me in her sleep?

I read for awhile in the darkness – light was an indulgence, not a necessity for me. The text was…somewhat uncomfortable. I had read this novel the first time with a certain amount of contempt for Meursault. He had always seemed to me rather pathetic, going along with whatever was expected of him, even though he didn't care. He was a coward – sure, he behaved in ways that were against the rules of society, but he didn't have the courage to truly be different.

Now I was finding startling similarities between my own behavior and Meursault's. What was I doing here, playing human for this girl? I should stop. It was just as pathetic as this fictional character was.

But I didn't want to. Maybe I was just fulfilling my needs like Meursault, but unlike him, I couldn't use just any woman…I had a reason for catering to Bella. Her silent mind was extremely valuable to me; I simply couldn't enjoy myself with anyone else. It was logical for me to work to keep her, I decided.

I read on, but my mind was distracted, trying to emphasize the differences between me and the character I despised.

Soon enough, Bella began to stir, and I set my book aside. Her leg was thrown across mine, and as she woke, her soft thigh rubbed against me; I caught the faintest whiff of arousal then, and I smiled. _Yes_.

She woke slowly, rubbing her little body against mine in the process. Finally, her eyelids fluttered open and she gave a feline stretch before she looked up at my face and blushed to find me watching.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning," I replied pleasantly. My fingers were drawn to the temptation of her bare thigh. Mmm, such lovely skin.

"I sleep really well with you," she sighed contentedly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a good night," I evaded.

She propped herself up on her elbow and caught sight of the book on the nightstand. "You're rereading _The Stranger_? Any new conclusions?"

I shrugged. "I think Meursault had no idea what he wanted."

"I think you're right," Bella agreed. "What about you? Do you know what you want?" she challenged.

"I know what I want right now," I said before suddenly flipping her onto her back and wedging myself between her legs. She laughed her excitement, and the sound caused little darts of pleasure down my spine.

"What time is your first class?" I asked, already searching under her – my – T-shirt for her soft breasts. Mmm, there they were. Her nipples stiffened under my palms.

"Nine-thirty," she gasped.

"Good," I growled. Several hours, then. Plenty of time to play.

* * *

After a leisurely morning in bed, I took Bella back to her dorm to shower and change. I went back to my place and did the same before heading out to class. Biology, again. I was growing tired of the routine already. If I'd known I'd be playing human, I would have enrolled in better courses.

I continued my rereading of Camus between classes. The more I read, the more I decided there was a distinct difference between me and Meursault. Meursault simply didn't _care_; he acted without motivation, without reason. That was certainly not me. My reasons were my own, and I was doing what I _wanted_.

Bella turned up to class in jeans today. I was only a little disappointed. I suppose she couldn't wear skirts _every_ day…and it was cooler today than it had been on Monday…

"Hi," she grinned, sliding into the seat next to mine as usual.

"Hello." I looked her over. She was in jeans, but her long-sleeved shirt was made of a clingy material that hugged her frame. There were beat-up chuck-taylors on her feet. I laughed a little. She was obviously an indifferent dresser, but it worked for her.

"I was thinking…" she started tentatively, "…my classes start later tomorrow, and I've got my work done for them…so I'll have a little more free time tonight, if you wanted to…you know, spend some time together."

I chuckled at her rambling. "Why don't I pick you up from work tonight?"

"Okay," she grinned, and I imagined this was exactly the outcome she'd hoped for. "My shift ends at nine."

"Nine it is," I agreed just as the professor walked in to start class.

The lecture only held about half my attention; the unoccupied part of my brain fell to daydreaming. I was immersed in my favorite Bella-skirt-desk fantasy, now flavored with flashbacks of her bent over my piano, when she pushed a scrap of paper onto my desk.

_Still working on Camus?_

I held back a laugh. Only a girl like Bella would pick existentialist literature as a good topic for note-passing in class.

_Almost finished_, I wrote back. I was very much tempted to change the subject to her panties, but I refrained.

_What do you think?_ she wanted to know. What was the deal with this girl and interrogating me about my reading? Must be an English major thing. Maybe it was her way of flirting or something.

_It seems rather pointless that Meursault continually refused to follow society's expectations without using that power to do anything he really wanted to do. By the time he's figured out he only has one life to live, he's stuck in prison and can't do anything with that life. The freedom he supposedly finds in his own insignificance seems a bit…empty_.

Bella read my answer with a thoughtful frown.

_I've always felt that way, too. Camus frustrates me; he seems to think that the absence of a deeper meaning to human life is an absence of all meaning. But we have the power to create meaning. Don't you think?_

Create meaning? In this world? I'd seen a lot of shallow, empty lives; even the pursuits that were supposed to be so meaningful often left people feeling unfulfilled.

_You make it sound so easy._

She smiled to herself.

_Of course, it isn't easy, but I think there are things worth living for._

I couldn't resist.

_Like what?_

She bit her lip as she wrote her response, her pen practically flying in her enthusiasm.

_Like science and art, working to improve others' lives, love, passion. Aren't those good enough reasons?_

I had never seen those things become good enough reasons.

_Maybe they are. But it seems to me that most people don't really catch on to what you're saying._

Bella chuckled as she read that.

_They just haven't read Sartre. He makes it simple. Plus, people are lazy. They expect everything to fall right into their laps. You have to make your life what you want it to be._

It was so clear for her, I realized. She knew just who she was and what she wanted. I…I envied her. That's what this was. I envied her naïve innocence, her easy belief…

_I'll have to see what Sartre is all about, then_.

* * *

I had nothing better to do, so I decided to go early to see Bella. …Two hours early. But I had said I would visit her at work, and I should really check up on her little admirer and make sure he wasn't crossing any boundaries working with her. She was too nice for her own good; she probably wouldn't tell him to back off if she needed to. I would definitely have to keep an eye on that kid…

With a book in hand to keep me entertained, I drove down to the coffee shop. Bella's scent jumped out at me, even amidst the overpowering reek of coffee. I think I'd know that scent anywhere.

She was behind the counter, carefully mixing one of the bizarre concoctions humans chose to drink. It made me rather glad for my uncomplicated diet…there was blood, and nothing else. Simple.

The boy was there, standing too close to her, instructing her on how to make the mocha-frappa-something-or-other. I made a quick scan of the minds in the room. Several customers, but the lewd-minded manager girl wasn't here, thankfully. That was one less thing to deal with.

Bella was passing the drink to the impatiently waiting woman at the counter when she caught sight of me. She smiled brightly, and nearly tipped over the cup, but she caught herself quickly. I strode across the room while the unhappy customer was mentally complaining about Bella's stupidity. I shook my head to myself. If this woman knew her at all, she wouldn't dare call Bella stupid.

"What are you doing here so early?" Bella asked, now free for a moment. The boy was very unhappy now, having Bella's attention diverted away from him.

I shrugged. "Well, I promised to visit you at work. I thought I would hang out here until you were done."

"Really?" She was pleased. "You just made my night so much better."

"Did I, now?" _God, what a jerk. Why do guys like that always get the best girls?_

She grinned. "Definitely. Do you want anything? I can almost make a cup of coffee by myself."

I laughed. "No, thanks. Caffeine does a number on me," I lied easily.

"Me too," she said. "So the free coffee I get working here is wasted on me."

The boy stepped up behind Bella and cleared his throat. "Hey, Bells, there are customers waiting."

_Bells? What kind of horrid nickname was that?_ I shuddered. A glance behind me confirmed that there was, in fact, a single person waiting behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be over there," I said to Bella, indicating an empty corner with a jerk of my head. She smiled and nodded.

While Bella went on working, I pretended to read, but I was really keeping tabs on the boy working with her. He practically mooned over Bella in his thoughts. It was disgusting. "_She's so pretty…she's so smart…she's so funny…she has perfect tits._"

I was going to kill the little asshole. Kill him and tear him to pieces so tiny, they'd never be able to identify the body. If he made one wrong move…

I knew I should control my anger, lest I lose it and expose myself in front of all these humans – and Bella, too. But his thoughts were loud, and I wasn't about to take my eye off him for one second. Not when he was feet away from my Bella.

He was teaching her to make another weird beverage now, something that had to be put through a blender. And then, as he was reached over her shoulder to show her which button to press, he very intentionally brushed his hand over her breast.

His death would be slow and painful, I decided, already stalking across the small space to the counter. She was _mine_. Mine, mine, mine, and the whole world should know it. This wouldn't be a problem with another vampire…my scent all over her would be enough to drive all others away. But evidently, subtlety was beyond this weak-brained human, and I would have to blatantly mark her as my own.

"Bella," I said, though my eyes were fixed in a glare at the very guilty-looking teenager, "Do you have a break?"

"I – uh – yeah," she said, glancing between her coworker and me.

"Why don't you take it now?" I suggested, turning persuasive eyes on her. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. We're not busy," she agreed. She didn't ask whether _he_ minded. A small triumph.

She shed her apron and stepped out from behind the counter. I took her by the arm and led her down a hallway off to the side.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone?" I asked her.

"Uh – you mean – you want to…?" She was stammering and blushing, and it just made me want her more.

"Yes, Bella, I want to fuck you. Right now. I want to take you hard and fast and I want you to scream so loud that everyone in this place knows who you belong to."

She was flushed from her forehead down to the collar of her shirt. And she was deeply, incredibly aroused. The scent overpowered everything else.

"The storeroom has a lock," she told me, voice shaking.

"Lead the way," I said with a wave of my hand. Of course, I could smell the storeroom easily, packed with coffee as it was, but I wasn't supposed to know its location.

She took me to the end of the hallway and into the dark storeroom. It did, indeed, lock from the inside, with a keyhole on the outside. Hah, maybe Bella's admirer would have the keys and walk in on us. That would serve him right.

As soon as the door was shut and the lock was turned, I had her pressed against the wall. Her moan was muffled as I crushed my mouth to hers and began working on the button of her jeans. Bella's hands clutched weakly at my shoulders.

"Take off your shoes," I told her. She complied as I unfastened my pants and freed myself from my boxers. I waited impatiently for her to kick off both tennis shoes before I was upon her again, shoving down her jeans and cotton panties. The scent of her desire drifted up to me stronger than ever, and I was lost. I lifted her out of her pants, unable to wait for her to stumble her way free. In an instant, she was hitched against the back of the door, thighs around my waist, my cock brushing against her wet sex.

_Fuck, yes_.

I slid into her easily, with a gasp on her part. So tight, so wet, so _mine_. I really wanted to make her scream this time.

"Edward," she groaned, writhing against me, grinding her hips against mine in eagerness. "Please…I want you so badly…"

I growled and drove my hips into hers, again and again and again. I wanted to crawl inside her and possess her completely, wanted to tattoo my name into her flesh, wanted to consume her…

"Tell me who you belong to," I panted, rapidly climbing toward climax. She was close, too; I could feel her muscles fluttering around me. Soon they would be clenching, milking me…

"You," she gasped.

"Say it again," I demanded, reaching down to graze a finger over her clit.

"I belong to you!" she cried, tossing her head back and revealing that tantalizing jugular to me. I focused my eyes on her bouncing breasts instead.

"Say my name when you come, Bella. _Scream_ it."

She whimpered. "Oh, God, I'm so close."

I pushed into her harder, angling my hips to go as deep as possible. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh – I – Oh, God – _Edward!_"

_Yes_. I groaned and grunted my climax as I came harder than I ever had before, burning up in Bella's searing heat.

It seemed like hours passed before I felt able to function again, but it was probably only seconds. I pulled free of Bella and set her carefully on her feet. She wobbled and clung to me.

"Damn," she breathed, and it felt like she was probably resting all her weight against me. "How am I supposed to go back to work now?"

"Mmm, easy. You're going to march down that hallway and go back to what you were doing, and everyone here will know exactly what – and who, for that matter – you did during your break."

She blushed deeply. "You're diabolical, Edward. What brought this on, anyway?"

"That little puppy dog you work with touched you inappropriately," I growled, giving her bum a little squeeze for emphasis.

She snorted. "So you felt the need to mark your territory? Why don't you just pee on my leg next time? Might save you some effort."

I laughed with her. "But this way is so much more enjoyable for both of us, don't you think?"

"Maybe," she agreed reluctantly as she pulled up her pants. "But you'd better not make a habit of this every time some guy looks at me funny. I'll definitely get fired if my boyfriend drags me off to the storeroom all the time."

"Oh, very well. If you insist," I sighed. I fastened myself up, and she leaned on me for balance as she pulled her shoes back on.

"I'm going to go clean myself up in the restroom before I go back out there," she said, opening up the door. That was probably for the best – her lips were swollen and her hair…well, her hair definitely said she'd been properly fucked.

"All right. See you out there," I said, glad for the opportunity. There was something to be done first.

Just as I suspected, the boy was waiting by the counter, exceedingly put-out. I headed straight for him. He backed up a little at my approach, and I leaned over the counter, the better to scare the crap out of him.

"Let me make something clear," I hissed. "You _do not_ touch Bella. If you lay a hand – a fucking _fingernail_ – on her every again, you will not like the consequences. Do you understand?"

He nodded stiffly, and I could smell the fear.

_What a prick_, he thought as I turned away, _possessive freak_.

But he was petrified. I smirked to myself.

_Fait accompli_.

* * *

A/N: Somebody suggested the coffeehouse storeroom for a rendezvous. Whoever that was, thanks – it fit perfectly with what I wanted to do.

I've received lots of Spanish reviews lately, and thank you all so very much! I'd respond to each and every one, but that would take a lot of time – especially if I tried it in Spanish. So for now, I'll just say _muchas gracias_.

I've noticed I have a few French reviewers, too, and you're welcome to review in French…I can't promise I'll understand all that well, but I'm always happy to practice my French reading skills.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Bella was quiet as I drove us home after her shift. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Something bothering you?" I finally asked, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

Bella had been looking out the window, and her head turned to look at me. "You threatened Josh, didn't you?"

"What?" How could she know about that? I had heard her running water in the restroom while I was talking to him, and I'd listened to their conversation all night. He hadn't told her anything.

"He wouldn't come within two feet of me for the rest of the night," Bella said, her eyes narrowed in my direction. "I would have assumed he'd just decided to back off, except for the fact that every time I got too close to him, he'd move away like he was terrified."

I scowled out at the road in front of me. "He touched you, Bella. I couldn't just let that go."

Bella glared at me. "Well, I can't just let this go, Edward. Yes, he did touch me, but you don't know it wasn't an accident. What if he didn't mean to do anything? And furthermore, I can fight my own battles. If there was a problem, I would deal with it."

"I never said you couldn't fight your own battles," I argued, although she clearly wouldn't if she thought the guy was _innocent_. "But he _has_ been looking at you…disrespectfully since the day you applied for the job, and I know how males think. There was nothing accidental about what he did."

I pulled to a stop outside my building, and she unbuckled her seatbelt. Instead of getting out, however, she turned in her seat to face me.

"If all males think the same way, then you must do the same things he does. What gives you the right to pass judgment on him?"

"It's different," I growled, furious with her.

"How?" she pressed with an eyebrow arched. "If this is an issue of respect toward women, then I'd say what you did tonight was much worse."

I took a moment to formulate my argument. She wasn't winning this one. "It's different," I finally said calmly, "because we're together. You've given me your body, and with it, your tacit permission for me to think of you in a certain way and touch you in a certain way. He does not have that permission."

Bella's eyes flashed angrily and she nearly flew out of the car, storming up to my building. I followed her and let her inside, amazed at how much grace she obtained in her fury. She hadn't stumbled at all, and didn't have any trouble climbing up to my floor. Once we were inside my apartment, she rounded on me.

"Why can't you just acknowledge the real issue here?" she demanded.

I was growing impatient with this. "What, exactly, is the 'real' issue?"

She advanced on me. Oh, the kitten was angry. I could see her hissing and spitting now. "That you're possessive and jealous and you don't trust me!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Possessive? Certainly. Jealous? No. There's nothing to be jealous _of_. I'm certainly not threatened by that pathetic excuse for a human being, if that's what you're thinking. And I don't see how this is an issue of trust at all."

"Oh, right," she threw up her hands in exasperation. "You just spent two hours watching me work without even getting coffee because it was fun."

"What, you think I was spying on you?" I said incredulously. Oh, if she wasn't so damned appealing with that flush of anger over her skin, I'd throttle her right now.

"Do you really expect me to believe otherwise? It's very much apparent here that you don't trust me at all, even though I've always trusted you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're being irrational. This is not about trust."

"Don't you brush me off like that! It is! You don't trust me!"

"Bella," I sighed. "I trust you. I would never suspect you of…infidelity. But that does not mean I wish to witness young men ogling you like a juicy piece of meat, all right? And don't tell me you don't have the very same reactions when you see women looking at me; it's not hard to read the look on your face."

Bella crossed her arms and huffed. "I still want to be mad at you."

I couldn't help laughing a little at the way she pouted at me, still trying to be fierce. I closed the distance between us, eager to touch her. This argument had turned me on, when I wasn't contemplating murder.

"Bella, you should just accept that this," I cupped her through her jeans, "is mine, until you say otherwise. It's responding to my touch right now; you and I both know it. I also know very well that it turns you on when I get possessive."

Bella uncrossed her arms and leaned into me, giving me a challenging look. "Maybe that's true. But that means that _this_," she cupped my erection, and I grinned at her bravado, "is _mine_."

I chuckled, stroking her lightly through her jeans. "It's your willing slave, I promise you."

* * *

Later that evening, sprawled out naked in bed with a satiated Bella beside me, I remembered the resolution I'd made the day before and reached into the drawer of my beside table for the device.

"Bella, I got something for you," I said, waiting for her to look up before handing her the small phone. I had bought it with a similar one for myself, and had already programmed my number into hers, and vice versa.

She stared, but didn't reach out to take it. I frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"This…Edward, you know I can't afford a cell phone," she finally said, narrowing her eyes at the little gizmo as if it had personally insulted her.

"I know," I said slowly. "That's why I'm paying for it…." It seemed a simple enough concept to me.

"Edward, I can't accept this," she said, shaking her head. "It's too much."

"Why?" I demanded.

She sat up, covering her chest with the sheet. "Because cell phones are expensive, and there's no way I could pay you back anytime soon, and –"

"I don't want you to pay me back," I said, rolling my eyes. "Will you just take it, Bella? It's really more for me than it is for you, anyway. I'd just like to be able to contact you when I want to without having to chase you all over campus. If you never want to use it, that's your prerogative, but I wish you would accept it, for my sake."

Bella sighed and took the thing gingerly from my hand, as though it were covered in slime. "Fine. I'll take it, but I refuse to use it. I don't need you to take care of me."

"Did I ever say you did?" I asked her pointedly. "Like I told you, I just want to be able to contact you, that's all."

"I guess that makes sense," she agreed reluctantly, now looking more closely at the little phone. I smiled to myself; curiosity would get to her, and she would soon be playing with all the little applications that came along with cell phones today.

With that out of the way, it was on to the next order of business. "Bella, when are you leaving for Forks?"

"They're letting me have an early shift on Friday," she explained, "so I'll be able to leave around five, and it won't be so dark while I'm driving."

"How far away is Forks, anyway?" I questioned, curious about how far she planned to go in that rusty old truck.

"About two hours," she sighed. "But I haven't seen Charlie since school started, and I know he gets lonely up there by himself. It's worth the drive to make him happy."

I sighed internally. Bella would be two hours away from me all weekend with her cop father, and I would be bored out of my mind with nothing – and no one – to do.

"Do you want to come over again tomorrow night?" I asked, thinking I could at least get in one more time with her before she left.

She bit her lip. "I want to, but I probably shouldn't. I need to do some research before I go home…I'll probably be spending the night in the library."

Hmmph. That wasn't acceptable, not at all. I wanted that last night with her before I had to abstain for three days.

"I'll miss you," she sighed sadly, nuzzling into my shoulder. I knew some sort of response was expected, but I couldn't say it back and mean it, not the way she would interpret it – so I tilted her chin up and kissed her instead. Her warm lips moved languidly against mine as she pressed her body closer. I savored the way her flesh yielded to mine, and the way she gave herself to me without hesitation. I knew I pleased her, and that gave me a feeling of…satisfaction.

"Edward," she sighed, thick and needy. Swiftly I rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs. She gave a low moan as I slid into her easily. I knew as soon as I entered her velvet heat that I wanted to take my time enjoying this sensation, and her heavy-lidded eyes said she wanted it slow, too. I set a lazy, almost teasing rhythm and rocked us gradually closer to the edge.

* * *

It was readily apparent to me that I would have to see Bella Thursday night, and that I would have to be subtle about it. Even I was capable of realizing that a good boyfriend did not follow his girlfriend to the library and harass her for sex after she'd stated her need to study.

I decided to go with a strategy that had worked for me before – food. Humans needed their fuel to keep running, just like any other creature, and it would seem a thoughtful gesture.

I managed to wait until 9:30 to go to the convenience store. The selection was…perplexing. I had no idea what she would want, and I spent an unreasonable amount of time looking at the array of energy drinks before I decided on fruit and water. Bella had said she didn't drink much caffeine, anyway…I doubted she would be a Red Bull fan.

I found Bella in the same spot she'd been last time, reading from a musty-looking book with her head resting limply on her hand. She looked so tired.

She didn't notice my approach until I sat my purchases before her. Bella jolted upright, focusing first on the banana and then looking up at me.

"Edward." Her voice was soft, and she gave me that look that made me uncomfortable – that mildly worshipful gaze, overly grateful in proportion to what I'd done.

"Thank you," she said next, smiling happily. "You didn't have to do this."

I shrugged and decided to keep it light. "Someone's got to take care of you, clearly."

Bella snorted. "You're one to talk. What do you eat, like one meal a day?"

"I don't work nearly as hard as you do," I pointed out, sitting down next to her rather than across from her. "What is it tonight?"

"Spanish," she grumbled, scowling. "My professor is an idiot – wants three outside sources on a basic literary analysis, which is absurd. I mean, analysis should come from the test, not from borrowing ideas."

I chuckled at her little rant. "Why don't you just drop it? Surely you've tested out of your general education requirement."

She sighed deeply. "My major requires a minor, though, and they recommend foreign language. It is a pretty easy minor to get, all things considered."

"I suppose," I said dubiously. "But if it's making you so unhappy…"

She shrugged, looking away from me and down at her book. "It's just this class…the others will be better. I thought Hispanic Literature would be fun, but…it isn't so much. Maybe I would have been better off if I'd taken French instead."

"Ah, peut-être," I teased. "La littérature française est très bonne. Et français et la langue de romance."

Bella gaped at me. "I didn't know you could speak French."

I chuckled. "Mais oui. Do you like it when I speak French to you?" Of course, I could tell that she did; all the little signs were there: accelerated heartbeat, quickness of breath, flushed cheeks, and the soft scent of her arousal.

She gulped. "It's…very sexy."

"De vrai? Tu veux que je parle français pendant que je te caresse, pendent que nous faisons l'amour?"

"Oh, wow. Okay. I have no idea what you just said, but you'd better stop that or I'll never get any work done tonight."

I laughed. "Or maybe you could take a little break, and I could make sure you're in a very good mood when you get back to work."

"_Edward_," her face was red. "Not in the library."

"And why not? You admitted it was one of your fantasies. Are you worried about getting caught? Because we're the only ones even on this floor right now; the librarians have all gone home for the night. And I can help you be quiet, if you need."

She bit her lip, and I knew the tides had turned in my favor. "Come on, Bella, I wouldn't even suggest it if I didn't think it would be worth it – for both of us."

"The very back corner," she whispered, blushing like crazy.

I chuckled. "Lead the way."

She ducked out of her chair, looking around wildly for witnesses before she darted down the aisles of shelves. I followed more sedately, knowing there wasn't another soul on this floor. I had to catch her once as she tripped, almost falling into a shelf. I could just see her taking out the entire library with one fall.

The deepest, dustiest corner of the library housed volumes upon volumes of governmental records which looked like they hadn't been touched in years. Bella turned to me nervously, unsure. I grinned and nudged her back into the shelf.

"Ma petite belle," I murmured against her ear, finding the soft skin of her waist with exploring fingers. "Je vais te baiser, et tu vas crier mon nom."

"Baiser…" she gasped, "That means 'kiss,' right?"

I chuckled as my lips worked their way down her neck. "Not in the verb form, sweetheart."

"W-what does it mean in the verb form?" she asked, leaning into my touch. Her fumbling hands found the button of my jeans.

"Use your imagination," I suggested. My fingers hit the edge of her bra, and I wormed my thumbs under the cups to brush across her hardened nipples. She moaned loudly before she caught herself.

"If you can't keep quiet," I teased, "maybe you should find a way to muffle it."

Bella glared, and her hand slipped past my boxers to close around my shaft. Tightly. She'd probably meant to punish me with her harsh grip, but her paltry strength couldn't hurt me. It just felt incredibly…pleasurable.

"Who can't keep quiet now?" she said cockily, pursing her pink lips at me. Drawn to them, I kissed her forcefully as I worked open the fastenings on her jeans.

"Oh, Bella," I finally smirked, pulling away, "I'm not the one who's worried about getting caught."

Her eyes flashed and she gave me another rough squeeze. I groaned. I could feel her pulse around my cock. I pushed down her jeans and panties in one movement.

"Edward!" she gasped at the sudden exposure.

"Shh," I stepped closer, slightly between her legs, near enough that our chests brushed with every breath. "No one's around to see you but me."

I didn't give her more time to think before I slid my hand between her legs to stroke her wet folds. Her arousal fell slick and heavy on my fingers as her whimpers trembled in the air.

She moaned my name in that way that gave me thrills, low and pleading. I lifted her by the backs of her thighs, cradled between her bent knees, and adjusted her to just the right angle before I thrust inside.

Bella moaned aloud again before she took my advice and muffled her sounds against my shoulder. I took her in quick, short thrusts; the time for teasing was over. I was drowning in fire. Her heat seemed to intensify every time; she was an inferno, a living flame. Was this burning the lake of fire I was destined for in my damnation? If this was hell, I had no interest in heaven.

"Edward," she panted, turning her face in toward my neck, "Oh, God, when does it stop?"

"When does what stop?" I gasped back, almost too enveloped in the pleasure to concentrate on her words. My mental capacity seemed to fly out the window when I was inside of her.

"The wanting…I can't stop wanting you…so badly…" Her lips quivered against my neck.

"Don't try," I heard myself saying. The need was building, swelling, seeping into my bones. I had to feel her release…that was the only way to set it free.

"Bella," I grunted, "I need you to come for me."

"Oh!" Her lips crashed to mine, silencing the scream that vibrated through her mouth, just as her inner walls clamped down around me.

My long, shuddering release came with a deep groan. And then, it was quiet, peaceful…the calm after a storm. All that was left was the steady thump of Bella's heart…vibrant, humming life in my arms.

I wanted to keep her there, held against me, but I knew I couldn't. We _were_ in a library, after all. So reluctantly, I pulled away and set her back on her unsteady feet.

She didn't look at me until we had both rearranged our clothing, and then it was a shy glance from underneath her eyelashes. A rosy blush sat high on her cheeks; how could she blush after that?

"That was…intense," she said, smiling a little.

I chuckled. "'Intense' is a bit of an understatement, I think."

She shook her head, laughing a little as well. "Remind me never to let you speak French to me when I'm trying to work on Spanish again. I won't be able to think clearly now."

"I suppose I'll just have to help you then," I said with a mock-sigh. Her eyes darted to mine quickly.

"Don't tell me you speak Spanish, too."

"Claro que sí," I said, unable to control the impish grin that spread across my lips.

She rolled her eyes and started walking back to the table. "Claro, sure. Why wouldn't you be trilingual on top of everything else? You're inhuman, I swear."

I chuckled a little as I followed her.

* * *

**READ ME: ** Hi. I want you all to know that I am _trying_ to update every Tuesday. That may not always happen. I have a busier life than I'd like. So don't freak out if I don't update for two weeks, okay? No, I haven't abandoned the story. Chillax, guys.

Oh, and for the good one-fifth of reviewers asking when the Cullens are showing up, I can say that there will be one Cullen in the next chapter. Just one. And you'll have to wait and see which one.

For some in-between reading, check out the new story I'm currently co-writing with Jacyevans called A Madman's Mercy. The third chapter will be up within a day or two.

And if, by chance, you want to discuss this story with other readers (and me), check out the thread at Twilighted (dot) net forums. It's in the AU section. Not too hard to find.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them. "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" is by T.S. Eliot.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I went to see Bella at work the next day. There was no good excuse for it. I knew that we wouldn't be having sex again before she left, especially not at her workplace – not after what had happened Wednesday night. But there was a gnawing, nagging feeling inside me that compelled me to see her, to confirm her tie to me somehow before she was gone.

I scanned the thoughts inside of the café before I entered. The boy wasn't working, but the vulgar woman was. Just one more thing to deal with, I thought with a sigh.

After just a week of her presence, the whole shop smelled of Bella. It hit me hard as soon as I walked in, appallingly luscious. How strongly would that scent strike me after three days away from her?

Her eyes met mine across the counter, and she gave me a brilliant smile. I made my way to her quickly.

"Edward, I didn't think I'd get to see you again until Monday."

I shrugged. "That was just…unacceptable."

"Bella!" an unpleasant voice barked. The irritating woman had materialized from the back room. "We're not paying you to socialize."

Bella sighed and turned to the mixing cups she'd apparently been cleaning. I shot a glare at the woman, who seemed confused by my unfriendliness. I knew I'd led her on a bit the first day, but I still couldn't fathom why this woman thought she merited my attention. There was nothing remotely genuine or soft or graceful about her brand of beauty; she was plastic and artificial. And yet, I could see from her mind that she thought herself better than Bella, and was treating her badly out of spite and envy. That could not be allowed to go on.

"Sorry," Bella murmured to me under her breath. "She's…strict."

"She seems like a tyrant to me," I scowled, speaking loudly enough that the woman could hear me. She huffed and returned to the back.

"You should report her if she's treating you unfairly."

Bella shrugged and offered a half smile. "She's not here often enough when I'm working to be a real problem."

I frowned. "If you say so."

She set aside her work again and leaned across the counter to me. "I'm really glad you came," she told me.

I smiled.

* * *

I wasn't able to be with Bella for long. A rush of customers came in, and I had to leave her to her job. I checked the clock for the umpteenth time. 5:30. She would be well on her way by now.

I sighed again and paced to my bookshelf. I had to occupy my mind somehow, or I would go mad this weekend. Maybe I would make a trip to Seattle. I was curious about Sartre, after all of Bella's enthusiasm for him, but I didn't own any of his work. A trip to the bookstore would take up some time. Maybe I would hunt, too. I didn't particularly feel like trying to do it the normal way and failing again, so perhaps I could range further into the wilderness and explore my options in the animal kingdom.

But for now, what to read? I thumbed through the volumes. Dickens? No, I wasn't remotely in the mood for that. Nabokov…fascinating, but not what I was looking for. Twain? No, too humorous for my mood. My hand still at T.S. Eliot. Maybe poetry would suit me best now. I pulled out the book and took it to the couch, opening by chance to _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_.

I had read the poem before and had found the voice unsympathetic – the whining of a lonely old man who wasn't developed enough to be satisfied in his solitude, a man who was too afraid to take what he wanted. Would my perceptions change upon a second look, as they had with _The Stranger_?

I reread carefully. This time through, I kept seeing myself in the words.

_And indeed there will be time _

_For the yellow smoke that slides along the street, _

_Rubbing its back upon the window-panes;_

_There will be time, there will be time _

_To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet; _

_There will be time to murder and create, _

_And time for all the works and days of hands _

_That lift and drop a question on your plate;_

_Time for you and time for me, _

_And time yet for a hundred indecisions, _

_And for a hundred visions and revisions, _

_Before the taking of a toast and tea._

The passage was meant to be ironic, pointing to man's unwillingness to accept his _lack_ of time, his looming mortality. It was a reminder, _carpe diem_. Seize the day.

And yet, I _did_ have time – a limitless expanse of it, stretching out before me. What was I doing with it? For so many years, I'd reveled in the knowledge that I had time on my side, time to do anything and everything I wanted. But now…now time felt like a crushing weight on my shoulders.

…I no longer knew what I wanted to make of that time. No, that wasn't right. I had never known what I wanted.

_And indeed there will be time _

_To wonder, "Do I dare?" and, "Do I dare?" _

_Time to turn back and descend the stair, _

_With a bald spot in the middle of my hair—_

_They will say: "How his hair is growing thin!"] _

_My morning coat, my collar mounting firmly to the chin, _

_My necktie rich and modest, but asserted by a simple pin— _

_[They will say: "But how his arms and legs are thin!"] _

_Do I dare_

_Disturb the universe? _

_In a minute there is time _

_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

Well, at least I had something going for me. I had definitely dared to disturb the universe. I had turned my prey into a plaything, was going out of my way to please her, even… I had turned the natural order upside down. No one could accuse me of being conventional. No vampire, at least.

The loud, shrill tone of a cell phone jarred me out of my thoughts. _Bella_. Bella was calling. I was up in an instant, book clattering to the floor as I darted to my bedside table where the phone lay.

Had she been unable to resist the temptation of the little device? Or did she miss me already? I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Bella?"

"Edward, thank God."

I frowned. The phone dulled and garbled the natural tone of her voice, but I thought she sounded…relieved? But stressed as well.

"What's wrong?"

"It's – it's not a big deal," she said quickly. "But my truck broke down, and I was hoping you could maybe call a tow truck for me? It's just, I'm out in the middle of nowhere, basically, and there's nowhere I can go to get help, and my dad isn't picking up –"

"Where are you?" I interrupted. That gnawing feeling was back, stronger now.

"I'm on the 101," she told me, giving the last mile-marker she'd passed. "I'm still over an hour from Forks."

I frowned. So she would be waiting another hour or more, alone and vulnerable, for the tow to arrive, and an hour or more ride with a strange man… The gnawing grew.

I obtained the rest of the information I would need from Bella for the tow truck driver. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor? Stay in your truck and lock the doors."

She laughed. "Just what do you think is going to happen to me out here? I don't think there's another human around for miles. But maybe there are some bears I should be worried about."

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it, Bella, please."

She sighed. "All right. Thanks for helping me, Edward."

"Of course."

As soon as I hung up with Bella, I was moving. I had to go to her; anything could happen to her right now. She couldn't be harmed, not when she was _mine_. I dialed information as I tugged on shoes. They could only offer two towing companies based in Forks. I called the first as I was going out the door, frustrated at having to move at a human pace outside of my apartment. No one picked up. I rolled my eyes and hopped into my car. It purred to life and I was off, racing toward the highway.

At the second company, a rather uncooperative and slow woman picked up. I had to relay the situation to her twice before she understood, and then she informed me that it would take two hours for the next available truck to get to her location.

Imbeciles. Didn't they understand the urgency here?

I drove at twice the legal speed limit, slowing only once when I heard the bored thoughts of a highway patrolman ahead. Gliding by him at a crawling 70 miles per hour was torture, but as soon as I was out of his sight, I shot up to 150 again. Never had I been so grateful for fast cars.

I had never seen Bella's truck before, but she had described it for the tow driver and had given the license plate number. The rusty orange-red Chevy couldn't be mistaken; surely there couldn't be two of those old machines running today.

I pulled up behind her, and she was out of her vehicle almost as quickly as I was. I took two steps toward her before she was flinging herself into me, where my arms caught her and held her close.

"I thought I told you to stay in the truck," I chastised. "I could have been an axe-murderer or a serial rapist."

"Shut up," she laughed weakly, her face pressed against my chest. "As if anyone else would be pulling up in _that_."

"Point taken," I chuckled, incredibly relieved. She was with me. She was safe. And suddenly it was abundantly clear what that gnawing sensation had been – _worry_. I had been worried about what would happen to her away from me. I frowned. I hadn't _worried_ about anything in decades. There was nothing to worry about.

"How did you get here so fast?" Bella asked with a scowl, pulling away from me slightly.

"I went double the speed limit," I told her frankly.

"_Why?_ What if you had been stopped? You could have been arrested for driving that fast."

"There was hardly anyone to see me," I pointed out, feeling the need to defend my actions. "I couldn't just leave you out here by yourself. The tow truck was going to take two hours and then you would have had an hour back alone with a stranger. I shudder to think what could have happened to you."

"Oh, Edward, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed, shaking her head.

I frowned, unable to see what had displeased her. "I thought you seemed rather happy to see me a minute ago."

Bella smiled and stood up on tiptoes to kiss me softly. "I _am_ happy to see you. I have to admit, it was really _you_ I wanted when I called. I mean, I could have called Angela just as easily, but…I was anxious, and I wanted to hear your voice. So I'm very, very glad to have you here now. But I don't want you risking arrest to get to me."

She had longed for me in her distress? That was something to consider…but later. I didn't want to think about what that meant now.

"Why don't we wait in my car until the tow arrives?" I suggested to her.

"Why don't we sit in _my_ truck?" she countered.

"Leather bucket seats, that's why," I said, feeling that made my case. Bella rolled her eyes, but allowed me to steer her over to the passenger side of my car. Once she was securely in, I returned to the driver's seat.

"Edward?"

I turned to look at her. Under the protection of the dark-tinted windows, it was like our own private bubble. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Hadn't she just requested I _not_ do what I'd done?

"For coming all this way just to get me…for caring that much," she blushed, looking down at her hands.

Her words left me unsettled. Was that what this was? Was the worry I had felt evidence of _caring_? Another thing to consider, later, when I was alone. For now…

"You're welcome," I said simply, daring to meet her bright eyes.

Bella smiled back at me, then frowned. "This is why we should have sat in my truck."

"Why is that?" I quirked an eyebrow. Her thoughts were impossible to keep up with.

She gestured to the center console between us. "Nothing in the way in my truck."

I laughed and pushed my seat all the way back before lifting her into my lap. She laughed in surprise.

"Okay, well, that's one way around it."

"A cozy way," I pointed out, her warmth pressed everywhere against me. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to the soft beat of her pulse in her neck. Flicking my tongue out, I could almost taste her.

"Um…maybe you shouldn't start that…y'know, with the tow truck coming and all."

"Well, first of all," I said, trailing my lips down her neck, "the truck won't be here for at least an hour, probably more, given what I was told. Secondly," I switched to the other side of her neck, "just where do you think this is going?"

A blush started on her neck and traveled up to her cheeks. I could feel the heat against my face. "Where it _always_ goes."

I smirked against her skin. "Have you ever had sex in a car, Bella?"

She rolled her eyes at me, but her heart was racing. "Obviously not, since I've only ever had sex with you."

"Hmm…I never have either." I kissed the sensitive underside of her jaw. "Would you like to try it with me?"

She laughed and her hands trailed almost idly over the buttons of my shirt. "All in the name of exploration, right?"

"Right," I chuckled, tracing that familiar path underneath her shirt, up her tapered waist, over the soft hills of her breasts. She truly was a magnificent creature, my Bella, a Pandora's Box of sensual delights, and I'd never be able to put them away again.

While her fingers slipped and struggled with the buttons of my shirt, I found the clasp of her bra and popped it open, leaving the undergarment loose enough for me to slide my hands under the cups. How could anything be so soft?

She finally opened my shirt, and her palms flattened against my chest before they dragged down my torso. I moaned at the trail of heat.

Bella leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. It seemed almost…shy, which struck me as odd. What did she have to be shy about at this point? But then her mouth pressed harder, and her right hand snuck between us to unfasten my jeans. My feisty Bella made a triumphant return.

Getting Bella out of her jeans was a little more difficult, but with a little maneuvering and a lot of help, she finally kicked them off. She slid back into my lap, just a damp patch of fabric between us now. I pushed the soft cotton aside and dipped my fingers inside, testing her. How was she always ready for me? Unable to resist, I brought my two fingers to my mouth, tasting the wetness that lingered there. Her eyes darkened at the sight.

"You like that? You like seeing me taste you?" I smirked.

She shook her head at me. "You're diabolical."

"An innocent victim," I chuckled, rubbing myself impatiently against her. "You're the temptress."

She gave a breathy laugh as I was pushing her panties aside. "Yeah, right."

I eased her onto me with a satisfied groan. "God, you feel good."

"Mmm, so do you," she sighed, her head lolled back as she shifted restlessly on top of me.

"Let me do the work," I suggested as I grabbed her hips, wanting to control the speed. She acquiesced with a nod, bracing her hands on my shoulders. I held her where I wanted her and thrust my pelvis in a steady tempo. Bella moaned as I set my pace.

Hmm, I liked her sounds. The soft vibrations of them tingled through me, adding to the sensation. I needed more sounds from her. I angled her back and moved faster, hitting a more sensitive spot. Her mouth fell open, and a louder moan came out.

"Yes, let me hear you," I told her, trying to control myself. Her heat made me want to push harder, faster. I wanted to let out all the frantic energy she inspired.

She whimpered. Her fingers dug in hard, for a human. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed.

"Don't hold back," I growled. "Open your eyes, look at me. I want to know exactly how it feels. Let it out."

She made a keening sound, her eyes wild. Damn, that turned me on. I kept egging her on, listening to her sounds grow louder and louder as we came closer to release.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she chanted, tensing up. She was close. So was I.

"Oh!" A sharp cry signaled her peak before she fell forward, panting and moaning against me while I finished.

Spent, we lay slack in the seat. Eventually, she turned her head to look up at me, a sly glint in her eye.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you haven't got some sort of public sex fetish," she said. "What with the library, the coffeehouse, now this…"

I laughed. "No, I'm afraid it's far simpler than that. I just have a sex with Bella fetish."

She laughed, too. "I guess that's all right, then."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I broke my promise. No Cullens this chapter. But the next one, for sure. Edward just…got a little distracted on the way to Forks, all right? I can't control him. He's insatiable.

I also realize that today is not Tuesday. I'm working on that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bella had a much harder time getting back into her clothes than she had getting out of them. Watching her fight a small battle with her jeans was highly amusing. She glared at my chuckles.

"You just consider yourself lucky; you have it easy."

I shrugged. "True. This is still funny, though."

We sat and talked while we waited for the two truck.

"So, just what do you plan to do when the truck arrives, anyway?" Bella asked.

"I'm driving you to Forks, obviously. Unless you'd like to forego this whole endeavor," I said with a gesture to her lifeless truck.

She sighed. "No, I've really got to get my truck fixed now. But there's no need for you to drive to Forks, too…I mean, if you wanted to go back, you'd have to drive so far…unless you want to stay, which would be fine…"

I smiled at her rambling. "Well, I'm certainly driving you. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with a stranger. Would you like me to stay?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Then I'll stay," I concluded. No way I was letting her out of sight now. Not when she'd only been away for two hours and still managed to get herself into trouble.

"Okay. Great," she said. And then she went back to nibbling her lip. "Um, my dad will make you sleep on the couch. I think most dads would, probably. And he's going to interrogate you. He is a cop, after all. I can try to take his bullets out of his gun when he's not looking, if that helps."

"I think I can handle it," I laughed, imagining a small town cop trying to take on a _vampire_. Besides, I had gotten pretty good at this whole boyfriend thing. I doubted I'd have any trouble dealing with her father.

She shrugged. "If you're sure. I just…thought I'd warn you. I mean, meeting my dad is the last thing you probably want right now."

"It's probably inevitable. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," she agreed. "So…what were you doing before I called?"

I didn't feel like talking about T.S. Eliot with her just now. I could never explain my thoughts on that one, not honestly. "Speaking of that, I was wondering why you didn't just call information when you realized you would need assistance."

"I didn't even think of that." She turned very red, then buried her face in her hands. "I feel like a moron."

"I wouldn't go to that extreme," I chuckled. "We all have our little lapses, don't we?"

She sighed and revealed her red face once more. "I still feel like an idiot."

After the promised two hours had elapsed since my initial call, the tow truck finally arrived and pulled up nearby. Bella and I stepped out of my car, and when we did, the other man's face lit up in recognition.

"Bella!"

"Tyler?" Damn. She knew this imbecile. "What are you doing driving a tow truck?"

"I decided to take a year off and save up some money before college. This is what I wound up doing. Man, when I got the call, I heard it was just some dude." He shot me a sharp glance. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

His less than subtle glare reminded Bella of my presence. "Oh, Tyler, this is Edward, my boyfriend. He called for me, then came to get me. Edward, this is Tyler Crowley. We went to high school together."

I nodded politely while I surveyed his mind. I saw no history between he and Bella, though he certainly wished there were.

"Nice to meet you," he said with distaste. "He taking you back to Forks, too?"

"Yeah, he is." Bella frowned at him. I wondered why. What about him displeased her? It would have given me great enjoyment to know.

Tyler finally got down to business, and soon he was off. I was glad to be rid of him.

"He a friend of yours?" I asked back in my car. The engine woke with a purr, and we sped off toward the south. I was going to overtake this guy in no time.

"Not really," Bella said dismissively. "He was actually driving the van that hit me junior year."

"What?" My grip tightened on the wheel. How could she be so casual about that? He had evidently repressed that memory. What a jerk.

"Yeah, he hit a patch of ice, and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He spent the next year or so trying to make it up to me."

Hmmph. Let her think what she wanted; I doubted that was a primary motivation for him.

"Are we going to run into a lot of old friends in Forks?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Most the people I knew in high school went off to college, and there's really not a whole lot going on in Forks, so I doubt we'll get out much. I should go visit where I used to work, though. I promised I would."

"Okay." That didn't sound so bad. "So what will you do all weekend?"

She shrugged. "I'll have to do some cleaning and laundry, I'm sure. Charlie is hopeless. I'll have to do some cooking, too. I'm positive he's going to starve to death without me eventually. Are you sure you want to stay? This might be really boring for you."

"I don't have anything better to do," I said honestly. My visit to Seattle was far from my mind. Shopping, hunting…there was always time for that. _There will be time_, Prufrock whispered to me. But not for Bella. Her time was ticking away…in such a short time, she would be gone from college, find a husband, have a career… I had to make the most of her time.

"If we're lucky, Charlie will want to go fishing," Bella went on, oblivious, innocent. "He can't resist going when the weather is nice."

"And that would leave us with the house to ourselves?" I surmised. There was something terribly appealing about the thought of taking her in her childhood bed. I didn't care enough to inspect that fantasy too closely.

"Yes, we would," she rolled her eyes. "Do you think of anything else?"

"On occasion."

Bella directed me to her home in Forks, where the tow driver would also be depositing her decrepit truck. Apparently, there was only one proper mechanic in Forks, and he charged an arm and a leg, so Bella intended to have her friend Jacob come to look at it. I would be doing everything possible to prevent that. Maybe I could find time to look at it myself tomorrow.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't think – you won't have any clothes to wear," Bella exclaimed as we crawled down the main street in Forks. The few people we passed all stopped to gawk at my car.

"I don't mind wearing the same ones," I told her. "Unless you're embarrassed to be seen with someone in the same clothes all weekend."

Bella laughed. "As if I could be embarrassed with you."

When we pulled up to her house, a cop cruiser was parked in the driveway. I parked on the curb.

Bella looked suddenly nervous.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She was making _me_ nervous.

She swallowed. "It's just that I've never brought anyone home for my dad to meet before. I'm not exactly sure how he'll react, that's all."

I shrugged. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Come on."

I left the car and, finding her still sitting in the passenger seat, opened her door for her. She finally summoned her courage and led the way up to the door. It was unlocked. She went right in.

"Dad?"

"Bells!" the voice came from the room to the right, the living room, I guessed from the sound of the television. "I didn't hear your truck – " He stopped dead as he entered the hallway, catching sight of me. "Bells?"

What a horrid nickname that was, really. I scanned his thoughts and found…only vague impressions. I tried harder. There was anxiety there, and wariness, but nothing at all concrete. How fascinating. Fascinating and problematic. Like father, like daughter.

"Dad," Bella started, voice breaking oddly, "this is – uh – this is Edward Masen," she said. "My truck broke down on the way home, and he came to help me out. Um, the tow truck is going to bring it here – we beat him back."

He cleared his throat roughly. "Well, then. Edward." He gave me a nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said conventionally.

"How – uh – how do you two know each other?" he asked, suspicious.

"We met outside the library one night," Bella said with only a moderate blush. I came up with something to cover it.

"Bella tripped and dropped all her books," I supplied. It was true.

Bella glared at me. "Yeah, Edward was nice enough to come to my rescue. He's also in my sociology class," she added.

"Hmm."

"Dad, you don't mind if Edward stays for the weekend, do you? He drove all this way."

He clearly did mind, but he grunted his assent. "Suppose he can sleep on the couch, if he doesn't mind it."

"Thank you, Chief Swan," I said politely, ignoring that he'd been speaking of me like I wasn't there. "I admit, I've been eager to see Bella's home town." Lie. She probably knew it, too. That was probably the reason for the odd look she gave me.

He frowned. "Where did you say you were from, Edward?"

I didn't; I wanted to laugh at his attempt at subtlety. "I'm from Chicago, actually."

"What brings you out here?" he wanted to know. Much the same questions his daughter had asked, and I could see where her silent, thoughtful mind had come from. I wondered what her mother was like.

"I wanted a change of scenery. I don't like the noise of the city."

"Dad," Bella interrupted, "Have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting on you," he replied.

"Well, why don't you keep an eye out for my truck while I make something? Edward, would you like to help me?"

I quickly agreed, smiling at the way she handled her father. Clearly, she was used to being the authority, even if her father was the Chief of Police.

Bella sat her things down and dragged me into the kitchen where she began rummaging through cabinets. She huffed in annoyance at what she found.

"Okay, clearly I'm going to be paying a visit to the Safeway as well. What hasn't been eaten is expired." She poked her head into the freezer. "Looks like we're having fish."

Bella couldn't find much use for my assistance, so mostly I watched her work. She was cute in the kitchen. Oddly domestic, but still…unique. I could picture her in a small kitchen like this one, preparing dinner for a husband that would come in and wrap his arms around her. He would be ordinary, dull, unworthy. Would she be satisfied with that kind of banal existence? I couldn't really see the appeal. Could she?

I had to suffer through eating once dinner was done. With Bella and her father both observing me so closely, and me unable to clearly read either's thoughts, I had to be more cautious than I normally would be. I couldn't get away with saying I wasn't hungry this time.

It tasted truly horrible, but I deduced that Bella was, in fact, a competent cook by her father's genuine enjoyment. I wished I could eat food…it would simplify so much.

"This is delicious, Bella," I lied after a manful swallow.

"Thanks," she blushed. Her father's mind was at once approving and scornful. How I would hate to be a father. How complex it seemed.

I took a few bites and got away with pushing my food around to mask my minimal intake. Afterward, I helped Bella clean up – all the better to avoid quality time with her father, though it felt absurdly domestic – and then we passed a long, awkward evening in the living room, watching ESPN. No one was paying much attention to the TV. The look on Bella's face told me she was aching to be alone as much as I was.

Finally, Charlie went up to bed, and Bella set about making a makeshift bed for me on the couch. I would have liked to tell her it was unnecessary.

She lingered there with me, fidgeting. "The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the left. My bedroom is just across from it. Umm…is there anything else you need?"

"I'm fine," I told her, watching the nervous twitch of her fingers that I'd never seen before. "Are you okay with all this?"

"Of course," she said. "I just, you know, wish my dad wasn't so awkward about it."

"He just wants to protect you." Too bad she was dating a predator.

"I guess I'd better go up to bed before he comes checking up on us," she sighed. "Um…I hope you sleep okay. I'll see you in the morning."

She darted forward quickly and pressed a barely-there kiss to my lips before she scurried up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bella," I chuckled.

"Night!" she called back.

I turned out the light, stripped down to my boxers, and stretched out on the couch in the guise of going to bed. Truly, I was waiting; I had no intention of staying down here all night. As soon as I was sure Charlie was asleep, I would go nosing about the house – Bella's room, especially. Okay, so I might be doing a little bit more than snooping once I was up there.

In the meantime, I scanned the tiny living room. All of Bella's school photos were on display, providing a timeline of her growth. I watched her go from a child missing her front teeth to a gangly adolescent to the young woman she was now. The transformation was incredible. I saw, too, the old wedding photo and the wife Charlie evidently had not forgotten. Bella's mother. She looked like a spirited woman…pretty, but her daughter had taken her best features and made them better.

Having seen more of the kitchen, there was only the upstairs to entertain me, and Charlie was still wide awake. I tried to get comfortable on the lumpy couch – I swear, I could feel every spring – and pretended to sleep.

What a strange day this had been. A strange month, even. But several things had become clear today.

I had reacted like an honest-to-goodness boyfriend when Bella had been in trouble…more drastically than a real boyfriend would, from what I'd observed of human nature. And Bella had said I cared.

She was right, it seemed. There was no reason why I should have gone after her today, other than that I feared for her, and longed for her. The excuse that I required her for my pleasure still held true – she was absolutely essential. Irreplaceable. No one could compare to her. But apparently, she was taking over in other ways as well…making me think, making me feel.

She had too much power for a human, and I didn't want to fight it. I enjoyed being with her. Why should I care about anything else? I was a vampire, wasn't I? My kind were supposed to be hedonistic…I was doing exactly what I was meant to – gratifying my own desires. Just this once, my desire focused on something more than blood, and maybe that wasn't actually a personal failing.

Content, I let my thoughts fade, and that was when I caught the sound of heavy snores. _Yes_.

I moved silently up the stairs and paused outside Bella's door. Her heart thumped slowly in sleep. I smiled and eased my way inside.

Bella's room was tiny, quaint. She still had a twin bed from childhood, which she was curled up in under a thick quilt. The room was too tidy, unlived-in. There was a desk near the window, on which there was a dust-free square where her computer must have been before she took it to school with her. Her bookshelves, too, were mostly bare. There was an old-fashioned rocking chair in the corner that puzzled me. What would Bella need with a rocking chair?

Her bedroom didn't reveal as much about her as I had hoped. Or perhaps I was running out of things to learn.

Bella mumbled in her sleep, and I took that as an invitation to join her. Worming my way into her little bed without waking her was a challenge even for me, but I managed. I lay facing her and studied her sleeping face. She looked especially soft in sleep, relaxed as she was. Her half-parted lips drew my attention, beckoning me to come in closer, to kiss them. It was as good a way as any to wake her up.

She didn't react immediately as my lips touched hers, dragging along the petal-soft skin. I added the brush of my tongue, and she moaned gently. Hoping to elicit a stronger response, I cupped her breast as I continued to kiss her.

She moaned again and her eyes fluttered open before closing again as she began to kiss back. Then she tensed suddenly, and I released her.

"Edward!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

I chuckled. "Continuing to soil your virtue. Relax, your father is snoring loud enough to wake the dead," I whispered.

"If he catches you in here…"

"He won't," I promised, "As long as you're quiet, of course."

Her eyes narrowed to a glare. "We are _not_ doing _that_ right now."

"You don't want to?" I queried, tweaking her stiff nipples idly.

"Edward," she growled, "Stop that."

I sighed. "I suppose, if you really want, I can go back to that cold, lonely couch…"

"You do that," she huffed.

"What a cruel mistress you are," I whispered, easing out of the bed once more. I was halfway to the door when she called out a soft, "Wait!"

I turned around, unable to completely mask my hopefulness.

"If you _promise_ to keep it quiet, I suppose…we could…just this once."

"No one caught us in the library," I pointed out, sliding under her blankets once more.

"That was a miracle," she said, only half-sarcastically.

"Have I ever led you astray?" I asked, digging under her sleep shirt for the fun parts.

"Hmm…depends how you define 'astray,'" she countered, palming me through my boxers.

"You're definitely not astray right now," I groaned. The hand that wasn't on her breast pushed her panties aside and skimmed through her wet folds.

"No foreplay," she sighed, pushing my boxers down. "I just want to feel you inside me."

"By all means," I murmured, sliding inside her. _Mmm_.

"That's perfect," she whispered against my ear.

"Perfect," I agreed.

* * *

The next day turned out better than I had dared to hope. Bella's father was, indeed, lured out to fish while the warmer weather held, and Bella and I were left to our own devices.

Our morning involved a long, enjoyable shower, and then Bella decided to show me around the town.

Forks was a pitifully small town, so it didn't take long. There was the grocery store, a couple gas stations, a questionable restaurant, Newton's Outfitter's…how did these people survive out here, anyway?

Bella instructed me to pull up outside Newton's first. She had worked there during high school and felt obliged to stop in. I followed along compliantly until I caught the scent on the door.

Vampire.

There was a vampire here in Bella's town. Thank heavens I was here. She might have been killed this weekend. Hopefully, the vampire was long gone by now…what was he doing in a camping store, anyway?

I hovered close to Bella as she approached the counter, scanning the minds in the store for any possible threat. There was the owner, a doctor, a camper…

"Mrs. Newton!"

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you again! And who is this young man?"

"This is my boyfriend, Edward."

I nodded politely, and Mrs. Newton went on chattering. "How is school going, Bella?"

…But wait. The doctor's thoughts weren't quite right. They came too fast, too many at once.

_I wonder what I should get this time – Mr. Wright's heart rate was elevated, could be a symptom – wonder how Alice's vision could come to pass – Esme's garden is coming along nicely; I should get her something new to plant –_

My God. The doctor was the vampire. Buying camping supplies to allay suspicions about why he – and the others with him – weren't around on sunny days. How could…how could that _be_? A whole group of them, as I'd seen in his head, going to school, working… How could he handle the blood without exposing himself? And why did an image of _my_ Bella flicker through his head?

"Oh, Dr. Cullen!" I heard Bella gush, and I turned to see a blond vampire approaching warily. He was very well-dressed, polished, and he mimicked the behavior of a human very well. He also had golden eyes, like mine. Did he feed from animals, too? How had he come to that conclusion?

"Bella. How are you doing these days?" he asked, glancing sharply at me. I saw my thoughts mirrored in his – wondering about me, about what I was doing with Bella, about my diet…

"Great. Dr. Cullen, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward." She turned to me. "Dr. Cullen has spent more time patching me up than I'd like to admit."

He had performed her surgery after the accident. I saw the memories in his head – how fragile, how broken she had looked. I didn't like to see it.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," the doctor said, holding out his hand to shake. I took it cautiously.

"You, too, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella!" Mrs. Newton interrupted, "I just remembered, you left a book here before you quit. It's back in the office."

"Oh, okay." Bella turned to me again. "I'll be right back."

With that, she followed Mrs. Newton away, leaving me alone with the other vampire.

"Edward," he said seriously to me, too low for a human to overhear, "I don't know who you are or what your intentions are, but I've invested a great amount of time and energy keeping Bella Swan alive, and I won't have her hurt by one of my kind. If anything happens to her…there will be consequences."

I saw many things in his thoughts while he spoke. He saw Bella as a daughter. His coven was tightly bonded and would always fight together. The little black-haired one could see the future, and the large male was always eager for a challenge.

"I understand," I said.

Bella traipsed back into the room with her book in hand.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked me.

"Sure," I agreed, casting one last glance at the vampire. I saw a flash of memory in his head – a woman in a cot, with sweat beading along her forehead. She had green eyes and hair like mine.

She was my mother. Her memory had faded, but a flash of intuition told me it was true. How did he know my mother?

My head was spinning as we went out to my car. Nothing was as it should be here. Vampires didn't live in groups and eat animals and have regular jobs. And how, _how_ did this vampire have a memory of my long-dead mother?

"Edward? You okay?" Bella asked, which reminded me I should be starting the car.

"Yeah," I managed, pulling out to go to our next stop – the grocery store.

"What was that about with Dr. Cullen? You were looking at each other funny."

"Oh, that." I pretended to laugh it off. "Apparently, he feels a strong fatherly affection toward you. Wanted to give me a warning about what would happen if I made you unhappy."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, be careful. Break my heart and all of Forks will come to get you."

I forced a chuckle. "Yeah. With pitchforks and all."

_Damn_, I thought to myself. _Things just got complicated_.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, I cockblocked just a little this chapter. But it's Edward's fault, you know. He was feeling too sentimental to share this time.

Also, there has been some question about where the hell the bulk of this story takes place. No, they are not in Seattle. I'll be sure to put in some more details about that within the story, soon, and I apologize for not getting it in sooner, but they're actually across the Sound, between Seattle and Port Angeles.

And apparently, it's impossible to drive as fast as Edward did last chapter because the roads are too winding. Whoops?


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** No, Carlisle isn't Edward's sire. Don't go making assumptions!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

After carrying in and unloading groceries, I slipped outside to inspect Bella's truck while she did some cleaning. I had meant to anyway, but now it was a convenient excuse to get away from Bella and think for awhile. I was afraid that Bella in all her perceptiveness would notice my preoccupation and question me.

I focused half my attention under the hood of the truck and the other half returned to the encounter with Dr. Cullen.

He was unlike any vampire I had met. For one thing, he fed from animals, and had been doing so for many years, from what I could deduce. Obviously, he had been on this diet so long that he didn't even consider humans as a food source anymore – not if he was a practicing surgeon. How long had he been doctoring humans, I wondered? He was clearly quite good at his work if he had patched up Bella after her near-fatal accident. From what I had seen in his mind, Bella's pelvis had been…crushed. The fact that she was still up and walking was a miracle, and from what I understood of female anatomy, he'd only had to remove her uterus…otherwise, her sex drive would be extremely diminished. But all that blood… How could he physically stand it?

And his coven, too, was strange. Six of them. That was the largest coven I knew of…besides the Volturi and their guard, if one could call them a coven. All of them were mated, too – extraordinarily rare for my kind. The blonde and the muscular one he'd thought of as Emmett were together, as well as the little one he'd called Alice who had the visions and a scarred blond…and then, of course, he and the female Esme, who had a garden. Since when did vampires garden?

They all shared the doctor's diet, too. I'd seen visions of hunting expeditions in his head, the memory of Emmett taking on a massive bear. I'd never considered going for large game. Maybe I should try that…it looked more enjoyable than chasing deer. More of a challenge.

But the most astonishing thing about the vampire doctor was his memory of my mother. She'd been flushed and sweating in his memory…she must have been sick with the influenza by then. I didn't have many memories left of my human life, but those last dark days full of terror stuck with me. I remembered my father and mother growing ill rapidly. They'd gone to the hospital. I had been old enough then to fend for myself. But then everything faded away, and the next thing I remembered was the agonizing pain of transformation. I woke alone, in a dark alley in Chicago, and I fed on the first person to walk by.

Once my thirst abated slightly, I had been overwhelmed by the noise. So many sounds, so many voices all at once…it had taken me days to realize I was hearing thoughts, not spoken sounds, and that was when I fled the city.

Had the doctor been a doctor all those years ago? Had he been treating my mother? He hadn't recognized me, but had he been aware of other vampires in the area? Maybe he would know who changed me and why.

I would have to seek him out somehow. Track his scent…maybe I could find him at the hospital? Then I wouldn't have to encounter all the others with him. And even if he didn't want to cooperate with me, his thoughts would likely tell me everything.

Settled, I pushed down the truck's hood. The vehicle was hopeless. Repairing it, even if I did all the labor, would require more money than the truck was worth. More than Bella could spend, for sure. But she couldn't afford to purchase another vehicle, either.

I would offer to be her means of transportation myself, but after her reaction to the cell phone, I didn't think she would go for it. Perhaps I could sneak out early tomorrow and head to Port Angeles to purchase what I would need to repair the truck. If I left early enough, Bella might not even wake before I returned. Especially if I kept her up late tonight… She needn't know how much I spent on it.

I wandered into the house and found Bella scrubbing away in the bathroom upstairs. Bent over the tub, her bottom stuck out adorably.

"Now that's a sight to behold," I remarked out loud, leaning against the doorway.

Bella shot up, startled. "Jesus, Edward, I didn't even hear you come in," she complained, pushing her hair out of her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding a sponge.

"Sorry," I lied.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with my truck?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's fixable. If I can find the part, I could fix it for you tomorrow."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "How much will it cost?"

"Hmm…a whole weekend alone with me should cover it."

"Edward," she groaned, "I'm serious. How much will it cost?"

"_I'm_ serious, Bella. I'm not letting you pay for it."

"But – "

"Don't argue with me. We both know we need to save your money."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can spare some. What I don't need is you taking care of me, Edward. I have a father, I don't need another one."

"Fine," I sighed, giving up for now. I would find another way. "I'm sorry. We'll figure it out."

"Okay," she said, docile again.

"How much do you have left to do?" I asked her.

"I'm almost done in here," she said, "but the kitchen is a mess and Charlie has a huge pile of laundry that needs doing."

"He leaves his laundry for you to do?" I said, unimpressed.

"Not intentionally, no. He just usually leaves it until he has nothing left to wear, and this time, that happens to coincide with my being home."

"Hmm." I still wasn't impressed that Bella was stuck taking care of her father. "Well, I'll go work on the kitchen for you. I wouldn't feel right going through your father's laundry."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. You're a guest."

"Yes, but I want your attention," I countered. "So the sooner you're done, the happier I am."

She shrugged, smiling. "If that's the way you want to look at it."

"It's the logical way," I pointed out.

She just laughed. "Okay, sure."

* * *

I had to wait forever, it seemed for Bella to finish the laundry. I probably shouldn't have cleaned the kitchen at vampire speed.

Much to my chagrin, she was still in the laundry room when her father walked in the door with a bucket of dead fish. Lovely.

"Chief Swan," I greeted him politely.

His eyes narrowed at me. "Thought you'd have gone by now," he remarked. I stifled a laugh at his passive aggressive interrogation technique.

"Well, I thought I'd stay and fix Bella's truck for her, sir. I'll have to head to Port Angeles in the morning for the part I'll need."

"Hmm. You didn't have time to do it today, eh?"

"Bella wanted to show me around this morning, and I was helping her here this afternoon. She's still doing laundry," I said pointedly. The Chief had the decency to look guilty.

"So how much will it cost to fix the truck?" he asked, neatly changing the subject.

"Actually, sir, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'd like to pay for it myself, but Bella won't hear of it. I thought perhaps you might let me cover the cost and tell Bella you were taking care of it."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You want to pay for it, even though she'll never know you did it?"

"Yes," I replied. "I just want to do something for her."

Charlie sighed. "All right, I'll go along with it. Girl never did learn to let anyone take care of her. Too much like her mother that way. Good luck trying to change that."

I shrugged. "I think it's worth the effort."

Charlie shrugged back and headed into the kitchen with his fish. I took that as a dismissal. No matter. His thoughts were turning more favorable toward me.

Bella came stumbling out of the laundry room then with a basket full of whites.

"Just have to fold these, and I'm done!" she said triumphantly. I reluctantly sat on the living room floor with her and helped fold socks. I'd leave the underwear for her to deal with. Just the thought of Charlie's tighty-whities made me itch.

I suffered through another dinner, and another riveting night in the living room in front of the TV. Charlie went to bed earlier, thankfully, and I was able to spend a little time with Bella before she went to bed…and then I snuck into her bedroom again.

"I had a feeling you'd be back," she whispered, already awake. I was welcomed under the covers this time.

"How could I stay away?"

She smiled and burrowed her little body into mine. "I'm glad you couldn't."

"Bella?" There were things I'd been wanting to ask her about all day, and I wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"Yes?" Her eyes were closed, relaxed.

"I was wondering if you might be willing to talk to me about something. You're free to refuse, of course. I was just…wondering about the accident."

She frowned up at me. "What about it? You know what happened."

"Well, not completely," I said tentatively, watching for any sign of emotion on her face…but she was completely expressionless. "I know the basics, of course, but I don't know what it was like for you afterward…what the extent of the damage was…"

She bit her lip. "It's kind of hazy, really. I remember the van coming at me, and I remember pain, but then I passed out. I didn't wake up again until after my first surgeries were over. Dr. Cullen had to put all kinds of pins in to keep my pelvic bone together, and I already told you they had to remove my uterus… I had a few broken ribs, but somehow, everything else was fine. Everyone told me it was a miracle that my spine and my other organs weren't damaged at all.

"I had several more surgeries to reconstruct everything…Dr. Cullen worked miracles…after that, it was bed rest while my bones knitted back together enough for me to start physical therapy. And there were months and months of that. I ended up doing most of my school work from the hospital or from home. Even when I did get back, I was hobbling around on crutches. Everyone knew what had happened, of course, and the gossip had spread. For the longest time, everyone would either look at me with too much sympathy or with contempt for getting all the sympathy."

I shook my head. "That wasn't fair of them."

She shrugged. "When is anything fair?"

That reminded me of something. "Bella…you said they only removed the uterus. You could actually have children some day, if you wanted…"

She laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, by injecting my eggs into another woman like a human incubator. I wouldn't want it that way. A child…should be made out of love, not with science and test tubes. It just feels wrong."

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose I would agree," I said, trying to soothe her. Her heart rate was up, accelerated from the last part of the conversation.

"Anyway," she went on, "I'm just not sure that's what I want for myself. I don't really want my life to become some desperate quest for a baby. I just…want to enjoy my life; I mean, it's a miracle I have one at all."

I nodded slowly, feeling oddly…relieved? But what did it matter to me what Bella wanted out of life? I likely wouldn't be around for that long…

"Dr. Cullen must be a very talented surgeon," I mused, need to focus on something else.

"Very," Bella agreed.

"Amazing that such a gifted doctor would be living in a small town like Forks."

"Yeah, his wife wanted to live in a small town. I asked him about it once," she explained. "He said they thought it would be better for the kids – there are four of them, all adopted. It was kind of odd, too – they were all paired off in couples during high school. I guess it didn't feel weird to them, since they didn't grow up together… Anyway, they must like Forks. They're still here, even though all the kids are in college now."

"Huh." Nice cover story, I supposed, but definitely odd. Why did the others pose as children? They would be less suspicious living apart. Were they really that attached to one another?

Bella let out a hefty yawn and then smiled apologetically. "I think all that cleaning took more energy than I'd thought," she mumbled.

I chuckled. "Get some sleep then."

"Mmmk. Oh, hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For caring enough to want to know."

"You're welcome," I said, wondering how my actions always turned into something different than I'd intended with her.

"And thank you, for not seeing me differently. You're the only one who never has…even my parents treated me differently, afterward."

"Hmm. You just look like Bella to me," I told her. She smiled sleepily.

"That's nice," she hummed, drifting. I stayed still as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Around three in the morning, when I was convinced of Bella's deep slumber, I got in my car and went to the hospital.

Before I went inside, I listened carefully for his thoughts. Yes, he was there. That was enough to get me out of the car and into the ER reception. The nurse on duty looked at me skeptically. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," I said briskly, acting as though it were a life-or-death situation. "Is he here?"

She frowned. _What the hell is a perfectly healthy person doing making hospital visits at this time of night?_ "He is. Can I ask for a name to give him?"

"Edward Masen," I said, knowing he would remember.

"Very well," she said, picking up her phone and dialing an extension. After a moment, I heard Dr. Cullen's voice over the line.

"Yes, Jackie?"

She continued frowning at me as she spoke. "There's someone named Edward Masen at the front desk asking for you."

There was a short pause on Dr. Cullen's end. "I'll be right out."

"He'll be right out," Jackie repeated to me as she hung up.

I paced the small space until I heard his footsteps coming around the corner. My eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Edward, so good to see you again," he said with a perfect veneer of friendliness. "Why don't we talk in my office?"

I nodded my agreement and followed him back into the labyrinth of hospital hallways. It was a horrible place, reeking with the smell of blood. Used to Bella's scent, this was nothing for me…but how did the doctor handle it?

"After you," he said, gesturing me in the door. "Have a seat."

I sat in one of the stiff chairs in front of the doctor's desk, where the nameplate identified him as Carlisle Cullen. He took the seat behind it.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you again. You're still in town?" he asked, still keeping up the polite act, but his thoughts were a whirlwind of questions.

"Yes, I'm staying with the Swans still," I said evasively.

"Well…why don't you tell me what brings you here to see me?" he suggested.

I sighed. I hated being the first to give up information. "You're…the first of our kind that I've met who apparently doesn't drink from humans."

The vampire raised one of his perfect blonde eyebrows. "Oh, really? You chose this lifestyle without any outside influence?"

I shrugged uncomfortably. "It…hasn't been very long. When I…met Bella, when I formed a relationship with her, I found it…_difficult_ to drink from humans anymore."

Carlisle smiled. _A guilty conscience. He must feel strongly for Bella in order for her to have such a strong influence over him. Strange…he must have been feeding from humans for over eighty years…_

"May I ask how you came to feed from animals?" I asked. I needed to know what would lead other vampires to such a conclusion, whether any of them had the same problem I did.

"I was born into a very strictly religious family," he began, and I saw flashes of a time long before I'd been born, a city that was clearly London, though it was old-fashioned…I saw a man resembling the vampire who must have been his father, preaching vigorously in a pulpit. "When I was turned…I was disgusted with myself. I wanted to destroy myself, and I tried. I tried to starve myself…one day, I became so thirsty that I attacked a herd of deer. That was when I realized animal blood would suffice just as well as human blood."

"How long?" I had to know.

"Over three-hundred years," he answered.

My mind boggled. He had been living off animal blood for three centuries? I hadn't even fathomed the possibility of my diet being so permanent.

"And how long have you been a doctor?"

He smiled. "Depends how you define the term. I studied in Europe for many years before coming to America in the 1800s. That was when I began practicing as a physician."

I swallowed. So he had been a doctor in 1918. He might have treated my mother. But I couldn't think of a way to ask him about it without giving away that I had read his thoughts, and I wasn't sure I wanted him to know my abilities yet.

"I've heard you have a family. There are others with you?" I questioned.

He nodded slowly. "Five others, yes." They flashed through his mind again.

"And how long have you all been together?" I wanted to know.

Carlisle smiled at the memory of the little black-haired one arriving. "The last two joined us in the 1950s," he told me, but his mind showed much more. I saw him changing three of them – his mate first, then the blonde female, and finally the burly Emmett. From the looks of it, they had all been on the verge of death at the time, covered in blood from lethal injuries. But the other two, the newest additions, had come from elsewhere, already having found each other.

"Would you care to tell me some of your history, Edward?" he asked. I could feel the burning curiosity as well as the wariness. Until he ascertained what sort of threat I might be to his family or to Bella, he would not be at ease.

"I was born in 1901, in Chicago," I said, starting at the very beginning. I was changed in 1918. I don't remember who did it, or why."

Carlisle kept his face carefully composed, but his mind was in chaos. "Your parents…they died of the influenza?"

I tensed, eager for an explanation. "Yes. How did you know?" And there they were in his mind, both my parents…my father died less than twenty-four hours after arriving at the hospital, but my mother had lingered on, begging for someone to find her missing son.

"Your parents were my patients. You look like them…your father's features, but your mother shared your unusual hair color. I always wondered what happened to the son she spoke of so often. I suppose now I know."

"Yes. I suppose you do."

"Edward…I must ask you again to take care with Bella. She's been through more than any young girl should, and I would hate to see her hurt because your control slipped."

"I'm not going to slip up," I argued defensively. What a hypocrite – worried about _my_ control when he held human lives in his hands every day? "I told you, I haven't had human blood since I met her…and I've grown quite desensitized to her scent."

"I'm not making any assumptions," Carlisle backtracked. "I'm just asking you to be cautious."

"I am," I told him.

"All right," he assented with a nod. "I need to make my rounds, but if you would ever like to speak again, you're more than welcome to come to our home. I'm sure the others would be interested in meeting you. There aren't many like us."

I saw five more in his head, ones I'd never seen before – four women and one male. Who were they, and furthermore, _where_ were they? How many animal-drinking vampires were hiding right under my nose?

"Thank you," I said to his offer, rising from the chair.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Carlisle smiled, holding open the office door.

I nodded as I left. "Until next time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** A little departure from the Forksian drama. Edward needs some time to figure out what he wants now.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

After leaving the hospital, I went to hunt. It was still too early to head for Port Angeles, and I needed to clear my head before facing Forks again.

Carlisle had given me much to think about, and more questions. I now knew definitely what had happened to my parents, but I still had no idea what had happened to _me_. I knew there were at least eleven other animal-drinkers in the world, but I didn't understand _why_ they all did it. I didn't understand, either, the large covens these vampires formed. How did it work? How were they bonded so closely?

And the mating…of course, vampires had sexual needs and would often satisfy them with each other. Many took long-term partners for convenience, but it was animalistic more than anything. But Carlisle and his coven had mated for life, for eternity. Carlisle truly adored the one called Esme, like a human might – but vampires didn't change easily enough for those human emotions to fade over time. Many millennia could pass, and they would still be together.

It was all so strange. I couldn't reconcile it with the lifestyle I knew, with the vampires I knew, with myself. What if the life I'd been living was just a play toward conformity, a lack of choices? What if it could be different? Did I want it to be?

I'd never had a problem with my life. I fed, I made music, I read, I cultivated my mind. I neither needed nor wanted anything more.

And then Bella had wandered into my life, helpless as a lamb and trusting as a child, scent of forbidden fruit and soft to the touch. She had woken sleeping desires within me – desires for touch, taste, pleasure, warmth.

And she was different. So different. It wasn't just that her mind was silent; it was _better_. Perceptive, thoughtful, innocent…her mind was a shining example for humanity, if the rest would only follow.

She deserved so much more than her human peers could give. None of them would ever understand her or the magnitude of what she possessed. They would try to stifle her and change her. What a heinous crime that would be.

I had ventured deep into the wilderness for my hunt, and as I caught a tantalizing scent, I let instinct take over.

I chased my prey fiercely, wanting to feel like the hunter I was again. It felt good to run hard, my feet pounding into the ground. The creature was around the next tree. I was upon it before it could start in fear.

My teeth sank into the hot jugular, silencing a feral snarl, and blood flowed into my mouth, down my throat. It was better than the deer and rodents I'd tried, much better…closer to the taste of human blood.

When I could draw no more from the animal, I pulled away, licking my lips clean. It was a mountain lion, I discovered, a huge pile of fur and claws. Interesting.

I concealed the evidence and ran again, this time just for the thrill. I watched the dawn break on the eastern horizon before I turned back for my car.

I reached Port Angeles around eight, just as the first shops were beginning to open. I hit the first few chain stores with no luck, but I expected as much. For parts to such an old vehicle, I would have to hit more specialized stores.

About five tries later, I hit the jackpot. Apparently, rusty old Chevies were more common in this area than one would think. I purchased the part and the other necessary tools, tucked it all safely in my car, and sped back to Forks.

I heard Bella talking to her father in the kitchen when I pulled up. I lingered outside to listen.

"…serious about this boy, Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad, I am."

He sighed heavily, clearly displeased. "Does he treat you right, Bella? Take good care of you?"

I could almost feel Bella rolling her eyes. "He's been wonderful to me, Dad. He really cares."

"There's something off about him," Charlie grumbled. I laughed to myself.

"Maybe. But I think he's just right. He's never given me a single reason not to trust him, and I doubt he'd given you one, either."

"It's my job to look out for you, Bells. I can't just turn that off."

"Uh-huh," she chuckled. "Is that the father talking or the police chief?"

"Both." Her pointed comments made him uneasy.

"Well, can you do me a favor? As the father, can you try to be happy that I'm happy?"

"I'll try," he conceded. "But don't expect miracles. And be careful, please. I don't want to see you hurt."

"It'll be fine, Dad," she said with a smile in her voice. "I have faith in him."

Faith? In me? My chest felt tight, and I didn't know what to think. I decided to get out all my supplies and start working instead of focusing on the conversation. Bella would notice me out here soon enough.

I propped up the hood and evaluated the mess underneath. I decided to remove my shirt, lest it be completely soiled by the large quantities of grease. I still had to wear it all day, after all, and it shouldn't be a problem to go shirtless. The clouds promised to linger.

Bella came out halfway through the job and watched quietly. When I reached a stopping point, I looked over at her. A cursory inspection told me she was aroused – dilated pupils, racing heart, a flush high on her cheeks. I smirked.

"Do you have a mechanic fetish, Bella?" I asked.

She blushed, but stepped forward boldly. "I think it's just an Edward fetish."

I laughed at the joke and leered suggestively at her. "If your father weren't inside, I would ravish you right here."

"If my father weren't inside, I'd be ravishing _you_," she said with more blunt honesty than flirtatiousness, her eyes traveling over my chest. That was so fantastic.

"I would definitely let you," I told her.

"So…" she began as I went back to work, "My dad paid for everything?"

"Yeah," I lied, struggling with the stubborn old bolts. "Well, not the tools…I bought those, but they're good to have around anyway…"

"Hmm. Thanks for doing this, Edward, really. Although I still wish you had let me take it to Jake."

I tensed. Not this again. "Why?" Was she looking for an excuse to see this boy? Did she doubt my ability to do this?

"You do too much for me!" she explained, not for the first time, and I didn't like it.

"And this Jake doesn't do too much for you?" Why would she be okay with him doing this for her? Did she trust him more?

Bella rolled her eyes. "We _pay_ him."

Did it really boil down to money? "I told you how you could pay me," I pointed out. I had to get to the heart of this, whatever it was.

She sighed. "I'd stay the weekend with you whether you fixed my truck or not, and it would be as much for me as for you. Knowing you, you'd spend the whole weekend being totally perfect and pampering me, and I still wouldn't be able to give anything to you."

I set aside the wrench in my hand and turned to face her. "You really think you don't have anything to offer?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't have any money. I'm not talented or creative. I can't even give you my time, because I'm always working or studying or something."

I sighed and took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at me. "Bella, there are so many things wrong with what you just said. What you can give is so much better than what I have. You make me think, you inspire me. With you, I find myself…doing things I never did before. You give me peace of mind. I'm the one trying to catch up here."

I was uncomfortable with saying so much. I didn't _like_ needing Bella, but it was clear that she occupied an important place in my life.

Her eyes were misty and soft. "You really feel that way?"

"I don't lie unnecessarily," I said with a heavy swallow, "and I wouldn't lie about this. Think logically, Bella. Would I put forth so much effort if I didn't think you were more than worth it?"

She smiled and poked me playfully in the side. "Always with the logic."

I shrugged. "Reason is a gift; we should use it more often."

"Dante thought reason was a tool God gave us to understand the universe," Bella said thoughtfully. She always took me by surprise.

"Smart man," I agreed. "Although I'm iffy on the God part."

Bella gave me a shove on the shoulder. "Get back to work, will you? I like watching you working all shirtless and dirty for my benefit."

"Next time I'll wear a loin-cloth," I joked, but she took on a contemplative look, as though the idea had merit.

* * *

We left Forks around mid-afternoon to get back in plenty of time.

I drove behind her the whole way, ridiculously slow as she was driving the truck. I didn't doubt I'd sufficiently repaired the vehicle, but anything could go wrong in that old engine. I wasn't taking any chances.

The sun was setting when we reached her dormitory. I waited outside my car on the street while she found a spot in the lot. Then she came over to me.

"Thanks, Edward, for everything."

"Of course." Her hair flitted around in the evening breeze. I tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I should let you go," she sighed. "You probably want some time for yourself, and I need to prepare for classes tomorrow."

I nodded slowly, wondering if perhaps she wanted time alone now, if she thought I did. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bella kissed me goodbye. "Save me a seat."

* * *

I went home to take a shower and change clothes, but after that, my apartment was empty and I was bored.

I went to the library. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for until I found myself in the philosophy section, nose to spine with Jean-Paul Sartre.

I plucked down the volume and studied the cover. The book was an introduction to Sartre with excerpts in translation. Eventually, I would prefer to read his works in the original French, but this would do for now.

I sat there on the floor of the library, reading the whole night through.

It was fascinating. I'd read on existentialism, of course, but never Sartre specifically. Where before, it had all been about angst and nothingness, now there was something more to it. Essence.

_Existence precedes essence_.

In a subtle way, the philosophy was optimistic. Oh, there was the usual whining about human mortality and all the problems that came with it, questions of God and afterlife, but I ignored all that. It didn't really apply to me. I supposed Sartre never considered vampirism. But it was a good philosophy, the thought that we became what we are after birth, rather than before. _Tabula rasa_, taken to a new level.

_We invent ourselves by virtue of the multitude of our choices_.

_We only become what we are by the radical and deep-seated refusal of that which others have made of us._

The concept of choice was very appealing. That I could decide who I was, that I could reject what I'd been made into…that was a power I had never really exercised.

Well, until now. Now everything I did seemed to be a step away from all I'd known.

But with choice came the pivotal question: what did I want to be?

I had no idea.

_We must act out passion before we can feel it_.

Was this true? Was the acting human, the pretending, leading me to feel the real thing? If I acted long enough, would I somehow know for sure?

_We do not know what we want and yet we are responsible for what we are – that is the fact._

I picked myself up off the floor with more questions than answers. Oh well. There was always time.

Nobody paid any attention to me, coming out of the library wearing the same clothes in which I'd entered. I looked like another procrastinator pulling an all-nighter.

Outside in the morning air, I contemplated what to do with myself until I would see Bella again.

_If you are lonely when you are alone, then you are in bad company._

But I'd never been lonely until Bella stumbled into my life.

* * *

The week passed slowly. I was always impatient. There were classes, and Bella's work hours seemed to extend longer and longer. I suspected the vengeful manager's influence. Whenever I could, I lured Bella back to my apartment, but often she was tired, or behind on school work.

I ached.

Friday arrived with infinite possibility. Bella was working tonight, of course, but the weekend was mine. She had agreed to stay at my apartment. I would have to up the ante of my human charade, but that seemed a small price to pay. She was all mine for the next two days.

_You look excited as a kid on Christmas morning_, she wrote to me in sociology.

I grinned and wrote back, _I've never had you on the couch._

Her cheeks turned red. _Who says you will?_

_Your wet panties say so._

_Naughty. What were you reading before I got here?_

_Huis Clos__. Do you know it?_

_Sartre? Oh, yes. A great piece. Only through the eyes of others can we see who we are, but we must face the consequences of our actions in others' judgments._

She was right, boiling it down effortlessly. But I wasn't sure I liked it. _In other words, do whatever you want, but don't be surprised if it bites you in the ass?_

Bella shook with silent laughter. _Exactly. Tell me, what is your judgment of me? You would be my "significant other" right now._

I thought it over. _You are a paradox. Sharp yet trusting, wise but innocent, bold but shy. What do you want to be?_

_I don't know. Someone worthy, I guess._

So we were both searching for essence. _What do you see in me, Significant Other?_

_You have high expectations, but if someone meets them, you give to them freely. You think too much and not enough. You are mostly logic and reason, but in music and a few other things, your feelings escape. What do you want to be?_

_I don't know, either._

"We'll figure it out together," she whispered to me as we left class. I wondered if she really could help me find the answer.

"I'll pick you up tonight," I told her. "Remember my poor, lonely couch."

* * *

Bella pounced on me when we got in the door.

"I am caffeinated, and I am horny," she stated, tugging off my shirt, "and I need you."

I groaned. "What brought this on?"

"No sex since Tuesday. I'm in withdrawal." She fought a fierce battle with my belt. "Are you going to undress me or not?"

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed. "Hold still a minute."

She squirmed but raised her arms for me to pull her shirt off. She stumbled out of her shoes and socks.

"Are you sure caffeine is all you had?" I asked. I only smelled coffee on her breath, but I couldn't fathom caffeine having quite this effect.

"It makes me a little wild," she admitted, running her hands over my chest. "But mostly, it's the sexual deprivation." I gasped as she leaned in and flattened her tongue over my left nipple.

"I think I like this side of you," I half-chuckled, half-groaned. I accidentally broke one of the metal clasps on her bra trying to get it off. She didn't notice, too busy shuffling out of her pants. She somehow tore her panties on her own, stepping out of them.

"Damn," she muttered, then looked me over. "Why are you not naked? Take your pants off."

Yes, I liked this side of her. Under her scorching eyes, I kicked out of my shoes and shed my socks, pants, and boxers. She licked her lips hotly, and I nearly keeled over.

"Sit on the couch," she demanded. I was quick to comply, and had the reward of watching her prowl over to me in all her naked glory. She was a lioness on the hunt, and I couldn't wait to be caught.

She half-crawled, half-fell into my lap, straddling me, smashing her breasts into my chest. She seemed of no mind to give up control, and I wasn't complaining. She was doing fantastic things all by accident.

"I want you to sit still," she ordered, pushing me back by the shoulders. "Don't distract me."

"Heaven forbid," I acquiesced.

With forceful determination, she attacked my lips, licking, nipping, and sucking. I moved with her just enough to be cooperative, but I wasn't about to interfere with her. As much as I loved possessing her, seeing her take charge this way was incredibly arousing.

"I've always wanted to do this," she mumbled as she kissed along my jaw to my neck.

"Do what, exactly?" I wondered while she tugged on my earlobe with her teeth. What a feisty little thing she was tonight.

"Have my wicked way with you," she said. Her teeth scraped against my neck, right where my jugular would be if I still had one. I moaned.

"By all means, have it," I sighed. Bella wiggled delightfully in my lap, scooting down to reach my chest and shoulders with her lips. She was a determined explorer, making heavenly paths with her mouth and her dangerous little tongue. She made hot, wet circles around my nipples and suckled her way down to my navel. It was all I could do not to fist my hands in the hair that tickled my skin.

"You taste good," she mumbled against my hip. Her tongue traced the juncture between my hip and thigh.

"You feel good," I managed. I felt her smile.

She was kneeling between my legs now, and her lips turned tentative as they approached my straining cock.

"Oh, please…" I mumbled to myself. She chuckled, a soft ghost of breath against my skin, and I knew she'd heard.

"I really like this," she said before her hot mouth closed over the head of my cock. My head fell back on a hiss of pleasure. Her tongue swirled wetly around me. I closed my eyes against the onslaught of sensation, enjoying the warmth crawling up my spine. Her warm hand wrapped around the base were her mouth couldn't reach, and she began to suck and pump in tandem. I let out an involuntary growl.

"You like that?" she pulled away to ask.

I smirked. "You know I do, little minx." I peeked down at her. She looked innocent and evil all at once. She blushed and wrapped her lips around me again.

She was relentless, slow and torturous one moment, fast and eager the next, until I was panting unnecessarily and on the verge of tearing the couch cushions open.

Finally, she released me and crawled back into my lap. Her lips were swollen, and her eyes were lusty and they darkened as she slid down on my waiting shaft. She held to the back of the couch for leverage as she began to rock. I wouldn't last long, watching her take her pleasure, breasts bouncing and lips parted. She was…in her element. Absolutely beautiful. I would remember this to replay in my mind's eye centuries from now…

Little moans escaped her lips, and she leaned into me, touching her forehead to mine, her hair falling around us both. She was getting close. I watched her closed eyes flutter as I helped her move with my hands on her hips.

"Tell me what you need," I breathed. She quivered.

"Touch me," she whispered shakily.

I kept one hand on her hip and brought the other up to her breast, lightly fingering her nipple. She whimpered and brought herself down harder onto me, rocking faster. I shifted my hips, driving into her.

I pinched her nipple. She clenched around me and cried out, tossing her head back wantonly. Watching her ecstasy drove me to my own, and I emptied myself into her heat.

Bella collapsed weakly against me, suddenly small against my chest. She was vulnerable again, giving herself to me in a different way now. I held her carefully and stood, walking us back to the bedroom. I lay down with her still on top of me.

She was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I keep forgetting to say, there is now a French translation up of Bonne Foi by **Lily77974.** Incidentally, there is also a Spanish translation of Only Human by **Tatarata**, if anyone is interested.

Also, the nomination form for the Eddie and Bellie Awards is now up, so give us a nod at www (dot) thecatt (dot) net.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Watching Bella wake up in the morning was becoming one of my favorite things. She was just so...amusing. It usually began with her saying something absurd in her sleep - this morning it was the complaint, "The sea monkeys stole my money, Edward." Then she would flop over onto the side opposite of which she slept on, often throwing her body over mine in the process. She snuggled me as if I were a teddy bear; it was bizarre. Even her subconscious remained unafraid of me. While her backward instincts continued to baffle me, I liked that she was strange.

With Bella sprawled out over me, I couldn't resist touching. Her naked back and thighs were in easy reach. I palmed the smooth, warm skin, so perfect… There was a little beauty mark on her left lower back I'd never noticed before. As I was circling it with my index finger, she squirmed and rolled away, onto her back. Well, that left even better things exposed.

I reached over and play with a rosy nipple, enjoying the way it hardened at my touch. It was time to wake her up to play, I decided, and I knew the perfect way to do it. Carefully, so as not to wake her _too_ soon, I knelt between her legs and lowered my mouth to her sex. Moisture glistened on her lips, and my mouth watered. I loved her taste.

I eased my tongue out and lapped up her body's offering, savoring the sweet richness. I brought my mouth up to suck gently at her clit. She moaned my name. Was she awake yet? I didn't risk looking up to check.

Carefully again, I pressed two fingers inside of her, and as she gasped, her hands clutched my hair. Definitely awake now. I licked and sucked her clit in time with my pumping fingers, working her steadily toward release. Her moans turned into keening cries and I continued, then her hips started rocking into me, and then she clenched around my fingers and yelled out her climax.

I only stopped when she calmed down, and then I pulled my fingers free to lick them clean. I glanced up to see her watching with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Good morning," I said with an unapologetic smirk.

She laughed breathily. "That's one way to put it. You…really like doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked, sensing a perfect opportunity to tease her.

She blushed. "You know…"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Licking your pussy? Eating out your juicy cunt? Savoring your sweet snatch? …Hmm, that was a nice bit of alliteration, don't you think?"

Bella rolled her eyes, now fire-engine red. "You really like it?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I asked. I couldn't resist giving her another lick to prove my point. She yelped.

"But isn't it…doesn't it taste nasty?" she said with her nose wrinkled.

"No," I crawled over her, bringing our faces level. "You're delicious. Would you like to see for yourself?"

Her brow furrowed. "You want me to…?"

"Just kiss me," I suggested, more than a little turned on at the prospect of her tasting herself on my lips. Granted, I was more than a little turned on to begin with.

She bit her lip in brief contemplation before arching up and pressing her lips to mine. I flicked my tongue against her lips and was surprised at how readily she opened her mouth and wound her tongue with mine. A growl rumbled in my throat as she sucked lightly.

Bella pulled back and licked her lips. "Hmm. We taste good together. But I think you taste better."

"Naughty little thing," I grinned. "Is there anything you won't try?"

She thought about it. "Well, there are things I don't understand why anyone would try, but as long as we don't go to extremes…no, I'll pretty much try anything."

"In that case, remind me to get some handcuffs."

She let out a surprised laugh, which was followed by an unhappy gurgle from her stomach. "I think it's breakfast time," she grimaced.

I rolled off her and flopped back to the bed on a sigh. "All right. But get your cute butt back here as soon as you're done."

She rolled her eyes and went to my dresser to pull out a T-shirt. It barely covered her bottom; she should really wear my clothes more often. "Keep the bed warm for me," she said as she sauntered out to the kitchen. I laughed quietly to myself. Keep the bed warm…

I listened to the sounds of Bella having a bowl of cereal, the clink of the spoon and the crunch of her chewing. I thought about joining her, but that might give her the idea that I was ready to get out of bed, which I certainly was not.

She stopped in the bathroom on the way back, but eventually, she came in and hopped back onto the bed. "So, what are we doing today?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you have to ask?"

"We can't do that _all_ day." I kept the eyebrow raised. "Okay, _I_ can't do that all day," she clarified with a laugh.

"We can figure out something to do once I get rid of this," I said, indicating the bulge in my lap with a nod of my head. It had been there since about four in the morning. "Until then, I'll be able to think of nothing else. Especially while you're not wearing panties."

* * *

Bella eventually did drag me out of bed, but we didn't make it far; we wound up on the couch, reading. It was her idea, but I was pleased with it. She curled up with Emily Bronte while I continued my study of Sartre. It was comfortable. She eventually stretched out with her head in my lap, book held over her face, and we stayed that way for several hours.

Eventually Bella wandered back to the kitchen to make a sandwich for lunch, and I turned down her offer to make me one as well. Afterward, she wanted a piano lesson, and I spent the afternoon showing her the correct hand positions and posture, guiding her through scales and simple songs. She often grew frustrated, but she was also determined, so much so that I could only find it humorous. She simply refused to fail, as if that were a choice one could make.

Around dinnertime, I realized I would have to feed Bella again – didn't humans tire of eating so often? – and I was in no position to cook anything. The two options seemed to be ordering in or eating out. I contemplated which one would make it easier to disguise how little I would "eat."

"Bella, would you like to go out tonight?" I asked, still sitting behind her on the piano bench. She was trying to pick her way through "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" for the umpteenth time.

"Out where?" she asked, distracted.

"To dinner, and maybe somewhere else… We've never been on an actual date, you know."

She smiled slightly. "A date, huh? Like dinner and a movie?"

"Like that. Maybe I could take you dancing."

"I'm not a good dancer," she said uneasily. "Besides, I didn't bring anything nice to wear."

"Maybe just a movie then," I agreed, but my mind was stuck on the fantasy of Bella's body swaying to a slow beat. "I will take you dancing one day, though."

* * *

We went to the town's only Italian restaurant, Bella's choice. For once, our waiter wasn't an idiot, and he placed us in a quiet booth in the corner. Bella ordered lasagna; I opted for the spaghetti. It would be easy to make it look like I'd eaten more than I had – and at least the sauce was the right color, if not the right flavor.

"This feels too normal for us," Bella remarked, nibbling on a breadstick. "I mean, we've been doing everything backwards until now."

"Well, this is pretty backwards," I pointed out. "Going on our first date three weeks into the relationship."

"True," she agreed. "But I'm not sure we shouldn't have eloped to Vegas first."

I forced a laugh. Of course, she was joking, but jokes had a tendency to belie deeper thoughts. Had Bella been contemplating _marriage_ with me? Did she have it in her head that our relationship was headed in that direction? That was impossible, and it was a dangerous thing for her to be thinking.

"What movie would you like to see?" I asked her to change the subject.

She started talking about some new French film that was playing at the independent theater. She was extremely enthusiastic about it, and I was more than willing to let her talk. It kept her distracted well after our food arrived, and I doubted she noticed how little I ingested. What I did have to swallow sat like lead in my stomach. Oh, the things I did for this human.

* * *

After dinner, we went to the theater. It was in walking distance from the restaurant. Bella placed her hand in mine as we were walking. I had always questioned this odd human practice; what could holding hands possibly do for a person? But I couldn't deny my desire to constantly be touching Bella Swan, and I wondered if perhaps she felt the same. Perhaps that was the purpose.

The movie Bella wanted to see wasn't due to start for another forty-five minutes, so we wandered down the streets nearby. This part of town was the most…liberal, and there were a variety of locally-owned shops selling all sorts of bizarre things. _Hippies_, I thought to myself. Bella seemed to find the displays fascinating, drawn by bright colors and oddities.

"Look, Edward, they make custom music boxes," she exclaimed giddily, stopping in front of another window. "Isn't that fantastic?"

"Music boxes?" I surveyed the selection. The shop, according to the sign, could make music boxes to play anything and offered a variety of designs. A very creative enterprise.

"Let's go inside," she beseeched, tugging on my arm.

"All right," I laughed at her antics. I followed Bella around as she browsed the little wooden music boxes. They were quite highly priced, apparently handmade, and the customized ones would cost even more.

"They're lovely, aren't they?" Bella sighed. "I've always loved music boxes. I had one when I was little that played "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty with the prince and princess dancing… I have no idea what happened to it."

Her face was bittersweet, nostalgic, and as if she had cast a spell on me, I found myself trying to recall my childhood, grasping for memories. I could hear my mother's voice in the kitchen, scolding me for getting into the apple pie reserved for dessert…

Bella's little hand found mine, and I returned to the present.

"Come on. The movie will start soon," she urged.

* * *

We sat in the back corner of the theater at my suggestion, though Bella's narrowed eyes said she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I do actually want to see this movie," she hissed under the previews. "If you wanted to do _that_, we should have stayed home."

"Yes, yes, of course," I laughed, putting up the armrest between us. What an unwelcome barrier. "But if the movie bores you, do I have to keep my hands to myself?"

She blushed and pursed her lips. "Tell you what – if the movie bores me, I won't keep _my_ hands to myself."

I groaned a little at her tentative brazenness. "In that case, I hope this is the most dreadfully dull thing you've ever seen."

The lights went down and the film began. In the darkness, the light of the film illuminating Bella's face, it was like a current of electricity crackled between us, begging for me to touch her and forbidding me all at once.

Bella watched the movie with utmost concentration. Apparently, she did not find it boring, though I did. Just another drama with cryptic dialogue and vague acting. I found nothing particularly intriguing in the plot.

Until the sex scene began. A rather graphic sex scene. As interesting as that was, Bella's reaction was even better. Her heart raced, sending waves of her scent crashing over me, and her face flushed, and the scent of arousal poured off her in drugging waves. I leaned closer, feeling her body's slight increase in temperature.

"Definitely not boring," I whispered in her ear, enjoying her slow shudder as my breath cooled her skin. "Must I still keep my hands to myself?"

She slowly shook her head _no_, though her eyes stayed on the screen. I considered it a challenge. With one hand, I unfastened her jeans and slipped down into her underwear. My fingers were greeted with slick, hot skin as I reached further down.

A harsh gasp left her throat as I parted her folds. She clutched her armrest and clenched her jaw against the other sounds I knew were fighting to escape.

"Do you like that? Watching two people go at it while I finger you? With all those other people, oblivious to what my hand is doing? Mmm, yes, you like it, you naughty girl," I purred, knowing she was terribly susceptible to dirty talk.

Her soft moan blended in with the sounds of the actress on screen. I circled her clit slowly, carefully, drawing out the sensations. Her hand came down to grasp my arm.

"Faster," she hissed. I swirled my finger in quick circles in harmony with her rocking hips. The love scene was over by now, but neither of us cared. Bella's face was twisted in concentration, and it was clear she would need more. I shifted my hand, sinking two fingers inside of her while pressing the heel of my hand to her clitoris. I rocked my hand firmly, and in a matter of seconds, she was turning her face into my shoulder, muffling her close-mouthed cries against my shirt.

Would I ever get tired of seeing this girl fall apart for me?

She spent the rest of the movie resting against my side.

Bella was yawning by the time we got back to the car. I chuckled at her, watching her practically wilt in the passenger seat. "Have I tired you out?"

She snorted. "Well, I have had – hold on," she paused to count on her fingers, "yeah, five orgasms today. That can be very taxing. Plus, the insatiable sex addict I'm dating decided to wake me up early."

"I didn't hear you complaining," I replied, enjoying the banter. "Any of the five times, for that matter."

"I can't believe I let you grope me in a movie theater," she blushed.

"I can," I grinned.

She smacked my arm half-heartedly. "Shut up. Although I have to say, that _was_ the only part of the movie I really liked."

* * *

Our Sunday together passed much as Saturday had, though the activities varied a little. Bella had some reading to do for classes, and I toyed with a new composition. We had settled onto the couch, Bella watching some news program on the television, as evening approached. She abruptly sighed and turned the TV off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She turned her body to face me, fidgeting a little. "I just feel…so sad all of the sudden, thinking of this weekend being over," she said quietly, looking tentatively up at me through her lashes. "The more time I spend with you, the harder it is for me to be away from you. Edward, I want you to know…I love you."

I froze. She looked up at me with such hope and tenderness shining in her eyes, and I had no idea what to do. I should have seen this coming in her growing attachment, should have prepared for it, but I had been living in the moment, heedless. And now I was in a trap of my own making. I had two options. I could lie to keep her, but that would give her all sorts of false ideas about a future that I couldn't promise her.

Or…or I could end it now. The thought made my chest tighten with inexplicable panic, but I followed it to its conclusion nonetheless. If I ended this, it might be better for us both. What did I expect to happen, after all? We couldn't go on as we were forever. She had a life to live. Maybe it was best I move on with mine, too.

Bella looked down at her hands. "You don't have to say it back. I mean, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to say it."

"Bella…I think perhaps…we're moving too fast," I said carefully, though my throat tightened against the words. Her eyes, initially so trusting, widened in hurt and betrayal, throwing silent accusations. I looked away and pushed on, "It's only been a month, after all. I think we need a little space from one another."

I glanced over at her, already feeling the loss. I would…miss her. The prospect of the coming weeks, months, years without her was…bleak. But that was all the more reason to do this. I should not be so attached to her. Surely she wasn't that important. Surely I would find other diversions.

She gaped at me in disbelief for a long moment before her expression turned abruptly blank. It was as if someone had turned off the lights in her eyes. They were simply…dead.

"I think you should take me home," she said in a small voice, turning quickly away. She darted into the bedroom to gather the things she had brought with her. I forced myself to stand, to locate my car keys. This was absurd, being so paralyzed from a loss I'd been facing all along. She was only a human. Why couldn't I view her like the others, expendable?

In time, I told myself, I would cease to see her this way. I knew it was a lie.

Bella returned, still with the blank expression. The walk out to the car was silent, as was the short ride which she spent staring out the window. I couldn't tell what was going on in her head, and it frustrated me. I thought I saw pain in her posture, but I couldn't be sure, and I couldn't seem to keep myself from caring.

When we pulled up to the dormitory, she got out without a word, without a single look back.

Her scent lingered, though, in the leather of the seats, and I knew it would permeate the apartment. It clouded my head, allowing me to think of nothing else.

I had to get away from the scent, away from this town. I needed to gain some sense of objectivity, and I needed a distraction.

I pulled the car away and headed west. I was going back to Forks.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, guys, don't kill me. It couldn't be smooth sailing forever. But don't worry. There won't be any lengthy, New Moon-esque separations fraught with angst. Although maybe Edward deserves it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Darkness had fallen by the time I reached Forks, for which I was grateful. Very few people were out and about, and it allowed my car to pass through the streets unnoticed. The last thing I needed was Chief Swan spotting my car in town when his daughter wasn't. Especially if she'd talked to him tonight.

I found a dark, deserted road where I could pull my car over, and then I got out. I needed to find the Cullen house, and to do so, I would have to find a scent trail to follow. That shouldn't be too difficult in such a small town, but I never had been the best tracker.

I wandered around the perimeter of the town, clinging to the cover of wooded areas. I knew they didn't live in town, as the images in Carlisle's head showed deep tree cover, and I was looking for a trail leading out of the town.

It was probably smarter to stay outside of the town limits. Being secluded would sharply decrease the risk of exposure, and it would certainly make it easier to sense unexpected visitors. Given their hunting preferences, the location in the wilderness was probably convenient as well.

Perhaps I should consider changing my place of residence if I was going to be living the same lifestyle. I didn't hold out any hope that I would be miraculously cured of Bella's presence in my head to allow me to hunt humans again; she was there even now, nagging at the back of my mind.

About halfway through my circuit, I caught the scent of vampires. The trail went straight through the trees, which suited me perfectly. I followed it carefully, not wanting to lose it in my haste. It wasn't Carlisle's scent; one of the others, then.

It wasn't long before the trees began to thin and a house came into view. I approached carefully, making enough noise to alert the few that were home. Surprising vampire was only a good idea if one was looking for a fight.

I was a few feet away when the short, black-haired one called Alice appeared on the front porch.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted me with a smile, as if we were old friends. "I see you found the trail I left you. I've been expecting you."

"Expecting me?" I wasted no time in searching her mind. There were things there that didn't make sense – scenes of things that had never happened.

She gave a light-hearted laugh. "Yes, I happen to see the future. As soon as you made the decision to pay us a visit, I saw you arriving. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I said dryly. She laughed again.

"Come inside, Edward," she said, beckoning me forward with a wave of her tiny hand. "It's only my husband Jasper and I here. Carlisle is working at the hospital tonight, and I sent the others away. They wouldn't have been any help at all. I tried to make Jasper go, too, but he's rather protective."

She said all this as I followed her up the short steps and into the house. The space was entirely open, lined with large glass windows, painted in light colors. It was as if they'd hired an interior decorator for the place.

In the corner, next to a crackling fireplace, sat the scarred blonde vampire, evidently named Jasper. He was tense and wary, scrutinizing me. He was clearly the military chief of the clan – the large, burly one might be the blind warrior, but Jasper was every bit the strategist.

"Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, Edward. I should warn you, Edward, that there isn't much you can hide from us. I can see what you're going to do, and Jasper can read your emotions."

"Interesting." _And you can't hide a damned thing from me, either_, I thought to myself.

"What are you feeling so smug about?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Jasper," Alice chided, "Don't scare him off."

"He's hiding something," Jasper returned, narrowing his eyes at me. Inexplicably, I felt the overwhelming urge to divulge my secrets to them, and the emotion was certainly not organic. I knew exactly where it was coming from. Nevertheless, I was helpless to fight it.

"I can read minds," I said, almost unwillingly. I glared accusingly at Jasper's satisfied expression. "You did that, didn't you? So you can manipulate emotions as well as read them."

Jasper's response was an unrepentant shrug.

Alice sighed heavily and unnecessarily. "Sit down, won't you, Edward? It seems we have a great deal to discuss."

I sat on the perfect white sofa and Alice perched on the arm of the chair Jasper sat in.

"So," Alice said pointedly, "Why don't we start with why you came, Edward."

I shifted on the sofa, more for something to do than any discomfort. "I want to know why you do it. Why do you abstain from drinking human blood? Why do you live in the human world?"

Alice frowned. "Those are good questions, but you'll find we all have different answers. You might relate most to Jasper's story."

Jasper looked up at her before beginning to speak. "I'm sure you've heard stories about the vampire wars in the south. Vampires creating armies of newborns and training them to fight one another. I was changed as a part of those wars during the Civil War. I was a soldier, and I was one of the vampires chosen to keep order and to train the newborns.

"I quickly grew jaded with that lifestyle. I saw so many human lives ended prematurely for a meaningless cause. There was no end in sight. My gift made life difficult for me. Every time I killed, I felt the fear of my victims. Surrounded by newborns, I felt their constant rage and desperation.

"Eventually I escaped from my creator and went searching for some sort of peace. That was when I met Alice; she showed me another way to live that I'd never considered before."

I understood Jasper's problem. Seeing myself in my prey's eyes had been disturbing, and I had adapted, learning to take my prey from behind, giving them little time to comprehend their fate before they were gone.

I looked to Alice. "And you? What is your story?"

"You've been reading Sartre, haven't you, Edward? Oh, don't look so alarmed. I've been keeping an eye on you and Bella. We've all been concerned about her and curious about you. But we were talking about Sartre. You know his key phrase: existence precedes essence. I have had very literal experience with that concept.

"I woke without any memory of my human life, you see. To this day, I remember nothing. I only know what I have found out since. It was a great deal of work even to learn my own name. I only had my visions to guide me, but they showed me my future – meeting Jasper, joining Carlisle. My visions showed me Carlisle's reasons for protecting human life, and my lack of human memories cemented my resolve. How could I take a human life when mine had been stolen from me? How could I take away all those precious little things that I wanted so badly for myself and had no memory of experiencing?"

"'Precious little things?'" I questioned.

Alice smiled patiently. "Eating, sleeping, sweating, celebrating birthdays, having families…all those things humans can do that we can't. Things that Bella Swan do."

Bella… Her name brought about an undeniable ache, but I couldn't avoid the sight of her in Alice's head. She was remembering Bella in high school – picking at her food in the cafeteria, stumbling around in gym glass, on crutches after her accident. I winced, but she was right. Bella's humanness was…precious. She was precious when she talked in her sleep, when she smiled in enjoyment at the taste of something, when her hair was damp with sweat after a strong climax.

"You miss her," Jasper remarked with a smirk. I wanted to smack the smug look off his face. He just laughed. "It's better if you don't fight what you're feeling."

"Bella has nothing to do with this," I growled.

"Of course she does," Alice laughed in that irritatingly carefree way of hers. "You told Carlisle she was the reason you stopped hunting humans. She is _your_ reason for abstaining. Maybe she's your…_raison d'être_ as well."

"That's ridiculous. I've only known her for a month." Just because Bella had turned my world upside down didn't mean she had to stay in it.

Jasper shrugged and said, "I'd only known Alice for a day when I knew she was my mate. We're vampires, Edward. When change comes for us, it's complete and instantaneous. You can't go back to the way things were. Not ever."

"Just think about it, Edward," Alice chimed in. "You might find that things are much simpler than they seem. For now, why don't you stay with us a few days? See how we live for yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at the petite vampire, sensing by her scattered and random thoughts that she was deliberately avoiding thinking about one thing in particular. She was hiding something, and I didn't like it.

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't particularly care to return to all the places that were now saturated with Bella, and Alice was giving me more motivation to stay in this new enigma.

"Excellent," Alice enthused. "The others will be back in an hour and twenty-six minutes."

I blinked. "Your gift is very precise," I commented.

"Not always," she replied, "but things tend to get more predictable when Emmett is involved, certainly."

"How exactly did you all come to be together?" I wondered. I had heard Alice and Jasper's extension of the tale, but I didn't understand how the coven had begun in the first place. I somehow felt the answers to those questions would lead me to my own answers.

Alice and Jasper continued telling their story, from when they met to joining Carlisle's family. The time passed so quickly that I was surprised when I heard three other vampires approaching, none of them bothering with stealth. I could hear the burly one barreling through the forest, reliving his latest kill – a large, angry cougar. His mate was irritated because his games with the animal had gotten blood in her hair. The third was wondering what was happening here, trying to picture what I would look like. Clearly Alice had kept them informed.

It wasn't long before they were piling in the plate glass doors on the back of the house which looked over the river. All three stopped short, appraising me. Carlisle's mate, a very beautiful brunette, was the first to step forward.

"Hello, Edward," she said with a gentle, matronly smile. "I'm Esme."

I felt compelled to stand for this woman, obeying the long-buried instincts of the gentleman my human mother had bred me to be. She was all kindness, all concern, and she held herself with a dignity that demanded respect. And she, too, seemed to belong to another time. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme."

Emmett stepped forward, grinning jovially while mentally deciding he could take me in a fight, which I had to disagree with. He held out his right hand and wrapped his other arm around the blonde, who was all wariness. "I'm Emmett," he said as we shook hands conventionally, "and this is my wife, Rosalie."

I nodded politely and introduced myself formally. "I'm Edward Masen."

Alice took over then, recounting all the things we'd covered before their arrival. Emmett was very curious about my mind-reading, wondering what kind of outrageous things I'd heard. Esme wanted to know about my relationship with Bella, but she didn't ask, and I was grateful for that small blessing. Rosalie was an amusing specimen – astonishingly vain, yet somehow loyal to a fault. She saw my intrusion as a threat to her family's security in the small town, especially considering my proximity to the Police Chief's daughter. Somehow, it always came back to Bella.

I asked to hear the others' stories, and Esme told me how her human life had come to an end, how Carlisle, the lonely doctor had chosen to save her, having treated her before as a teenager. It was difficult to watch the memories in her head – her abusive husband, the child she'd never forgotten, and her desperate leap from a cliff. She and Carlisle had quickly fallen in love, and knowing her desire for a child, he had decided to turn Rosalie.

"I was brutally raped and beaten," Rosalie told me coldly and bluntly, staring me down like I was going to do the same. "They left me for dead, and Carlisle found me and changed me."

I saw in her head what she didn't say out loud – how she had hunted down and killed each of her attacks without tasting a drop of their blood. She was formidable, this Rosalie, and unfortunately, I already seemed to be on her bad side.

"I was hunting a few years later when I found Emmett," she went on.

He flashed a grin as he took up the story. "I had a bad run-in with a bear. She found me and brought me to Carlisle to be changed. I woke with this angel standing over me and never looked back."

…Well, 'angel' was not the word I would used to describe the glaring vampire.

"And you've all kept with Carlisle's diet all these years?" I couldn't fathom how they could do it, how as newborn vampires they had resisted at all.

"There have been a few mistakes over the years, but generally, yes," Emmett said with a shrug. "Rose and Carlisle are the only ones who have never slipped."

Emmett had no shame about his 'mistakes', but I sensed that the others all did. Again, I couldn't understand why. They were vampires; it was our nature to long for human blood.

"Can I ask why you do it? I don't completely understand."

Rosalie scowled at me. "Should I become a monster like the men who ended my life, preying on weak and innocent humans?" The remark was pointed, and her thoughts told me this was exactly what she accused me of doing with Bella…and it was true, wasn't it? I couldn't deny that I had taken advantage of her. So why did the presumption make me so angry?

"Personally," Esme murmured, cutting into the tension, "I remember how it felt to lose my child. I could never take someone else's child away. It's too cruel."

"And you?" I asked Emmett. In a way, his answer interested me most, since he was the only one without a tragic ending to his human life. The bear attack was unfortunate, of course, but it was also completely his fault. What reasoning had he come up with for his lifestyle?

He laughed. "Well, I like people in general. They're just too similar to us to kill, you know? Feels kind of cannibalistic. Besides, where is the challenge? Humans are so slow and weak. I'd much rather take on a grizzly any day."

Well, that was different. But I could appreciate the simplicity of his philosophy.

"Carlisle's coming," Alice announced a propos of nothing.

"Perhaps he would like some time with our guest," Esme suggested.

Alice smirked ironically. "He'll have to get in line. Come on, Jasper," she said, tugging him out of his chair. "I'll talk to you again later," she told me. It sounded like a warning.

She and Jasper flitted outside, headed for the woods. They were feeling…affectionate after telling their tale. I was glad they chose to take their activities away from the house. I'd never much enjoyed witnessing others' sex lives.

"I want to talk to you now," Rosalie said, and I understood what Alice had meant by 'getting in line.' She glanced sharply at Emmett, who took the hint and stood to leave.

"Esme, you want to show me how your latest project is going?" I took from his thoughts that Esme was restoring a nearby cottage.

"Sure," she went along with the ploy. But as they were on the way out the door, she hissed to Rosalie, "Be nice. He _is_ a guest."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and waited for them to leave. Once she was satisfied of their distance, she leveled her stony gaze on me. "Look," she said briskly, all business, "I don't know who you are, really, and I don't care. What I do know is that what you're doing with Bella Swan is wrong. Alice said you dumped her tonight, and you should stay away from her. Get out of her life and let her be. She doesn't need to know she fell in love with a monster. That's a horrible revelation for any girl."

I bristled, unsure why this angered me, but it did. "I did not _dump_ her," I protested.

Rosalie laughed harshly. "Talk about beside the point. What you aren't denying is that you are, in fact, a monster. If you have any conscience at all, you'll forget about Bella Swan."

She was out of the room before I could argue. I was still sitting there, mulling over her words, when Carlisle came in still wearing his lab coat.

"Edward." He wasn't surprised to see me. "When Alice told me I'd come home from work to find you brooding in the living room, I thought she'd been exaggerating."

I chuckled darkly at the image of myself in his head. "It's been something of a rough night."

"You rejected Bella." It was a statement, not a question. He took the chair Jasper had been sitting in. "Why?"

I'd been trying to figure that out all night. "I don't know. I just…panicked. I mean, I don't even know what love is, and it seemed wrong, somehow, to lead her on… Or maybe I'm just a monster. Is that what I am, Carlisle?"

"You are what you choose to be, Edward," Carlisle said seriously. "If you don't want to be a monster, then…don't be."

It was something Sartre had written, I realized. _…the existentialist says that the coward makes himself cowardly, the hero makes himself heroic; and that there is always a possibility for the coward to give up cowardice and for the hero to stop being a hero_.

Could I become a hero so easily?

"Edward, may I be quite frank?" Carlisle asked, sensing my weakness.

I nodded.

"I think you're here because you're suffering a guilty conscience. Your appreciation for Bella's humanity has made you feel sorrow for the lives you've taken, whether you consciously know it or not. Now you feel badly for causing her pain. If you want to atone for your past, Edward, the only way is to change for the future. The only redemption is in the _choice_ to be different."

I saw what he was implying. I could make the choice never to drink human blood again. I could become worthy of the love of someone like Bella. If I wanted it badly enough, I could.

Did I? Was that what I wanted?

I didn't know, but I did realize that there was no going back. My life until now had been meaningless, and it wasn't something I could go back to. I had been bored with feeding from humans for quite some time. The novelty of hunting animals would likely wear off just as, if not more, quickly, but if I was to be bored either way, wouldn't it be better to end the lives of non-sentient beings, creatures who didn't think and feel such complex things?

Yes, I could make that decision. But what about Bella? I had been wrong in taking her for granted and ignoring her growing emotional attachment. But what was the best thing to do for her now? Was Rosalie right? Was it better to let her move on, to heal, to forget? It didn't _feel_ better, but I didn't trust my own feelings anymore.

"Why don't you take some time to think on it?" Carlisle suggested as if he were the mind-reader. "Explore the area, perhaps. It's beautiful country. But be careful – the dawn is breaking, and it's going to be a sunny day."

I took his advice and wandered out the back of the house, over the quiet river. I followed the sound of thoughts to the little cottage where Esme and Emmett were still talking. It was a quaint little place. It occurred to me that Bella would love it, and then I had to turn away. Thinking of things that would make Bella smile only emphasized the fact that I was no longer one of those things.

I was exploring the thick wood when the sun finally rose. Its rays were weak through the morning fog and the canopy of leaves above me, but even so, I could feel its heat on my skin. That, too, made me think of Bella, and I realized I was going to be in a pathetic condition if I couldn't go a few hours without thinking about her.

I was still bogged down with such sad thoughts when I heard the approach of Alice's tiny feet. I watched her hop up into a tree with a wide, low-hanging branch. She patted the space next to her.

"Step into my office, won't you?"

I took the invitation and swung myself up to her perch.

"You've been reading Sartre, haven't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You know, I think you're making this whole 'love' issue a lot more complex than it really is, but it's actually very simple. You've read 'Existentialism and Humanism.' 'There is no love apart from the deeds of love; no potentiality of love other than that which is manifested in loving.' You may not realize it, Edward, but you've been loving Bella for quite some time. Taking care of her, fulfilling her needs, doing things simply to make her happy…those are all things we do for those we love.

"I know you've been alone for a long time, but you still have those instincts which tell you to do those things. You still know how to care for another being. That's all it takes to love someone. And if being with Bella is something which brings you joy, I can't comprehend why you wouldn't _want_ to love her."

Did I want to love her? Was that the cause for my inexplicable desire to take care of her? I could keep lying to myself and justify it as keeping her around for the sex, but…that was obviously a flawed excuse. It had become more than sex. I longed for her company now. I longed for her laughter, her approval.

I did want to love her.

But was that enough? As much as I had a choice, I also had to face the responsibility that my choice would affect her as well.

"Rosalie is wrong, you know," Alice commented, eying a glittering dewdrop on a leaf above her. "Her heart is in the right place, and if this were any other case, I would probably agree with her…but Bella Swan is an extraordinary case. Her future, you know, is pretty lonely without you in it. A thousand things could come along to change it, I suppose, but right now, it looks as though she'll never love again.

"When you were together, though, I saw a different future for her. She was one of us, and she was _happy_. The fact is that Bella has a choice as much as you do. And if you choose her, and she chooses you, and you're both happy, then who is anyone to argue with that?"

There was one distinct flaw in her reasoning, that being that Bella couldn't really choose a future with me without knowing what I was. But I could tell her, eventually, and she would still have the choice to stay or walk away…I had to get her back first, though…

"Ah," Alice sighed, closing her eyes. The future suddenly spread out in her mind, and I saw Bella, golden-eyed, skin glittering in the sunlight, smiling at me across a spring meadow. The promise of it took my breath away.

"There, now," Alice smiled. "The future is all cleared up. Go to her, Edward, and apologize for being such an ass. And then never take her trust for granted again."

* * *

**A/N:** There's been some questioning lately about how long this story will be. Honestly, I have no idea. However many words it takes me to tell the story, basically. But I don't think we're yet at the halfway point.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sunlight prevented me from leaving Forks as soon as I would have liked. Alice left me alone after her little commandment, and I thought about what I would do to apologize to Bella. A simple "I'm sorry" didn't seem like enough, especially when I could explain so little of my reasoning to her. It might be nice, I thought, if she knew what I was…I wanted her to really know me. But could she love the real me? Alice's vision suggested she could, but from what I understood, the future changed constantly.

And then I wondered what it would be like to be human. How easy it would be to keep Bella then. I could eat meals with her – maybe eat dessert off her – sleep with her, touch her without any restraint…I could have some of those things if she became a vampire, I supposed…but it all depended on her acceptance.

As I had many times over the years, I wondered why I had been given this destiny. I couldn't regret it, not when my human life couldn't have given me the experience of Bella, but I had to question who had done this to me and why. All of the Cullens, save for Alice, knew who their creators were, knew the reason they'd been changed. Why would a vampire have targeted a random boy in the heat of an epidemic? And how many vampires could there be in one city?

Maybe Carlisle could tell me that. He didn't know who had changed me, but he might know who had been in the area. And he could tell me something Bella had caused me to wonder about – what my parents were like. Maybe that could trigger more memories of my human past.

"Can't hurt to ask!" Alice's voice called from the house. I could already see that having a psychic in my life was going to be a blessing and a curse. Nevertheless, I returned to the house to find Carlisle.

I located him in his study, a room that was not small but still managed to be cramped with endless bookshelves and walls covered with paintings.

Carlisle greeted me by holding up an index finger as he finished reading a passage in the large tome in his lap. When he closed it, I saw the title was in Russian, a language I didn't know enough of to figure out what it said. Carlisle turned to me with a smile.

"I hear Alice's pep talk had an effect."

A smile twitched at my own lips. "She certainly has her own way of looking at things, doesn't she?"

"Her perspective is unique, but she tends to be right," Carlisle said. "We've all learned never to bet against Alice. Well, for the most part." He was thinking of Emmett, who regularly bet money against her visions. "Will you be leaving us at sunset?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I would go now, if I could…"

Carlisle chuckled. "If you've found someone you need to be with that badly, don't let her go. Bella is…a very special girl. She knows her own mind, and I trust her to make the right choice for herself. I think you owe it to her to tell her the truth."

"There are two problems with that," I pointed out. "The first being the rules. If the Volturi found out that she knew, and she chose to stay human, it would mean her death." I didn't want to think about this worst of all outcomes. It made me feel like I couldn't breathe, made me feel like I _needed_ to breathe again. "The second being that I'm not sure what my own story is in the first place."

Carlisle frowned. "Yes, that must be difficult. I wish I had some answers for you. There were many vampires in Chicago once the outbreak hit. Many nomads followed the disease from city to city. It was easy for them to hunt in such an environment. With so many dying, no one noticed a few extra bodies going into the mass graves. What I can't understand is why you were turned if one of those vampires attacked you. It seems odd that they would stop prematurely. You really don't remember anything?"

I shook my head. "I remember my parents being taken to the hospital. I remember fearing for them and for myself. But then it's all blackness until the pain began. That, of course, is impossible to forget. When I woke, it was nighttime, and I was in an alleyway full of rubbish…. I heard the thousands of voices in my head and ran. It wasn't until later, when I could control my gift and my thirst, that I returned to claim my parents' property. The law firm my father had worked for prevented the government from selling everything off because I was never confirmed dead. They were extremely loyal." I sighed, wishing I had cared enough then to garner some knowledge about my family. It was mostly lost now, faded away with time and human mortality. "I've never learned a single thing more. My creator simply vanished."

Carlisle frowned again. "Nothing like an unsolved mystery to drive one insane, is there?" I had to agree. "Perhaps I can put you in touch with some of our acquaintances? Someone must know something."

"Thank you," I said, surprised at how much he really wanted to help. This was foreign to me, having connections…friends? Could this be called friendship? I could tell from Carlisle's thoughts that he bore no suspicion or any ill-will toward me. He was even concerned about me as well as Bella. This was all new to me. The vampires I had known had been all self-interest, all animal instinct. I didn't exactly understand, but knowing Carlisle's mind, I had to trust him.

"Did you…spend much time with my parents?" I finally asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know about them. Knowing who they were would mean acknowledging that I had once cared for them and lost them. I had been ignoring my losses for a very long time now.

Carlisle was all sympathy. "Not much. Your father was hit very hard by the disease. He went quickly, but he clearly loved your mother a great deal, and he asked for you toward the end. He died within twenty-four hours of coming into the hospital. Your mother, though, was a fighter. She had that hair of yours, and the most vibrant green eyes. She struck me as…otherworldly, in some ways. She was so determined to see to your welfare. When you never came to see them at the hospital, she grew worried…you were always a dutiful son, she told me, and something must have happened to you to keep you away. I assumed it was either teenage negligence, or you had fallen victim to the same disease, in which case, it might be better for her to remain ignorant. In any case, there was too much work to be done for anyone to look for you. I was juggling hospitals at the time, working my usual shift at one and then volunteering at others when the weather permitted it. Just before she passed, she begged me to find you. I did go looking, but when I went to your home, everyone was gone. I tried to follow your scent, but by then, there was no trace of you left."

I had been viewing the scene through his memory as he spoke, seeing my parents' faces in his mind, hearing their voices…I knew those voices, deep down. I knew I had heard them as a young boy, knew that my mother's hand had soothed my scrapes and that my father's arms had lifted me onto a horse for the first time. Little things, but they were there.

"I wish I could tell you more," Carlisle murmured.

"It's enough for now."

Alice told me the exact minute when it would be safe for me to leave, and I was in my car when that minute struck. I had work to do, a plan to put into action. I didn't know if I could adequately tell Bella how I felt, didn't know what I felt exactly, but if it was action that mattered, I could show her.

My main errand would have to wait until the daytime, which Alice assured me would be sufficiently cloudy, thank goodness. But tonight I returned to my apartment, where everything did smell like her. I resisted a strong impulse to break into her dorm room and instead set up my recording equipment at the piano. I had finished the composition that had come to me over the weekend. It hadn't been just right until today, when all the pieces fell into place. I spent the long night working to get it just right, even though the little imperfections would likely go unheard by human ears. I had to make it perfect, for her.

The next day, I set everything in motion. It wouldn't be ready for two days, which frustrated me. That was too long to wait, but I didn't know what else to do. A simple apology and some flowers just wasn't enough. Those kinds of things were too mundane, too clichéd for someone like Bella.

On Wednesday, though it killed me, I didn't go to class. I couldn't see Bella and not approach her. I could no more ignore her presence than I could keep her out of my thoughts. I did some shopping, instead, to augment the plan, and checked my mail for once. That was a mistake. I found a padded envelope addressed to me in Bella's scrawl. The sight of my name in her script made me ache inexplicably.

Inside was her cell phone. I got the message. In Bella's eyes, we were over. That simply wouldn't do. Impulsively, I took out my own cell phone and sent hers a text message. _Not yet._ I hoped she would understand what I was asking – not to close her heart off yet, not to give up on me yet.

That night, I went to her dormitory. I had turned the cell phone back on and put it back in the envelope, and I left it outside her door. Angela was fast asleep, dreaming of her siblings, but Bella was awake. I heard her turning pages, reading, maybe studying. Was everything going on as normal for her then? Did her thoughts not plague her as mind did? Did she not miss me too?

I realized I was being ridiculous, but it was all I could do. There was no escaping the horrible anxiety I felt without her. Was that a symptom of love? I wasn't sure I liked it.

In the end, I stayed there all night, lurking beneath her second-story window, as pathetic as that was, just listening to her little sounds. For a moment, as she was getting into bed, I saw her silhouette through the blinds, and then she turned out the light. I heard a sigh as she pulled her covers up. Was she unhappy? Missing me?

She still said my name in her sleep. That was reassuring.

Fortunately, I didn't have to leave in the morning. Bella's room was toward the back of the dorm, which was conveniently lined with thick trees I could hide in. I was still there when Bella woke in the morning. I heard her shower, dress, do all her little human things. I heard when she opened the door to leave and the envelope I'd laid leaning against it fell over. I heard her pick it up and pause for a long moment before finally looking inside. I was afraid she would ignore it, seal the envelope back up and send it back to me, but luck was on my side. The phone chirped, signaling a missed message, and Bella flipped it open. She had to know it could only be from me, and the knowledge that she was even now pressing the little buttons, opening it up and reading it anyway gave me hope.

I heard her breath catch as she read it, but that was it. I wished I could see her face, read the emotions in her eyes. Was she happy? Angry? Something else entirely?

I heard her turn off the phone and thrust it back into the envelope before she tossed the parcel onto her desk and left the room.

I followed her. I kept a safe distance, but I had to see her face, at the very least. She kept her head down most of the way to the dining hall, but she had to look up to cross the street, and that was when I got a good look at her.

It was still there. The blank look. And it was so very wrong on her normally expressive face.

When she was out of sight, I went to pick up the order I had made on Tuesday and got it ready to go, but that didn't keep me occupied for nearly long enough. I tortured myself with lying in my bed for hours, drowning in her scent, studying the fine strands of hair she'd left behind.

Friday dawned with a heavy downpour, but I refused to take it as an omen. Today was the day, and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way.

I made myself go to biology, even though it was utterly pointless, and then made my way with an odd mixture of anxiety and trepidation to sociology. I had never felt this way before, so full of nervous energy. All for Bella. How had she so quickly and effortlessly become my entire life?

I waited until I saw her go into the building before I followed after. She sat where she always had, in the center, and as the classroom filled up, my seat beside her remained empty. I crept in as quietly as I could to take the seat directly behind her. If she felt my presence, she didn't show it. For my part, I was hyper-aware of her, inches in front of me, close enough to touch and smell and kiss.

I didn't hear a word of the lecture, but I did hear every breath Bella took, every scratch of her pen, every impatient tap of her foot. The class lasted forever and not nearly long enough. I was even fidgeting, ceaselessly twirling my pen, thinking of the small, wrapped package in the messenger bag I'd carried today.

When the professor finally ended his lecture and Bella began to pack her things away, I placed the little present on the chair beside her. She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over. I used that moment to slip away. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, and was nearly out the door when her sharp eyes found me. If she couldn't ignore the text message yesterday, I knew she couldn't ignore this now.

I waited around the corner of the building, at a discreet distance, until she came out, holding my offering in her hands. She hadn't opened it yet. I followed her across campus to a little shaded grove where benches were set up for students, who tended to lounge around reading or chatting. It was empty now, which was perhaps why Bella chose to go there. I was merely grateful she hadn't gone where I couldn't follow, where I couldn't see her reaction.

She stared at the package for a long time, staring at the white paper and red bow as if they held the secrets to the universe, but finally, _finally_ she put me out of my misery and pulled the end of the ribbon. It tugged free, and she made careful work of the paper, refusing to rip it.

Beneath the paper was a plain, lidded cardboard box, which she opened. She paused when she saw what was inside. I knew what she was seeing. A plain, mahogany box, simple and non-descript. On the inside of the lid, she would find the words "Lullaby for Bella" in gilt lettering. The inside of the box would be lined with royal blue velvet, and it was currently filled with soft white freesia petals that smelled of her skin.

It was a long time before she lifted the box out, but when she lifted the lid, I heard the strains of music loud and clear. It was a gentle, almost melancholy melody, ebbing and flowing with longing and uncertainty, until it finally drifted to its bittersweet end.

The tears slid down her face like little crystals. I couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or sorrow.

She sat there a long while, opening and closing the music box, playing her lullaby again and again. I hope she heard what I couldn't say in words. I'd never completely understood the things I felt for her, but they always seemed to come flowing out of me in music. Could she hear how much I longed to be what she needed?

Eventually she placed the music box back into the box it came in. She folded the wrapping paper and the ribbon and placed those inside, too, as though they held some value. She put it all into her backpack and walked away. I followed her back to her dormitory, wishing more than ever that I could read her mind. I was desperate to know what she thought of me now.

Angela was in the room when Bella returned. _She looks awful,_ her roommate thought.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did…something happen?" she asked, full of concern. Angela was furious with me. She had no idea what had transpired – Bella had not told her – but she had heard her crying herself to sleep Sunday night. The sounds of the sobs in her memory were so raw and completely wrong. I wished I could undo it.

"I'll live, Ange. I'm just…not ready to talk about it yet," she said. Her voice sounded rough, hoarse, and so beautiful.

"Okay," Angela said, letting the subject drop. "But listen, Bella, maybe you should get out tonight, get your mind off it. There's that party at Sig Ep tonight, you know, and Ben's coming up for it. Mike's been begging me all week to get you to come. Maybe some dancing can generate some endorphins for you. …And if that doesn't work, you can get totally drunk and forget all about it for awhile."

Bella let out a surprised laugh. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Fine, I'll go. But if Mike drools on me, I swear, I'm leaving."

A party? I was drowning in misery, and she was going to a _frat party?_ My dead heart clenched as did my fists. I was torn between anger and betrayal. I knew, rationally, that I deserved this pain for causing hers…but hadn't I made a strong overture to her? Didn't my gift show feeling and repentance? Had I hurt her so deeply that she did not want to reconcile? Or did love mean something much less significant to her than I had thought?

But, of course, Bella was kind-hearted to a fault, and she had always been honest about her feelings. If she said she loved me, then she loved me. It must be pain motivating her to forget about me.

Well, I wouldn't allow it. I would follow her tonight and force her to talk to me. If words were what she needed, then I would give her words. I would give her whatever she wanted, but she could not walk away from me now.

I listened to Bella and Angela discuss the details of the party, and then I left. I had to get away from the sound of her voice if I was ever going to determine what to say to her. If only I knew her mind, I would have some idea what she wanted to hear. But maybe…

My phone suddenly rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I flipped it open anyway.

"I can't tell you how she'll react until you decide what you're going to say," Alice announced without so much as a greeting. She was a little _too_ good.

"Hello to you, too."

"Look, just tell her the truth, as much as you can, and I'll let you know if I see anything going horrendously wrong. If you don't hear from me, assume you have a happy ending."

I frowned. "Are you going to spy on me for the rest of eternity?"

"Most likely," Alice answered without hesitation. "Just be grateful someone is looking out for you."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

* * *

Sigma Phi Epsilon was notorious for being the party house on campus. There were only four fraternities on the small campus in the first place, and each had its reputation – the future business leaders, the geeks, the jocks, and the drinkers.

I was none too happy about Bella going to this party. Nothing good could come of it. I didn't know who this Mike was they'd mentioned, but I felt certain he was just like the rest of them: stupid, drunk, and horny.

Slipping into the party unnoticed after Bella was easy. Everyone on the campus seemed to be in the cramped house, all with beer in hand. I lingered around the edges of the main crowd, watched Bella, Angela, and the infamous Ben push their way toward the large keg, where a blonde boy with too much gel in his hair handed out full plastic cups.

"Bella!" I heard him say as soon as he spotted her. His voice was grating, and he was much too pleased to see Bella. He was the Newton's son, I gathered; he had memories of working with Bella at the silly outdoors store. And he had been pining over her for years. Of course he had.

"Hi, Mike." Her greeting was lackluster. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized had been building.

"Hey Angela, Ben," he greeted the other two less warmly. "Thirsty?"

They all took the red plastic cups they offered. I laughed to myself as Bella gingerly sniffed hers and then choked on the first sip. This obviously wasn't meant for her, and I wondered what really possessed her to come here tonight. She would be so uncomfortable…she couldn't possibly relax here.

To my great surprise, Bella took a deeper swig from her cup. I frowned and thought about approaching her right away, preventing her from doing something she would surely regret, but there was a determined glint in her eye, and it seemed there would be no stopping her. Angela was already talking to her with concern.

"Bella, is that a good idea?" _When I suggested getting drunk, I was joking. He must have really done a number on her. I swear, if I see him, I'm going to knee him in the crotch._

I winced. While a knee to the crotch wouldn't hurt too badly from a human, I certainly felt the sentiment. Was Angela correct? Was Bella getting drunk to forget about me?

Bella shrugged at her friend. "Everything I thought was a good idea has turned out badly. I figure I might as well try a few bad ideas."

Angela sighed, but didn't argue. _I'd better keep an eye on her. She'll be so angry with herself if she does something stupid tonight._

I would be keeping an eye on her, too. This wasn't my Bella, and I had no idea what she would do.

The Newton boy refilled Bella's cup twice and his own at least three times before he worked up the nerve to ask her to dance. I felt certain she would refuse, and had to bite my tongue when she accepted his offer.

I very literally saw red – imagining Mike Newton's blood soaking the beige carpet.

What was Bella _doing_? She didn't want to dance with this smirking blonde moron; she loved _me_. How dare she let anyone else place his hands on her? And dancing so suggestively!

I couldn't stand it. I cut through the crowd of partygoers; they parted like the red sea, sensing my strangeness. I had a straight path to her. And she froze when she saw me coming.

"What's up, Bella?" Mike asked, turning to follow her gaze to me. "You know this guy?"

Bella nodded slowly. I scowled. Was this how she was going to acknowledge me?

"May I cut in?" It didn't really come out as a question, and Mike, though stupid, had enough survival instinct to realize when to cut his losses. He put Bella out of his mind and honed in on his next target.

"Edward…what are you doing here?" she asked, avoiding my eyes as I stepped closer.

Shit, I hadn't thought about an excuse. "I…heard Mike Newton bragging to his friends that you would be here."

Bella pursed her lips and shot a glare at Newton's retreating figure, evidently believing my story. It probably wasn't far off the mark.

"But what are you really doing here, Edward? I mean, why did you bother coming at all?"

We were starting to draw the attention of those around us. I didn't want to have this conversation in front of an audience. I moved closer to her for some semblance of privacy. "I want to talk to you, Bella."

"We look ridiculous just standing here like this," Bella said to my chest instead of my face. "At least dance with me?"

And then her brown eyes peeked up at me from under her eyelashes, and I was lost.

"Come here," I said, happily pulling her warm body close to mine. She swayed clumsily to the music, but I guided her hips with my hands, keeping her on the beat.

It was clear she wasn't going to say anything. I would have to take charge of this. "I need to apologize to you, Bella," I said, "for the way I reacted."

"I don't want an apology," Bella said, looking woefully up at me. She was flushed from the alcohol in her system, smelling sweeter than ever, and her heat seared through me. "I just want to know why. I mean…if you didn't feel the same way, you could have said as much. And if you wanted out of the relationship, you wouldn't have practically begged me to spend the weekend with you. Why did you pull away?"

I sighed. Couldn't she see right through me by now, with those perceptive eyes? "I panicked. Try to understand…I don't know that I've ever loved anyone in my life. For so many years, I've thought only of myself…and then you came along, and all these new desires overwhelmed me…the desire to please someone else, to keep her safe, to take care of her…I didn't know what that was. When you told me you loved me, I was convinced that I couldn't love, that I didn't know how. I couldn't bear to lie to you, and I wasn't sure I could ever give you what you were looking for –"

"So you pushed me away to protect me," Bella surmised. "I understand why you did it, truly…but I need you to know how much it hurt to give you my heart like that and have it handed back as though it weren't good enough."

I could see that my actions had shaken her growing confidence, and I hated it. "No, Bella, I'm the one that's not good enough. I don't deserve you, but I can't do without you."

"Oh, Edward." She had moved in very close now in order to hear over the loud music. "When I first met you, some instinct told me I could trust you, even though it made no sense. There was something about you, something good…and I feel that more strongly than ever. I know you're capable of more than you think. If you need to take things slow, I can handle that…but I want to be along for the ride."

I felt something very unexpected…guilt. She accepted me so readily, but would be welcoming me with open arms if she knew what I really was? If she knew how many people I'd killed? Wouldn't she be horrified? She was so kind…she couldn't stand to see anyone hurt.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I asked. Had she known all along that she would tame me? I couldn't fight her power anymore, even if it was wrong.

"You have the same potential as anyone else, don't you? You have the same free will. Whatever is in your past, I know you're strong enough to overcome and choose your own destiny."

It was like she was the mind-reader. I couldn't resist sliding my arms around her, holding her soft body to mine. "You are truly an amazing creature, Bella Swan. So rare…so precious. I must love you, because no one could ever surprise and captivate me as you do."

Bella didn't respond, but instead ducked her head, pressing her cheek to my shoulder. Only when I felt moisture soaking through my shirt did I realize she was crying.

"Bella? What's wrong? What did I say?" Could I have screwed this up just seconds after declaring myself?

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm happy, Edward." When she looked up at me, I could see that she was.

I sighed with relief. "Will you accept my apology, then?"

Bella shook her head, but she was smiling. "I told you I didn't want one. But I will let you take me somewhere else. I just want to be alone with you."

"Then let's go," I urged, already guiding her through the crowd. We attracted quite a few stares, leaving together, but no one got in our way.

Once we were outside in the cool night air, Bella grasped my hand to hold as I walked her to my car.

"I meant to thank you," she said softly. "For the music box. It's beautiful. I…I wanted to talk to you after you gave it to me, but I was too afraid. I thought I'd grossly misinterpreted our relationship, and I was afraid that this would turn out to be the same. You don't know how much of a relief it is to realize I was right after all…my instincts aren't failing."

"Are you saying you knew how I felt before I did?"

"I couldn't have put myself out there like that if I didn't have at least a hunch."

Her face had never showed so much sadness as it had tonight, and I felt the need to remedy that. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"At first, I was heartbroken," she sighed, "But once the shock wore off, I started to put things into perspective. I'm just glad you came back to me."

I studied her face, pale in the moonlight. Her eyes showed more understanding than I could fathom. There was something so beautiful in that.

"My Bella…how could I stay away?"

* * *

**A/N: **There, now, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Lots of talking for them to do still, but they'll get to everything.

For those still asking what the title means, I'll reiterate what I posted in my author's note in chapter two:

_What does the title mean?_ Well, Bella and Edward were talking about existentialist literature in the last chapter, and that's where "bonne foi" comes from. In existentialist philosophy, "bonne foi" is the state of being when a person takes control of his own life and accepts responsibility for his actions. Hopefully, you can see how this relates to Edward.

This term should crop up in the story eventually, but that should ease your burning curiosity.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Why did you go to that party, anyway?" I asked Bella. We were in my car, on the way to my apartment. "Frat parties don't seem like your…scene."

Bella stared out the window. "Impulse, I guess. It was a distraction. I wanted to forget about you for a little while."

"Did it work?" I wanted to know. I hadn't been able to forget about her for one second.

"Not really. Granted, you showed up before I had much time to try, but I doubt anything short of a coma would have helped. I'm just entirely too attached to you."

Funny, I had thought the same thing about her many times. It felt good to hear her say it, though. Was she attached enough to overlook what I was? Attached enough to come into my world?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Bella asked with a smile.

I gave her a shrug, knowing it was too soon to tell her anything resembling the truth. "Nothing in particular."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," she said, but she let it drop. She did, however, say something completely unexpected. "You do want me to come over, right? I mean, I just assumed without thinking. You can take me home, if you want."

"You really think, after everything we said tonight, that I wouldn't want you to come over?" I asked, baffled.

Her eyes didn't quite meet mine. "I never know what to think with you. I just don't want to push your limits too far. I've always been worried about that."

So she understood me better than I'd understood myself. Was all her hesitance just caution and not insecurity as I'd suspected? But it was clear in the lines of her face that the vulnerability was still there.

"I wish I could figure you out," I told her.

"Me?" she laughed. "You're the mysterious one, Edward Masen."

I chuckled. "Not like you." She didn't even know the half of it. "Did you want to stop at the dorm?" I asked.

"No, thanks. I left my toothbrush at your place anyway. I had to buy a new one, but maybe that's a good thing now."

I hadn't noticed, hadn't even set foot in my bathroom since last weekend. I liked the thought that a piece of her had remained with me all along.

It wasn't long before we were at my apartment again. Bella went straight to the bedroom, and I followed unquestioningly, more than happy with her chosen destination. She turned just inside the doorway.

"I want to be close to you again," she said. "I need to feel it."

"I'll give you anything you want," I told her, stepping into the warmth surrounding her body.

"Anything?" She closed the distance, and my hands held her instinctively. _Mine_, they said, mine to hold and to keep close and to protect. No matter how long I lived, my claim on her would never change. Could I actually let her go if she found out what I was and wanted no part of it? Could I give her the choice to leave me?

"Anything," I repeated, though I wasn't certain it was true.

"Then I want you to show me how you feel about me. What you can't say."

Could I? I didn't know what to show her or how, but I remembered what Alice had quoted to me. There was no love beyond the act of loving. And I had been acting for a long time; I could do it with intention now. Besides, my hands knew how to touch her. My lips knew how she liked to be kissed. If nothing else, I could prove that I knew her and wanted her. That I chose her.

Deliberately, I framed her face in my hands, skin over fragile bones. Her eyes fluttered closed as I brought my lips to hers. She exhaled a sigh, and I tasted her breath, her natural sweetness sharp with alcohol. I stroked her tongue with mine as our lips fused, tasting, savoring. Her fingers curled into my hair and tugged. It felt very light, but she must have been using a fair amount of force. I liked that. I wanted to know how it would feel if she had my strength. Would she be rough or gentle? Or both?

There were so many possibilities yet to discover. I would see this through, I decided. I had to. I _chose_ to.

"Edward," Bella sighed against my lips, "just stop thinking."

How had she sensed my distraction? I hadn't hesitated for a moment. But her hands were kneading my shoulders, and I realized I had tensed.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "But for the record, I was thinking about you."

"I might be just a little upset if you weren't," she teased. "Whatever it was, it can wait. Right?"

Yes, it could wait; there was time. And right now, my Bella wanted me…why was I thinking about anything other than taking her clothes off?

"You're right. But this, this can't wait," I said, tugging up on her shirt. She raised her arms and allowed me to pull it over her head. It landed on the floor with the slightest of sounds as her hair fell across her shoulders, hitting me with another wave of her scent. I breathed her in deeply, ignoring the burn in my throat in favor of the pleasant buzz I felt throughout the rest of my body. She was a beautiful drug…my own personal brand of ecstasy. I watched the swell of her breasts rising and falling with her quick, anticipatory breaths. Her skin was so lovely, translucently pale and flushed with faint pink. What was the expression? Peaches and cream? It seemed to fit, though it didn't quite describe the soft, light texture adequately.

I reached out to touch her, feeling her skin flow under my fingertips. I could feel each fine, light, barely-there hair, each perfect imperfection. She had a small scar on her shoulder; where had it come from?

"You look at me like you're studying a painting," Bella murmured. "I don't understand it."

"You still don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" I shook my head. Why didn't she see what was obvious to everyone else? "I'll just have to show you again, won't I?"

She gulped. "I barely survived last time you did that."

"I think you can make it," I said, guiding her back to the bed. I urged her to lie back, making sure my arms were underneath her to catch the clasp of her bra and slip it free. Her breath hitched as I pulled it away from her.

I took my time looking her over, studying the soft curves and shadows, the varying shades of pink across her skin. I traced one finger around a waiting nipple, feeling it tighten further at my touch. I trailed the finger across her chest to her other breast, and every little hair stood along the way. Every part of her reacted to me. She was so alive, so responsive, and she had no idea how she had revitalized me. Maybe I could tell her…one day…

"You're teasing me," she sighed, squirming.

I shook my head. "I'm studying you," I reminded her. "It's not my fault you want me so badly."

She chuckled. "It is entirely your fault and you know it." But she laid back and watched me with soft eyes, showing she understood what I was trying to do…even if I didn't know myself. I only knew I felt the need to explore her body like I never had before, to memorize every last inch, however insignificant. The soles of her feet, the small of her back, the crook of her elbow…every place mattered.

I ran my hands over her upper body, down from her shoulders to her hands, tracing the veins in her wrists, the lines in the palms of her hands, her slender fingers. Then it was her flat stomach, her tiny belly button, her pillow-soft breasts… I couldn't resist the need to taste, to feel the texture of her firm nipples against my tongue and hear her breathless sounds fill the room. The slight coating of sweat on her skin made her taste sweeter still.

I wanted to see more of her. Her shoes were still on; I pulled those off first, then her socks. She giggled as my fingers grazed her feet. I laughed too at the discovery of this ticklish spot. I would have to explore that further…later. Next came her jeans, freeing her slim legs…not long, but shapely. Her thighs were smoother than ever under my palms, and I'd never noticed just how delicate her ankles were.

I undressed myself, wanting to be able to feel skin on skin when I got to my favorite place. She watched me with heat in her eyes, raking her gaze over every part of me. My chest tightened and my body thrummed with anticipation. I didn't bother to analyze the way she made me feel…just enjoyed it for what it was, and 'what it was' was fantastic…

Naked, I kneeled between her knees and leaned in to peel off her cotton underwear. Her scent was thick. I slid my fingers into her folds, savoring the slickness that was there for me, because of me. I swirled my fingers around her clit and watched her throat flex as she tossed her head back and moaned.

I wanted to taste her; I wanted to make her scream. But it seemed wrong, somehow…it was incredibly insufficient, incapable of channeling the intensity of my desire for her. I needed to be inside of her, and she looked at me like she needed the same thing.

I leaned forward and held my body over hers. She looked up at me, trusting and wanting and beautiful. I sighed as my lips gravitated to hers. She met my kiss, drawing me in with her fingers in my hair. Her nails scraped against my scalp, little more than a faint tickle. I smiled against her mouth.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"And you're the only one who's ever really made me _feel_ beautiful," she sighed back, blushing.

"Good," I murmured. "That's what I want for you."

Her legs lifted to hug my waist with her thighs. "Edward…make love to me now?" she requested uncertainly, pleading with her wide eyes. She could ask me anything, looking at me like that, and I would be helpless to refuse her.

"Anything," I whispered as I slowly pressed into her.

It had been less than a week since I'd last felt this, her heat wrapped around me, but it seemed like forever. No, that wasn't quite right. This felt new all over again, as if I'd never experienced her body before, and it was oh-so-heavenly. I watched her eyes close halfway as her lips parted on a gasp. I kept my eyes on her desire-flushed face. I wanted to see every last flicker of emotion on her face as I slid in and out of her. I wanted to know she was feeling the same all-consuming fire I was.

Bella sighed my name as the friction took over, panting softly. I held myself up on one arm and used my free hand to touch her cheek, her neck, her breast, her stomach, and the place where our bodies joined. She moaned hungrily and moved her hips to match my movements. Our locked gazes were like a wire connecting us, through which electricity flowed, crackling and building to unbearable intensity. It was better than it had ever been, and I was drowning. She was drowning with me, and that made it okay. That made it perfect.

Her body quivered under mine, and suddenly she clenched around me with a soft cry of my name.

"Bella," I groaned, releasing just as suddenly, overwhelmed. Her soft fingers stroked through my hair while I tried to regain enough composure to move without hurting her. It felt good. I heard a soft rumble and then Bella giggled.

"Edward, was that a…purr?"

I moved away abruptly, thoroughly embarrassed. I knew for a fact that I'd never made any such noise in my whole existence.

Bella turned to me, still laughing. "Oh, don't be like that. I liked it. I want to make you do it again."

I sighed. "You have a ridiculous amount of power over me. It's completely unfair."

"Then we're even." She snuggled into my side and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and held her there.

"Edward…can I say it?" She looked up at me, eyes shining with hope and vulnerability, and I couldn't pretend I didn't know what she meant. I nodded, and she gave a watery smile.

"I love you, Edward."

The words still ignited a sense of panic, but there was warmth there, too, and the greater fear of seeing that pain on her face again. What else did I need to know?

"I…love you," I said carefully, tasting the word on my tongue. Its flavor was bittersweet like dark chocolate, a flavor I vaguely remembered from childhood, promising both pain and pleasure.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she gave me a bright smile. "Oh, Edward…thank you," she breathed, and I understood what she was really saying – _thank you for admitting it_. I smiled wryly.

"You have no idea how you've changed me," I told her. She just shook her head, chuckling.

"Sure I do. You only had one thing on your mind when we met. Granted…you still do, but it's different now. You're different. I can just…feel it."

"I am," I acknowledged.

She smiled and curled sleepily into me again. "I'm so tired," she said. "I can't sleep without you these days."

I chuckled. "Me either."

* * *

I spent the weekend glued to Bella's side. It was too hard to be away from her now, and she expressed the same feeling.

I was surprised at how easy it was to be with her now that I wasn't constantly analyzing my own feelings and motivations. To simply enjoy her without question was…blissful. Would it be even easier, or harder, if she knew what I was? Could I act naturally around her without making a fatal slip, or was it simply better to keep the human façade? Would she even be here if she knew? The worry and guilt associated with that question gnawed and nagged at me. I wanted it gone, but I wasn't sure of the right choice.

I had seen firsthand the ruthless way in which the Volturi eliminated any threat. The thought of putting Bella in danger of their wrath was difficult to entertain. Still, I felt the weight of my deception. She should know what she had fallen in love with. She should be able to take the words back if she wanted.

Indecision kept me paralyzed, and I went about life as usual with Bella. There was homework, pretending to eat, watching films on the couch, fantastic sex…

On Saturday evening, she requested I play her lullaby for her, which I did. I offered to teach it to her, but she refused, saying it wouldn't be the same.

When we went to bed, I took the opportunity to do what I'd missed out on the night before. At least, I did until she shoved me over and climbed on top of me with a determined expression. That was a sight to behold.

Sunday came with a sense of déjà vu. Our impending separation hung over us, a dark cloud dampening both our moods. It seemed wrong to go back to the old routine of classes and nights apart. I needed to do _something_.

"I wish I could spend every night with you," she sighed, curled against me. I considered that. Why shouldn't she? Why shouldn't she be here whenever she wanted?

"You know…I have a spare key that goes unused. You could have it…come over whenever you feel like," I offered, watching her face carefully for her reaction.

She was ecstatic.

"Really? You're…sure? I mean, that's not too much too soon? Not that I'm objecting, I would love that, but I wouldn't want –"

"I'm sure," I cut her off. "I'm happier when you're here. So…just come over, anytime you want. You could leave things here, too…you know, if you wanted to stay over more often…"

Bella grinned and threw her arms around me. "I'd love that. Thank you, Edward."

I would have to be more careful if she were to be popping in unannounced, but surely it wouldn't be too hard. Hunting in the day time…taking a change of clothing with me, should I make a mess…otherwise, there should be nothing to reveal me for what I was… Even if I was doing something no human should be able to do, I would hear her coming long before she actually arrived.

When I took Bella home that night, it was with my spare key in her hand. It felt right.

On Tuesday morning, my phone rang, the screen listing a number I'd never seen before.

"Hello?" I answered reluctantly.

"Edward, it's Carlisle."

I blinked. "Hello…"

"I'm sure this call comes as a surprise to you, but this is an urgent matter," Carlisle went on. "Edward, you haven't…slipped, have you?"

I was automatically defensive. Did he think so little of me? "No, I have not."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry to have asked, truly, but there have been several deaths in Seattle in the past week which can only be attributed to our kind."

I froze. "Then there are others nearby?"

"So it seems," Carlisle said. "Alice has seen three of them headed our way, but it looks as though they're already in Seattle. I worry they'll cut through your town, and I thought you should have the warning."

"Thank you." Vampires, here? Vampires who would have no second thoughts about killing Bella? Yes, I needed that warning. I wasn't letting Bella out of my sight until the threat had passed, and I meant that literally.

I followed her for the rest of Tuesday, until she took advantage of her new key to come to me instead. It was tricky to go from following her to being in my apartment before she got there, but I managed unseen. Wednesday was easier; I made sure we left my apartment at the same time for morning classes, and I skipped biology to watch her until sociology, and then afterward. She went back to her dorm that night, and I hovered beneath her window, feeling absurdly like an overgrown guard-dog. I swallowed my pride and ignored that feeling. Bella was more important.

Thursday passed much as Tuesday had, but Friday threw me for a loop.

It was sunny.

My one consolation was that if I was barred from the sunlight, so were the other vampires. Still, it pained me to miss out on some of my time with Bella. I sent her a text message claiming a migraine, which was as good a reason for refusing to come out in the sunlight as any I could come up with. She texted back that she would check on me after her last class. I made sure the blinds were thoroughly shut in preparation.

I only left my apartment far enough to collect the newspaper outside my door. I found the day to day news of humans utterly boring, but still, I read the paper on a daily basis in order to track the suspicions of humans. It had proven useful before.

I wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary in the news today, but the front page headline paralyzed me with shock.

_CAMPUS KILLER STRIKES AGAIN_

The article told of the death of a young coed, following in the pattern of the so-called Campus Killer who hadn't stricken in nearly two months.

I blinked. _I_ had been the Campus Killer, and I certainly hadn't struck anything. That could only mean…

I flipped open my phone and plugged in Carlisle's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"The vampires, are they here?" I demanded.

Carlisle hesitated. "I can't be sure. Alice saw them feeding, but she couldn't pinpoint their location."

I growled. "Well, it's front page news today."

"Keep Bella close," Carlisle warned. "I'll tell Alice to keep watch."

That was the best that could be done. I hung up, dissatisfied. I tossed the paper – having read it, I had it memorized, and I didn't want to see it again. It was an unwelcome reminder of my very recent past.

I was still pacing restlessly that afternoon when Bella came through the door, scowling, today's newspaper in hand. I stopped in my tracks and opened my mouth to greet her, but she was faster.

"I know what you are."

* * *

**A/N:** And now comes the part you've all been asking about, repeatedly, since chapter one. Sorry for the wait on this one; as it turns out, I have a rather hard time writing make-up sex. Who knew?

On a completely different note, **Bonne Foi** is nominated for two Bellie Awards (Update You Twitter About and Favorite Darkward), and **A Madman's Mercy** is also updated for one award (Best Twist on a Canon Quote). If you'd like to put your votes in, you can do so here:

www [dot] thecatt [dot] net/tw/Vote [dot] aspx

Just replace the dots with…dots. :P

I was also recently a guest on the Temptation podcast, episode 25. If you want to download it, just google "Temptation podcast" and it's the first result. The URL is hella long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_I was still pacing restlessly that afternoon when Bella came through the door, scowling, today's newspaper in hand. I stopped in my tracks and opened my mouth to greet her, but she was faster._

"_I know what you are."_

I studied her face carefully, wondering what conclusion she had come to on her own. She was probably completely wrong, which meant I shouldn't rush to give myself away. I would have to tell her now, today, what I was, and I wasn't nearly ready, but I didn't have to blurt it all out right away.

"What I am?" I finally asked. Let her reveal all her suspicions. Then I could set her straight.

She took a deep breath and shut the door behind her. She dropped her heavy backpack to the floor and tightened her grip on the newspaper.

"I know you're not stupid enough to think I never suspected anything. You're so _cold_, all the time. After we met, I started researching for any medical condition that could make that happen, and…there's nothing, short of hypothermia, which would make it impossible for you to be _alive_ right now.

"But I figured there had to be some rational explanation. So I kept it to myself. You never said anything, and I thought…maybe it was something really rare and bad and you just didn't want to talk about it.

"There were other things, though… You're hard, like stone, and there's no explanation for that, either. Your eyes change color. You barely eat one meal a day; you should look emaciated, but you don't. You don't sleep much, either…any time I wake up in the middle of the night, you're awake, but you never, ever seem tired! And when my head is against your chest…I can't hear a heartbeat. None of it makes sense, Edward. I wanted to believe there was some logical explanation for everything, but the more time I spent with you, the odder things seemed."

Slowly, she came closer to where I stood, still clutching that damned newspaper. I was frozen, waiting in agony to hear what conclusion she had come to, cursing myself for not trying harder to explain those things away…

"And then…my dad told me about the killings. When we went to Forks that weekend, while you were out buying parts. They had stopped, for the time, but he was still concerned, trying to convince me to leave school and come home. A friend of his from the police academy told him about something that was in their reports, something that hadn't been released to the public." She looked me square in the eye. "He told me the bodies were drained of blood. Completely."

_Shit_. I had relied on the human tendency to keep those strange details from the public, and it had worked…until I had let the wrong girl get too close. A girl whose father had connections to that information. What was she thinking now? Did she truly guess what I was? Or did she think me a freak? A twisted killer?

But she wouldn't be here, with me, alone, if she was afraid. Would she?

Her hand holding the newspaper was shaking. That was bad.

"You know, Edward," she half-laughed, "When we first met, at night like that, I thought…I was afraid you _were_ the killer, but then…I started talking to you, and every instinct I had told me that deep down, you were good…dangerous, but good, and that…that you would never hurt me. And you never have. But I can't help wondering…if you're not eating normal food, what _are_ you surviving on? And when I heard about these killings, it occurred to me…it could be blood.

"My dad…he thought the police had to be wrong about it being a human…that only an animal would be able to drain a human's blood without some kind of tool, which there was never any evidence of…I tried to think of animals that are known for drinking blood. There are a few…some insects, bats…but nothing big enough to drain a human being. So then I thought, everything else about this is weird, why not have a weird answer? I googled 'blood-drinkers' and the result was…vampires."

She stared at me, and I stared back. I couldn't bring myself to confirm it, not when I could see all the myths and legends swirling around behind her eyes. What would she think of me, if I confirmed that one little word?

"I decided I didn't want to know," Bella went on. "I had no proof of anything. You had never hurt me or anyone else, to my knowledge. I could see how afraid you were of letting me in, and I thought…maybe you weren't bad at all. Maybe you just…had this thing you had to live with and you were afraid of what I would think of you. And no one had died since we met…until today. Today, when you wouldn't come out in the sunlight. So now I have to ask, Edward…are you a vampire, and did you kill this girl?"

Bella held the newspaper up now, showing the face of the girl whose life had been taken less than twenty-four hours ago, and I knew I had to tell her everything. If she would just let me explain, I could tell her that I wasn't the monster that could do such a thing anymore, that she had changed me irrevocably, that I had _chosen_ to accept that change…but would she listen?

Did I have any choice now? I _could_ choose to lie, but she was too perceptive to believe anything but the truth, and what would that choice make me? A liar, a coward. No, I could not make that choice.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Yes, Bella, I am a vampire…but I did not kill that girl. I swear to you…I haven't tasted human blood since we met. But…the ones before…that was my doing."

Bella still shook, and her jaw was clenched, but her eyes showed something like…relief? What I wouldn't give to hear her mind in this moment.

"Were you going to kill me?" she asked.

"Yes," I breathed unwillingly.

Bella nodded slowly. "And why didn't you?"

"You were different," I said simply. "Different from all the rest of them. And I wanted you. You don't know how much – how much it took to overcome my thirst for your blood, because you smell better than anyone else I've ever come across, but I wanted more of you. At first, I thought it would just be until I tired of you…but I never did. I never will."

I couldn't read her expression. I wished I could keep everything from spilling out the way it was, but I couldn't help it…I needed her to know, to understand.

"Do you need human blood to survive?" she asked tentatively, as though she didn't want to know the answer. I couldn't blame her.

"I thought I did. Before I met you, it was the way every vampire I knew survived. I had never heard of or considered another way. But after…when I tried to feed, I saw your face in my mind, heard your voice…and I couldn't do it. I was so frustrated, so thirsty! You have no idea how I struggled. I was running through the woods after a failed attempt when I caught the scent of a living thing and just…attacked. Only after did I realize that I had drunk from an animal. That's how I've survived since…and then, thanks to you, I met other vampires that lived the same way."

"The Cullens," Bella breathed. "So they _are_ vampires? It wasn't until I saw you and Dr. Cullen side by side that I noticed a resemblance…the eyes are the same. His hands were always cold, too. Back then, I thought it was a circulation problem. I never had a chance to realize he was cold all over."

I remained silent. It wasn't my secret to tell her. She sighed.

"Then you only killed people because you thought you had to, to survive? And you live off animals now? That's what you're saying?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"That's what I'm saying," I confirmed, relieved that she wasn't running and screaming.

"And do you regret it? Killing people?" she asked more quietly.

How to answer? "At the time…no, I didn't. At first, yes, it bothered me…but after so many years…it has a dehumanizing effect. I saw myself as above humankind…until you came along. But now…yes, I do regret it. But…it's our choices that matter, right?" I said almost desperately. "I didn't choose this life, but now that I know there is an option, I'm choosing to do the right thing."

Bella nodded, stepping closer still. "I understand, Edward. I do." She was close enough to touch now, and her hand came up to rest against my cheek. She was trembling, but she brought her body flush against mine and leaned in. "I trust you, Edward. I love you."

Then her trembling lips touched mine, and I realized how deeply I had underestimated her.

"You're shaking," I whispered against her lips. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of the unknown, maybe," she told me, "but not of you. I've never been afraid of you."

"You're crazy, you know that?" I couldn't bring myself to let her go, though I realized I should. I should ease her into this…but I needed her acceptance too much.

"I know," she agreed. She pulled away, and I released her with an ache in my chest. "Edward…why didn't you tell me?"

I gaped at her. "Would you have believed me if I had? Any _sane_ person would go running out the door at that kind of announcement. And until today, I was under the impression you were a sane person. Besides, it's…sort of against the rules."

"Vampires have rules?" she said skeptically. I couldn't believe we were having this discussion.

"Just one," I admitted.

"…Which is?" Bella asked when I didn't elaborate.

"Keep the secret," I said. "Humans aren't supposed to know we exist. Exposure is a risk to us all."

"And who makes the rules?" she asked, frowning. "What happens if you break them?"

I had hoped to avoid _this_ part of the conversation a little longer. "Maybe we should sit down and talk about this?"

"Okay." I led her to the couch and sat a careful distance away, but she just scooted closer. _My brave little human_, I thought, smiling to myself.

She looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "There is a group of powerful vampires in Italy known as the Volturi. The three leaders are very old and it's nearly impossible to trick them. They took it upon themselves many years ago to eliminate any threat to vampire existence."

Bella gulped. "Will they hurt you? Because of me?"

I grimaced. "Bella…it's not me you should be worried about."

"Oh." I watched the words sink in. "Oh…"

"There's no reason they should ever find out," I hurried to reassure her. "Usually, they find out about these things when humans start airing their suspicions in public. It's really unlikely they'll ever know, but…still, I'm not sure I would have been willing to take that risk in telling you myself."

"I can understand that," she agreed.

"You're being very understanding in general," I frowned. "Doesn't any of this freak you out?"

"Well, of course it does," she said with a little shrug. "It kind of worries me that you used to kill people, but…like you said, it's the choice you made that matters…. I don't think you would have done it if you'd known there was another way. You _are_ a good person. I guess…I guess I just want to understand you better. Will you tell me about your life? How you became what you are? I want to know you, the real you."

And so I told her everything. I told her what I remembered of my human life. I told her how I had woken alone with thousands of voices in my head. She'd been very alarmed by this until I explained that she was the one exception to my exceptional gift. That gave her pause.

"Why do you think that is? Is there something wrong with me?" she worried, biting at her bottom lip.

I laughed. "Bella, do you really think you're the one here who has a problem? I think you're just…made differently than the others. And it's a good thing."

She blushed. "So…what did you do then?"

I explained how I'd run from the city and lived in solitude until I learned to control the gift. I told her how I'd used my power to choose my victims, targeting criminals first.

"Why did you stop attacking criminals?" she asked with a frown. I heard the accusation in her voice. _Why did you start killing innocents?_

"You're not going to like the answer," I warned.

"I don't care," she said. "I want to know."

"Mostly, it was boredom," I admitted. "I craved a challenge. Maybe a little bit of self-preservation, too. It was easier…to turn it into a game, to think of them as pawns rather than humans. Eventually, I didn't even see them as people anymore. They were just food."

She was quiet too long. "Are you disgusted?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "No, and I feel as though I _should_ be, but it…makes sense. You did what you had to do in order to survive and keep your sanity. I can't fault you for that. I don't know what I would do in the same situation."

I shook my head. "You never cease to surprise me."

Her gaze was speculative as it studied my face. "Were you always alone?"

"Yes," I answered. "Until you…I never spent more than a few days with anyone. I would come across the path of other vampires from time to time, but they held no more interest to me than anyone else."

"But that's so sad," she whispered. "You've been all alone for almost ninety years. How could you stand it?"

"I never felt lonely until I met you," I told her. "Now every room seems empty if you're not in it."

She blushed again and seemed eager to change the subject. "Why is it you can go out in the daytime, but not in sunlight? And when do you _sleep_?"

I chuckled. "I _can_ go out in sunlight, but it causes quite a spectacle. And I can't sleep at all."

Bella gaped. "I don't even know where to begin with that. What kind of spectacle? And how do you never sleep?"

"Well…it might be better for me to show you some time rather than try to explain it, but…my skin, you noted that it's like stone. It is, actually, crystalline – rather than the semi-solid you're made of," I teased. "It…reflects sunlight, like crystal or diamond would. And as for the sleep –"

"You _reflect_ light?" she interrupted. "But why only sunlight and not all light?"

"I really don't know," I said patiently, amused by her curiosity. "There must be something in the atomic structure and in the type of lighting that makes it reflect only sunlight…I've never thought very much about it, to be honest."

"Okay," she said slowly. "And the sleeping?"

"Or lack thereof," I smirked. "I don't need sleep. My body doesn't run on the same chemical processes yours does. My mind and body don't need sleep to restore anything…the blood takes care of it all, I suppose. I'm physically incapable of sleep, but it doesn't matter. I never get tired."

"Wow," she breathed. "So you basically sparkle in the sun, you don't need sleep, and you read minds. What else can you do?"

"First of all, I do not _sparkle_," I growled. "I told you, I reflect sunlight. And vampirism comes with drastically increased speed and strength, along with heightened senses. Sight, scent, hearing, touch…not taste, particularly. Our sense of taste alters to respond to blood. Your human food is rather repulsive, honestly…"

Bella cringed. "So all those times you were pretending to eat, it was disgusting to you?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps something like eating dirt would be to you. I suppose I needn't have bothered faking it at all…I didn't fool you, in the end."

She laughed. "You probably should have faked it a little more. Is it same for all vampires? Do you all have the same abilities?"

"We're like humans in that our strengths vary. Some are faster, some are stronger. Some of us have different gifts. I've never met another mind-reader, although I've heard rumors that one of the Volturi can read minds as well. Some vampires have other unusual skills. Some have none."

"I wonder why that is," Bella mused. "So just how strong and fast _are_ you?"

I chuckled and moved at full speed to sit on the other side of her on the couch. She gasped when she realized I'd changed places.

"Jesus, Edward! You scared me. Do you even move, or do you just teleport?" she glared, holding a hand to her chest.

I laughed delightedly, feeling so…free to be sharing this with her. "I move; it's just too fast for your eyes to process."

"And the strength?" she reminded me warily.

I stooped down to the floor and lifted the couch, and her along with it, using one hand. I held my free hand up for her to see.

"Oh my," she said, her eyes alarmingly wide. "That's…pretty strong."

I set the couch down carefully, laughing again. "Light as a feather. You should see me lift something _really_ heavy."

"And what constitutes as _really heavy_, or do I want to know?"

I shrugged. "A house? Those can be heavy."

"A house. Sure. No problem," she said dryly, masking her shock. I moved back to my spot beside her while I waited for her to process everything I'd shared with her…though that might take a while.

"This is all…so surreal," Bella sighed. "I feel like there are more questions I should be asking, but I can't think of them now."

"There's plenty of time for them," I said. "Though there is something I would like to ask you."

She gestured for me to go on. I had to brace myself.

"Would you…feel comfortable staying here tonight?"

I had thought to ask because I wanted her close to me, should the other vampires still be in town, but I needed her to say yes for other reasons now. She had seemingly accepted my true nature without thought, but were those just words? Could she really love me so unconditionally?

"Why wouldn't I feel comfortable?" she replied with a tilt of her head. "You're not going to bite, are you?"

She surprised me into laughing. "No…I wasn't planning on it."

Bella leaned closer with a soft smile. "I've always felt safe with you, Edward. I still do." She was very near, just inches away, and her fingers lightly touched my jaw. "Let me prove it to you."

I fell a little more in love with her when she pressed her lips to mine in a heated kiss without the slightest hint of hesitation. No fear, none at all. She was so much braver than I could ever be.

Bella eased herself into my lap, never breaking contact. I let her lead, clinging to her soft lips, holding her warmth close. She was a live flame in my arms, flickering and burning wherever she went. Her hands made trails of fire as they traveled from her grip in my hair down my neck and shoulders, roaming over my chest and finally to the hem of my shirt. She gave a sharp tug and I allowed her to pull the garment over my head.

"I always thought you were too perfect to be real," she said quietly as she ran her hands over my bare chest. "Are you sure you're not a figment of my imagination?"

"I doubt I'm the stuff fantasies are made of," I said dryly.

"No…you're much better," she sighed. "Take me to bed, Edward. I want to be with you…the real you."

"Okay," I agreed, standing and picking her up in one movement. She yelped in surprise. Chuckling, I carried her to the bedroom at _my_ speed. She hadn't even finished her gasp of surprise when I fell to the bed with her.

"You did ask for the real me," I pointed out, laughing at her startled expression. I was surprised at how playful she made me feel, how exhilarating it was to be true to myself in her presence.

Her eyes flashed, showing her disgruntlement, before they hardened with determination. "I'm not impressed so far," she lied, challenging me with a glare. "What else have you got, Mr. Big Bad Vampire?"

"Now you've done it," I growled, even as the scent of her arousal hit me. I couldn't believe she was actually turned on by this.

"Do your worst," she taunted.

I stripped my clothes in the blink of _her_ eyes and hovered over her on the bed. I gave her a second to process the change before I ripped her shirt in two.

"Edward!" she gasped.

"I'll buy a replacement," I said, guessing at her distress as I pulled the shirt away with a couple more strategic rips. The cloth was like tissue paper in my hands. She was quiet, watching with fascination.

I took off her jeans and shoes with more care. A shirt I could provide her with, but she would need pants to walk out of here in. I plucked her socks off easily and looked up her body, clothed in mismatched cotton underwear. Adorable.

I slid back up her body and tore her bra open. Her face betrayed her excitement. I watched the little hairs on her skin rise at the cool air, and her already stiff nipples puckered further. A soft moan and a squirm told me she was ready for more. I closed my lips around one of her waiting peaks, listening to her throaty moans as I swirled my tongue around the flesh and suckled carefully but greedily.

I switched to her other breast at vampire speed, causing a startled cry of pleasure. Her hands fisted in my hair and she arched her back, trying to get closer to my mouth. I gave her one last thorough lick and pulled away.

She whined in protest, but I just smiled and gripped the sides of her underwear. Her eyes lit up in anticipation just before I tore them from her body.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"You like that?" I asked, enjoying her reaction.

"Mmm," was her incoherent response. "Edward…"

I slid two fingers between her legs, trailing from her slick folds to her swollen clit. "I've never felt you so wet," I smirked.

"The vampire thing is…sexy," she sighed, pressing into my hand. "You're so _strong_."

"And fast," I reminded her. I took my hand away and situated my hips between her legs instead.

"And fast," she echoed, wrapping her legs around me. "Edward…"

"Tell me," I urged her, brushing my cock against her sex. "Tell me what you want the big, bad vampire to do to you."

"Fuck me," she groaned, throwing her head back. "Please!"

I didn't wait for the words to leave her lips before I drove into her, shuddering as her heat surrounded me. "Oh god…"

"I know you've been holding back," Bella said breathily. "I don't want you to do that now."

Now wasn't the time to explain to her what would happen if I really stopped holding back, but I could give her more. I began to thrust with deep, rapid strokes, growling as the pleasure overtook me. Bella's mouth fell open in a gasp. I knew I must look like little more than a blur to her, but she seemed to be enjoying herself regardless. Her eyes closed and a continuous moan rumbled in her throat.

The friction was building fast. I felt my release coming and struggled to hold it back. I hitched her legs higher to find a better angle and soon she was crying out in pleasure.

I reached between our bodies and circled my thumb around her clit. Her legs tightened around me before she screamed her release. Her muscles spasmed around me and after three more thrusts, I came hard.

I rolled with her as I collapsed onto the bed, bringing her body on top of mine. She took a few minutes to come down from her high.

"That was…intense," she finally sighed.

I smiled. "It was. I can't believe…I never expected you would…find what I am to be such a…turn-on," I remarked.

"But it's always been a turn-on," she said, looking earnestly up at me. "You've always been strange and mysterious and…otherworldly. I just never knew what exactly that was. Now that I do…it's exciting."

I shook my head. "You're a strange creature, Isabella Swan."

She just laughed. "You're one to talk, Edward Masen."

* * *

**A/N: **So let there be an end to all the theories! I'm sure this wasn't what anyone really had in mind, and I don't know if you'll care for it or not, but this is what I've been planning all along, and I think it still fits with the story I've written.

Just a reminder, voting for the Bellie Awards ends August 5th, so get your votes in before then at www (dot) thecatt (dot) net/tw/default (dot) aspx.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"You're doing it again," Bella laughed.

"Doing what?" I asked without opening my eyes. I was content where I was, with Bella's fingers running up and down my arm, tracing the empty veins.

"Purring," Bella said. I could hear the grin in her voice, and I opened my eyes to see it.

"It's an involuntary response," I defended.

Bella laughed again. "Whatever it is, I like it. It's adorable and sexy all at once. And I like that you do it for me."

"I don't think I'd ever done it at all before you," I admitted.

"Are a lot of things like that for you? Involuntary, I mean?" she asked contemplatively, drawing idle patterns on my skin.

I shrugged. "Vampires are very instinctual, I suppose. We rely on our animal instinct to hunt, to feed, to survive. We have to turn off our human side sometimes just to stay alive."

Bella frowned, but her eyes were cast downward, giving me no clue to her thoughts. "But your human side is still there, right? You have the same kinds of thoughts and feelings?"

Ah, so she was concerned about my emotional capabilities. I felt slightly stung. Could she still doubt me, even now? "I didn't always…for a long time, I lost touch with my humanity. I recognized the emotions I saw in the human world for what they were, but I didn't feel them myself. Until now…now it's all resurfacing because of you. And as for thoughts…well, they're essentially the same, but vampire brains have fewer limitations…we can think of many things at once, and our memories are perfect."

"Perfect?" Bella's expression was lighter now, simply skeptical and innocently curious.

"We remember everything, forever. Every last insignificant detail. I could recite every word of a newspaper I read fifty years ago."

Bella shook her head at me. "Just trying to comprehend that makes my head hurt."

I chuckled. "Well, you're only using ten percent of your brain, little human."

She rolled her eyes. "How un-evolved of me."

She settled down again and rested her head on my shoulder. After a stretch of silence, her voice startled me.

"There was something else I was wondering about." The tone of her voice suggested she thought I wouldn't like her question. I braced myself.

"Go on."

She bit her lip. "Well, the way you talk about…feeding makes it sound like you can't do it without killing…I wondered why that was."

I studied her expression. She avoided my eyes, but I saw more than simple curiosity in the set of her brow. I worried about what she wasn't saying, now aware of just how much she was capable of holding back.

"There are two reasons. The main one is that when we taste blood, human or otherwise, instinct kicks in. It takes a great amount of willpower to stop. Even if we did stop, the…victim wouldn't live. For one thing, it's very…messy. We don't have fangs like the movie vampires to leave neat little puncture wounds. Our teeth are simply very sharp. The other problem is that we are venomous."

"What, like a snake?"

I chuckled. "Sort of. At first, the venom causes acute, paralyzing pain…but if we stop feeding, the venom works its way through the body and turns the victim into a vampire."

"Venom…that's interesting. I guess it makes sense. Is that the only way to become a vampire?"

"It's the only way I know of," I told her. She frowned, looking at me with something like concern.

"So a vampire must have bitten you. You don't remember who? Anything about them?"

"I only remember the pain," I said. She was quiet. She still frowned, and I had to ask. "What are you thinking?"

She cracked a smile. "It really bothers you not to know, doesn't it?"

"Drives me insane," I admitted, finding her amusement contagious. "But I would really like to know this time."

"I was just wondering what kind of creature would have left you like that. Beyond the cruelty it would take to abandon you that way…it doesn't make sense, does it? Why take the effort to stop feeding if you're just going to leave the person…?"

Her eyes were full of frustration, and I felt for the first time what it was to really be loved. She looked as though she would take on the vampire who had changed me bare-handed if she could.

"I've asked myself the same questions a million times or more. Maybe the vampire had to stop abruptly to prevent exposure… I don't know. I probably never will."

"That's horrible," she grimaced. "Not knowing would drive me insane."

"You have no idea," I chuckled. She was growing rather agitated over things that had nothing to do with her. It was cute. I ran a hand along her spine, hoping to soothe her. It didn't work.

"There was one more thing I was wondering about…but I've been afraid to know the answer."

What now? What more could she have to wonder about? "What's that?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, lying on her stomach, and took a deep breath. "If you didn't…kill that girl in the paper…then who did?"

_Oh, that._ I winced. Should I tell her the truth? Would she be frightened? But she was frowning determinedly at me, and I suspected she would settle for nothing less than complete honesty. "I don't know exactly. One of my kind. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but Alice Cullen sort of…sees the future. According to her visions, three of them were headed toward Forks, but she didn't know which way – "

"Forks?" she cried, stiffening. "They're going to Forks?"

"Yes…Bella, what's the matter?" I asked, watching her struggle out of the sheets twisted around her. The sight of miles of bare skin as she searched for her clothes had me longing to drag her back into bed, but I didn't understand why she'd left in the first place.

"My _dad_ is in Forks!" she said with a dramatic gesture, made more interesting by the fact that she'd just picked up her torn undergarments. "There are people I care about there, and they could be in danger –"

"Bella, calm down." I sat up quickly. "They probably haven't even reached Forks yet. Besides, what do you think you're going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'll…whittle stakes. But I have to do something…I can't just sit here while someone I love is in danger."

She was serious, I realized, and I could either talk her out of it or go along with her. I knew which option was easier.

"Hold on, Bella, all right? First of all, you're not going to kill a vampire with a stake or holy water or any amount of garlic. Those are all myths. There are very few creatures strong enough to take down vampires, and humans are not among them. Secondly, the sun is still up. If you want to go to Forks, we'll go to Forks, but I can't go outside for another hour or so, and I'm not letting you out of my sight until these vampires have left the area."

Bella had worked her way into her jeans and my shirt by now, and she crossed her arms in sleeves that were far too big for her. "You won't _let_ me go?"

"Bella, this isn't the time to defend your independence. I _will_ protect you, even if you make it difficult. If you insist upon going to Forks, I will follow you, one way or another – it will be much easier and much better for my peace of mind if you wait for me to accompany you. Besides, if I drive, we'll get there much faster."

Bella's stance had relaxed a little, and I knew she was giving in. "Please, Bella? We'll leave as soon as the sun sets, I promise you."

"Fine," she sighed, sinking onto the edge of the bed. She had her back to me, preventing me from seeing her face, and that worried me.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, reluctantly turning toward me. "I just…when I started thinking about vampires, I mostly thought about what it meant for us… I didn't think about how many might be out there, or what the ramifications might be. Suddenly there's this new threat that I'm completely powerless against…and it scares me."

"I'd be shocked if you weren't scared," I said, inching closer to her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and reassure her, but I didn't know if she would welcome that now. "But, Bella…you have about the same chance of being attacked by a vampire as you do being struck by lightning, and you don't go around worrying about that, do you?"

Bella frowned. "Edward, I can name seven vampires off the top of my head."

I chuckled. "Well, you're probably a bad example. You seem to be a magnet for trouble. Fortunately for you, you have your own personal vampire bodyguard. But the other people you're worried about – your father, your friends – it's very unlikely they'll ever cross paths with a vampire that would hurt them. Even these vampires that are in the area are unlikely to enter the town itself. They won't want to interact with humans."

"But _you_ interact with humans, and so do the Cullens," Bella pointed out, unappeased.

"We're exceptions to the rule," I explained patiently. "Carlisle and his family can live all together in one place because their hunting habits leave no evidence. And I…well, I'm strange, for a vampire. I simply prefer living in the human world to a nomadic existence. But most vampires are like animals, roaming the wilderness, giving themselves over completely to instinct. They shy away from exposure to humankind."

"Are you trying to tell me you're more afraid of us than we are of you?" Bella said skeptically, her right eyebrow arched high.

I laughed. "No, I don't think you'll ever find a vampire who's afraid of a human. But we do tend to avoid you."

"I guess that's something," she sighed. "I still can't help worrying."

"I'll keep you safe," I swore, and I meant it.

She smiled, curling into my side. "I know you will. It's not me I'm worried about."

I couldn't quite feel her obligation to these people she worried for, but I recognized that what was important to Bella must now be important to me…and so I would accompany her to Forks, though I would much prefer she stay out of harm's way. But surely nothing would happen. What were the chances, after all? These vampires would likely pick up on the Cullens' presence and avoid the territory, understanding that there was a prior claim. Hopefully, I could get Bella in and out of Forks without incident.

"Edward? You're frowning," Bella said, nudging me with an elbow.

"Sorry," I forced a smile. "Just thinking some things through."

She nodded her understanding. "So what do you want to do until sunset?"

I shot her an incredulous look. She laughed.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question."

* * *

The sun set just after six, early now that fall was upon us. Bella ushered me out the door as soon as she could, and she insisted on heading straight for Forks without stopping to pick up any of her things. I tried to tell her she was overreacting, but she wouldn't hear it.

Soon we were flying down the road, Bella clenching her eyes shut to avoid seeing the landscape rushing by. I could tell the speed bothered her, but she kept her mouth shut due to her own sense of urgency. Crazy girl.

"So what is your father going to say when you turn up unannounced with me in tow?" I asked in order to distract her.

"I have no idea. I'll think of something to tell him, I guess."

My phone began to ring just as the words left her mouth. I fished it out of my pocket and was rather unsurprised, all things considered, to see Alice's number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Ask her if she'd like to stay with us this weekend," she said excitedly, sounding more like a teenage girl than a well-aged vampire.

I sighed and glanced at Bella, who was watching with curiosity and puzzlement, no doubt wondering who would bother to call me.

"It's Alice Cullen," I told her, rolling my eyes. "She'd like us to stay at their home this weekend."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "How did she – oh, right, she sees the future. Uh…if they really want us to come…I guess it would be easier than explaining to Charlie…as long as he doesn't see us there, that is…"

"Their house is in the middle of nowhere," I assured her.

"And tell her we'll help protect Charlie," Alice piped in over the phone. "The last thing we need is the Chief of Police dying mysteriously and drawing suspicion to the freaks in town."

My mouth twitched with the urge to laugh. "Alice says they'd be happy to help look after your father."

"Oh…that's very kind of them," Bella said as some of the worry in her face slipped away. "I guess we should stay with them, since they're being so nice."

I could hear Alice celebrating her victory and waited for her to cease before trying to talk to her.

"That's excellent, I can't wait," Alice gushed. "I can't see where the other vampires are right now, but Jasper and Emmett are patrolling around the town to try to intercept them, if need be."

"Good. I think I can make it there in an hour or less. Oh, and thanks for the warning earlier, by the way," I added in an ironic tone.

Alice just laughed. "If I'd warned you, it wouldn't have gone nearly as well, trust me. We'll see you soon."

I heard the click of her snapping her phone shut in lieu of a goodbye. I shook my head as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

"That was…odd," Bella commented, still looking rather bemused. "Does she…do that a lot?"

"If you're referring to her calling at random and interfering with whatever I'm doing, then yes. She's a force of nature, that one."

"What are the other Cullens like?" Bella asked. "I know the doctor, of course, but I've never met his wife, and I never really talked to the others in school."

I described each of the Cullens as best as I could for her, explaining how they'd each come to be part of the odd clan and trying to describe their personalities from what little I knew. Bella listened attentively, as though trying to memorize everything I told her.

We were some twenty minutes from Forks when my phone started ringing insistently again. I was seriously considering ignoring it when the decision was taken out of my hands – in the form of something leaping quite suddenly in front of my car.

Bella screamed as I slammed on the brakes, tires screeching painfully as the vehicle skidded to a stop. I looked quickly to Bella to check her over. She was breathing quickly and her heart was pounding, but she appeared to be uninjured. I turned my eyes back to the road to see what creature had been suicidal enough to leap in front of a vehicle going a hundred miles per hour.

At first glance, he was so ordinary, he looked human. Brown hair, average height, average build. But the differences were apparent enough to my eyes. He was a vampire…and if his black irises were any indication, he was thirsty.

I quickly considered my options. If I tried to take off, he would give chase, and I doubted he would have much trouble stopping my car if he set his mind to it. With Bella in the car, so easily wounded, I couldn't take that chance.

Perhaps if I talked to him, he would leave. Perhaps he had no idea there was a vampire in the car he stopped – maybe if he realized what I was and that Bella was mine, he would retreat. And if not…if not, I would tear his head off.

"Stay in the car," I demanded of Bella as I opened my door. "No matter what happens, am I clear?"

Bella nodded slowly, and my stone heart twisted at the fear in her eyes. I'd have to reassure her when it was over.

I lingered close to the car as I stepped out and faced the other vampire. A quick scan of his thoughts told me what I needed to know – he'd known exactly what he was doing when he stopped me. He knew Bella was mine and simply because of that, he was determined to have her.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked, keeping a close watch on him. At the same time, I kept my senses on alert for any others – he was likely one of the three Alice had been seeing, and that meant his friends wouldn't be far away.

"Not at all." He sauntered closer with a lazy smile. "I just caught a whiff of you and your little snack there and thought you might share."

"I don't share," I growled. He simply chuckled.

"Interesting. I would say you were merely territorial if you didn't seem so attached to the human. Her scent is…all over you. And she sure doesn't look too eager to get away from you. Just what have you been doing with the girl?"

"That's none of your concern," I snarled.

"You're right…my only concern is getting a taste."

He made a quick lunge for the passenger side of the car where Bella sat watching. I leapt after him, tackling him to the road, but he was quick to shove me off. I grabbed his ankle as he got to his feet and pulled him down. His head slammed against my car with a crunch and I let out a furious snarl. That was going to leave a dent.

Bella's human eyes had finally caught up to what was happening, and I heard her give a screech, but I kept my attention on the vampire coming at me with teeth bared. His teeth sunk into my arm as I deflected his lunge for my jugular. I swore. Vampire venom hurt like a bitch.

I was about to bite back when he was suddenly pulled from me. A female voice cried out, "James, stop!"

Scrambling to my feet, I saw a redheaded female clinging to the other vampire's arm – but she was staring at me.

"I knew it was you!" she cackled delightedly. "James, it's the little sickly boy you wouldn't let me keep!"

I froze. "What?"

But I didn't need to ask. She was reliving the memories now – me, practically crawling through the streets of Chicago, consumed with fever…her, taking me into an alley and biting me, determined to keep me…James, furious, dragging her away…

James hadn't made the connection between me and that human boy initially, but he understood now, and he was even more determined to kill me. Great.

"You were such a cute little thing," the woman cooed, as if I'd been a puppy at the time. "And I was so bored…I thought it would be fun to have a newborn around. But James here wouldn't have it, and I had to leave you. I'm glad to see you've made it on your own. Perhaps you'd like to come with us now?"

"No, thank you," I said through gritted teeth.

"Pity," she sighed. "We would have had fun together. But it seems you've been having plenty of fun of your own with that little human. There's only one way to get someone's scent all over you like that…only one fun way, at least."

"Victoria," James hissed, jerking her arm. "It's time to go."

I heard what had alarmed him just as she did – two vampires approaching rapidly. I heard the mental voices of Jasper and Emmett, and I felt acute relief.

"Come on," James urged again, and he and Victoria darted across the road, into the tree line. Moments later, Jasper and Emmett appeared.

"Are they gone?" Emmett asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," I sighed. I was about to tell them more when I heard the car door open behind me, and I turned just in time for Bella to throw herself onto me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," I said as I caught her.

"Shut up," she said in a strained voice. I realized she was crying.

"Bella, it's okay now…" I said, rubbing her back helplessly.

"You could have been killed!" she cried, pulling back far enough to glare at me – as if it were my fault.

"But I wasn't," I reminded her gently. "And we have friends here now."

"Alice sent us when she saw them cross your path," Emmett explained, then added conventionally, "Good to see you again, Bella."

She forced a smile for him. "Hi, Emmett, Jasper."

"What happened, anyway?" Jasper asked. "Looks like you got a bite there."

"It was just the male at first. He went for Bella and I attacked him, got bitten in the process. The female showed up just after that and stopped him."

"She stopped him?" Bella repeated, echoing the confusion in the others' minds.

"I'll explain in the car, but we should get moving. If they meet up with the third one, they might be crazy enough to attack again."

"We'll run alongside you," Jasper said, already slinking back into the trees. Emmett moved to the other side of the road where the other vampires had fled. I ushered Bella back into the car and hurried into the driver's seat.

"All right, explain," Bella demanded as I hit the accelerator. "If those two were together, why would she stop _him_ from hurting _you_?"

"Because…apparently…she was the one who turned me." I could hear the incredulity in my own voice.

"_What?_"

I told Bella what I'd seen in her mind, feeling suddenly drained. I'd waited so long to find out the mystery of how I'd become a vampire, and that was it? Just some bored chit and her jealous mate? And worst of all, the story didn't seem to be over yet.

"Seriously?" Bella gaped. "She was _bored_? That's just…that's so…_selfish_. And to just leave you like that! How could either of them do such a thing?"

"They _are_ selfish. Selfish, possessive, and greedy. That's the way human-drinking vampires are…the way I was," I admitted. "And they haven't changed, either. She's still determined to have me, and he's still determined to be rid of me. Unfortunately, this time, I have something he wants, which gives him all the more reason to come after me."

"Come after you? What are you talking about? What does he want?" Bella asked, almost hysterically.

"Bella, the male, James, thrives on power. He needs to assert his dominance over what he has, and he gets a thrill from taking what belongs to others. Here, he has the perfect power game – take out the threat he perceives me to be, and in the process, get the human I fought to protect. I've seen his type before…he's ruthless. Nothing short of death will stop him now."

Bella shivered, the air in the car filling with the scent of her fear. "What do we do, then?"

I shook my head, wishing I had an answer. "We'll figure that out when we get to the Cullens' place."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I do this all the time, but I'll say it again…sorry for the wait. I do try to update weekly, but sometimes, it just doesn't happen.

This was another difficult chapter for me. Turns out, the one thing harder than make-up sex is action scenes.

Also, sad news – Bonne Foi didn't win any Bellie awards. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bummed, but it was up against super stiff competition. Fortunately for me, I have awesome readers, and that's better than any award.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Bella was still tense when we pulled up to the Cullens' home, but her face slackened in awe as she caught sight of the house.

"Good lord," Bella breathed. "I know it's a doctor's house, but…wow. Are all you vampires filthy rich or what?"

I shrugged. "Immortality gives one a lot of time to make money, and very little to use it on."

"I feel underdressed now," Bella sighed, and I had to laugh.

"You look overdressed to me," I teased as I parked the car. I zipped out and around to the passenger door to let Bella out. She let out a startled curse when I suddenly appeared.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," she accused, stepping shakily out of the car. I took her arm to support her and led her up the small set of stairs to the porch. Alice met us at the door, unsmiling.

"Edward, Bella! I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner. One minute, everything was fine, and the next, he was going after you. I have no idea what changed so suddenly…"

"He caught our scents," I explained to the distraught vampire.

Her eyes widened in shock. "From a moving vehicle?"

I nodded reluctantly. I was puzzling over his extraordinary senses, too. "He could smell a vampire and a human together in a car, and that made him curious. He took it as a challenge and decided to try to get Bella away from me."

"Ugh, barbarians," Alice muttered. "Bella, come on inside. I'm sure you've had quite a fright this evening."

"Just a little," Bella admitted, letting go of my arm reluctantly and allowing Alice to tow her along.

"You know Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, of course," Alice said, waving at the three vampires that were waiting in the living room. Rosalie welcomed me with a glare. "Carlisle is at the hospital, but his shift will be over soon. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you again. And this is Esme," Alice finished, gesturing to the woman who stepped out of the rarely-used kitchen.

Esme offered a warm smile. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Bella. I was just making some tea; would you like some?" she asked, as if she ever made tea for herself.

Bella blushed, probably embarrassed that anyone had gone to a little extra trouble for her, and nodded shyly. "That would be great, thanks."

"Why don't you come into the kitchen and sit for a spell? You must be rather shaken after tonight," she said, waving us over. Bella reached for my hand and we went to the kitchen together.

"Are you all right?" I asked her quietly, afraid that she was hiding more turbulent emotions under her calm surface.

"Fine," she told me, smiling tremulously.

"My brave little human," I whispered affectionately. She ducked her head.

In the kitchen, Esme gestured us over to the table. I sat with Bella as Esme prepared the promised cup of tea.

"Thank you," Bella said sincerely, accepting the warm mug. "Why do you have this sort of thing in the house, if you don't mind me asking? I mean…since you don't eat…"

Esme sat across from us, all smiles. "We try to keep a few things around the house, in case of unexpected company. Besides, it would look rather odd if we never bought groceries at the one store around for miles, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would," Bella agreed over a careful sip. "Your home does seem very…normal…you know, for…"

"For a vampire lair?" Esme joked. "We like to live as normally as we can. I think it would be a very bleak existence, otherwise."

I listened to Bella and Esme continue to chat until Bella let out a wide yawn.

"Is there somewhere she could sleep?" I asked Esme, but before she could open her mouth, Alice danced in.

"We have a room all ready for you two," she announced, taking Bella by the hand. I trailed along after as Alice led Bella up two flights of stairs to a room at the end of a hall.

"Here you are," Alice declared as she opened the door with a flourish. Beyond was a room with plush, golden carpet and a giant bed with wrought-iron posts and a thick gold duvet.

Bella gaped as Alice rambled on. "I was expecting you both to visit, so we put this room together for you. There are clothes in the closet and the dresser, and the bathroom is stocked with everything you might need."

"This is…too much…" Bella started to protest, but I shook my head.

"This is just what she does. You may as well give in."

Alice grinned at me. "I like you; you learn fast. Well, I'll leave you to settle in." _Come down when she's asleep, and we'll talk strategy,_ Alice added in her thoughts. I gave her a nod while Bella thanked her.

When she left, Bella started searching through the drawers for pajamas. What she found in the top drawer evidently shocked her enough that she slammed it shut with a girly squeak.

"What is it?" I asked, coming closer to investigate. She shook her beet-red head, and I knew I had to see. Gently, I guided her away from the dresser and peeked inside.

Lingerie. Piles of it. I felt a smile spread across my face. "You'd look good in the corset," I told her, to which she responded by burying her face in her hands. I laughed and pulled out a set of matching undergarments.

"Perhaps just these?" I suggested, holding up a dark pink bra and panties. "You will need underwear eventually."

Bella sighed and plucked them from my hands. "Help me find something I can sleep in, please?" she begged.

I shrugged and opened the next drawer to find silk pajama sets, one of which I handed to her. She took them with a sigh of relief and turned toward the attached bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frowning.

"To change in the bathroom," she replied without looking back. "I know what you'll want to do if I take off my clothes in here, and I'm _not_ doing that with a bunch of vampires around to hear every little thing."

I shook my head as she closed the bathroom door behind her. That was a challenge if ever I'd heard one.

I found a new set of clothes to wear for myself; I could smell the other vampires on my clothing, and I didn't care for it. I waited to change, however, until Bella emerged from the bathroom, only toeing off my shoes beforehand. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when I pulled my shirt off.

"You totally could have changed in half the time it took me," she accused, but she didn't look away.

I shrugged and unfastened my jeans. "You didn't want to tempt me, but you never said I couldn't tempt you," I pointed out as I pushed down my pants and boxers. I probably could have done without changing my underwear, but why not go the extra mile?

"You're incorrigible," she huffed, deliberately turning away and crawling onto the bed. The hunch of her shoulders told me she felt defensive, and a nagging feeling told me not to push this time.

At my own speed, I dressed and followed her. She tensed in shock as I curled my body around hers, but relaxed quickly enough.

"I'm sorry," I told her, circling my arms around her fragile frame. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Bella snorted. "So basically, you're not sorry for trying to persuade me into sex; you're just sorry it didn't work."

"Basically," I agreed unrepentantly. "Do you really expect me to apologize for wanting you? I thought that was something you were usually pretty happy about."

"It just feels wrong to even think about sex right now," she sighed.

"Why?" I genuinely did not understand. My instinct was to get as close to her as possible at a time like this, and never let go.

"Because, Edward, people are in danger…you, me, my dad, the Cullens…the whole town! You were right; we shouldn't have come. I couldn't help after all; I've only made things worse."

"Bella, you know this isn't your fault. You couldn't see what would happen; even the psychic didn't see it," I pointed out, in response to which I heard Alice huff on the ground floor. "Maybe it's my fault for telling you the vampires were headed here. You'd be sleeping peacefully tonight if I hadn't."

"And you'd be in a whole world of trouble when I found out you'd kept it hidden from me," Bella said, tossing a glare over her shoulder. "I just wish there was a way to undo it all. I don't even want to think about what happens now, but I have to. They're going to come after us, aren't they?"

"Not here, they won't," I rushed to reassure her. "They're outnumbered, even if the third decides to side with them. They would never risk attacking a house full of vampires."

Bella frowned. "But we can't stay forever…what happens on Sunday when we have to leave?"

I scowled. "We're not leaving one second before it's safe for you; your life is more important than your classes or your job. But even so," I pushed on, sensing an interruption coming, "we'll come up with a plan, some way to resolve this quickly."

"And you'll do that while I'm asleep, I suppose," she said. I could just see her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Bella, this is –"

"Don't, please," she interrupted, turning underneath my arm to face me. "I know you're going to say something about this being more important than my need for independence, but I _have_ to help somehow. You said that vampire wants to hurt us both – you can't ask me to sit at home and cross-stitch while you're trying to protect me. I love you too much to do that."

She wanted to protect me. As hard as it was to believe, I did understand what she must feel…but it was impossible. "I wish I could give you what you want, but Bella, this isn't some backward fairytale. No amount of willpower is going to make it possible for you to ride in and save the day. You simply don't have the necessary weapons…you don't even have the slightest defense against them…" Just the thought of her exposed to such an overwhelming threat made my body tense with panic.

"But I could…I could have those things…if you changed me, made me like you. Then I would be strong and fast, and the vampire would have no reason to touch me."

My dead heart clenched painfully, and I pulled away from her. "Bella…you don't know what you're asking."

"Then explain it to me," she said with hurt and angry eyes. "Don't you want me to be like you?"

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair while I tried to order my thoughts. Did I want Bella to be a vampire? I had fantasized about it, yes, and it would certainly have its advantages…I would never have to give her up…but would I someday want to? The only thing I knew for sure was that everything inside of me demanded I hold onto her now.

"What I want is irrelevant," I finally answered. "If you truly wanted to be a vampire, then I wouldn't deny you. But not now. You're afraid and you're not thinking clearly. Do you realize what you'll have to give up with your humanity? You'll no longer be able to see your human friends, your family. Even if you can conquer your bloodlust, they will see the difference. Eventually, they will realize you're not aging. You will have to let them go…and they will all die, while you live on. I know you don't see children in your future, but even the option to adopt would be gone once you were a vampire. If you chose this life, Bella…everything would change for you."

I turned to look at her, still lying on her side, staring at me in silence. "You're right," she finally whispered. "I wasn't thinking about the consequences. But you didn't answer my question, Edward. Do _you_ want me to be a vampire?"

I closed my eyes. Why couldn't she let it go? I needed time to think, time to process. "Bella…I don't know," I admitted. "I…love you as you are, and I would love you as a vampire. That's all I know." I swallowed heavily, feeling out of sorts. The word "love" still felt too big in my mouth, almost too much to say out loud.

I felt her shift around behind me, and then her arms were hugging my shoulders, her face pressed to my back. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, speaking into my shirt. "I'm pushing again, aren't I?"

I twisted my body around and lifted Bella into my lap, sighing into her hair. "You shouldn't have to apologize for that."

Bella shook her head and pressed her lips to my jaw. "But it doesn't matter now, right? Everything will be fine, and we'll have plenty of time to think about this later."

"That's right," I agreed, allowing myself to believe it, needing some reassurance more than I realized. "We'll have plenty of time when this is over."

She pressed her full lips to mine and wound her fingers through my hair. "Plenty of time…" she murmured absently as she kissed me harder, thrusting her tongue against my lips and leaving me no choice but to open to her. She kissed me desperately, in a way I'd never felt before.

Bella pulled back for breath and looked me in the eye. "I think I changed my mind."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "About what?"

Instead of responding verbally, she clenched her jaw in determination and pulled her pajama top over her head. I stared, frozen, captivated as always by the subtle sensuality of her body – her plump but petite breasts, her soft, pink nipples crying out for attention, the gentle flare of her hips that seemed to be made for my hands to cling to as I drove into her…

"I need to feel close to you," she said brazenly, "and I don't care who's listening." And just like that, I went from hard to painfully hard.

"Come here," I growled, but before she could obey, I had her pinned to the bed and claimed her lips. As soon as her brain caught up with what was happening, she moaned and arched her body into mine. While I savored the taste of her mouth, her hands scrambled to pull up my shirt. I pulled away from her long enough to yank it over my head and then returned to her, scattering kisses along her neck, tasting her sweet and salty skin.

Her hands roamed along my back and shoulders, scraping with her nails, pulling me closer. I kissed my way to her chest and closed my lips around a puckered nipple, eliciting a whimper. I found the other and swirled my tongue around it. Her fingers stroked through my hair, encouraging me.

"Take – take your clothes off," she managed through heavy breaths. "I need to feel you."

Groaning at her words, I quickly leapt from the bed and shed my pants and boxers before rejoining her. She reached for me, but I was determined to rid her of her pajama bottoms. Pulling them down her legs, I caught sight of the lace-trimmed panties I'd handed her earlier. The dark blush color was similar to the pink of her sex, and it made me that much more eager to get them off. Knowing the matching bra was out there somewhere waiting to be worn, I couldn't rip them, but I tugged them quickly down and tossed them away.

"You should really consider wearing more of that lingerie," I told Bella, meeting her eyes as I ran my hands up her smooth legs. "It's so much fun to take off."

She laughed. "What's the point of wearing lingerie if I'll never be able to keep it on?"

"To drive me crazy," I murmured, running my lips up her left thigh. "And make me want you more than I can stand…"

"Well, I wouldn't want – oh!" she gasped as my tongue touched her clit. "Never mind. I do want."

I chuckled against her sex, knowing it would make her tremble, and set to work making the wetness flow, savoring every drop. I circled her clit with my tongue and eased two fingers inside her, groaning to myself at the feel of her clenching around me, at the feel of her moan vibrating through her body. I couldn't believe how much I wanted her now when we'd been together just hours ago…but so much had happened today that it felt like forever. Words were not enough. I needed to _feel_ that she was still with me, still mine, still…in love with me.

I removed my mouth from her and crawled up her body, needing to be inside her.

"C'mere," she breathed, bringing my face to hers as my hips settled between her legs. Our mouths met and I slid inside her, swallowing her gasp and letting it rumble in my chest.

"Bella," I moaned, rocking slowly against her. That was all I had, all I could think. _Bella, Bella, Bella…_

"Yes, Edward," she sighed, her hands clutched to my back. "Closer…deeper," she pleaded, watching me with lust-darkened eyes.

Overwhelmed, I buried my face against her shoulder and slid my hands beneath her to hold her against me as I moved. With every stroke, her skin brushed against mine. I felt her hard nipples against my chest and her every breath against the side of my face. I was so lost in her, drowning in her scent, burning with a pleasure that made the flames in my throat completely insignificant. _Everything_, was the word that kept crossing my mind. _She is everything…_

Her legs wrapped around me and her arms tightened their hold as she came closer to the edge. I felt her nuzzling against me, her nose in my hair, and I had to run my lips over the soft skin of her shoulder.

The tension built slowly, little by little, sneaking up on us both. After what felt like hours of sinking into her heat, of drowning in her, her sudden orgasm caused her to clench around me. If we'd been anywhere else, she would have screamed, but she strangled the sound in her throat and muffled it against my shoulder. The feel of her coming apart against me was too much. I made two more thrusts into her, squeezed by her tightened muscles, before I exploded with a cry that filled the room, my arms and legs shaking with the force of my release.

I didn't move for several long minutes. Bella's legs relaxed to either side of me, but she ran her hands through my hair, gently rubbing my scalp. I enjoyed the soft sensation until I felt I could move and finally heaved myself off of her. She chuckled, watching me fall to the bed.

"Maybe you needed that more than I did after all," Bella laughed, curling into my side. I pulled the turned-back duvet up and over us, afraid she would catch a chill in the drafty house. I had a feeling the Cullens didn't often adjust their thermostat.

"I think you're right," I mumbled tiredly. I wished I could sleep; I felt drained and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Bella and drift into unconsciousness. If only…but it wasn't possible, and there were still big issues to be discussed tonight.

"I love you," Bella whispered against my shoulder. "Remember that."

Love. For the first time, I made the connection – Bella felt about me as I felt about her. And that was incredible to contemplate.

"I do want to keep you," I breathed. But I said it so quietly that she hadn't heard. For now, it was enough to admit it to myself. I didn't know if I wanted forever…but I knew I wanted more time than she could give me now.

"Mmm, okay. Now I'm really tired," Bella said on a sigh that turned into a yawn. "It's been…one long day."

"Yes…yes, it has," I agreed.

* * *

After Bella fell asleep, I put my clothes on and slipped downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme were gathered in the living room, talking quietly. They stopped when they heard my approach and looked up at my entrance.

"How is Bella?" Alice asked. Her lips fought a smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Eddie-boy here sure smells like he took a bath in her," Emmett commented, ever so tactfully, "So I'm guessing she's feeling pretty good, eh?"

"She's scared," I said pointedly. "As she probably should be right now, since she's the one most in danger."

"Of course," Esme said, shooting a motherly no-nonsense glare in Emmett's direction. "And we'll do everything in our power to help."

"Carlisle will be home in two minutes and 43 seconds," Alice chimed in. "I'm sure he'll know the best way to handle this."

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked, more to pass the two minutes than out of actual curiosity.

"Filing her nails or something," Emmett shrugged. "She needs her space sometimes."

I read in his thoughts that she was angry with me, blaming me for getting them and Bella into this situation. I understood her feelings, really, and felt a fair amount of guilt myself…but it _was_ Bella's choice to come here, and to be with me.

"Here he comes," Alice said, and I heard the crunch of tires coming up the driveway. Carlisle was enthusiastically singing along to the music of _Carmen_ until he saw my car out front. We all listened to him pull into the garage before coming quickly into the house.

"To what do we owe the pleasure this time, Edward?" Carlisle asked amicably, before frowning abruptly. "Is that Bella I smell?"

"There's been a slight…incident," Alice offered as a start to the explanation.

Carlisle fell into an open chair and gestured for us to proceed with the story. I told him how this had all begun, how Bella realized what I was, and how she had insisted on coming to Forks when she heard three nomads were on their way. I explained how James had smelled us from the car and realized Bella and I were intimate, how he had stopped us and decided to make us part of his game. Then I told him about Victoria's appearance and the revelation she had made.

"Now they're both after us, for their own reasons. Victoria wants me to join their coven; she feels she has ownership over me," I said with a growl. "And James…well. He wants the challenge of taking Bella from me…he wants to make me suffer…and then he wants me dead. I suspect he'll let Victoria believe he's helping her as long as it's convenient."

"Alice?" Carlisle said, turning to her. "Have you seen anything?"

"No," she sighed, clearly frustrated. "Maybe they haven't made any decisions…or maybe they're blocking my vision somehow. I don't know…"

They could be doing anything, then…

"We need to get someone watching Bella's father," I said, looking around urgently. "That's why she wanted to come in the first place; she was worried about him."

"I'll go," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles. "I'd love a chance to get some action."

"Be careful," Esme admonished him, "And be sure to tell Rosalie before you go. You know how she worries."

"Yeah," Emmett grimaced. "She's not going to be happy about this." But he took off up the stairs anyway.

"We can't wait for them to come to us. This needs to be on our terms; we should set up a trap –" Jasper started to say, but Carlisle interrupted.

"Are we certain this has to end in violence?" he asked.

"The female might get bored and give up on me, but the male is persistent. He's a tracker. Once he's chosen a target, he doesn't give up until he's gotten it…and why should he? He's a vampire; he has nothing but time on his side. Bella will never be safe wherever she goes…and she shouldn't have to run."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Very well. You're right, her safety is paramount."

"We've got to lure them in," Jasper said, picking up his earlier train of thought. "We need bait."

I read his thoughts before he could speak them and let out a snarl. "No!"

"You know he's just waiting for us to leave her alone," Jasper pointed out. "We can give him just enough space to feel secure and then grab him –"

"No, absolutely not," I said emphatically, ready to attack him in the middle of the living room if he persisted with his idea. "We're not letting him anywhere near her. I'll do it, instead – they want me, too."

Jasper frowned. "She might go for it, but will he? If he's as determined as you say, then he'll wait for the ideal situation…"

But he trailed off, turning his eyes to Alice, who had tensed in her seat and was shaking her head.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, immediately at her side. "What do you see?"

"Nothing!" she cried, distressed. "All of our futures have disappeared!"

A clamor of thoughts hit me, all wondering what this could mean. As I was trying to tune them out, a draft blew in under the front door, and I caught a horrible stench…something like…mildew…or…_wet dog_.

"What _is_ that?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"It's werewolf," came a voice from the stairs. I turned to find Rosalie standing there, nose wrinkled and arms crossed. "Our friends from La Push have come to visit."

* * *

A/N: I just hate that wet dog smell, don't you?

I apologize for leaving such a huge gap between updates. I've attempted to reply to all the PMs I've received about this story, but I know I've missed some, so if yours was one of them, I'm sorry! I hope the presence of a chapter now makes up for my lack of communication.

I'll try not to let that happen again…though it probably will. I'm busy with my last year of undergrad and applying to grad schools, so…this is a big year for me! I beg your patience, but I also appreciate all the PMs and such reminding me that I should still be writing, no matter what's going on in my life, because it's what I love.

Anyway…thank you for not giving up on this story…which I assume you haven't, if you're reading this now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_A clamor of thoughts hit me, all wondering what this could mean. As I was trying to tune them out, a draft blew in under the front door, and I caught a horrible stench…something like…mildew…or…wet dog._

"_What _is_ that?" I asked, to no one in particular._

"_It's werewolf," came a voice from the stairs. I turned to find Rosalie standing there, nose wrinkled and arms crossed. "Our friends from La Push have come to visit."_

"Werewolves?" I exclaimed. "There are werewolves here, too?"

I was ready to fly up the stairs and take off running with Bella because clearly, this town was a deathtrap. Vampires were bad enough, but at least we could develop some kind of control. Werewolves, on the other hand, were volatile, little better than rabid dogs in their wolf forms. There was no way I was letting Bella near one –

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle said firmly, clapping his hands to my shoulders, and I realized I was snarling.

"These are not typical werewolves – not werewolves at all, really," Carlisle told me. "They can change at will, and they have much better mental functioning while in wolf form. I need you to be cooperative – our family has a treaty with the pack."

I shook my head, disbelieving. "You have a _treaty_? With a pack of dogs?" While I had never met a werewolf myself, I knew the stories. Werewolves were the natural enemy of vampires…they tried to kill our kind, and we didn't hesitate to kill them. There was no middle ground.

"I'm sure you've realized by now that nothing our family does is typical. We have a pact to share the area – we have our territory, and they have theirs. We've promised not to bite any humans, and in return, they don't expose us, or we them. It's convenient for everyone involved. If they're here now, it's likely due to a mutual concern."

I still couldn't fathom cooperating with werewolves, but I sought their minds to find out what they wanted. I trusted them significantly less far than I could throw them.

There were four of them, three males and one female. The youngest was excited; he'd never met a vampire before. The female was his sister, and she'd only come to ensure his safety. The oldest was the leader. He wanted to talk about the new vampires in the area. The other was focused, alert, searching for any threat. He didn't trust the Cullens; he, too, understood that vampires and werewolves weren't meant to be friends.

I had opened my mouth to relay some of this information to Carlisle when the leader rapped at the front door. Carlisle went to answer, Jasper close on his heels. Instinctively, I flanked his other side, braced for the threat. Jasper shot me an approving glance – he had prior experience with werewolves.

The door opened to reveal three hulking male forms and one Amazonian female, who looked like she could take down the three males by herself – or was at least willing to try. The males were half-dressed in cut-off shorts, barefoot, and dirty from their journey. _Barbarians._

"Sam," Carlisle greeted the leader with a nod.

"We don't take up much of your time, Carlisle," he said, clearly eager to leave quickly. "We've picked up the scents of four new vampires in the area…and it appears one of them is in your living room." His eyes locked on me.

"Edward is a friend of ours who shares our diet," Carlisle answered calmly. "The others, though, are strangers to us…and likely a danger to humans in the area."

"And what about the human in your house?" the tense one asked from Sam's right side. "No danger there, huh?"

It was then that I heard the footsteps on the staircase that had tipped him off. Bella had woken up and was coming downstairs.

"Relax," Rosalie shocked everyone by saying. "She's a guest, not a snack."

"Edward? What's going on?" Bella asked from the bottom of the stairs. "I thought I heard –"

Panicked, I flew to a defensive position in front of her before she could finish her sentence. My movement allowed her to see the visitors, and she let out a gasp. "Jake? I thought I heard your voice. Leah, Seth? Sam? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" the one she'd addressed as Jake, the tense one, retorted at the same time I turned to gape at Bella. I wasn't the only one staring.

"You know them?"

"Well, yeah," Bella said self-consciously, frowning. I could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to assess the situation. "My dad is friends with practically everyone down at La Push…"

Of course. Her infamous mechanic Jake was a werewolf. Why wasn't I surprised? Did she realize what he was? I doubted it; surely she would have said something.

"Seriously, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Is someone hurt or something?" No, she must not know what they were, or else she wouldn't be assuming that the four were ignorant of Carlisle's true identity and were seeking his assistance as a doctor. How on earth could I even begin to explain this to her?

"It's a long story," Jake said, stepping forward from his position at Sam's right. Everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Bella tensed at his movement. "Does Charlie know you're here?"

I could feel Bella bristle at that without turning to look at her. I wasn't exactly happy, either – the boy's thoughts were too possessive, too protective. He considered Bella one of _theirs_, and it pissed me off.

"No, he does not," she huffed, "nor does he need to. I am a legal adult."

Jacob took a step closer, and I instinctively moved backwards, nudging Bella back with me, shielding her with my body. Everyone else in the room maneuvered around us.

"Edward?" Bella questioned over my shoulder. "What's going on here?"

"This boy thinks you're not safe here," I growled, never taking my eyes off him.

"Jacob!" Bella chided, trying to get around me. I held her back with one arm. "I thought you knew better than to go along with your father's stupid prejudices."

"Stupid prejudices?" Jacob ground out, a tremor running through his entire body. "If you knew what they were –"

"If _you_ knew what they really were, you'd realize how wrong you are!"

I could see, even without Alice's extra vision, what was coming. Jacob's thoughts turned incoherent with fury, and the tremors increased until he was fully shaking. The alarmed thoughts of everyone in the room confirmed what my instincts told me – he was going to transform, and once he did, he was going to attack.

I sunk immediately into a defensive crouch, braced for attack, feeling my lips curl in an involuntary snarl. "_Get back_," I said quickly to Bella. I could smell her fear, and I hoped she would listen to me this once. Alice darted to my side, even as the boy became a wolf before my eyes.

Jasper and Carlisle were closing in, but it wasn't fast enough. As soon as I saw the wolf's leg muscles tense to spring, I was in motion.

We collided in mid air. The reeking, furry body was surprisingly solid, almost unyielding as I wrestled it to the ground. Blunt claws tore my clothing and scrabbled against my skin, surprisingly painful as they dug in, while I tried to avoid the snapping, slobbering jaw lunging for my neck. My mouth filled with venom, ready to incapacitate, ready to kill. I forced the creature's massive head to the floor and was about to do real damage when I felt Jasper and Carlisle pulling me off it.

Darting my eyes around, I saw three new wolves in the room where the other visitors had been, now converging on Jacob, who had risen on four paws and was ready to attack again. His three companions corralled him out the door. Only then did I hear the rapid staccato of Bella's heartbeat behind me, and I turned around to find her backed against the wall behind little Alice, eyes wide with fear.

"Edward?" her feeble voice called to me, and I hurried to her side, bringing her into a protective embrace. I was furious at the despicable mutt. How dare he endanger the most important part of my existence?

"Edward, what just happened?" Bella asked, voice stronger now. "Are they – are they _werewolves_?"

"…Yes," I answered simply, looking at the others helplessly. "Perhaps someone else should explain? I'm not very familiar with them."

All eyes turned reflexively to Carlisle. He smiled wryly and launched into his explanation. "The Quileutes have an interesting gift. At times, a shift is made – they can turn into wolves in order to protect their territory. They aren't true werewolves, who change only at the full moon, though those do exist. Rather, they are shape-shifters who can change form at will. Vampires and wolves are natural enemies, by some strange instinct – I've never seen any rhyme or reason for it. Our family has a pact with the La Push tribe. As long as we harm no humans, they tolerate our presence, and we theirs. We keep each others' secrets, since exposure would harm us all. They will, however, hunt and attempt to kill any vampire who threatens their people."

Bella blanched, clutching my arms. "They won't – they won't try to hurt Edward, will they?" she asked Carlisle. Her heart fluttered, panicky, and I wondered if perhaps she held me so tightly to keep her hands from shaking.

I held her tighter, knowing no other way to reassure her, and looked to Carlisle for the answers, for I had none. The minds of the wolves told me nothing – they were all engaged in calming down the boy.

"The wolves have never harmed any of our guests, even those friends of ours who do not share our diet," Carlisle said soothingly, as if calming a frightened patient. "As long as we stay on our side of the boundary line, they will keep the peace. Incidents like the one we've had tonight are…rare."

Bella looked up at my face, clearly still worried. "And if one of them loses it again? What then?"

"Bella, I'm the last person you should be worried about," I told her, rather alarmed by the amount of fear in her eyes. "I can handle a little werewolf."

"Little?" Bella repeated incredulously. "That thing was huge! Did you see his teeth?"

"And have you felt my skin?" I chuckled. "Relax, Bella, I'm the last thing you should worry about right now."

She bit her lip like she didn't believe me but let the issue rest. "Will they help us, do you think?" she asked Carlisle.

"Perhaps," Carlisle said. "If the vampires wander into their territory, then they will certainly act to protect their land…they aren't allowed to hunt on our territory, typically, but perhaps we could come to an arrangement. Their aid would be beneficial."

"The leader is coming back," I said, catching his thoughts like a stray radio wave. I scowled. "He wants your word that you'll keep me in line," I told Carlisle.

Rosalie snorted, and I glanced over to where she leaned against the arm of the sofa, arms crossed over her chest. "It would help if the mutt could control his litter."

"Rosalie," Carlisle chastised, "Hostility won't help matters."

Just as he finished speaking, Sam's large form filled the doorway, still open from the wolves' earlier exit. He had produced a new pair of cut-off jeans from somewhere to cover himself.

"I apologize for Jacob's outburst," he said, though his apology was addressed to Carlisle, with a quick glance at Bella. "He is still young and inexperienced in dealing with…your kind."

"Of course. No one was hurt; no harm done," Carlisle said, and just like that, it was over. "Have the new vampires encroached upon your territory?"

"They have," Sam said with a scowl. "We wanted to make sure they weren't uninformed friends of yours before we attacked…but now that you have confirmed the danger, we will not hesitate to hunt them."

Carlisle nodded slowly, contemplating his words. "We would be willing, while these vampires are in the area, to waive our boundaries. I believe these vampires are a danger to the town at large…I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to expand the potential hunting ground."

Sam stared at him, tight-lipped, as he considered the offer. "I do not feel prepared to open our boundaries, especially with your new friend in the area. But if you would allow us access to your territory to deal with this new threat, we would be appreciative."

Carlisle nodded. "It's settled, then. If you need our assistance, do not hesitate to let us know."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Sam said with a curt nod. "We will be going now…there is little time to waste."

"Best of luck to you," Carlisle said, closing the front door as Sam disappeared through it. He turned back to the rest of us, a captive audience.

"The wolves' aid may be useful in coping with this threat, but I am not confident in their ability to handle these particular vampires. We will still need a plan of our own to ensure Bella's safety."

"And Edward's," Bella added quietly. "James wants him dead, too."

I winced and held her closer. "Bella's safety first," I said to Carlisle. "I can handle the male."

"We need to get her out of this area," Jasper said, drawing all the eyes in the room. "As long as she's in Forks, her father is in danger, too. We can't devote all our resources to the problem at hand as long as we have to protect her father, too."

"What's to stop him from going after Charlie anyway?" Bella asked, the fear seeping back into her voice. "What if he decides to…take him hostage or something?"

Jasper frowned, having not considered the possibility. I tamped down a quick swell of pride for my human's quick perception. "Then we need to make sure he thinks he can't use your father against you."

I frowned at the plan I saw forming in Jasper's head. "Is that really necessary? If she damages her relationship with her father –"

"Wait, what?" Bella jumped in, nails digging into my arm. "What are you talking about?"

"The male needs to think your father means nothing to you, that you couldn't be persuaded into action by a threat to him. And he will only believe that if he sees you cutting ties with your father firsthand."

"No!" Bella said immediately, shaking her head. "This isn't my dad's fault…he shouldn't have to suffer because of me. There has to be a better way."

We all stared around at each other, minds blank as we tried to come up with a solution. Until the proverbial light bulb went off in Alice's mind.

"What if we use the wolves to protect Charlie? He's friends with people on the reservation, right? Let's convince one of them to invite him for an extended stay…come up with some excuse important enough that Charlie would be willing to put aside his other responsibilities to stay there."

Jasper smiled fondly at his mate. "Of course. Brilliant, as always."

"I'll make the call," Carlisle said, exiting into the dining room with a cell phone in hand. Bella gave a relieved sigh next to me.

"What next, then? Can we stay here, if Charlie is taken care of…?"

Jasper frowned. "It would still be better to draw them away from this area…at least deeper into isolation. If any of the townspeople get caught in the crossfire…it could be very bad for us. Might even draw the attention of the Volturi."

Bella sucked in a breath. "Where do we go, then?"

Jasper shrugged. "North, I suppose." His eyes narrowed as all the possibilities played out in his head. "If we move into the wilderness, it might be easier to split them up, take them down individually… With humans around, it's too easy for them to escape. How do you feel about camping, Bella?"

"Is that a good idea?" I said before she could answer, tightening my grip around her shoulders as if that could protect her. "If she's near this at all –"

"She _has_ to be," Jasper argued. "The male will follow her trail, and he won't be fooled by any attempts to throw him off it."

"He's right," Alice said quietly. "What you were planning, Edward…it wouldn't work. This is the best chance."

Bella bit her lip apprehensively, and Esme approached with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Bella – we'll take care of you." She turned to the blonde who had her arms crossed with a frown on her face. "Rosalie, won't you come and help me get together the camping supplies?"

Rosalie didn't verbally agree, but she followed Esme in the direction of the garage. Carlisle reappeared from the dining room shortly after.

"Billy Black has agreed to keep Charlie at the reservation for a few days. That doesn't give us much time, but we'll have to make do. Emmett will return as soon as Charlie is over the borderline. Then we can move."

"We'll need to split into hunting groups," Jasper said with a thoughtful frown. "Perhaps the women can stay with Bella –"

"_I'm_ staying with Bella," I interrupted, unwilling to compromise on this. "Besides, if Bella is the target, then they will be drawn to her…shouldn't the strongest fighters stay closest to her?"

Bella shivered, but Jasper chuckled. "Clearly, you've never seen Alice in action…or Rosalie, for that matter. But if the third decides to join them, we'll need to have three hunting parties…Alice, do you see what he'll decide?"

She shrugged. "I don't see him involved, but that could mean he's still undecided."

"All right, then…Emmett and I for sure will track the male. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle could work on the female. Alice, would you –"

"Yes, I'll stay with Edward and Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Even if you're only asking because you don't like me fighting."

"You know that's not an acceptable risk to me," Jasper said, unapologetic and completely serious, and evidently completely unaware, in spite of his gift of empathy, that Bella's exposure was an equally unacceptable risk to me.

"There's a clearing some ways off where we play baseball," Jasper said. "That might be a good place for it. Especially since we're going to need fire…"

"Fire?" Bella frowned. "Why?"

I looked down at her with a rueful smile. "The only way to make sure a vampire is dead is to burn it up in pieces. Otherwise, it will heal."

Bella just shook her head, as if she couldn't even bother to process that. "So when do we leave? As soon as Emmett gets back?"

Jasper nodded. "You'd better pack some things. Warm things. It's bound to be cold."

* * *

A few hours later, all eight of us moved rapidly and stealthily through the woods. Bella was on my back, clinging for dear life, eyes clenched shut against the speed. I wanted to laugh at her human reactions, to tease her, but the state of affairs didn't afford me that luxury. Now, under the current threats, I was beginning to understand fully the beauty and necessity of what we'd had these past few months. It seemed a crime that a day should pass when I could not kiss her, play with her, indulge in the tranquility she brought.

Little Alice was carrying all the camping gear on her back, along with Bella's bag of clothing in her arms, and she looked comical under the oversized load. The others all wore light clothing, easy to move in, and tight to avoid rustling. Jasper had them all well-prepared for the hunt.

I could see the clearing ahead when suddenly there was the tiniest crack of a twig to the east. We all froze, even Bella, though I knew she was reacting to us and not the sound, which would have been too quiet for her ears to pick up.

"Let's split up now," Jasper breathed, gesturing to the others in the directions he thought they ought to go. We, of course, were directed to the clearing to set up camp.

I finally set Bella on her feet, but held her close to me while Alice set up the campsite with impressive speed – even for a vampire. Something had me uneasy…I wasn't picking up on the thoughts of our enemies, but I sensed more in the forest than woodland creatures.

"Edward?" Bella finally whispered. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so," I told her, meeting her worried eyes. "The others have caught a trail…everything is going according to plan."

Bella nodded, but I could tell she was uneasy, too. Perhaps she picked up on my mood, or perhaps she sensed with her uncanny intuitiveness the same thing I did.

"I don't see the third one anywhere near here," Alice said from behind us. I turned to see she'd set everything up already, down to a small space-heater and a portable generator. "It looks like he's headed north, which means he's not helping them."

"Good," I said distractedly as I heard Rosalie's thoughts – she'd picked up the scent of the female.

"It's late," Alice said. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep, Bella?"

"Okay," Bella sighed. We all knew she wouldn't be doing much sleeping right now, but going along with the charade was better than standing around on edge. I followed Bella into the tent while Alice kept watch outside. The tent was plenty warm with the heater, and Bella wiggled out of her coat and shoes. She'd stayed in her pajamas, deciding it didn't really matter what she wore tonight. I tucked her into a sleeping bag and curled my body around hers.

"Has it really only been hours that I've known what you are?" Bella murmured philosophically. "It feels like I've been part of this world forever now."

I cringed. "And in the worst possible way, I'm sure."

Bella shook her head. "No…not really. I don't _like_ that we're in danger, and I really don't like that you or any of the Cullens could be hurt…but I still feel like I'm exactly where I should be."

I sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Is it bad that I'm happy about that?"

Bella laughed. "If I can be happy right now, you can, too."

* * *

**Now to answer some questions I've received:**

Many have asked about **Madman's Mercy**…so many, in fact, that I'm starting to get a complex about it. Suffice to say, it's hard enough to work a fic into a busy schedule…it's even harder to work it into _two_ busy schedules. We love our readers, but we'll update when we update.

One reviewer asked if there was a deliberate parallel between Bella's injuries and those of **Frida Kahlo**. I hadn't even thought about the similarities until you said something, so, no, nothing intentional, and I do think Bella and Edward will work out better than Frida and Diego. Interesting thought, though.

Several have asked what I study/plan to study. Well, I just recently decided I don't want to go to grad school, after all – I'm at least going to take some time off before I decide for sure. But I was going to study comparative literature.

No, you can't find this story at **Twilighted** because I don't post there. Sorry! Bonne Foi does have a discussion thread there, though, so check that out.

You can now find me on **twitter**. Just look up the screenname **amethystjackson**. I post all my random thoughts, but I also post BF teasers now and then. I also have a little side-project on twitter under the name **AJwritesafic** – I'm writing a one-shot fics one tweet at a time. I'll post them here when they're done, but feel free to follow along!

And **Bonne Foi** finally won something! It took "Best Mr. Dark" at The Mystic Awards. I'm thrilled about it!

And don't forget that the **Fandom Gives Back** auction is going on until Nov. 20!


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

We'd been in the tent for hours, and Bella was finally dozing off, when Alice's thoughts practically shouted at me.

_Edward, I hear something nearby…closer to us than it should be. Do you think I should go check it out?_

"I'm not sure," I murmured as Bella's eyes fluttered open again. "If there's an attack…"

_If I don't go too far, I'm sure I could get back in time to help, if that should happen._

"Can you see anything?" I asked her.

_No…I can't see James or Victoria. I'm not sure they're making any decisions in advance…_

"Do what you think is right," I told her. "Just stay close."

_All right,_ she agreed. _I should be back in a few minutes._

"What's going on?" Bella asked groggily, rolling over in her sleeping bag to face me.

"Alice heard something close by," I told her. "It's probably nothing, but she went to go check it out."

Bella bit her lip with concern in her eyes. "Should she be going off alone?"

"Probably not," I sighed. "But it was her choice, and I couldn't leave you here alone to go with her. I'm sure she'll be fine. The others are close enough that they'll hear if there's trouble, I think."

"I hope so," Bella mumbled, burrowing into my chest like a kitten settling down for a nap. "How much longer do you think we'll be out here?"

"Could be a few days," I said, trapping her to me with an arm around her waist. "Looks like Alice brought plenty of food for you, though. That girl's more prepared than a Boy Scout."

Bella laughed. "She's very…exuberant, that's for sure." Her face turned up toward mine. "Will she be gone very long?"

"Probably not. Why do you ask?"

Bella blushed vibrantly, and I had my answer. "You wanted to have sex out here?" I laughed.

"Like you've never wanted to have sex in inappropriate situations!" she accused, swatting me ineffectually on the shoulder. "I just…with the stress of everything, I feel very…_needy_ right now. I need to feel close to you."

"Would it help if I joined you in the sleeping bag?" I asked, rather tempted, truth be told. I felt needy, too, as though she would be safe if I could just keep her close enough.

"Yes, please," she said, opening up the zipper for me. I slid carefully into the tight space and found our bodies pressed tightly together, unable to keep any distance in the enclosure. It was a warm little cocoon of Bella's body heat, and though I had only made the offer to appease Bella, I was glad I had decided to join her.

"Much better," Bella sighed, satisfied. I shifted onto my back so that she could rest comfortably on top of me. That might have been a mistake, because now I could feel her breasts mashed against my chest and the heat from her sex where her thigh was thrown over my leg. Even knowing the dangers that lurked in the forest around us, and even knowing that Alice could return at any moment, I still had to stop my fingers from sneaking under her clothing.

That dangerous thigh shifted higher, rubbing against my arousal. "_Bella_," I growled, trying to warn her away from such contact.

"What?" she asked with an innocent lift of her eyebrow, and before I could talk myself out of it, I flipped her onto her back, holding my body over hers. Her legs shifted restlessly to either side of me, and her fingers tangled in my hair.

"You'd better be quiet," I warned her while I palmed a breast. "We wouldn't want to draw any unwelcome attention."

"If you kiss me, it'll make me keep quiet," Bella said, tugging me closer. I relented and gave her my lips. She was voracious, tugging at my lips with her teeth until her tongue snuck into my mouth. Bella controlled the kiss, but my hands had minds of their own. One slid under her top, smoothing over the soft curve of her stomach before closing over a perfect mound. My other hand moved in the opposite direction, down the front of her pajama pants to cup her sex. I simultaneously circled her clit and tweaked a nipple, and I breathed in her shaky gasp.

She was slick with want, making it easy for my fingers to slide over her skin and slip inside her. I hadn't touched her this way as often as I should have – there were always better things I could be putting inside her – but I had obviously undervalued this simple act. Feeling her from the inside, curling my fingers against her walls, was incredibly erotic. And the way she clenched as I rubbed her clit with my thumb made it that much better.

Her lips attacked mine still, compensating for her inability to voice her pleasure. I desperately wanted her, but I didn't want to pull my hand away. I liked the way her body rocked against my hand, the way she writhed underneath me without the slightest hint of shame. Her lack of inhibition was incredibly arousing.

I thrust my fingers faster, wanting to bring her to her peak. Her hands tugged forcefully at my hair as she got closer, and she tore her mouth away from mine. I tried to recapture it, but she pressed her lips to my neck instead. And as she clamped down, shaking, around my fingers, her teeth dug ever so slightly into my neck.

She _bit _me. And from the feel of it, she'd bitten me hard.

I let out a half-laugh, half-groan, and I pulled my fingers free. Bella watched with hooded eyes while I licked them clean. Her taste was ambrosial on my tongue.

"Are you practicing to be a vampire or something?" I asked her, touching the spot on my neck where she'd tried to leave a mark. Of course, no sign remained…save for my impossibly hard erection.

Bella blushed. "It was the only way I could keep from making noise," she said sheepishly. Her hands slipped under my shirt and drifted aimlessly over my lower back. "Has Alice returned yet?"

"No." At least, I couldn't hear her, and I assumed she would have informed me right away of what she'd found. But it had only been five minutes, at most. She should return soon.

Bella's top-front teeth sunk into her plump bottom lip. "Do you think we have time to…?" She didn't need to finish that sentence. Her right hand had snuck down to graze over the front of my jeans.

"We shouldn't, but…I need you too badly to ignore," I said.

"Good." She popped the button of my jeans, then tugged the zipper down. Needing no more encouragement, I began the difficult task of getting her out of her pajama pants in the close confinement of the sleeping bag. After a great deal of wiggling and squirming, the bottoms and her lovely pink panties were bunched up near her feet, and her bare legs lay open on either side of me.

"Finally," she sighed, pushing my boxers down. Her hand closed readily around my shaft, and I muffled my groan in her neck.

"Do you think you're ready…?" I asked, though I was momentarily distracted by the process of getting her top open. If we were going to do this, we might as well do it properly, and that entailed participation from her breasts.

"Yes," she said with a shiver as the cool night air caused her nipples to harden. "But if I'm going shirtless, you are, too," she demanded, lifting the hem of my T-shirt. I pulled it off quickly and tossed it to the side.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now," she said. Her legs wrapped around me like a vice and I slid easily inside her. Yes, she was more than ready, but I shouldn't have expected anything less. Sometimes I suspected there was a devious, dirty little mind lurking under that sweet, demure exterior.

She hummed throatily at our joining, and her hips rose to meet mine. I wasn't even going to attempt to take this slow. We didn't have much time before Alice returned, and I wasn't going to last long, anyway. My control was simply too weak tonight, my emotions too raw to allow for any pretenses.

I held my body as close to hers as I could without crushing her, relishing the softness of her breasts and stomach against me, and fell into a moderate rhythm. The pace of my thrusts would be fast, for her; for me, they were still painfully slow. I supposed it was a fair price to pay for pure bliss.

This time, I was the one to kiss her, and I held her mouth captive while we raced toward the edge. I tasted her moans and felt them vibrate on my tongue while she tried to rock her hips in time with mine.

"I'm close," she mumbled against my mouth.

"Me too," I ground out, feeling the familiar tightness, the tension that came only just before release. I shifted my angle upward slightly to hit her clit each time I drove into her hot, wet –

"Fuck," she cursed, an odd but erotic word on her innocent lips, and she clenched around my cock. I groaned into her neck again and managed three more quick thrusts before I felt the sweet rush of relief and spilled inside her.

I cringed a bit as I pulled back. "Maybe that wasn't a good idea…the…mess might become uncomfortable for you."

"Mmm, worth it," Bella said with closed eyes, a small smile on her face. I had to smile, too, seeing the state she was in because of me – flushed cheeks and wild hair and swollen lips.

I reached down to the bottom of the sleeping bag and retrieved Bella's discarded clothing. She started buttoning up her top with a sigh.

"Wish we didn't have to get dressed," she muttered, struggling with the buttons. It became quickly apparent that she'd lined them up wrong, and I batted her hands away with a chuckle. Within seconds, I had them in their proper order.

"Thanks," she said, half-sarcastic. "Um, is there anything I could use to…" She gestured vaguely to her lower body, and I assumed she wanted something to clean up with.

"Here, use this," I said, handing her the discarded T-shirt. Alice would be chagrined at the use her hard shopping work was going to. "I think we have another packed."

After I zipped and buttoned my jeans back up, I climbed carefully out of the sleeping bag and went to search for the extra shirt in the duffel bag, listening to Bella rustle around behind me.

I extended my listening to the outside world as I pulled on the black T-shirt. Still no Alice. Why hadn't she returned yet? Perhaps she had seen what Bella and I had decided to do in her absence and stayed away a little longer. I couldn't hear anything in the woods, which should have been reassuring, but even the animals were quiet. Perhaps it was just my presence…animals tended to keep a wide berth around vampires.

By the time I turned around, Bella was fully clothed again, sitting up in the sleeping bag. She was biting her lip in what I knew to be a gesture of worry.

"Is Alice back yet?" she asked.

"No," I replied, deliberately keeping my voice even. I returned to her side, knowing physical contact would soothe her unease a little. "But there could be any number of reasons for that."

"Are you sure?" Bella frowned. "Maybe we should go check on her."

I shook my head quickly. "That's just inviting trouble, Bella. What if she's fine, but we encounter an enemy while looking for her?"

Bella scowled. "But if we're acting as the bait anyway, what does it matter? The numbers are the same whether we're here in a tent or out in the woods somewhere."

I had to smile at the stubborn set of her mouth. "That's true, but if we stay here, the others will know exactly where we are…they're more likely to return to us in time if we do need help, for whatever reason."

"I guess that makes sense," Bella sighed. "But I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any one of the Cullens because of me."

I shook my head. "It's _not_ because of you, Bella. All of this…it's because of me. James wants you because you were with me; Victoria is after me; the Cullens are helping because of their relationship with me, and because they care about you, too. None of this is your fault."

Bella frowned, studying my face like she was solving a puzzle. "But it's not your fault some crazy vampire decided to change you, or that her crazy boyfriend wants to pick a fight with you. And it's definitely my fault, not yours, that we ended up in Forks to meet them."

"All right," I acquiesced. "Can we both agree, then, that neither one of us is to blame, and that we've done the best we can under the circumstances?"

Bella gave me one of her knowing little smiles. "Bonne foi," she said.

"Bonne foi?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. What did 'good faith' have to do with anything?

"It's from Sartre," Bella explained, leaning into me. "Living in good faith…knowingly making decisions based upon the people we want to be…doing the best we can with what life hands to us. We're both living in good faith now."

"Hmm, bonne foi," I said again, testing the words on my tongue. "I like that."

Bella opened her mouth to respond and let out an enormous yawn instead. I laughed.

"Sleepy?"

"You _have_ had me up most the night," Bella said, nudging me in the ribs. "I think I might be able to get some sleep now, though."

"You should try," I agreed, tucking the sleeping bag around her as she slid back in it. "There's nothing to be afraid of, you know. I would never let anything happen to you."

Bella just shook her head at me, a tired smile on her lips. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not me I'm worried about? If anything ever happened to you…"

"You mustn't think that way," I insisted, lying down beside her. "I'm not letting anything take me away from you, either."

She closed her eyes on a more genuine smile. "I'm holding you to that."

I stayed close to her, even after she fell asleep. The slow, steady beat of her heart would have lulled me to sleep, too, had I been able. When I let the world narrow down to her small, frail body, somehow everything was right.

After a few minutes of her steady breathing, I began to worry. Alice _should_ be back by now. If she had been delaying her return to give us some privacy, she should have been back as soon as Bella fell asleep. There was no good reason why she would be away from her post for so long…which meant there was a bad reason.

Careful not to wake Bella, I crept out of the tent. It was still too quiet. There had to be more vampires in the area than me to scare all the animals into their dens. Something was very wrong. If any of the Cullens were around, they wouldn't hide their thoughts from me…and James and Victoria shouldn't know there was a reason to hide their thoughts.

I briefly considered the possibility that the wolves were making trouble, but discarded the thought quickly. Wolves were hardly subtle creatures. Their thoughts were loud and their movements louder.

What could I do now? Something was amiss, but I couldn't risk straying from Bella's side. I fingered the cell phone in my pocket, wondering if I should call the others and tell them the situation. That could cause more harm than good, though…what if the others were close to their target? The sound of a phone ringing or vibrating would tip the enemy off, and if the enemy was the reason Alice hadn't returned…well, I couldn't jeopardize her safety.

Finally, I gave up, and I was about to duck back inside the tent when I heard it. The smallest crack of a twig under a bare, vampire foot. I heard his thoughts just as he stepped into the clearing behind me, and I whirled around to face him.

_Did you really think we wouldn't take the time to study our enemies before this little game started? Of course I know what you can do, and I know what your friends are capable of, too._

He was smirking as he strolled into the clearing with his hands in his pockets, playing it casual. "It took quite a while to get the psychic off my trail," he said lazily, eying the tent where Bella slept. "Amazing how talented little Alice has grown up to be. If I'd known, perhaps I wouldn't have left her behind after I killed her sire."

I stood in stunned silence as I processed what he had revealed. For one, he had played a part in Alice's transformation – a part that she'd been struggling to remember for decades. I saw it all unfold in his mind – how Alice had been locked away in an asylum for supposed insanity, probably related to her visions; how James had coveted her, but another vampire had wanted her more, enough to change her to prevent James from having her; how James had killed the vampire in his rage at being foiled, and how Alice had been left alone to fend for herself as a newborn. Much as I had. Except Alice didn't have the advantage of remembering any of her human life.

He had also revealed the source of the unease that had plagued me all night. James and Victoria knew of all of our abilities and were playing us. Where was the female now? Was she lying in wait to strike? Was I outnumbered? Did the others know? Were they on their way to help, or was I alone?

I carefully maneuvered myself between James and the tent without quite turning my back to the area behind it, lest Victoria should sneak in and get to Bella while my attention was on James. James was careful not to reveal through his thoughts what Victoria was up to, but I hoped she was busy trying to distract the others; at least, then, she wouldn't be here.

"I'm surprised you didn't take the same route with your precious Bella," James went on, referring to the vampire that had changed Alice. "But perhaps she doesn't mean quite as much to you as I had thought? I was under the impression you wanted to keep her."

I didn't answer. I was making the right decision in waiting to change Bella in a better situation, when it was her choice. I didn't have to justify that to this sadistic monster.

"Not very chatty, are you, Edward?" James chuckled. "Let's cut to the chase, then. I suppose you're going to make me fight you for her?"

"If by fighting, you mean I'm going to kill you, then yes," I agreed, preventing any emotion from seeping into my tone. James was the sort of creature that exploited emotion.

James just laughed. "We'll see. I hope you do put up a good fight, though. The blood tastes so much sweeter when you have to work for it. Not that the girl won't be luscious as it is…she does have a tantalizing scent. I suppose you must be attached to her if she's lived this long with you."

His posture shifted ever so slightly, his shoulders lowering, moving toward a crouch. I shifted in response, braced for attack. He was wary this time, slow to attack, circling me with the care necessary for an equal opponent. Like any common alley cats, we approached each other slowly, while I continually steered him away from the tent when he got too close. I wasn't going to make the first strike; that was his risk to take.

Suddenly, he lunged at me, and I was ready. Ducking his blow, I turned into his side and knocked him to the ground. He was quick to get up, but I was faster, getting a quick grip on his arm. Spinning in my grasp, he came at me with his teeth, and I shoved him back, hard. His body collided with a tall pine tree, cracking the trunk, and I froze when I realized what that noise had done.

Bella was awake.

"Stay in the tent!" I shouted to her, launching myself at James before he could get up. My main goal was to keep him as far as possible from Bella. I went for his shoulder, intent on ripping off an arm, but he somehow slipped from my grasp and scrambled into the nearest tree.

"Coward!" I snarled, climbing after him. This was not good. Chasing him through the branches, I could not control his course. He was getting too close to the other side of the clearing, and he was getting there too fast.

Just as I had almost caught up to him – my fingers were inches away from grasping his worthless neck – he leapt from the tree and landed next to the tent. I flew after him, but not fast enough. Bella had listened and remained inside, but that, of course, wouldn't sway a vampire. He ripped easily through the tent and dragged Bella out, holding her between me and his body.

I couldn't look into her terrified eyes. If I did, I might not be able to do what was necessary to save her now.

Moving faster than I had in my entire existence, I leapt forward, breaking James' grasp on her. I wedged myself between them, forced to shove Bella aside in the process. I wrestled James to the ground again, but Bella's cry of pain as she landed distracted me enough for James to throw me off him.

Now enraged, I charged blindly, ready to maim and kill. I could hear Bella's heart pounding behind me, could smell the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and I had to end this quickly. I needed to make her safe, and then, I needed to be at her side.

Finally, my hands closed around James' neck. He struggled, but I gained enough leverage to keep him still. Pulling with all my strength, and with the aid of my teeth to cut through the hard flesh, I beheaded the monster.

Unfortunately, that was only the first step. His body was fully capable of continuing movement without his head, and it thrashed around, seeking revenge. Holding down the torso with my knees, I tore free one arm, then another. Next, the right leg. I was going for the left when I heard running footsteps through the forest, and the comforting jumble of thoughts from Alice's panicked head.

"Oh, thank God," she breathed as she took in the scene. "Once I realized what was going on, I thought I was too late again – I'll start the fire, Edward. You should take care of Bella now."

Happy to hand over the grim task to someone else, I turned and took in the damage. The tent had collapsed, and Bella was half-sitting in the ruins, holding her leg and clenching her jaw in pain.

"Shit," I cursed as I rushed to her side. This was _my_ doing. I was the one who had pushed her, and now her leg was bent at an unnatural angle and tears were drying on her face.

I knelt beside her, helpless as to what to do for her. I had studied anatomy several times over, but I'd never tried to repair a human body. If I tried to set her leg and bind it, I might do more harm than good.

"It's not your fault, you know," she said in a strained voice, calling my eyes back to her face.

I shook my head. "Only you would try to comfort me when you're the one with a broken leg," I said in disbelief. "Bella…I want to help you right now, but I don't know how…"

Her arms reached out to me. "Could you just…hold me? Distract me from the pain."

I cradled her carefully against my chest, trying not to move her broken leg in the slightest. "Does it hurt very badly?"

She leaned back against me and closed her eyes. "I've had worse, actually. This isn't my first broken bone."

The fumes of wood smoke suddenly hit my nose, and I glanced over to see that Alice had started quite an impressive bonfire, upon which she was now tossing the remains of the creature that had tried to take away the center of my universe. I felt no remorse.

Bella shivered in my arms, and I looked down to her face. She was watching Alice, too, and her expression was inscrutable.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. Had my violence frightened her? She had accepted so easily the knowledge of what I was…but had seeing it firsthand changed her mind?

"I think so," she said, closing her eyes again. "It's just…seeing what it took to kill him…all I could think was how easily it could have been you. Now I'm just so glad you're okay."

I sighed into her hair, amazed again at how unconditionally she managed to love me. I would never in a million years be as good as this unassuming, human girl, but she made me want to try. I had always felt the need to protect her, in the sense that she was mine and I didn't want her taken from me…but now, it suddenly felt different. I was going to protect and care for this girl because she deserved it – because she was precious and wonderful and would comfort a vampire after he'd accidentally broken her.

"I'm calling Carlisle," I muttered, pulling out my phone. "He needs to fix that leg."

* * *

**A/N:** You can thank the lovely **unicornhime** for the quick update. I've been writing with her while she's working on her novel, and failing miserably at keeping up with her…but it's been good for my productivity. And while you wait for Ch. 25, check out her fic, **Red Strings of Fate** – painfully adorable.

For those asking how many more chapters there will be…I really don't know. Maybe 10? James may be dead…but Victoria isn't going to go quietly.

The Fandom Gives Back auction, by the way, went incredibly well. Collectively, it raised over $80,000 for Alex's Lemonade Stand. The Bonne Foi outtake went for $90 and the Only Human outtake for $100. I'm looking forward to writing them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

My phone call turned out to be unnecessary. The rest of the Cullens arrived minutes after Alice had.

"The female tricked us," Jasper complained bitterly, frustrated with his failure to see through the ploy. "Victoria and James were moving together for a while, but I think he must have doubled back over their path to get here. We thought we were chasing both of them until Victoria split off and it was only her scent. What happened here?"

Carlisle had already arrived at Bella's side, inspecting her leg. Emmett went to help Alice with the burning, but there was little left to do. The others hovered around uneasily, Rosalie glaring at me, Esme fretting.

"James got away somehow and must have lured Alice into the forest, too," I explained, looking toward Alice for confirmation. "He attacked while Bella and I were alone."

"He led me around in circles, overlapped his path several times to throw me off. He must have known I would be able to see if he made a decision, because I didn't have a single vision until I saw him decide to attack Edward…"

"I finished him off," I concluded, jaw-clenched. "I hurt Bella in the process, though."

"It could have been much worse," Bella chided me. "You saved me from whatever James would have done…which I'm sure would not have been good."

Carlisle smiled ruefully. "It appears to be a clean break – though I'll need an X-ray to be sure – so it should heal well. We'll need to get you to the hospital, Bella, to set this and get a cast on it."

Bella just sighed resignedly. "It's been too long since I've seen the hospital; it was bound to happen soon."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "You have the greatest propensity for injury of any human I've ever known."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Bella muttered.

Alice danced over. "We'll finish cleaning up here and see you at home. By the way, Bella, you'll still have the cast on for Thanksgiving, but it'll be off for Christmas."

Bella cringed. "Thanks, I think?"

I lifted Bella carefully in my arms, trying to avoid jostling her leg. "Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied. We took off at a run back to Forks. Bella tucked her head into my shoulder, eyes shut tight against the trees we sped past. I laughed. "Are you afraid, Bella?"

"No," but she was lying. Her heartbeat gave her away. "I'm just a little nauseous as it is, and I'm afraid I'll get motion sickness."

"Probably for the best you keep your eyes closed, then," I agreed, amused. We were moving at a moderate speed, for vampires, and it was easy to keep Bella steady in my arms and keep up with Carlisle at the same time.

Carlisle led us straight to the hospital, not bothering to stop at the house for a car. It was practically dead at this hour of the morning, anyway, and though the night receptionist was clearly surprised to see us, Carlisle projected such authority that she didn't ask any questions.

Bella finally opened her eyes, and we went up to the second floor, where the radiology department was located. Carlisle opened the door to an X-ray room and gestured for me to place Bella on the table there.

Oddly enough, Bella seemed as familiar with the routine as Carlisle was. She patiently bore the weight of the protective apron and didn't bat an eye as Carlisle fired up the equipment. It wasn't long before we had an image of Bella's cracked bone. Looking at it made me uncomfortable – it was ridiculous how breakable humans were.

After that, we went to an exam room equipped with the necessary supplies to bind a broken bone. I helped Bella onto the table – she had insisted on hobbling on one foot to the room – and Carlisle retrieved a needle's worth of some medication.

"Morphine," Carlisle explained. "I'll have to set the bone – left as is, it will heal improperly. I could do it without the morphine, but…I think you've been through enough pain over the years."

Bella smiled gratefully at the doctor. "I appreciate that."

"You might lie back," he suggested. "The morphine will make you feel weak."

Bella reclined on the paper-covered vinyl exam table and clutched my hand while Carlisle injected the morphine into a vein in her arm. When he was finished, he went to set up the supplies for the cast while the morphine took effect. The small drop of blood that seeped free from the wound made my throat burn like never before; I clenched my jaw and focused on her serene face until I felt in control.

"Mmm…starting to feel funny," Bella mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Morphine will do that," I chuckled, confident of my restraint. How could I hurt this precious, adorable creature?

"I talk too much when I'm on painkillers," Bella went on, grabbing onto my arm with both hands. "Last time I told Dr. Cullen he had a cute butt."

"She did," Carlisle confirmed, holding back a laugh. "I don't mean to brag, but she's not the only one. Morphine has a way of loosening the tongue."

"So I could get you to spill your deepest, darkest secrets right now, hmm?" I said to Bella, meeting her slightly glazed eyes.

"You participated in most of them," Bella slurred. I fought back a smirk. "But you could probably get a few out of me."

"If you wouldn't mind, Edward, would you roll her pant leg up past the knee? It's going to be in the way."

"Sure," I agreed, bending over Bella's lower body to gingerly roll the leg of her pajama pants up. Bella let out a giggle, and I glanced back at her over my shoulder. "What are you laughing about?"

"Your butt is cuter than Dr. Cullen's," Bella snickered, and then she punctuated the statement by reaching out to pinch it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you do realize pinching me is completely ineffectual, right?"

"Yeah…but it's still fun," she grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the task at hand. Bella mostly behaved until I finished.

"All right, it sounds like the morphine has taken hold. This will still hurt a bit, but the drug should take the edge off," Carlisle said, coming up to the table. His lips twitched against a smile still, but that might have had something to do with Bella's uncontrollable giggling.

"Will you do me another favor, Edward, and keep Bella's leg steady? Just hold down her thigh."

"Of course," I agreed. Bella giggled more as my hands met her thigh.

"Edward," she whined, slurring my name badly, "Not in front of Dr. Cullen…"

I just shook my head. Crazy, adorable girl.

"All right," Carlisle muttered, grasping her leg at two different points. "On three. One, two, three."

Carlisle's hands jerked ever so slightly, and I heard Bella's bone slide into place with a sickening crunching sound.

"Oww," Bella moaned, grasping at the back of my shirt. I turned and took her hand, unhappy with the pained crease in her forehead.

"The worst is over," Carlisle soothed with his best bedside-manner voice. "Time to put the cast on now."

I held Bella in a sitting position while Carlisle worked on the cast, first wrapping a protective lining around her leg, then beginning with the plaster.

"This isn't exactly my area of expertise, but I think I can manage," Carlisle commented as he worked. "I'd rather not involve another doctor at this point…"

I snorted. "You have much more room for expertise than any human doctor; I'm sure she's in capable hands."

Carlisle smiled, but didn't look up. "I appreciate your confidence in me."

"I suppose it is better not to have to explain how this happened…or to risk word getting back to Charlie," I went on. Bella's head lolled against my shoulder. She had gone from chatty to sleepy in a matter of minutes.

"Eventually, she will have to tell Charlie something," Carlisle commented, "but this does give us more time to come up with a reasonable explanation."

"Is Alice right? Will she have the cast off by Christmas?" I asked, knowing how much Bella would hate wearing it. Not only would it draw unwanted attention to her, but it would also severely hinder her independence. I suspected she would not be cooperative during her convalescence.

"I think it will take five or six weeks," Carlisle said. "We might be able to manage a walking cast a little sooner. If you can convince her, you might have Bella stay with you while the cast is on. She should have reliable care right now…I'm not sure how much time her roommate could devote to helping her."

"Of course. I think she's staying with me whether she likes it or not," I said.

Carlisle chuckled. "As a word of advice from someone who's been in a relationship for a few decades…perhaps try not to smother her with too much attention right now. Some women love to be doted upon…but I suspect Bella is not one of them."

I laughed. "I've learned that the hard way."

Soon, the cast was in place, and I carried Bella out. She wasn't quite conscious enough to manage crutches anyway. We returned to the Cullens' house. Carlisle wanted to check on Bella again before we left, after the morphine wore off, and there was still a great deal to discuss about the night's events. Alice needed to know what James had revealed about her past, and we needed to determine exactly what had gone wrong and how both vampires had evaded tracking. We also needed to decide what to do about Victoria; I highly doubted the death of her mate would go without reaction.

I was truly appalled to owe my existence to such a creature. My only consolation was that her selfish act had brought me to Bella. The consolation prize was better, anyway.

Back inside the house, I took Bella upstairs and tucked her into bed. She stirred as I placed the blankets over her.

"Mmm…Edward?"

I chuckled at her groggy expression as she looked up at me. "You can sleep now. We're back at the Cullens' place."

"Okay," she sighed. "I wanted to tell you something, though…my deep, dark secret," she mumbled.

"What's that, love?" I asked, smoothing her hair back.

"Even if I'd known, that first night, I would have gone with you," she said, her eyes a little clearer, and I knew she was completely serious. "I would have rather died than say no to you."

My dead heart spluttered in my chest. I'd expected her to say something silly, something along the lines of her thinking Jasper, too, had a cute butt, but of course, she would surprise me with a heartfelt admission. Surprising me was what Bella did best.

"I never could have hurt you, precious. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," I confessed, still aimlessly stroking her hair. She smiled sleepily.

"I think I always knew that."

She said no more, and neither did I. To say anything else would have been superfluous, might have cheapened the moment.

I stayed by her side until her heart settled into the slow, gentle pulse of sleep. When she was fully unconscious, I reluctantly went downstairs to join the others. Daylight was breaking outside, revealing the start of a sunny day. We all glinted in the trace amount of sunlight filtering in.

"How is she?" Esme asked, tucked into Carlisle's side on the loveseat. Emmett sat on the chair next to them, with Rosalie perched on the arm, and Jasper and Alice sat side by side on the couch. I settled into a free chair.

"She seems fine; she's sleeping now," I told them. Nobody commented on our exchange upstairs, but Esme was thinking about it. She thought Bella was brave, risking everything for love. I was slightly more inclined to agree with Rosalie's assessment – she thought Bella was insane and stupidly reckless – but I recognized that I was in no position to complain. Whatever it was about Bella that made her take a chance on me, I had to be grateful for it.

"I'm glad she wasn't too badly hurt," Esme murmured. "It could have been much worse."

I grimaced at the various mental images of what the others construed as 'worse.' While Rosalie's definition of the worst possible outcome, Bella as a vampire, was certainly interesting, I could do without imagining her in any more pain that she already had been.

"It could have been much worse," Jasper voiced. He was frustrated; he didn't like being thwarted by an enemy, and it left him feeling impotent. Alice, beside him, was a guilty mess, convinced she had missed something crucial in her visions.

"It's not your fault," I said to both of them. "James and Victoria scouted us here; they knew about your gift, Alice, and about mine. That's how they evaded us."

Rosalie was scowling, but for once, it didn't seem to be directed at me. She was replaying all of yesterday's conversations in her head, searching for the moments when we gave ourselves away. "That doesn't make sense. They might have figured out Alice's abilities from what we said…but not yours, Edward."

_Maybe they've been following you for longer than you realize_.

"Shit," I breathed, realizing she was right. If they knew about me and my abilities before yesterday, then they could have controlled the thoughts they allowed me to hear. There was no way of knowing what was true and what was an act.

"What? What's going on?" Emmett asked, impatient. He didn't like being left out of the loop.

"They had to have been following me, before I came to Forks last night. I don't know when, or for how long, but they couldn't have figured out what I could do from last night..."

"Oh," Alice sighed. "Could they have overheard you yesterday, explaining to Bella?"

I felt uncomfortable, realizing Alice had seen everything that transpired between Bella and I before we went to Forks, and even more uncomfortable at the thought that we might have had an additional audience.

"I don't know…I wasn't paying attention to anything outside my apartment. I don't see how, though…it was sunny out…"

"There are ways around that," Alice pointed out. "Heavy clothing wouldn't be too conspicuous this time of year. And you told Bella about me yesterday, too; they could have picked it up then. They must have, or else I should have been able to see them decide to come here."

"Damnit," I cursed. "All right, so James is gone. What's she going to do now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Alice said ruefully. "I get a flash here and there before she's gone again. She has a talent for evasion, clearly."

"She must, to have escaped us," Jasper grumbled, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "We had her cornered, and all of the sudden, her trail was gone – I've never seen anything like it."

I frowned. "I still don't understand what it is she wants. If it's me she's after, why now? It's been eighty-eight years."

"Perhaps she lost track of you and only recently stumbled across your path again?" Carlisle mused. "Although, now that you've killed her mate, her goals may have changed."

"I'm not certain," I said, considering what little I thought I knew about them. "He seemed so much more possessive of her than she was of him. I'm not sure she would seek revenge, not with so many opponents in her way."

"She might seek to replace him," Jasper said. "And you would be ideal for that, wouldn't you? She did change you, after all."

I shuddered internally at the thought of having any sort of relationship with Victoria. "I'm not sure what I should do now," I admitted, looking around the room at the many concerned eyes staring back at me. "I can't leave Bella alone right now, but…"

"Don't even go there," Alice said, seeing what I was considering. "Just because Victoria might want you doesn't mean Bella will be safe if you're gone. She could very easily use her to get to you. Besides, Bella will be furious if you try to leave her with us."

Esme frowned at me, upset with my train of thought. "Edward, Bella needs you now. The best thing you can do for her now is to help her live as normally as possible. Take her back to school. We will help to protect her – to protect both of you."

A few nods of agreement came with her pronouncement – not from everyone, but it was enough. "Thank you," I murmured, overwhelmed. It was strange, but nice, to have people to whom I could turn in times of trouble. Then again, it was strange to have trouble at all. Nothing ever happened to disrupt my existence until Bella came along…but I could see now why people were willing to take the highs with the lows.

"Jasper and I could go back with you," Alice offered. "We could get a place nearby, keep an eye out on things. I think it would be fun to go back to college."

"If you're happy with that, of course, I won't refuse. I'm not sure I'll be able to devote the kind of attention necessary to this problem while Bella is healing."

"Then it's settled," Alice said happily. "We'll start packing now, and we can go when Bella wakes up this afternoon. Come on, Jasper."

The little sprite dragged Jasper upstairs, where the sound of suitcases being filled could soon be heard. I sat helplessly downstairs with the others, vaguely aware of Bella's heart thumping steadily two floors up.

"Try not to worry yourself to death," Carlisle advised. "Just take care of Bella; that's the most you can do now."

* * *

Several hours later, the house was quiet. Bella continued to sleep, and everyone went about their own pursuits. Alice and Jasper had finished packing in lightning speed, and Jasper had gone to hunt before the move. Emmett and Rosalie opted to go with him, and Carlisle left for his shift at the hospital. Esme went to the kitchen to make some food for Bella, since she probably wouldn't be able to cook for herself for a while, and I certainly wouldn't be any help in that department.

I wandered upstairs to talk to Alice. She stood in front of her closet, contemplating its contents as if it held the answers to the meaning of life.

"I'm going to have to do some shopping," she sighed without looking up at me. "All of my winter clothes are last season."

"Right…" I couldn't even tell what half of the items in her closet _were_, let alone whether they would be considered in fashion.

Alice turned abruptly, wearing a serious expression. "You wanted to tell me something."

"Yes," I confirmed, amused. "Should I even bother saying it, or have you already seen it all?"

Alice grinned. "I can't tell what you're going to say until you choose the words. All you'd decided on before coming up here was, 'There's something I need to tell you.'"

"Ah. Well, it's about James. He revealed to me that he knew you when you were human," I said. Alice waited silently, unmoving, while I explained the role James had to play in her creation, and why she had awoken as a vampire alone and without memories.

I tried to stay out of her thoughts while she processed the new information, but it was hard when they were so similar to my own upon finding out about Victoria.

"I thought I would feel some kind of relief if I ever learned how I was changed," she sighed, her eyes distant. "But now that I know, I'm not satisfied. It's like…"

"There are more questions than answers," I finished for her, understanding perfectly.

She gave me a rueful smile, appreciating the solidarity. "Exactly."

"It's like we're from the same dysfunctional family," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. But her gaze was solemn as she replied.

"We are, Edward…and you're part of _this_ family now, too."

I didn't know what to say to that, but she wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Bella is about to wake up," she announced. "She'll be happier if you're there when she does."

With that, she danced out of the room like the little whirlwind she was. I just shook my head and went upstairs. Clearly, 'family' was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't my favorite chapter…but I am partial to medicated!Bella.

I'm thrilled to say that Bonne Foi has won a Sparkle Award for Best Edward/Anyone (The Romeo Award...I do love a Shakespeareward). Bonneward's ego expands daily. He's getting to be a real pain in the bum.

I don't do this enough, but I want to say a thank you to all the reviewers – the first-timers and the repeat visitors alike. I'm horrible about replying, but I read every one, I promise!


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

After Carlisle checked Bella's cast one last time and gave Bella and I care instructions, we got on the road. I packed Bella and her crutches carefully into the Vanquish, and took a moment to glare ruefully at the dent James had caused, before sliding behind the wheel. The car reeked of human food; Esme had made several dishes that I could reheat for Bella, knowing I didn't have the faintest idea how to cook. I turned the key in the ignition and began the journey down the long driveway.

Alice, Jasper, and a pile of their belongings followed behind us. They would be checking into a hotel until they found a place of their own; more than desiring their own privacy, they also realized that Bella and I could use some time alone. Bella was overwhelmed enough by the past twenty-four hours. After accepting the existence of vampires, then being assaulted by one, Bella could surely us some normalcy.

We had yet to reach Port Angeles when Bella's cell phone rang. She frowned, a little crease of confusion appearing between her eyebrows as she dug her phone out of her book bag – a half-forgotten tag-along from yesterday afternoon. It was strange to think that just yesterday, Bella had gone to classes, taken notes, and eaten lunch like any other day – until she'd seen the newspaper headlines.

"Who's calling?" I asked Bella as she checked the LCD screen. I knew it wasn't Alice, as I could hear her talking to Jasper two cars behind us. Who else had Bella's number?

"It's my dad," she said before taking the call. Of course, she would have given her father the number. I hoped it was merely a social call.

"Hi, Dad."

I could hear him respond as clearly as if he had been in the car with us. "Hey, Bells. What are you up to today?"

"Oh, um…not much," she said uncomfortably. Her eyes darted nervously over to me.

"Oh, really? I responded to a burglary down at La Push last night, and Jacob Black said he'd seen you at the Cullens' place that night with your boyfriend."

"A burglary?" Bella repeated, raising her eyebrows at me. "Isn't that kind of outside your jurisdiction, Dad?"

"It was a friend of mine who asked for my help…and don't you try to deflect, young lady. Weren't you going to tell me you were in town? And what were you doing at the Cullens' place?"

Bella frowned at me, her brow furrowed in thought. "Well, you see, Edward is friends with the Cullens, so we were visiting them. I was going to come see you, but we went hiking, and, well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, but I sort of…broke my leg."

"_What?_ _When?_ Jacob didn't mention –"

"Calm down, Dad, it happened today. Dr. Cullen was there and he made sure I was all taken care of. But I'm really worn out now, so we're getting back to school tonight. I want to get plenty of rest before going back to classes on Monday."

"Is that a good idea, Bella? Who's going to take care of you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm going to have this cast on for over a month. Nobody is going to be able to take care of me full-time, and I definitely can't miss that much class. Angela and Edward will help me out. I'll be fine. This isn't my first time on crutches."

Charlie Swan let out a heavy sigh over the phone. "What on earth possessed you to go hiking in the first place? You know how you are."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I _wanted_ to go, Dad. I can't let my feet hold me back all the time."

"Well, you're certainly going to be held back now. Do you have everything you need? Your crutches are still in your closet…"

"Dr. Cullen had some that he's lending me. I'll be fine, I promise."

"If you're sure. I have some vacation time, if you wanted to come home for a while."

I glanced at Bella, surprised to find her eyes were a little watery. "Thanks, Dad, but I'm a big girl now. I'll manage."

"Okay, Bells. Take care of yourself. And try to call a little more often, if you can."

"Yeah, Dad, of course."

Bella exchanged goodbyes with her father and ended the call. I waited for her to put the phone away before I spoke.

"Bella? Did you want to stay with your father for a while?" I asked. The sight of tears in her eyes had thrown me. I hadn't considered that she would want such a thing, but after the trauma of the past twenty-four hours, it would make sense for her to want to be in comfortable and familiar surroundings.

"No, what makes you say that?" she asked bemusedly. "I mean…if you don't want me at your place, I'll be fine in the dorms."

I let out an incredulous snort. "Do you really think, as far as we've come, that I want to get rid of you? I'm thrilled to have an excuse to keep you in my apartment. You just looked so sad when your father asked if you wanted to be at home…I thought maybe…"

Bella shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, Edward, it's just that my dad isn't the most openly affectionate person in the world. When he makes an offer like that, I know it's his way of saying he cares. I was just touched, I guess."

"Oh." I was reminded how little I understood her odd human emotions sometimes, even now.

"I'm actually really glad to be staying with you, but I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me."

I frowned. "Of course I feel obligated. Your injury was entirely preventable. Even so, I would want to take care of you, regardless. It doesn't matter what the problem is or whose fault it was."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly, smiling a little. "You know I'm not used to this, so I feel like I should say it."

I reached for her hand to give it a very little squeeze. "You know there's no need, but you're welcome."

* * *

We pulled into my apartment complex parking lot. Jasper and Alice had followed us there to help me get Bella settled. I carried her up the stairs, even though she insisted she could make it on the crutches. Alice grabbed her bag, and Jasper carried the crutches like a rifle over one shoulder and balanced a stack of casserole dishes in the other hand. We made an odd little parade up to my apartment.

"Nice, but a little Spartan," Alice commented, surveying my apartment. I ignored her and placed Bella on the couch.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked, doing a whirlwind tour of the kitchen. I've always wanted to try my hand at cooking."

Bella shrugged. "Um, I guess?"

"Great!" Alice didn't bother asking what she wanted, just set to work. Jasper leaned against the countertop to watch his wife create utter chaos in my apartment. I shook my head.

"Bella, I was thinking I should go to the dorm for you and get some of your things, maybe let Angela know what happened. Would you be okay here with Alice and Jasper?"

"Of course," she replied. "My keys are in my bag."

I retrieved them quickly. "Is there anything in particular you wanted me to get?"

"Um, my stuff from the bathroom, and my textbooks…do you want me to write out a list?"

I laughed. "No, just tell me. Perfect recall, remember?"

Bella rolled her eyes but proceeded to rattle off what she needed me to bring back.

"All right, I'll be back soon. Alice, try not to burn the place down while I'm gone."

"I won't," she called with her head still peering inside one of my cabinets.

* * *

Angela wasn't around when I arrived at Bella's dorm room, so I let myself in and began packing up a bag of clothing and personal items. She hadn't explained what, exactly, she wanted from the bathroom, so I grabbed whatever had her scent on it. I picked up the books she told me to get also. I was tugging the zipper shut on a rather full duffel bag when the door opened.

Angela let out a shriek from the doorway as soon as her slow human mind processed me standing there.

"It's okay," I said soothingly, "Bella gave me her key." I held it up as proof.

"Why isn't she here?" Angela asked suspiciously. She hadn't heard from Bella since Friday morning and was wondering if I'd kidnapped her, or worse. I cringed at the thought that she could have been right if it had been some other girl I'd run into outside the library that night.

"We had an accident this weekend. Bella broke her leg while we were hiking. She's going to be staying with me for a while, so I can help her out. I came over to get the things she would need."

"Oh, poor Bella," Angela grimaced. "These things always happen to her."

"So it seems," I said dryly. I wondered just how many times she'd been on crutches in her life.

"Tell her I hope it heals quickly, and that she can call me if she needs anything else, okay?"

"I will," I replied, reading her absolutely sincerity. The girl didn't harbor even a subconscious hope that Bella wouldn't take that offer.

I said goodbye to Angela and returned quickly to my apartment, feeling more uneasy the longer I was away from Bella. Admittedly, I was nervous about leaving her in the care of vampires. Jasper's control was often tested, I knew, and while I trusted Alice not to take a bite out of Bella, I wasn't sure she alone could restrain Jasper, nor did I trust Alice not to set fire to my kitchen.

When I arrived, I was relieved to smell no traces of smoke, save from the cigarette someone was puffing on in one of the first-floor apartments. I hurried inside and found all was well. Bella sat on the couch, eating a plate of Lord-knows-what, while Alice chatted away and Jasper stood exactly where he'd been before. The kitchen was somehow, miraculously, cleaner than I'd left it.

Alice jumped up immediately, but my eyes were trained on Bella's greeting smile.

"Good, you're back. Give me that," Alice demanded, snatching the duffel bag from me. She took off, and I heard her clattering around the bedroom and bathroom. I tried not to imagine the chaos she was inflicting.

"I think we'll head out as soon as Alice is done. Bella's ready for some alone time," Jasper said casually.

Bella turned an interesting shade of red at Jasper's words. I sat down beside her on the couch. "Thank you both for helping," I said, focused on Bella. She shoveled down her food, avoiding my eyes and Jasper's as well.

"No problem!" Alice exclaimed, popping in empty-handed. "I made room for Bella's clothes in the dresser and gave her the top two drawers. I figured she could reach those most easily. And I put away the rest of her things, too. You should be all set, so we'll leave you now. Call if you need anything – or, you know, just think about it and I'll probably see it." She breezed by Bella, planting a kiss on her head, and grabbed Jasper by the arm en route to the door. "Take care, both of you!"

Just like that, they were gone. Bella blinked. "Hurricane Alice strikes again," she mumbled before returning to her meal. I laughed and relaxed into the couch.

"Is her cooking any good?" I asked, eyeing what looked like some kind of pasta with vegetables. I wasn't sure I'd actually had all the ingredients in my kitchen, but I was learning not to question Alice's ways.

"Surprisingly, yes. Want some?" she offered teasingly, thrusting her loaded fork at me. I cringed, getting a whiff of broccoli.

"No, thank you," I said dryly. She grinned and popped the fork in her mouth.

"Do you have homework you need to do?" I wondered aloud, thinking about what tomorrow would entail. Getting Bella to all her classes would be challenging, but I knew she wouldn't tolerate missing any.

I watched her jaw flex as she finished chewing, and she grimaced as she swallowed. "Unfortunately, yes. I tried to get most of it done ahead of time so I could have the weekend free with you, but I didn't get it all finished."

"Okay," I said absently as she set her empty plate on the coffee table. "Why don't we get that done, and then you can get to bed early tonight?"

Bella bit her lip, giving me a hesitant look. "I know it's a hassle, but would you might helping me take a shower tonight?"

"Do you really think I'm ever going to complain about helping you in the shower?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

She laughed. "Touché."

* * *

After we finished Bella's homework, she hobbled off to the bathroom on her crutches, and I gathered up the necessarily supplies before following after her. I gave her enough time to tend to her less interesting human needs and then nudged my way into the bathroom.

Bella stood naked, save for the cast, leaning on the counter to avoid having to stay on the crutches. She looked at the objects in my hands ruefully.

"This is just…so undignified."

Truly, I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. Bella glared at me. "This is funny to you."

"Of course it is," I chuckled. "Most human things are. Don't you think it's just a little funny?"

Bella shook her head. "No way, no how."

"Well, it's only temporary. Let's just get it over with, shall we?" I suggested, kneeling in front of her. With a long-suffering sigh, she lifted her plaster-encased leg, and I slid the trash bag over it. Some waterproof medical tape formed the seal between the bag and her skin, protecting the cast from moisture. If it got wet, apparently, things could get quite itchy for Bella.

Bella sighed, glaring down at the bag. "You know, this is exactly what we had to do when I broke my arm when I was seven. My mom had to bathe me. You'd think the technology would have improved since then."

"You would think, but it's not so bad this time, is it? Isn't it more fun to have me helping you in the shower than your mother?" I asked, grinning up at her. I was reluctant to stand up again. The view from here was excellent.

"It's still embarrassing as hell," she grumbled.

"Why don't we get it over with, then, so you can get to bed sooner?"

"Fine." I stood and went to turn on the water in the shower, letting it warm up. Bella watched with absolutely no subtlety as I stripped my clothes off, and I returned to her to help her into the shower. Hobbling on one foot was especially dangerous for Bella, who had trouble balancing on two fully functional feet.

Mostly, I supported Bella's weight while she washed her hair, and I helped her maneuver around under the spray. Though I felt a twinge of guilt at enjoying myself so much, I was undeniably glad I would be required to help her with showers for at least a month. Being able to stand there and watch the show was fantastic.

Once Bella had finished with her hair, I couldn't resist the temptation to help her wash her body. In my defense, she was struggling with bending over to reach certain places. I did try to be professional about it, but that was a losing battle.

I waited for Bella to rinse off and then sat her on the edge of the tub while I grabbed a couple clean towels. I dried myself rapidly and then worked on patting her dry. She endured it with a lot of sighs, and she only perked up again when I took the plastic bag off her leg.

"Can you help me get back over to the counter?" she asked me. "I need to dry my hair before I get in bed or it will be a disaster."

"Sure," I agreed. I knew she wanted me to help her walk over, but it was quicker to pick her up and deposit her on the counter's edge.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "Can you hand me the blow-dryer?"

I left her in the bathroom to work on her hair while I went to get dressed, which basically consisted of putting on underwear, since Bella would be going to bed soon. After that, I picked out some pajama pants loose enough to go over her cast, a t-shirt, and some comfortable-looking panties for Bella. When I heard the dryer switch off, I took them into the bathroom.

"That's what you picked for me to wear to bed?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned. She seemed genuinely upset about it. "I figured you would want to be comfortable…"

"Oh." She took the clothes reluctantly, avoiding my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, frustrated. Still, she looked away, and I nudged her to meet my eyes with my fingers beneath her chin.

"It's just not very sexy to have a broken leg, is it?" Bella complained. "It's going to put a damper on things for a while, and I don't want that. We've always been so…so…"

I let out a breath. "You think a cast on one leg makes you any less sexy?"

Bella shrugged. "Feels that way. You hardly copped a feel in the shower."

"Well, that's because I thought you were tired. And also, because sex in the shower seems more likely to cause injury when one of the participants already has a broken leg."

"Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense…" Bella sighed. She didn't look reassured.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I said as I lifted her off the counter, deciding that actions would speak louder than words at the moment. Bella spluttered in surprise, still clutching her pajamas. I sat her gingerly on the bed and plucked the clothes from her hands, tossing them aside.

"So let me see if I understand what's going on here," I said, crawling up her body, mindful of her leg. "You're worried I'm not going to want you as much while your leg is broken."

Bella turned red. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You are completely absurd," I sighed, shaking my head. Bella opened her mouth to respond, and I took that opportunity to lean in and kiss her. She was momentarily still, then reacted feverishly, clutching my hair and arching her body into mine.

"Silly girl," I muttered, leaving her lips to follow the delightful path along her jaw and down her neck. "I'm just trying to take care of you," I said, nuzzling between her breasts before sucking each peak between my lips in turn. "But I promise, I'll take care of you in every way."

"Ohhh," Bella groaned, trying to guide me back to her breasts, but I was already halfway down her stomach. I flicked my tongue against a ticklish spot near her hip, and she jerked, gasping. I scooted back on the bed, giving me room to place kisses on her thighs while I breathed in the earthy, lilac scent of her arousal.

"Edward, I want you inside me," she whimpered, shifting restlessly.

"Not yet." I reached my target and ran my tongue between her folds. Relishing the familiar taste, I licked her slowly until I felt both of her hands trying to push my head closer. I smiled against her and focused my mouth's efforts on her clitoris. Her little cries filled the room and urged me to give her more. While I made tight circles with my tongue, I shifted my weight onto my arm and slid two fingers of my spare hand inside her. Bella moaned and immediately clenched around my fingers.

"Another," her breathy voice said, catching me off guard. I recovered quickly and pushed a third finger into her heat. I could feel how it stretched her, and how her moans grew louder as I curled my fingers against her G-spot. I licked her faster and pumped my fingers quickly. I could _feel_ how her body heated as her release approached, and the roar of her pulse echoed in my ears.

Sensing how close she was, I curled my fingers again and sucked hard at her clit. Her moans turned into shouts, and I continued until I felt the million sensations that signaled her orgasm – her contracting muscles, an extra rush of wetness on my fingers, my name tumbling off her lips, the heavy thud of her heart as it tried to break free.

I didn't stop until her muscles relaxed around my fingers. Pulling away, I saw that Bella's eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath. I eyed the flush across her chest while I licked my fingers clean.

Bella opened her eyes and watched me as I moved to lie beside her.

"You look tired," I commented, running a finger along her cheek under her droopy eyes.

"I am, but don't you want me to…?"

I did, but I wasn't about to admit that to her. She needed to rest, to heal. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe you could…touch yourself?" she said, biting her lip.

I quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer to unnerve her. "Are you saying you want to watch me jack off?"

"I – um – well – yes, I do," she finally managed.

"I love your dirty mind," I sighed even as I slid off my boxers. I turned toward Bella and sat on my knees, and she watched intently as I curled my fingers around my shaft. I studied her dark eyes while I stroked myself slowly, moving at the speed she would have used for the sake of her human eyes. It didn't have quite the same effect without the heat of her hand, but she wanted to see, and so I moved my hand up and down, closing my fist over the head of my cock before repeating the whole process.

"Do it faster," Bella urged me. "Do it like you would if I weren't here."

"Okay," I breathed, slipping into the familiar motion that created just the right amount of friction. I would be little more than a blur to Bella, but this was what she had asked for, and it felt so much better with her there, naked and flushed and watching me hungrily.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, never lifting her eyes to mine.

"Don't need to think about anything," I muttered. My muscles were already tightening in the race toward release. "I'm just looking at you."

Bella moaned. "I want you to think about what you want me to do to you, what you want to do to me."

I let out a surprised groan. "Fuck, Bella." Just her saying something like that got under my skin, but I did what she wanted and let my fantasies run wild. I thought about how her mouth felt around my cock. I thought about tying her to the bed, teasing her mercilessly, then making her come over and over.

I cursed as my climax suddenly overtook me. I moaned loudly as I came, opening my eyes to see my release land on her bare stomach. I hadn't meant to do it, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me want to do it all over again.

I hurried to retrieve a tissue from the box on Bella's bedside table – or at least, I designated it as hers, because it was on the side she always slept on, and the tissues were there for her. She smiled as I cleaned her up.

"I liked that, watching you lose yourself like that for me. It was…hot," she grinned.

I shook my head. "You are such a dirty girl," I said, tossing the soiled tissue into the trash bin across the room.

"Nice aim," Bella said, fighting a yawn.

"Vampire," I pointed out, pulling the turned-down covers up to keep her warm. "Are you ready to sleep now?"

"Yes," she sighed, turning onto her side so that her broken leg was on the bottom. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I curled my body around hers. "Don't I always?"

"Mmm, yes. Love you," she mumbled.

"I love you," I said quietly. I knew from the slow thump of her heartbeat that she hadn't heard me before she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Like always, I apologize for taking so long to update. I think we just have to face the fact that I'm a bit slow at this.

I'm thrilled to say Bonne Foi has been nominated for a Bellie award, for Au Fic You'd Write a Fic For. Voting should open sometime today, so be sure to go and check out all the very worthy stories and get your votes in!

Also keep your eyes peeled for a project I'll be getting started on soon. It's for the Twilight 25, and I've taken on the challenge of writing a full fic for it of 25 chapters, each one fitting a different prompt. I'm going to be writing an E/B version of When Harry Met Sally, of all the random things. FYI.

I'm always forgetting things I mean to put in my author's notes, so I'm sure something is missing here. I'll end by saying thank you to all the readers, new and old, who continue to make working on this story such a thrill.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Bella with a broken leg turned out to be more of a struggle than I'd ever imagined.

Monday went well enough. Bella was able to get through her morning hygiene routine without major difficulty, and I poured her a bowl of cereal without screwing it up. Just as Bella and I were shuffling out the door, Alice turned up in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hello to you, too." She turned to Bella, ignoring me. "Morning, Bella. I'm going to attend the classes you don't have with Edward with you, in case you need any help."

"I was going to –" I started to say.

"Alice, you don't have to –" Bella began at the same time.

"I'm going with you, and that's that," Alice said decisively. _If you go to every class with her like you're planning, she's going to want your balls on a platter by the end of the week. Just so you know,_ Alice thought at me. I scowled, but didn't contradict her.

"Well, all right…but I can manage by myself, you know. I've done it before," Bella frowned.

Alice tutted. "Of course you can. I remember; I was there. Still, you'll fare a bit better if you do have help, and I miss college. Come along, now. We're going to be late."

I carried Bella down the stairs against her will. She wanted to try hobbling down them, but I could just see her tumbling head over feet and breaking even more bones. Never mind that I would catch her if she began to fall; I didn't want to suffer that particular moment of panic.

Alice went straight to her car, even though I was veering toward mine.

"Edward, we can't all fit in your car," Alice pointed out.

I looked wistfully at my Aston Martin, dent and all. "Can't we take two cars?"

"No," Alice said firmly, hopping into the driver's seat. "Now load up."

Heaving a sigh, I helped Bella into the passenger's seat and slid into the back. I hated not driving. Where was the fun?

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked Alice, trying to get comfortable with her crutches in her lap. I took them wordlessly from her.

"He's 'scouting the perimeter.' His words, not mine," Alice said with an indulgent smile. "I think he's scouring the campus for signs of Victoria, but he's also ridiculously paranoid most of the time."

Bella blanched at the mention of Victoria. "Do you think she's going to come back for us?"

Alice shrugged. "I can't see what she's up to, but if I had to guess, I'd say yes. Vampires don't exactly forget about their grudges. Though, vampires also have an odd sense of time, so it might not even be an issue by the time she returns."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. I knew what Alice meant, but I didn't interrupt. Perhaps Bella would benefit from discussing these things with another person. Another vampire.

"I mean it could be ten, twenty years before Victoria gets around to her grand revenge or whatever she's planning. You'll probably be a vampire by then."

Bella's eyes bugged. "I will?"

"The way I see it, yes. It's very clear, clearer now that you know what we are. I can only assume that you've decided that's what you want."

"Oh," Bella breathed. "I…well…what exactly do you see?" Bella asked. I leaned forward eagerly, waiting to see the vision in Alice's head. Would it be different than the vision I'd seen in our first encounter?

"I see you as part of the family," Alice said. Her mind showed me Bella with newborn-red eyes, tackling the huge Emmett to the ground. Alice furious with Bella after she'd ruined her new dress hunting. Esme teaching Bella to knit. Bella and I, running off to – I could only presume – have enthusiastic sex.

"And Edward, too? All of us together?" Bella asked, a barely noticeable tinge of hopefulness in her voice. "Are we happy?"

Alice grinned. "Yes, we're all together, fortunately or unfortunately, and yes, we're happy. _You're_ happy."

Bella smiled. "That's good to know."

The short rest of the ride was quiet. I watched Bella and thought of Alice's visions. I wanted it all, and apparently, Bella did, too. Now the only question was _when_. When should I change Bella? When was too soon for her? How long was too long to wait? What if Victoria didn't take ten years to carry out her plans, if she had any plans at all?

I'd never had so many things to consider before Bella. I wondered, would that go away once she was a vampire, or would I always be fretting over her?

Fretting. Like a mother hen. I physically shook my head at my pitiful state…my pitiful state that I wouldn't change for the world.

Alice parked in front of the building where Bella had her first class, and she shooed me away, sending me off to my morning classes. I didn't obey completely, but rather, stood there watching as Bella plodded along on her crutches beside Alice. Only when they were inside the building did I wander off toward my biology class, where I knew I would not be paying attention.

The time dragged. I was uneasy all through class, having to remind myself constantly to fidget and breathe and act human. Only when I was hurrying my way toward sociology did I relax.

Alice and Bella waited outside the classroom. Bella stood miserably on her crutches. Shoulders slumped, she looked so tired already. I wanted to scoop her up and carry her home, but I knew her sense of responsibility wouldn't allow her to miss class.

"I'll be back to collect her after," Alice announced, handing Bella's book bag to me. Bella scowled at the exchange, and I had to laugh at her.

"Bella, just because you _could_ carry your bag on your own doesn't mean that you _should_," I pointed out as Alice wandered off.

"This is stupid. It feels like I'm six years old again and my mother is passing me off to Charlie for summer vacation," Bella grumbled, hobbling into the classroom. I hovered nervously behind her, listening to the click of her crutches on the floor and bracing myself for the moment when she tripped, which I figured was pretty much inevitable.

"Alice is only trying to help," I said. "And I'm only trying to keep you from breaking your neck on top of your leg."

"How kind of you," Bella said dryly. Somehow, miraculously, she plopped into her seat without having stumbled once. I sat in my usual spot beside her and took her hand.

"Humor me, will you? Seeing you injured was quite traumatic for me," I said quietly, feeling the soft beat of her pulse in her palm.

"I know, Edward, really," Bella murmured. "But what you have to remember is that even though I'm breakable, I can heal just fine, too. A few months from now, this cast will be gone, and you'd never know I'd been hurt."

"I'm going to need some time to get used to that idea," I said, dropping to a whisper as other students filtered in around us. "Still, I think I prefer the thought of you never being hurt at all."

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, or so I thought. After sociology, I was only allowed to walk with Alice and Bella to Bella's next class, and then I was left to my own devices. I had no more classes, and there was little else for me to do on campus. My "homework" consisted only of reading assignments, which I didn't need to do, and wandering into a café for a cup of coffee wasn't exactly an option.

_Coffee_. Bella's job. As far as I could tell, she'd completely forgotten about notifying her employers of her injury. Either that, or Bella actually intended to work in a coffee shop while on crutches. I couldn't allow that. Bella handling hot liquids was precarious enough without factoring in crutches and a bum leg.

I decided to take it upon myself to notify them. The walk took up some time, since I was constrained to a human pace. For most humans, it probably wouldn't qualify under "walking distance" from campus.

At the coffee shop, I found that the current manager on duty was actually the owner of the place, an older man who was quite sympathetic when I told him about Bella's unfortunate 'hiking' accident. After being assured that Bella would not have to work while recovering, and extracting a promise that she would have a job once the cast was off, I returned to campus.

Bored, I wandered around the building where Bella had her last class, listening for the high-frequency hum of Alice's thoughts. They were all over the place, partly listening to the lecture, partly considering the merits of floral prints, and partly monitoring Bella. I focused on the Bella part, seeing her from the corner of Alice's eyes as she listened intently to the professor. Her concentration was adorable, and enough to occupy me until class ended and the two made their way out of the building.

Bella was more than ready to go home by then, and once there, Alice busied herself making sure Bella ate something, because she'd bypassed lunch, as usual. I followed Bella to the couch, relieved to get her off her feet for a while.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, urging her to prop her leg up. It might be swelling still, and that wouldn't do. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine," Bella said, and I wondered if she would admit to being in pain at all. I could see her lying about it just to keep me from worrying more than I already was.

"I heated up the chicken casserole Esme made; I hope that's okay," Alice announced, waltzing into the living area with a steaming plate.

"Sounds great," Bella agreed contentedly.

Bella ate, and we sat chatting until Jasper turned up to tell us what he'd found, which was, essentially, nothing.

Alice and Jasper left early in the evening, and afterward, Bella did her homework and I wandered around the apartment, trying to make things more cripple-friendly. Bella realized what I was doing, of course, and though she didn't tell me to stop, her facial expression did. I eventually reconciled myself to pretending to read while Bella worked.

Later, I helped Bella through another shower, and afterward, she was so tired that she went straight to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

And that was how the first day went, and how the next few days would go as well.

Carlisle was right; Bella was not the sort of girl to appreciate coddling. Actually, Bella wasn't the sort of girl to appreciate any assistance whatsoever. I continually reminded myself that it was Bella's fierce independence and not ingratitude speaking, but as she grew more and more irritated with me and the world in general, my own mood worsened.

It didn't help that Bella was absolutely furious when she found out I'd taken it upon myself to get her excused from work. Furious enough to try hitting me with her crutches, even, though fortunately I ducked before the crutch ended up in splinters.

Having Alice and Jasper around was, for the most part, helpful. Sometimes I just wanted them gone – it had been so much easier when it was just Bella and me – but it was good for me to have people other than Bella around to occupy my attention. She wanted my attention so little these days, after all. It was also good for me when Bella could take out her frustration on someone else.

By Friday, I could tell Bella was reaching her limit, but I hadn't the faintest idea how to avoid setting her off. Alice and Jasper had decided to let us fend for ourselves for the weekend while they moved into the apartment they'd secured a few blocks away. I suspected they would spend more time christening the place than unpacking.

It was late afternoon, after classes, and Bella was struggling to her feet off the couch. I stood immediately, still repressing the urge to steady her, which really seemed to set her off.

"Do you need something?" I asked as she settled onto her crutches. It was, from a practical standpoint, much easier for me to retrieve things for her than to let her get them on her own. She simply couldn't carry things and wobble around on her crutches at the same time. Bella didn't have that kind of coordination.

Bella's eyes snapped to me and leveled me with a ferocious glare. "I need to pee, actually, so unless you can somehow do that for me, you can just sit back down."

I pursed my lips against the sharp replies I wanted to make and let her make her way down the hallway.

This simply wouldn't do. Having Bella annoyed with me all the time was grating on my nerves – especially considering I was only trying to be helpful – and I'd never been annoyed with her before, not like this. On top of all that, we hadn't had actual sex since she'd broken her leg. It was no wonder, really, that I was a bit cranky. Maybe that was part of her problem, too.

I stalked down the hallway and waited outside the bathroom for Bella to emerge. I hadn't quite decided what I was going to do or say, but the situation had become intolerable for me. We were going to sort it out, one way or another.

When Bella opened the door and saw me standing there, her face instantly twisted into a scowl.

"Cripes, Edward, if I didn't need your help getting _to_ the bathroom –"

"That's not why I'm standing here," I interrupted. "We need to talk."

Bella's face fell and her eyes went wide – scared, even. "Nothing good _ever_ comes after those words."

I gaped, considering the possibilities of what she _thought_ I would say next. "No, Bella, that's not – I just mean that we haven't really _talked_ this week, and you're obviously displeased with me."

Bella's mouth hung open. "I'm not – it's not _you_, I'm just…frustrated," Bella sighed.

"Okay, that's a start," I said. "But standing in the hallway is probably not the best way to do this."

Bella had opened her mouth – either to agree or disagree – but I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder before she could speak. I grabbed her crutches before they hit the ground with my free hand.

"Hey!" Bella cried. Her protests were less effective when directed at my back. "Okay, _now_ I am displeased with you."

"Bella, do you really have to fight _everything_?" I asked, carting her into the bedroom.

"Yes," she grumbled as I sat her on the bed. "I don't _like_ feeling incapable, Edward."

I sat down facing her. "Fair enough. But how does me doing things for you make you incapable?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not that it makes me incapable, it's that it makes me _feel_ incapable," she clarified.

I sighed. "You acknowledge, then, that it makes absolutely no sense for you to feel that way."

"Edward!" Bella groaned. "Just because it doesn't make sense doesn't mean I can just turn it off. I can't help it. It's hardwired."

"Understandable," I conceded, though I didn't really understand. "Would you like to hear my side?"

Bella nodded reluctantly.

"You say you don't like feeling incapable. Well, I don't enjoy feeling as though I can't be useful to the woman I love when she's hurt."

Bella's face softened. "Damnit, Edward. Why do you have to say things like that? How am I supposed to stay irritated with you?"

I shrugged, smiling my triumph. "I like you better when you're not irritated with me."

"Oh, thanks," Bella huffed. "Look, I really am sorry if you've taken the brunt of my frustrations. It's not that I don't appreciate everything you're trying to do for me; I do, truly. I just hate that I need help at all. I hate that I can't just get up and walk on my own two feet, or make dinner, or take a shower by myself."

"Pity. I really enjoy the shower part," I said offhandedly. "You don't like it just a _little_ bit?"

"I'd like it a lot better if I was in the shower with you _without_ having a trash bag on my leg," Bella clarified. "I just want things to be normal."

I blinked. "Normal? You do realize you're dating a vampire, right?"

Bella sighed. "You know what I mean. Aside from your…eccentricities –" I snorted – "I think we're actually a fairly normal couple. And I don't like that my stupid leg is throwing that off."

"Off how?" I asked, suspecting we were reaching the heart of the matter.

"It's just…different now," she said defensively. "It's like…I'm an invalid you're taking care of or something. Every time you open your mouth, it's to ask me how I'm doing or if I need something…I feel like your patient, not your girlfriend."

"Okay." I shifted closer. "Would I be correct in inferring, then, that you wouldn't mind me taking care of you so much if I spent more time treating you like my girlfriend?"

Bella bit her lip. "I guess so, yes. But it would still be nice if you didn't try to help me with every little thing."

"I can work with that," I agreed, cupping my hand under her chin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, evidently confused by the contact. That was when I knew I'd been going about everything all wrong this week if the silly girl couldn't even tell when I was trying to kiss her.

"I'm treating you like my girlfriend," I informed her before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. She hummed lightly at the contact, a contented sound.

"Better?" I asked, pulling back minutely.

Bella shook her head. "Not yet. I think you have more work to do."

"Is that so?" I guided her to lie back on the bed and held myself over her. "How much more work?"

"A _lot_," she said, pushing my shirt up. I tugged it off and tossed it aside. "In fact, I think you'd better keep at it until I tell you you're done."

"Whatever the lady wants," I agreed, kissing her neck and then her mouth again. Just kissing her, I realized this horrible week could have been much, much better if I'd only taken the time to do this every day. I could feel the stress seeping out of me, and Bella's body noticeably relaxed under my hands as I undressed her. Her cast went largely unnoticed, except for when it made it harder to get her pants off.

Once we were naked together, though, Bella's definition of normal finally became clear to me. _This_ was normal for us. Bella's hot hands warming my bare skin was normal. The sound of Bella moaning my name as I touched her was normal. The burning need I felt to get as close to her as possible was normal.

Sliding inside of Bella was normal, though the word didn't do the experience justice as all. _Normal_ only described the familiarity of the motion, the way my hips knew exactly how to flex to push inside her with just the right amount of force. But _normal_ couldn't describe the deep comfort that settled over me, just from being this close to her, and _normal_ couldn't describe the way it felt like the first time every time.

No, _normal_ didn't even begin to describe how it felt, rocking against Bella's body, sliding in and out of that hot, wet space, feeling her breath in warm puffs against my neck, or hearing my name from her lips as she came and her body fluttered hard and frantic around me.

There was nothing _normal_ about the way my otherwise unshakeable body trembled when I let go and poured everything I had into her.

When I rolled onto my back, emotionally spent, there was nothing _normal_ about the way a warm, soft human woman snuggled against my solid and cold body.

Nothing about our lovemaking was normal, but I'd be damned if either of us could live without it.

* * *

**A/N:** Did I say this would arrive Tuesday evening? Because I meant in the wee hours of Wednesday…


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Things started to return to some semblance of normality after Bella's first week in the cast. Alice and Jasper invited us over to their new apartment, already impeccably decorated. Bella smiled and laughed more when she got out of the apartment occasionally, so I was more than happy to accept all of Alice's invitations for "dinner" or "game nights" – Alice's attempts at playing human with Bella. It was something of a challenge to find games of which Alice couldn't immediately predict the outcomes. Card games were out entirely. Monopoly went a little better.

Jasper had to leave us sometimes when Bella's scent overwhelmed him. Only when I studied his reactions to her did I begin to understand the magnitude of what I'd accomplished with Bella. Although Jasper had abstained from human blood for over half a century, Bella's slightest movements could trigger his bloodlust. Even Alice had moments of extreme discomfort. And yet, I had somehow managed to give up human blood cold turkey upon meeting Bella, somehow without a single lapse, even though Bella's blood had and continued to sing a siren's call to me.

I'd recognized that Bella had irreversibly changed me, but now I began to see that the change was extraordinary. Beyond extraordinary – toeing the line of impossibility.

Sometimes I had to wonder if a higher power was at work with Bella and me. I'd given up on God the moment I'd woken with thousands of thoughts screaming in my head, but Bella's impact upon my life had the suggestion of fate. How could Bella have had such power over my basest instincts if she weren't designed for me?

I knew, though, that it would be wrong to give fate the credit. Bella had made the choice to place her faith in me, and I now was living proof that a single, seemingly futile choice could be drastically real in its consequences.

Unfortunately, consequences could fall to the extreme ends of the spectrum. Good and bad. Intentional and…completely unintentional. Bella's choice to be with me had led her straight into the path of James and Victoria. Intellectually, I knew her broken leg and uncertain safety were not my fault – not wholly, at least. Instinctually, however, I felt the need to eliminate those threats to her welfare, to redeem myself and reaffirm my worth to her.

Getting rid of those threats seemed to be easier said than done. James was gone, but Victoria was clearly the more formidable foe. Alice's psychic visions had only picked up her movements twice since we'd left Forks – a glimpse of her in a wooded area which was not distinguishable enough to allow us to track her down, and a vision of her feeding from a man in Seattle. Clearly, she purposefully remained in the area, but that knowledge did nothing to help us determine her intentions. We hadn't found any trace of her on campus or around town, but I had a feeling that was only because time and weather had washed any trace of her away. The more I thought over the night James attacked, the more convinced I was that either James or Victoria had been spying on us before our last visit to Forks. My money was on Victoria being the espionage expert. James was conniving and manipulative, but I doubted he had the subtlety and talent for evasion that Victoria possessed.

I shared only enough of this information with Bella to keep her from attacking me with her crutches again. The looming specter of Victoria frightened her, I knew, and for all the wrong reasons. Bella, in typical Bella fashion, remained completely unafraid for herself; for my sake, however, she chewed her fingernails down to nubs.

Despite all my worries and all my waxing philosophical, our lives went on with surprising simplicity. We went to class, Bella ate three meals a day, I hunted regularly with Jasper, and Alice continued to interfere whenever possible.

On Wednesday, Bella did her best to defy nature and give me a heart attack. We'd returned minutes earlier from campus for the day, and Bella had hobbled off to the bathroom. Bella had taught me my lesson about hovering, and so I stayed in the living room, tinkering away at the piano. When I heard her come clunking back on her crutches, I looked up to see her headed for the door with her purse in her hands.

I sprung toward the door to block her path, somewhat overzealous due to my alarm. I could have easily overtaken her at a human pace, after all. But she had that look on her face like she was determined to do something that was very, very bad for her, and that triggered my response.

Bella came to a stop right in front of me, landing one of her crutches on my foot – on purpose, I was sure. I cast a cursory glance down at the rubber end pressing into my shoe and shot my eyes back to Bella incredulously.

"Why can't I inflict pain on you like a normal person?" Bella whined, moving her crutch to a more appropriate position on the floor.

"I'm sorry my indestructibility is such an inconvenience for you," I snorted. "Would you be this violent with a human boyfriend?"

"If he aggravated me as much as you do, yes," Bella retorted.

I shook my head, reading right through her tough act. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips, volunteering no further information.

"Where, exactly, were you planning to go?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Bella narrowed her eyes at the movement.

"Last I checked, I wasn't required to inform you of my whereabouts at all times. Being a vampire doesn't give you an automatic and unlimited license to stalk me," she huffed.

I choked on a laugh. "No, I don't suppose you're _required_ to tell me where you're going, but it does incite a certain amount of suspicion when you don't want to tell me. Never mind that, though. As a member of this community, I can't allow you to walk out the door and climb in your truck with a broken leg – which I can only conclude that you intend to do, given that virtually _nowhere_ is within walking distance while you're on crutches, as adept as you are with them. That's just an issue of public safety."

"I'm completely capable of driving with the cast on," Bella sighed.

"Bella," I said seriously, "It's not an issue of capability so much as what it will do to your leg. Even a minimal amount of pressure is going to have an impact on the bone. Do you really want to take that risk?"

Bella closed her eyes in frustration. "Yes, I'm totally fine with taking that risk. Will you please, _please_ just let me go?"

The tone of her voice and the rhythm of her heart told me she was sincerely begging me to let her go – let her go without knowing her destination. Where could she want to go so badly, and more importantly, why did she feel like she had to keep it a secret from me?

"Bella, what is it you're not telling me?" I asked, inching close enough to feel her body heat. "You're really worrying me, here. You can't be going far with just a purse, but where on earth could you be going that you wouldn't feel comfortable telling me about?"

Bella sighed and gave me another pleading look. "It's nowhere dangerous, I promise. It's not even a big deal. Just somewhere in town. I just want to be able to go on my own and drive myself. Is that too much to ask?"

"It wouldn't be," I said patiently, "_if_ you didn't have a broken leg and _if_ my deranged sire wasn't in the area, possibly lying in wait to kill us both."

"I'll only be gone ten, maybe fifteen minutes, Edward," she said, but her voice was weaker, and I knew I was close to breaking through her wall of irrational stubbornness.

"Why won't you just let me drive you? I'll wait in the car, if it's that important to you. I'd feel much better if I could at least get to you quickly."

Bella looked down at her scuffed tennis shoes and sighed, but not as if she were debating my proposition. It was more like a sound of resignation.

"Just forget about it," Bella finally said, moving to turn away. I caught her arm, holding her in place.

"Wait a minute. Look, Bella, wherever it is you want to go, I'm sure I'll understand. How bad can it possibly be?"

She tried to wriggle out of my grip, but to no effect. Finally, she gave up and met my eyes reluctantly. "I was going to go to Java Break and have them put me back on the schedule," she admitted.

"Bella!" I couldn't keep the disapproval out of my voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Of all the stupid, illogical things…why on earth would she even contemplate working at a job that required full use of her arms and legs when she was on crutches? I groaned and shook my head, unsure where to even begin.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you where I was going," Bella complained. "Now you're upset with me for all kinds of crazy, irrational reasons."

I gaped at her. "I'm irrational? Bella, did I not mention while you were swinging your crutches at me that it would be absolutely absurd for you to try to handle hot coffee when you need your hands on your crutches to walk?"

"I would manage," Bella grumbled, swiveling around and hobbling to the couch. "That's completely beside the point anyway," she said as she sunk down into the leather.

"Oh?" I paced in front of her. "What is the point, then?"

Bella sucked in a deep breath and looked up at me with determination hardening her eyes. "The point is that you can't just go making all my decisions for me, Edward! I have to put my foot down somewhere, and I _need_ to work if I'm going to be here next semester. You don't have to worry about money, but I do."

"You don't have to worry about money if you don't want to," I said quietly. "I could take care of you."

Bella closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I don't want to be _taken care of_, Edward. People _take care of_ problems and pets and babies. I'd rather not be in that category."

I frowned. "I'm not exactly an expert on humanity, but I'm pretty sure people take care of the people and things they love, Bella."

"I love you, Edward, but I don't get to take care of you. You don't need taking care of. I want us to be equal in that way," she said.

I nodded, acknowledging her statement. I could argue that she took care of me in other ways, but I doubted it would make an impact. Bella was set in her feelings.

"Are we going to have the same argument for all eternity?" I wondered, looking over at her.

"Eternity?" Bella repeated, her voice hiking up in pitch. "Have you…decided to make me a vampire, Edward?"

I cocked my head. "I thought I told you I'd make you a vampire if that was what you really wanted. Is that still something you want?"

I held my breath for her answer. Bella took the air I wasn't using. "I do want that. Yes. When are you going to do it?"

I swallowed the venom that welled up at the thought of biting her. "When you're ready. We can wait as long as you like. You'll need time to set things in order, tie up loose ends."

Bella bit her lip. "Loose ends?"

"Family, friends," I said, looking away. "Anything you want to do while you're still human."

"Family and friends…will I be able to talk to them at all after I'm changed?" Bella asked. She scooted over, tucking into my side. The conversation was making her sad.

"Maybe over the phone," I told her, stroking her hair. "You won't be able to see them for the first few years. Newborn vampires are…very volatile. I couldn't be around people without attacking for several years. It didn't help that I struggled to control my gift; you might regain control faster. But once you are in control, it still might not be a good idea to see them. The people that love you the most are the ones most likely to notice the differences when you're a vampire. There won't be a way to explain to your parents why your skin is cold or why you can't go out in the sunlight anymore. After about ten years, it will be obvious that you're not aging. If you stay in contact, they'll ask questions, Bella – they'll want to know why you never visit anymore. The best way to avoid suspicion, to keep the Volturi off your back, is to fake your own death."

Bella sucked in a gasp. "Couldn't I just…disappear? My parents would be crushed…especially Charlie. He doesn't have anyone else…."

"That might be worse, Bella. People don't like unanswered questions. It keeps them from moving on with life. And Bella, do you really think your father would let your disappearance go unquestioned? You would be reported missing. He could probably get your picture plastered up across the country; someone might recognize you, and then we risk exposure. Bella, it's not an easy existence you're signing up for. The first several decades will be…trying."

Bella swallowed audibly and ducked her head against my chest. "So you're saying, basically, that once I'm changed, that's it? It's best to sever all ties?"

"We could try to make something else work, but that would be best, yes. Bella…you don't have to do it if you don't want to. You can stay human for as long as you like; I won't go anywhere," I promised her, knowing it was true. Where else did I belong in this world but at this woman's side?

"Until I die, you mean," Bella whispered. "I could stay human until I died. We'd have maybe another sixty years together while I get old and wrinkly, and then…."

I sighed. "I prefer not to think about that."

"You've obviously thought about everything else. This is important, too. You'll be around for hundreds of thousands of years after I'm gone."

I winced. "I doubt it. The world will probably be destroyed before then."

"Be serious, Edward," Bella huffed. "What happens to you when I'm gone? Will you be lonely? Will you…find someone else?"

"I don't know, Bella. I'll certainly be lonely, yes. I'll be devastated. And I doubt I'll find someone else because I won't want anyone else. You've changed me, permanently. I can't imagine someone coming along and having the same impact."

"I don't want to die, Edward, or get old, or leave you behind. I think…you should change me after Christmas."

I blinked and looked down at her anxious face. "So soon? Bella, there's no rush. You could finish college first, have a little more time with your parents."

Bella chewed on her lip. "It's soon, but there's also Victoria to think of, isn't there? If she comes for you…I want to be able to protect you. To fight for you."

"We've been over this," I said. "You're not doing it for those reasons."

"Okay, then, because I want to," Bella argued.

I shook my head. "Can I propose an alternative?"

"Fine," Bella agreed, looking at me with skepticism.

"Wait until the end of the school year. Go one more semester, and for the love of all that's holy, _please_ let me pay for it. I don't want you wasting the last of your days as a human slaving away in a coffee shop. We can visit your mother, and you can do the things that just won't be the same when you're a vampire."

"Like what?" Bella asked curiously. "I already do plenty of eating and sleeping."

"Like…I don't know, bungee jumping," I suggested, and then thought twice about it. I wasn't sure I wanted Bella testing her luck with a bungee cord.

Bella made a face. "In what universe would I want to go bungee jumping, Edward?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid example. But I'm sure you can think of things. You can imagine, can't you, how different things will be once you're changed? All of your senses will change. Things will look different, sound different, smell different. Your perceptions of speed and time and strength will change. Your body will become virtually unalterable…"

"I should get that Daffy Duck tattoo now, then, huh?" Bella asked, smiling, and I guessed she was joking.

"If that's something you want on your body for all eternity, yes."

Bella rolled her eyes and settled back against the couch, evidently in high spirits again after our talk. "Where did we come down on the whole Java Break issue again?"

I shot her a glare.

"All right, all right, no more working," Bella sighed.

* * *

I thought things would be quiet and easy then, but the tranquility only lasted until the end of our sociology class on Friday.

I'd spent the hour tuning out the professor and studying Bella's unoccupied left hand. When Bella's head snapped up and her pulse raced, however, I lifted my head to listen.

"…The memorial will take place on Sunday, and everyone is welcome to pay their respects. I'd personally like to encourage you to go and show your support for the friends and families of the victims of this vicious serial killer."

Some students had put together a memorial service for the victims of the "Campus Killer" – _my_ victims. I froze my face into a calm expression and glanced at Bella. Her eyes were wide and horrified, and I would have given anything to know what she was thinking.

The professor dismissed the class, and I nudged Bella with my arm. She jerked and flashed her eyes to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She opened her mouth and closed it twice. On the third try, she spoke. "I don't know. I mean, that's _you_ they're talking about."

"I know," I acknowledged uncomfortably. "And you knew already as well."

Bella nodded. "I know, it just…didn't seem real until now."

The professor was looking at us oddly; we were the last two in the room.

"Let's get out of here," I urged Bella. "We can talk about this somewhere private."

"Okay," Bella agreed shakily, shoving her books into her bag. I kept close to Bella as we left the room but didn't touch her; I had to consider the possibility that Bella was now having a change of heart. Perhaps the reality was too much for her.

Alice waited for us outside, looking contrite. _I didn't see it, I'm sorry. I've been focusing so hard on you and Bella and Victoria and the family –_

"Don't worry about it, Alice," I said quietly but firmly. "This was bound to happen."

"I'm still sorry. Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Fine," Bella said briskly. "I was just taken by surprise. We need to get going, Alice, or we'll be late."

"Okay, sure," Alice agreed reluctantly, giving me a worried look over her shoulder as she strolled alongside the hobbling Bella. I stayed where I was, trying to figure out what had just happened.

I was tempted to follow Bella and Alice and eavesdrop on their conversation, but I went to the spot where I usually waited for them instead, trying to decide how I felt. My first and foremost reaction was resentment – resentment at the people bringing back this unpleasant reminder of my past, resentment that I'd taken so long to realize there was another option, and resentment that this could hurt my relationship with Bella. We were reaching a place that was comfortable and secure, and here was another wrench thrown into the machinery.

Then there was the reminder of the girls themselves. I saw all of their faces in one mind or another in our class. The images forced me to remember what I had done to each of them – luring them away from campus, listening to their thoughts, seeing the horror on their faces and in their minds as I tore into their flesh. I could hear their thoughts fading into nothingness as their pulses slowed and then stopped.

Thinking back on those moments, permanently etched into my memory, I began to feel twinges of…regret? Remorse? It was unsettling to think of what I'd done. Bella was the lens through which I was beginning to appreciate humanity, and imagining her scared and struggling to fight off the monster I'd been was…horrifying.

Still, what could I do now? Nothing I did or said could undo the past, bring those girls back to life. And I couldn't be completely sorry when I hadn't known any other way to survive.

When Alice and Bella returned, we had a silent ride back to the apartment. Alice dropped us off and left us to talk, although Bella didn't seem very inclined to say anything. At least she accepted my help in getting up the stairs.

She hobbled over to the couch and dropped her back on the floor before plopping onto a cushion. I moved cautiously closer and frowned when she took out a textbook and propped it open.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please," I begged, keeping a safe distance.

"I don't know what I'm thinking," Bella sighed, letting her book rest in her lap. "Look, you're right – I already knew what you were and what you'd done, and how I feel about you hasn't changed at all. Hearing someone else talk about it, though, just has me a little…on edge, I guess."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, finally daring to sit on the couch.

Bella bit her lip. "There is one thing I want to ask of you, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work something out."

Bella closed her book and breathed in through her nose. "I think we should go to the memorial, Edward."

"The memorial," I repeated, unsure how to feel about that. I wasn't exactly opposed to going, but I didn't see the point, either. No amount of remembering the girls would bring them back.

"Please, Edward? I know it will be uncomfortable, but…I think it might be good for you."

"If you think it's important, then yes, I will go," I agreed.

"Really? You're…totally fine with it?" Bella asked skeptically.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect me to argue, or be angry? I'm well aware of what I've done. I suppose it's only fair that I have to face it."

"Oh. Okay, then," Bella said, nodding absently. "Good."

She fidgeted for a moment, and I tried to think of something to say.

"Will you help me with algebra?" Bella asked abruptly, and just like that, we were back to normal.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, darlings. Very sorry for the wait – but I should tell you not to panic whenever I don't update for a month. I'm easily distracted. This time, I was working hard on my Twilight Twenty-Five story, When Edward Met Bella, which is now complete and posted on FFN and my livejournal, cinnamon_kisses.

I'm going to try, once again, to commit to posting every Tuesday. I'm also going to try to start the EPOV of Only Human which I've been planning for a long time, and I'm hopefully going to update that one every Thursday, starting this week. We'll see. Keep a lookout for it.

Now, my thank you speech: thank you, my long-suffering and patient readers. Thank you, reviewers. Thank you, everyone who has recommended this story. And thank you, my lovely translators who work so hard to share this story and others with people around the world.

**One more announcement.** When this story hits 10K in reviews, I'll post the first chapter in BPoV which I wrote for Fandom Gives Back. (I'll have more pieces up for bidding in the coming round of Fandom Gives Back, so keep a look out.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Our weekends were usually blissful escapes from reality, with a lot of time spent in bed and just _being_, but the looming memorial kept me slightly on edge. Bella was always a little distant, too, and even though we talked and kissed and even had sex, I felt far away from her the entire weekend.

The memorial took place Sunday afternoon. Bella tossed and turned all Saturday night and ended up sleeping late Sunday morning. I had the chance to say barely two words to her between her eating breakfast and getting ready; she wouldn't let me help her. I put on a decent pair of slacks and a black shirt and waited for her in the living room. She came out in the one dress she owned, appropriately black, with slight make-up and a black ballet flat on her good foot.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked me, clumping forward on her crutches.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said. I had the sense that I should feel something more than I did, and the emotionlessness made me uncomfortable. Something was expected from me that I wasn't delivering; I could see that much from Bella's face. Did she want me to express remorse? Have some kind of breakdown?

"Okay, let's go," Bella encouraged, headed for the door. I followed after her and grabbed her by the arm when she made to go down the stairs on her crutches.

"Let me help you, please?" I all but begged. It wasn't so much my need to protect her speaking, because I knew I could catch her if she were to fall, but I very much wanted her to accept my help, to place her trust in me.

"All right," Bella sighed, holding her crutches in one hand resignedly. I fought a smile as I picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. I much preferred going down the stairs this way to following at a crawl behind her.

"Thank you," she said flatly after I set her down carefully.

I arched an eyebrow. "You're welcome."

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, a car door slammed, and we both looked up to see Alice and Jasper approaching. They were both wearing black, and I deduced from Jasper's uneasy thoughts that they were attending the memorial with us. Alice carefully blocked her thoughts, and I knew intuitively that she was withholding a vision from me.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, and no one bothered to point out the obviousness of the answer.

"Going to the memorial with you," Alice answered perkily. "Thought you could use the support."

"Oh. Thank you," Bella said, smiling for the first time this morning. "Are we riding together or separately?"

I opened my mouth to say we could ride together – even though I very much wanted to be in the driver's seat today – but Alice spoke first.

"Separate is best today," Alice announced. "We'll follow you."

While I was wondering why separate cars would be necessary – would Jasper have trouble around so many humans? Would Bella get upset? Would I have some unforeseen reaction? – Bella was already moving toward the Aston Martin. Quickly, I rushed forward to the passenger side door in order to help her inside. She slid in without a word, and I strolled with a sigh to the driver's side. I could only hope things would be better after the memorial. Maybe it would release whatever tension had hold of Bella, or…_something_. I had no desire to go on this way anymore.

The drive to the church where the memorial was being held was, predictably, silent. I hated churches. All the God-this and God-that and never a word about actual _people_ drove me insane. And the thoughts that went on inside churches were a great testament to the hypocrisy of humankind. Sometimes even the priests were thinking about money and sex.

As promised, Alice and Jasper followed us in their vehicle, and they pulled into the spot next to ours in the parking lot. We strolled up to the entrance, where two girls flanked the doors, handing out programs. I accepted mine reluctantly.

"We should sit in the back," Alice advised in a whisper, leaning between Bella and I. "You know, in case anyone needs to make a hasty exit."

Bella frowned. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Alice squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about. Just trust me on this."

"Okay, in the back," Bella agreed. Alice slid into the back pew first, followed by Jasper. I let Bella have the aisle seat, knowing it would be easiest for her with the crutches. She began to flip through the program, and I read over her shoulder, seeing each name, and with it, a face in my mind's eye. Save for the last name, the latest "victim" – a meal for Victoria and James, no doubt, and perhaps whoever the third vampire was that had traveled with them.

Bella didn't speak, though her hands shook, and I didn't know what to say. Anything I thought of seemed just as likely to make things worse as to make them better.

I turned my mind to the thoughts around me. Alice remained focused on keeping me out of her head, and I did my best to make her job easy. Jasper already felt overwhelmed, and a quick dip into his thoughts made the reason apparent – the sadness in this room was thick and heavy.

Toward the front of the room, the families of the victims were seated. All the girls had been given funerals, proper Christian burials, but today's exercise was a kind of group support. Several of the mothers had bonded over their shared tragedy, and when concerned students had contacted them with the idea of a memorial service, they had been eager to participate. I didn't understand the sentiment. I only loved one person, but if I had lost her, I did not think I would take comfort in the sympathy of others, whether they were friends or strangers. The reminder of the loss would help nothing. It would be pouring salt into an already fatal wound, needless cruelty. Humans, evidently, were masochists.

Amongst and behind the families sat friends and significant others. I followed the sound of a particularly distraught mind to see a boy sitting at the far end of one pew, close to the wall. A space remained between him and the next mourner, as if the others instinctively sensed the extremity of his mental state. He wasn't crazy – not by far – but he wasn't fully rational, either.

As I continued to peer into his thoughts, I realized he'd been involved with one of the girls. Very involved. His memories were intimate, of lazy days in bed and taking her home to meet his parents. His arm moved, and I followed the train of his thoughts. His fingers clutched a ring in his pocket.

He'd been planning to propose to the girl. Alex was her name.

I shut out his thoughts. I couldn't stomach any more.

For the fifteen minutes we waited for the service to start, I tried to shut out any thoughts and focused on Bella breathing beside me.

A woman stepped up to the pulpit at the front of the room, though she was obviously not a pastor. For one, she looked about as young as Bella. For another, I doubted many pastors could get away with skirts cut halfway up their thighs.

"Thank you all for coming today," she spoke when her audience quieted. "My name is Cameron Mitchell and I was best friends with Kayla Anderson, the most recent victim in a set of murders that have devastated our small campus. I thought there ought to be a service to remember all of them together, to give the students a chance to grieve together. Friends and family members will be speaking today, but first, we have a slideshow put together by one of our mass media students."

The slideshow didn't do much for me. Just a stream of pictures of the girls in various situations – as children, in high school activities, at college parties, posing with friends. I had seen all the faces before, save for that last one, and I had seen the lives they were leaving behind in their minds. This was accompanied by the sadness of the people who loved them, and that was what made me sorry. The girls were gone, never to return, but the pain would remain for years. All that was left was for me to accept that I could do nothing to change the past – only change my behavior going forward. Which I had done, and would continue to do.

When the slideshow ended and the main lights came back on, I looked at Bella to gauge her reaction. Her face was pale and tense. I curled my hand around hers, urging her to look at me. Her eyes flickered up, and I urged her silently to see that I was not the monster who had done those things. Bella sucked in a breath and gently removed her hand from me.

"I just…need a minute," Bella whispered before struggling to her feet, waving off my attempts to assist her. I sat back helplessly and watched her go out the door, drawing a few stares with her clambering crutches.

Alice was up and moving then, sliding easily past Jasper and I. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her," she promised. I wanted to follow, but Alice shook her head at me before I could move.

"Let her handle it," Jasper urged quietly. "Alice knows what she's doing."

"I'm sure she does," I agreed. "I just wish _I_ knew what she was doing."

"Don't worry about it," Jasper said, and I felt him forcing me not to worry about it. It was hard to be annoyed when an empath was working his voodoo. "Alice sees everything working out, okay?"

"If you say so," I agreed.

Alice and Bella went far enough away from the church that I couldn't physically hear their conversation, but I could still hear Alice's thoughts. The rest of the memorial went completely unnoticed as I listened in – eavesdropping, yes, but if Bella was having second thoughts about me, I needed to brace myself.

"All those girls, Alice," Bella breathed. "What was different about me?"

"You already know what was different. You're not worried that he'd hurt you, are you?"

"No, of course not," Bella said. "That's just it. I'm not worried at all. I knew all along that he wouldn't hurt me."

Alice sighed. "I'm not following, Bella. Where's the problem here?"

Bella tapped her crutch on the ground. "I feel guilty."

Alice was confused. "Survivor's guilt?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's like…I feel bad because I don't feel bad enough for those girls. I mean, they died because my boyfriend was thirsty, but if I had to choose between saving their lives and keeping him…I'd choose him. If he'd never become a vampire, so many people would have lived, and what kind of person am I that I'd trade all those lives to have him here with me now?"

"You're a woman in love, that's what you are," Alice answered. "If it's any reassurance at all, I know exactly how you feel. Jasper has a violent past, too."

Bella turned to look up at Alice. "He killed a lot of people?"

Alice nodded. "Jasper drank human blood for a long time. And then, there were the vampire wars."

"Vampire wars?" Bella repeated.

"That's a story for another time," Alice answered. "What's important is that _I know_, Bella. I know how it feels to love someone so much that you have to excuse his past because you couldn't live without him."

Bella nodded slowly. "How do you cope with it?"

Alice sighed. "I keep reminding myself that nothing I do can change the past. What are my options, after all? I could leave Jasper. Then we would both be unhappy, and he would probably struggle to keep to his current diet. It wouldn't change what's been done."

"And what about justice? Can we just ignore that?" Bella asked softly.

Alice spent a few moments formulating her answer. "Think about the human justice system. They put people in prison to keep them from hurting anyone else, with the hopes of rehabilitating them. Edward _is_ rehabilitated, wouldn't you say? The same goes for Jasper, or any of our family. As for punishment…I promise you, Bella, he'll be punishing himself for eternity."

Bella nodded slowly. "If I become a vampire, will I be like that? Will I…kill people?"

"No, not necessarily. Accidents do happen, of course, but you'll have Edward to help you, and the rest of us. We can keep you from hurting anyone until you can control the bloodlust."

"How long will it take until I can control it?" Bella asked.

"I can't see that far yet," Alice told her. "It could be one year, could be several. It's different for everyone."

"Do you think I'm making the right choice? About becoming a vampire, I mean?"

"I don't know what the right choice is. I do know that you have to go where your heart takes you. It might not always turn out the way you want, but it will lessen your regrets."

"Okay," Bella nodded. "Thank you, Alice, for talking me through this."

"You're welcome, of course. But you know Edward would talk about this with you, right? He can handle it."

"I know he can. I just don't want him to think I'm having any second thoughts about _him_. I love him; there's nothing that's going to change that."

"I'm sure he'll see that, in time. Do you want to go back in now? You look cold."

"Yes, please," Bella agreed.

I focused on the chapel and the service again, relieved after hearing their conversation.

_Eavesdropping much, Edward?_ Jasper's thoughts asked. _The humans are getting suspicious of you – you've been zoned out too long_.

"Sorry," I mumbled, shifting, pretending to be restless.

Bella and Alice returned, taking the seats they'd occupied earlier. This time, Bella reached for my hand, and I held hers securely.

"You okay?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if I would tell her I'd been listening in. Maybe I should wait for her to share those things with me herself.

"Yeah, I'm good," Bella agreed.

* * *

There was a reception after the service, but Bella wanted to go straight home. Our two-car arrangement had been unnecessary after all – Alice had had a vision of Bella demanding to leave early, but that crisis had been averted by their heart-to-heart.

Bella went to the bedroom, wanting to change into comfortable clothes, and when I offered to help, she didn't refuse me. Instead of getting new clothes out, however, she leaned her crutches against the dresser and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I made you go to that," Bella said, looking up at me as I stood in the doorway.

"Why are you sorry?" I frowned.

Bella stared at the floor, shaking her head. "I said I thought it would be good for you, but I think I was just trying to clear my own conscience. Instead, I ended up punishing you unnecessarily."

I took a step into the room. "Bella, I deserve to be punished."

She shook her head. "You were doing what you had to do to survive. Maybe it's…justified."

My lips pursed. "Justification is one thing. Still, every life has a price…some worth more than others, I would argue, but still, the price must be paid in some way. You can acknowledge that and love me at the same time…can't you?"

Bella nodded, and then used the bed post to struggle to her feet. I lurched forward, but she waved me off and limped toward me.

"Bella," I chided, "You know you're not supposed to be on your feet yet."

"I'll be fine," Bella insisted, eye-rolling my protectiveness. "I've had broken bones before, Edward; a few slips here and there are bound to happen."

I huffed, catching her as she reached me and holding her by the waist. "A _slip_ is an accident. What you're doing is intentional."

"Shut up, Edward. There's something I want to do," she said, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay." I waited, watching her gnaw on her lip. "Were you going to do this thing you wanted, or just stare at me?"

"Well, it requires your cooperation," Bella said, clenching her fingers against my shirt.

"Okay," I said more slowly. "Is this something I'm not going to like?"

Bella shrugged, eying me hopefully. "I'm not sure."

"You realize you will have to tell me what it is you want if we're ever going to do it?" I pointed out.

"I want you to tie me up."

I blinked. If I didn't have impeccable hearing, I would have asked her to repeat herself. Tie her up?

"Have you been harboring a secret bondage fetish all this time?" I wondered. "All you ever had to do was ask."

Bella blushed. "No…yes…I mean, it's something I want to do, but I want to do it now. I want…to put myself completely at your mercy. To show that I _do_ trust you. That I know you."

I fought through a surge of tenderness. "Bella…you don't have to prove anything to me. Besides…you're _already_ completely at my mercy." To make my point, I lifted her easily into the air and held her there.

Bella scowled. "Way to ruin the moment. Look, I know it might not make any difference to you, but I don't _feel_ like I'm powerless when I'm with you. I know if I pushed you, you'd move, or if I asked you to stop, you'd stop."

"And you feel as though you need to prove you trust me?" I asked, smiling at her logic, or lack thereof. I set her gently back on the floor, keeping her close.

"Not that I need to, that I _want_ to. Even if it's irrelevant…well, it'll be fun, won't it?" Bella said, eyes gleaming wickedly. Oh, I had been a bad influence on this woman, and I loved it.

"Hmm. What do you propose I tie you with?" I asked, pretending to consider Bella's proposal, even though I'd already been convinced. The idea of Bella offering herself to me, to that extreme, more than intrigued me.

"If you let me walk over to the dresser, I can show you," Bella said, playing coy. I snorted and opted to carry her over instead, which she bore with uncharacteristic patience. Still held in my arms, she reached into the top drawer of the dresser, one of the ones that had become hers, and pulled out two long, white, gauzy scarves.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Did Alice put those in there, or did you?"

Bella shrugged. "I asked Alice to get them. I thought it would be something we could…er…celebrate with. You know, after the cast comes off. But I'd rather do it tonight."

"Always full of surprises," I grinned, carrying her over to the bed. "I think we should start by taking that dress off. What do you think?"

Bella nodded seriously. "That's a good start."

I placed her on the edge of the bed and leaned over her to slide down the zipper in back, while Bella flattened her hands against my stomach. Then it was only a matter of lifting the black fabric over her head. I smiled when I saw her black bra and white panties.

"The black ones were dirty," Bella explained with a defensive hunch to her shoulders.

I chuckled and popped her bra clasp. "It's cute."

"If you say so," Bella muttered, reaching for my shirt buttons. I brushed her hands away.

"Oh, no. You're going to be tied up, remember? Hands to yourself," I insisted, picking her up easily and placing her strategically on the bed. Bella watched with her lip between her teeth as I picked up the first scarf and eyed the bedpost.

I grasped her wrist, so light and delicate under my hand, and carefully tied the scarf around it. Then I tied the loose ends around the bedpost. Already, I liked the effect, I decided. Her arm held away from her body left her that much more exposed to me. I repeated my motions with her other wrist and took a long moment just to look at her. She always looked vulnerable to me, but she appeared even more so now, arms spread, breasts thrust upward. The natural predator in me reacted forcefully.

Bella waited, watching me, chest rising and falling with her slightly rapid breath. I knelt beside her and slid her panties away. My eyes traveled from her feet to her face. Where to begin?

In the end, I began where I always began, with her lips. Hovering over her, I kissed her slowly, enjoying the simple brush of our lips. Without touching her, without her touching me, that simple contact was somehow even more electric.

Bella sighed, and I pulled away. She pouted.

"Patience," I whispered, placing a very careful kiss to her throat, right where the blood pulsed most strongly. I nuzzled against her shoulder and followed the natural path to her chest. I tongued a rosy nipple and felt her throaty moan. What more could I ever need than moments like this one?

I traversed her chest, suckling at her other nipple. Her back arched, her body silently begging. My hands reached for her thighs, stroking her lush skin. I'd never quite enjoyed her this way before, without the distraction of her hands on my body. It was a new and different kind of bliss.

I shifted into the space between Bella's legs and let my lips drift downward, over her soft belly, lingering briefly on the scar across her pelvis. The lure of her sex drew me down to lap at the silken skin, already slick with her essence. I wondered if I could ever tire of the taste of her. Would she taste differently, when she was a vampire? Oh, but if she were indestructible, I could devour her with abandon, languish in her heady sweetness without fear of being too rough, too hard.

Bella came quickly, her thighs clamping ineffectively around me as her cries echoed around the room. I waited for her to relax again before I pulled away, sitting back on my heels. Bella's skin retained a lovely flush, pink across her chest and cheeks.

"You're still dressed," Bella sighed. Fighting with a smirk, I stood and began to unbutton my shirt. Watching her as she watched me was fascinating. Her eyes flickered from my hands to my bare chest to my face, and on and on. She licked her lips when I shrugged off my shirt. Smiled when I plucked off my shoes and socks. Sucked in a breath when I unbuttoned my slacks. Her eyes followed the zipper, and then I shed my pants and boxers in one move. Her eyes darkened and fixed on my cock. I reveled in her stare for a long moment, loving what the mere sight of my body could do to her.

"See something you want?" I asked.

Bella blinked and her eyes flashed to mine. "What?"

"I asked if you saw something you wanted," I repeated, prowling over her. "And you should answer, because if there is something you want, you're not going to get it until you ask for it."

Bella squirmed. "You want me to talk dirty?"

I nuzzled her throat, grinning. "Just a little. You were brave enough to tell me you wanted to be tied up. Surely you can tell me what you want me to do next."

Bella took a shuddering breath. "I want you to fuck me," she said with shocking firmness. I groaned.

"I don't know why I love hearing you curse, but I do," I confessed, situating myself between her legs.

"I don't know either – ohh," she gasped when I pushed inside her. She was so slick. I started off at a slow pace, acclimating myself once again to the incredible heat and tightness. I listened to the subtle increase of her heart rate and her low moans until it wasn't enough anymore.

"Deeper, I need you deeper," Bella said as though she were the mind-reader. In a swift move, I lifted her legs onto my shoulders and grasped her thighs as the new angle let me get closer. I sank into her with even more ease, and she responded with a sharp gasp.

"Is this what you need?" I asked, taking her hard, fast.

"Yes," Bella hissed, clenching her hands into fists. "Feels so good."

I moaned my agreement and focused on the slippery grasp of her walls around my shaft, drawing me in before reluctantly releasing me again. The rest was a frenzy, a frantic escalation of moans and tremors. I could feel the sweat forming on her skin, could taste her on the air. It was a full-body experience.

"Oh God," Bella cried, and then her moans turned unintelligible, and her orgasm laid waste to us both. Her body's violent reactions, clenching so hard, blood racing, was too much to resist – and wasn't it always this way? My body was a slave to hers, craving her release more than its own.

When the ecstasy dulled into thrumming contentment, I reluctantly pulled back, carefully releasing her legs. I untied her wrists, but she lay languidly for a moment, arms spread and smiling.

"Alive in there?" I teased, lying down beside her.

"Very, very alive," Bella sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like my life didn't begin until the night I met you."

"Believe me, I understand that feeling very well."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I made it within Mountain Time. Never mind that I live in Central. We hit 10k reviews, so the BPoV is now posted under the title _Existence and Essence_ ("Existence precedes essence" - Jean Paul Sartre).


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"Edward, don't you have anything better to do?" Bella sighed, swatting my hand away from her hair. I'd been playing with it – feeling it, really, because it was remarkably soft – while she used my laptop to type away at a paper. Okay, so she'd been doing more scowling and sighing for the last five minutes than typing.

"Not remotely," I replied, tracing the curve of her ear instead. "How much longer is that going to take?"

"All night, if you don't stop distracting me," Bella grumbled. "Alice keeps texting me, too. Maybe you should go play with her for a while and leave me to work."

I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I can't play with Alice the way I want to play with you."

Bella rolled her eyes, but the quick thump of her heart gave her away. "Is there something about me studying that makes you horny? Or does it bother you that much that I'm not paying attention to you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Both. You're cute when you're all focused and determined. Reminds me of the way you look when you're sucking my –"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Bella winced.

I sighed and retreated to my side of the couch. "Why are you working on that paper now, anyway? I thought it wasn't due until after Thanksgiving?"

"Right, and Thanksgiving is _this week_, and we're going back to Forks for the long weekend. Do you really think I'm going to be getting any work done while we're there?"

"Fair point," I agreed. "You know, you're insanely practical sometimes. I don't know how you manage that."

Bella shrugged. "I'm not _always_ practical. I climbed in a car with you, didn't I?"

"Again, fair point," I agreed. I found myself distracted again by her hair. There were so many _colors_.

"Seriously, Edward, why don't you call Alice and Jasper and let them come over? Alice is dying of boredom, apparently. And then I can go into the bedroom and work on this in peace."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing I was fighting a losing battle for Bella's attention. I snatched Bella's phone from the coffee table, because it was closer than mine, and dialed the number.

"Oh my God, _finally_," Alice answered with a sigh of relief. "Jasper and I are on our way over right now. See you in five."

She hung up, and I tossed the phone aside. "Psychics," I muttered.

Bella laughed and gathered up her books and the laptop. She stuck them in her backpack to carry them into the bedroom. It was the only way she could manage with the crutches. "Like I said, I'll be in the bedroom. Have fun!"

"Try to finish quickly," I pleaded.

"Alice isn't _that_ bad, just a trifle overzealous. You'll have fun," Bella insisted.

I shook my head. "I'm not worried about that. I just want to spend time with _you_."

Bella leaned over and kissed me quickly, shrugging her bag over her shoulders. "You're weirdly sweet for a vampire. See you in a bit."

She picked up her crutches and clunked into the bedroom. The knock on the door came before Bella was out of sight, and Alice burst in before I could even get up to answer it.

"We have news," Alice said quietly, too low to be overhead by Bella. She flapped a newspaper in her tiny hand and flitted over to me. Jasper followed more sedately in her wake, shutting the door securely behind him.

I took the paper from Alice and scanned the front page.

_City passes new smoking regulations… New tax cuts go into effect… Four disappearances in one week…_

"Disappearances?" I questioned, already skimming the article. The disappearances had no pattern, no rhyme or reason. Some occurred during the day, others at night. Some men, some women, all different ages.

"It has to be a vampire," I nodded, glancing quickly at Alice and Jasper. "You think it's Victoria?"

"Impossible to say," Alice replied. "But probably."

"How likely is it that another nomad wandered into the area at the same time?" Jasper pointed out. "But then, that's a lot of feeding. Perhaps her friend rejoined her?"

"That would be bad," I sighed, folding up the paper. "Especially since we don't know his scent."

"And without having some idea of who he is, I'm struggling to pinpoint him in my visions. I'm sure she's told him how to get around my power, anyway."

"I wish I knew what was going on in her head," I complained. Jasper flopped into the chair that no one but him ever sat in, and Alice perched on his lap, looking like a large ventriloquist's doll.

"I wish. Not being able to see her is driving me insane," Alice sighed.

_And when Alice is unhappy, I'm unhappy_, Jasper complained mentally. I chuckled, but it was hard to appreciate humor when there was so much to worry about.

"Do you think we should investigate the situation?" I wondered. "Maybe I should go to Seattle myself. Could the two of you stay with Bella…?"

Jasper shook his head. "Bad idea. Bella is safest with you, and you shouldn't go alone."

"I agree," Alice nodded quickly. "As much as I'd love to steal Bella away from you for a while, you have a better chance of hearing Victoria coming than Jasper or I do."

"Emmett and I could go," Jasper suggested. "I have some experience tracking down vampires, and Emmett can be subtle when he sets his mind to it."

"Okay," I agreed. Alice was worried by the idea, but she didn't argue.

* * *

On Wednesday, Bella and I hit the road, back to Forks for Thanksgiving. I would "officially" be staying with the Cullens during our long weekend, but I had no intention of straying further than twenty yards from Bella at any given time. The arrangement was purely to assuage Charlie's concerns about his daughter's chastity. He'd be blissfully unaware while I climbed in Bella's window every night.

"Cooking is going to be difficult on the crutches," Bella sighed as we rolled into town. "You'll help me, won't you?"

I shot her a raised-eyebrow glance. "Do you want the food to be edible?"

Bella smiled patiently. "You don't have to do any actual _cooking_, just help me take things in and out of the oven, things like that."

"I think I can handle that," I nodded.

"I suppose dinner won't be pleasant for you. Lots of food to pretend to eat," Bella mused. "Maybe we can sneak a bag under the table for you to dump it in. Charlie won't approve at all if you don't seem to love my cooking."

I laughed. "I'm sure, if I could properly taste your cooking, that I would love it."

"Very sweet of you, but unnecessary," Bella grinned. "You love other things plenty."

I slid into Charlie's gravel driveway and carried Bella's bags up to the front door while she hopped along beside me. Charlie swung the door open before we'd reached the steps, eager to see his daughter. I had a feeling I'd be forced to relinquish her tonight. I'd be lurking outside while she and her father got caught up.

"Hi, Dad," Bella grinned.

"Hi, Bells. Edward," he added with a nod. I doubted the man would ever be thrilled with me – nor should he be, when I was taking his daughter away, though he didn't know that. Still, we had a tentative understanding. He loved Bella, and I loved Bella, and we would have to share her.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bella asked as she hobbled up the stairs.

Charlie shook his head. "No way are you cooking tonight, young lady. We're ordering pizza and you're going to prop that leg up," he clucked, eyeing her cast.

Bella squeezed by him, rolling her eyes. "I've been in the cast for like a month now, Dad. I'm fairly competent by now."

"You know I don't like seeing you on crutches," Charlie grumbled, taking her bags from me forcefully. I didn't argue, given that he seemed to be tacitly inviting me inside by leaving the door open behind him. I sidled in, following them both into the living room.

"I don't exactly love being on crutches," Bella pointed out. "But I'm not going to argue with you on the pizza, because I have a day full of cooking to do tomorrow. You did get all the groceries I told you to buy, didn't you?"

"I did, even though I don't think you should be spending all that time on your feet," Charlie said. He settled onto the couch next to Bella, condemning me to the easy chair which I could tell he usually frequented.

"It's not going to be _that_ bad, and Edward is going to help me," Bella pointed out with a smile shot in my direction.

"Mmm, well. I hope you don't mind, but I invited the Blacks over, too. Billy wants to watch the game, and you're making so much food anyway…"

"Oh," Bella blanched, shooting a panicked look my way. "I guess we'll make it work."

"I'll go order the pizza," Charlie said, heading for the kitchen. "You staying, Ed?"

"Of course he is," Bella replied while I fought a grimace at the nickname. I despised nicknames.

As soon as Charlie was out of the room, Bella turned to me, gnawing her lip. "Is that going to be a problem?"

It was very much a problem, but I just shrugged. "He can't expose me without exposing himself. I can play nice."

"Okay," Bella agreed dubiously. "I'm just afraid…I mean, after what happened last time the three of us were in a room together…"

"Surely it won't come to that again," I assured her, leaning over the arm of the chair to clasp her hand. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"If you say so," Bella agreed.

* * *

I stayed long enough to help Bella put the turkey in the oven, and then Jasper and Emmett kept watch over the house long enough for me to park my car at their house, out of sight from any prying eyes.

I hurried back without stopping in to chat with the Cullens – there would be time for that later – and met Emmett and Jasper outside.

"All clear," Jasper said. "Emmett and I are going to head to Seattle now. Alice is trying to recruit Rosalie and Esme to guard the house tomorrow. She's on edge – she can't see with the wolves in the picture, you know."

I nodded. "Can't hurt. If Jacob can't control himself…well, we might need the help."

"Oh, that would be a sight," Emmett chuckled. "Edward and the mutt trying to rip each other's throat out in a pile of stuffing."

"Oh, yeah. Sounds like a bundle of fun," I said dryly.

"Anyway, we're out of here. Keep your phone on. With any luck, we'll have news for you soon."

I thanked them, and once they were on their way, I scaled up the outer wall of the house and found Bella's window wide open, in spite of the cold weather.

"You're going to catch a cold," I chastised Bella, who was curled under her blankets, in a sweatshirt, no less. I wasted no time closing the window behind me.

"I'm perfectly warm here, thank you," Bella replied, burrowing down further. "Is my dad asleep yet?"

I closed my eyes, listening. "Not quite. Getting there." I crept carefully to her bed, aware of the weaknesses in the floorboards beneath my feet. I made it silently to her and joined her, staying above the covers to give her more time to warm up.

"You look cozy," I chuckled, realizing she also had on thick sweatpants.

"It's even cozier under here," Bella replied. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Mmm, eventually. You remember what happened last time I snuck into this bed?"

"How could I forget? I was positive we'd get caught. And that my dad would shoot you. And back then, I didn't realize you were bulletproof."

"Could still be awkward if he _did_ try to shoot me and the bullet bounced off. Talk about uncomfortable questions."

"But then, you could probably escape before he even saw you," Bella replied. "Still, there is a certain air of…danger, having a boy – sort of – in my bedroom, with my dad down the hall."

"Because doing anything with a vampire doesn't have an air of danger about it already?"

Bella laughed. "You're ridiculous. _So_ not scary. I'm much more afraid of my dad's wrath than yours."

I shook my head. "You really shouldn't say things like that. You're just asking for it."

Bella delicately raised an eyebrow. "Asking for what?"

I paused, pressing a finger to her lips to keep her from talking. A quick listen told me Charlie had fallen asleep. I smiled down at Bella, feeling mischievous.

"Asking for _this_," I said, diving swiftly under the covers. I whipped off her pants and underwear with practiced ease, and Bella let out a cut-off squeak when I swiped my tongue along her sex.

"Jesus, Edward, warn a girl," Bella gasped. I felt her hands clutch the blankets to either side of me. I pressed two fingers inside her and licked her quickly, setting a frantic pace. She came within a minute, muffling her sounds with a pillow.

I shuffled back up her body, grinning at her daze expressions.

"Is that my punishment for not thinking you're scary?" Bella asked. "Because if it is, it's not very effective."

I smirked and hitched her good leg up, alongside my hip. "Oh, I'll give you something effective."

* * *

I pretended to arrive anew at the front door in the morning, dressed in a new set of clothes. Charlie let me in and directed me to the kitchen with a grunt. He hurried back into the living room, seemingly nervous at passing the kitchen. It didn't take long to realize why.

"What on earth is all this?" I asked, looking at the spread of pots and pans and cutting boards and – "Should you really be wielding knives? You don't have the best track record with sharp objects."

"I'm perfectly capable in the kitchen," Bella glared from her seat at the table, where she sat like a queen on her throne. She pointed her large chopping knife at me. "Now make yourself useful and go turn the bird. I want to make sure it cooks evenly. That oven is notoriously fickle."

"Okay," I agreed, though only half of what she said made sense.

"Just turn the pan around to the other side," Bella instructed, shooing me away. "I've got stuffing to focus on here."

I did as I was told, opening the oven and turning the pan around easily. The warmth was astounding. Perhaps I should fire up my own oven more often….

Bella sighed behind me. "You know, you might want to use a potholder next time. If anyone sees you touching hot pans with your bare hands, they're going to wonder about you."

"Right," I muttered, shutting the oven door. "Noted. Anything else you need?"

"You can start chopping the carrots," Bella said, whacking away at a celery stalk.

I spent the morning obeying the orders Bella barked out like a small drill sergeant. I had no idea what the finished product was supposed to look – or smell – like, but Bella seemed more or less pleased with the outcome. And I could practically hear Charlie salivating the few times he stuck his head into the room.

Around one o'clock, when all the various dishes were keeping warm in the oven, and while I was scrubbing away at Bella's kitchen casualties, a car rumbled into the driveway. I peered out the window at the beat-up Volkswagen. Jacob drove, and the familial relationship between him and the man in the passenger's seat was obvious. The eyes, the hair, the shape of their faces. I wondered if the father was as obnoxious as the son.

Jacob popped the trunk and pulled out a wheelchair, which he then helped his father into. Neither one thought about what had handicapped the man, which frustrated me to no end. I hated an unsolved mystery.

Charlie heard their arrival and bustled out to help them up the front steps. I turned to look at Bella, who watched me tensely.

"It'll be fine," I promised her, only partially confident.

Bella chewed on her lip some more and her eyes darted back to the doorway.

"Glad you could make it," Charlie was saying on the porch.

"Who else is here?" Jacob asked, though he knew. He easily recognized my car.

"Just Bella's little boyfriend," Charlie said as he rolled the father into the house.

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously, and then she was up on her crutches, practically flying into the hallway. Billy directed himself into the living room, leaving Charlie alone to face Bella's wrath.

"I would hardly call him _little_," Bella hissed at her father. "And you had better behave yourself today. Edward has been nothing but wonderful to me, and he deserves to have a nice day."

"Relax, Bella. You know I didn't mean anything by it. What's got you in such a tizzy?"

Bella sighed. "It's just that Jacob doesn't like Edward very much, and he's going to be doing his best to make him miserable. He doesn't need your help with that."

"All right, easy there," Charlie said, just as Jacob made his entrance with impeccable timing.

"I _mean_ it," Bella said, and I saw her shoot Jacob a glare in his mind's eye. "I _will_ withhold the sweet potatoes if you don't play nice."

"Hey now!" Charlie exclaimed. "That's below the belt."

Bella shrugged. "I mean business. Hello, Jacob," she added coolly before clunking back toward the kitchen. I fluttered to her side, made nervous by the tenor of the boy's thoughts. If he couldn't behave himself….

"Come on, help me get things set up," Bella urged, tugging at the sleeve of my sweater. "The sooner we get the meal over with, the sooner they can go pass out in a food coma."

"All right," I chuckled, heading for the oven. Once I spread the items out across the counter, Bella took over the stove, vigorously stirring a pot of gravy, and continued issuing orders: get out plates, glasses, silverware, condiments, etc. I obeyed wordlessly, but I wondered at the complexity of it all.

When my job was, apparently, done, Bella let out a bellow in the direction of the living room. "Food's ready!"

"Aww, Bells, can't it wait until halftime?" Charlie's voice called back. Bella glowered.

"No, it can_not_ wait. I did not spend all morning preparing this meal to come in second place to _football_. Get your butts in here."

I blinked. "I thought Thanksgiving was all about family time and sentimental rubbish?"

Bella shook her head. "Of course not. It's about women doing all the hard work and men acting like lazy bums. Sad, but true."

"Well…why don't you sit down now? I can make your plate for you. Or try, at any rate."

Bella grinned and bounced up to kiss me quickly on the cheek, with impeccable timing, giving that her father had finally decided to wander in, guests in tow. "Just get me a little of everything," she instructed, taking her seat. Bella had put down place cards, mainly to keep me from sitting next to either of the Blacks.

"Bella, why didn't you let me carve the turkey?" Charlie asked, looking sadly at the already sliced platter of meat.

Bella rolled her eyes. "For one, because you were busy yelling at the Seahawks, and for another, because it's faster to do it with the electric knife, which you don't know how to work."

I kept my face averted, piling food onto a plate for Bella. I didn't know how some of the items qualified as edible. Jacob came up beside me, loading up his own plate.

"Don't let us keep you from your own dinner," Jacob said quietly, snidely. "I'm sure there are a few decent necks in town you could go nibble on."

"Uh-huh. And while I'm out, I'll be sure to pick up some kibble for you, mutt," I hissed back.

I turned around with an easy smile and delivered Bella's plate to her. I listened to Jacob fuming in his head and waiting while everyone else got their food before going back to make my own, rather irrelevant, plate. Once we were all seated, I found myself between Bella and Charlie, unfortunately placed across from the other two at the small, round table.

"So, Bella, how is that leg doing?" Billy asked as everyone began shoveling in food. I forcibly swallowed a bite of turkey and mashed potatoes. Disgusting.

"Fine," Bella replied. "I get the cast off over winter break."

"Good, good. A hiking accident, huh? Your boy here couldn't catch you when you fell?" I stiffened at his thoughts. He knew, as much as he could know.

"He certainly tried," Bella said calmly. "Unfortunately, he can't catch me every time. No one's perfect."

"Besides, you know Bella," Charlie chimed in. "She can turn the best rescue attempt into disaster all on her own."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

An awkward silence followed.

"That's a pretty nasty dent in that car of yours," Jacob spoke, glaring at me. "What'd you do to it?"

"Someone hit it in a parking lot," I lied. "Didn't leave a name or anything."

Charlie shook his head. "People these days. No respect for others."

"You should find a decent mechanic for that," Jacob muttered. "A pretty car like that – it'd be a shame to leave it all messed up."

"Ed here isn't a half bad mechanic himself," Charlie muttered through a mouthful of food. "Fixed the truck last time it broke down."

Jacob scowled, but this time, his ire was directed at Bella. "You let him work on the truck?"

"Sure," Bella shrugged. "It needed to be done quickly, and Edward was willing…"

"Told you not to let anyone else work on it," Jacob grumbled, put out.

More awkward silence.

"So, Edward, how are the Cullens?" Charlie asked. "Bella said you were staying with them."

I nodded, swallowing past another uncomfortable lump of so-called food. "They're doing well."

"How do you know the Cullens?" Jacob asked pointedly, as if such a question could catch me in a lie.

"They're old family friends," I lied easily. "My aunt and uncle knew them back in Chicago."

Dinner went on and on, just like this, with Jacob asking questions aimed at making my life difficult, and Bella running interference. Eventually, the other men had their fill and returned to the television, clutching their heavy stomachs. I dropped my fork and let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to shove down any more food.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Bella sighed, relaxing. "Thank goodness it's over."

"Here's hoping," I replied, starting to clean up the dirtied dishes. "Damned mutt needs to learn to mind his own business."

"Not going to disagree with you there," Bella nodded. "This is just the start though, isn't it?"

I turned around, concerned at the sad tone of her voice. "The start of what?"

"The awkward questions," Bella sighed. "If I do just…disappear one day…they'll know what happened. Would they still be keeping the secret then?"

I shrugged and sighed. "Think about it, Bella. What's Charlie going to think if someone tries to tell him his daughter's been turned into a vampire? He'd never believe it. And they know that."

"It's just…sad, isn't it? Even if people are willing to tell him the truth, he'll never believe. He'll never know what happened…"

I knelt before Bella with a sigh, holding her small hands. "It's better for him if he doesn't know. The Volturi don't care how humans find out about us – they eliminate anyone who knows anything without exception. He's safer in the dark."

Bella nodded, clenching my hands. "I just…I just hope it all works out somehow. That no one suffers more than they have to. Because I want it _so _bad – forever, with you. I don't want my choice to hurt anyone else."

I kissed her hands gently. "I'll do whatever I can to make it that way. I promise you that."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"I brought you some Listerine," Bella announced, approaching the spot in the woods where I'd left my dinner behind an obliging tree.

"Thanks," I murmured through a raw throat. What I really needed now was blood, but I took the mouthwash from her anyway. I wasn't sure what my breath would smell like to humans at the moment, but it was always best to err on the side of caution.

"That's pretty sick," Bella cringed, peering at the residue on the ground. "You had to do this every time you pretended to eat in front of me?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I tossed back a dose of mouthwash and swished. It tasted awful, and the alcohol was especially repugnant. I didn't know how humans could stand the stuff.

"Better?" Bella asked after I spat out the noxious liquid.

"I suppose," I shrugged. "What are they doing in there?"

"Watching the game, of course. Burping, scratching. I asked them to wash the rest of the dishes first, but they didn't do it."

I frowned. "I can wash them for you."

"You'll do no such thing," Bella grumbled as we returned to the house. Her crutches stuck in the mud occasionally. "They're grown men. They can either do the dishes or deal with the cockroaches."

"'Atta girl," I grinned. "What shall we do for the rest of the day?"

Bella sighed. "Honestly, I could use a nap."

"You go on up and get some sleep. I'll pretend to leave and then join you the back way."

"The back way," Bella snickered. "Don't you want to watch the game, though?"

I raised an eyebrow. "With them? Not a chance in hell."

"Right, stupid question." We slipped into the house through the back door off the kitchen. The men were, as Bella had informed me, sprawled out in the living room, eyes glued to the TV.

"Guys, Edward is leaving," Bella announced. Billy grunted. Only Charlie looked up.

"Bye, Ed. Wish the Cullens a happy Thanksgiving for me."

"I will," I nodded.

Out on the porch, I made a show of kissing Bella goodbye, knowing that the mutt would be able to hear us. Bella rolled her eyes at my display.

"Are you trying to start something?" she whispered, but she was smiling. "I don't want him to go all…wolfy again, not around Charlie."

"He's in much better control of himself today," I assured her. "We took him by surprise last time. But, yes, I am trying to drive him absolutely insane. Seems to be working."

Bella shook her head at me. "I'll see you in a bit."

I went through the motions of moving my car back to the Cullens' driveway, running back, and climbing to her window. The pane lifted easily, and as I slid inside, Bella greeted me from the bed with her wide smile.

"I'm ready for my nap," Bella announced, gesturing to the sweatpants and T-shirt she'd changed into.

_Who's Bella talking to up there?_

"So you are," I chuckled, ignoring the loud thought and moving noiselessly to the small bed. Bella caught my sleeve and tugged me down to the bed, which I crawled into obligingly.

"Come take a nap with me," Bella grinned, flopping back against the pillows.

"Ah, but if I take a nap now, I won't get any sleep tonight," I teased.

"Oh, well, you'd better stay awake then," Bella agreed, turning on her side toward me. "I'm sure I could find something to hold your attention."

I raised an eyebrow as her hand snuck under my shirt. "I have no doubt of that. _However_, the puppy knows I'm up here."

Bella froze. "He can hear us?"

"Not quite," I replied. "He can hear voices, but he can't make out what we're saying. He can smell us pretty well, though…."

"So you're saying…?"

"You might want to stop that, before he knows exactly what we're doing up here. Unless you want him to know, of course."

Bella didn't move her hand immediately, evidently seriously considering the matter. "I don't care if he knows…but I don't want him tipping off Charlie," she sighed, pulling away and falling onto her back again.

"My little exhibitionist," I teased. "Does the idea turn you on?"

Bella pursed her lips. "Not particularly, no. I just wouldn't care if Jacob knew; I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I love that."

Bella blushed. "Well, you should. But if we're not going to do anything inappropriate up here, I guess I will have that nap."

"I'm sure you could use the rest," I agreed. "Don't worry about me. I always find a way to amuse myself when you're asleep."

"That's what worries me," Bella said wryly, wiggling into the space between my arm and my body. "Try not to have too much fun."

Bella nodded off within minutes, probably more tired than she had even realized, and I lay listening to the sounds downstairs. Most of the noise consisted of the football game and the occasional comment from one of the men. Charlie and Billy chatted idly for a while about the town of Forks and the reservation. Only when the halftime show came on did Jacob finally venture to say what he'd been dying to say for hours.

"Charlie, how much do you know about Bella's boyfriend?" The pup didn't realize I could hear his every word – or his every thought, for that matter. He assumed my hearing was no more powerful than his own. And now he was determined to warn Charlie about me somehow, having heard Bella's words in the kitchen earlier. In his mind, becoming a vampire would be a fate worse than death for Bella.

Charlie shrugged, sipping his beer as he formed his response. "Edward seems like a decent kid. He looks out for Bella."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," Jacob muttered.

"Jacob," Billy warned, worrying his son would say too much, "Perhaps this isn't the time."

"No, Billy, if he's got something to say, let him say it. You know something about Edward that I don't?" Charlie asked.

"Not exactly," Jacob hedged. "There's just something off about the guy, don't you think?"

"A little different, sure, but that's not a crime," Charlie said pointedly. He suspected jealousy was at work in Jacob's mind, which wasn't entirely correct, but at least Charlie sensed some ulterior motive.

"More than a little different, I think. He seems really possessive of Bella, and he gives me the creeps. Don't you think you should look into him a little more?"

Charlie got worked up enough to put down his beer. "Now, Jacob, there's no cause for that."

"Isn't there? You don't really know anything about the guy, do you? For all you know, he could be that crazy serial killer they still haven't caught."

Charlie scowled, but Jacob had tapped into a very real fear Charlie had been harboring for a long time.

"I just think you should be careful about anyone Bella meets up there at that college. Who knows how that psycho operates?" Jacob prodded.

"Yes, well, I don't think Edward fits the profile, but I've got my eyes open," Charlie said, closing the subject, and he was considering running a background check on me when he got back to work on Monday. Nothing would come up, of course…but it would be the suspicious kind of nothing. At least Bella and I would be away from Forks by the time he checked. Maybe the Cullens would know how to deal with such a situation. Surely Carlisle couldn't continue being employed as a doctor while avoiding background checks every so many years.

Jacob sensed that he was testing Charlie's patience and shut up, but he continued to scheme, wondering how he could reveal I was upstairs without bringing suspicion upon himself.

In the end, Jacob failed to find his perfect opportunity, and Bella woke some twenty minutes after Jacob and Billy drove away. Charlie remained downstairs, watching Sports Center now that the game was over, and I couldn't hold onto my worries when Bella placed a sleepy kiss on my neck.

"Feeling better?" I asked while she stretched.

"Much," she yawned. "Are they gone yet?"

I nodded, and a dangerous smile spread across Bella's face.

"Thank God," Bella said exaggeratedly, swinging her good leg over my hip.

* * *

The next day, Bella visited the Cullens with me. Emmett and Jasper had yet to return from their excursion – Bella was told they were hunting – and Esme monopolized most of Bella's attention. Alice stayed upstairs, giving us a little space, and Rosalie barricaded herself in the garage. Fortunately for me, Carlisle was home, and I was free to talk with him about my various concerns.

"A background check? Yes, we certainly have some experience with that little problem. It's fortunate that your abilities allowed you to see it coming. As it happens, Jasper is gifted with computers. I'm sure he can create a history for you without difficulty."

"He does that often, then." It was a statement, not a question. Carlisle's thoughts told me Jasper had an enormous amount of work to do every ten years or so, changing birth certificates, social security numbers, and so on.

"He's tried to teach me how to do it all, but I'm afraid the workings of the digital world remain incomprehensible to me. Perhaps he'll train someone to assist him eventually; it's quite an essential burden he takes on for us."

"Indeed," I agreed. "Have you heard from Jasper or Emmett today?"

"They called me just after midnight," Carlisle said. "They've caught the scents of three different vampires so far, but none of them is Victoria."

"That can't be coincidence," I said, my mind racing through the possibilities. "Even a city as large as Seattle could only support one or two normal vampires at a time. Victoria must have more acquaintances in the area than we'd realized."

"That is indeed a possibility, but not the only possibility," Carlisle replied. I narrowed my eyes, following his train of thought.

"You think the Volturi might be stepping in?" I said, alarmed.

Carlisle sighed. "You have made yourself quite conspicuous, Edward, you know that. Now, with Victoria leaving a string of victims in the area, it would naturally appear to the Volturi that the same vampire was continuing to feed inordinately."

My whole body seized with terror at the possibility. "If the Volturi come here, then Bella is in danger."

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "Alice tells me you've settled on changing Bella. You might consider changing her sooner rather than later, Edward. The Volturi might very well forgive your indiscretions, given that you have yet to raise any suspicion among the human population, but if they find a human who knows the secret…."

She would be killed. There would be no argument that could save her.

"There's no need to panic yet, Edward," Carlisle said, and I saw my own pained face through his eyes. "We have no proof yet that the Volturi have come to Washington. The most likely scenario is that these vampires are connected to Victoria in some way."

"Right," I nodded. "But I'm not sure that alternative is any more comforting."

* * *

"Man, all I could smell was wet dog coming back into town," Emmett griped as he barged in from the garage. "Are they on high alert, or what?"

"Probably unhappy that I'm in town again," I told him, watching Bella look between the two of us. Jasper slipped into the room behind Emmett, avoiding my eyes. He and Emmett had information to share as soon as we were alone.

"Jacob probably got them riled up," Bella supplied tentatively. "My dad invited Jacob and his father to Thanksgiving dinner yesterday."

"Yeah, that had to be awkward," Emmett replied, not letting on that we'd spoken Wednesday night.

"It was," Bella said firmly. "How was your hunting trip?"

"Successful," Jasper said meaningfully. "We found some interesting game."

"That's…good, I think," Bella said, glancing at me for confirmation. She had no idea how to talk about hunting with a pair of vampires.

"Yes, it's good," I agreed with a smile for Bella.

"Bella," Alice swept in, "you'll probably be leaving soon, and you promised me you'd let me put you in your new outfit before you went home."

Bella rolled her eyes, and I couldn't blame her for her lack of enthusiasm. Alice had already been to the Black Friday sales and back by the time Bella and I had arrived, and she'd made several purchases for Bella and me. I had to be grateful to Alice for the distraction, however. Without that excuse, I had no idea how Emmett, Jasper and I would have contrived to speak in private.

As soon as Bella was out of earshot, Emmett and Jasper surrounded me, and Carlisle flitted over to listen as well.

"We found traces of five distinct vampires, but none of them are Victoria," Jasper told me quickly.

"Is there any chance they belong to the Volturi?" Carlisle questioned before I could even form the words.

Jasper shook his head vehemently. "I've had experience with Volturi intervention. They're too sophisticated to leave such blatant trails behind. No, these vampires are untrained and unskilled."

"Then they're definitely with Victoria, you think?"

"That would be my guess," Jasper agreed.

"Looks like she's made a lot of friends since we last saw her," Emmett commented.

"Oh, holy hell," Jasper breathed, turning to look at Emmett. I almost echoed the sentiment when I saw where Jasper's mind had gone.

"What? What did I say?" Emmett asked.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," Jasper groaned. "She's literally _made_ her new friends, Emmett. No one's dared to do anything of the sort since the Volturi put an end to the southern wars…."

"You believe she's creating an army?" Carlisle questioned, desperately hoping Jasper would prove to be wrong.

"I should have seen it," Jasper went on, half-ignoring the rest of us. "The evidence was there…the disappearances, the sloppy trails. Victoria is building an army of newborns to take us on."

I looked helplessly up the stairs, where Bella was chatting obliviously with Alice. "We're going to need help, aren't we?"

"We should report her to the Volturi, Carlisle," Jasper said. "It won't take them long to find suitable evidence to convince them of her guilt. They'll eliminate them –"

"Involving the Volturi could be dangerous for us as well," Carlisle replied worriedly. "If Aro involved himself, if he listened to Victoria's thoughts…and I imagine Aro would make this his business, given our involvement. It would implicate Edward and Bella."

"Then we'd better start calling up all our friends," Jasper said intently. "There are the wolves, too. I mean, they have no reason to want to work _with_ us, but this is their territory, too. If hostile vampires are in the area, they'll go after them."

"Do you have many…friends?" I asked worriedly.

"There's a coven of five up in Denali. They're like us – we've been friends for a long time. I don't think they would hesitate to help," Emmett told me. I realized I'd seen the vampires he pictured before, in Carlisle's mind.

"Only five? Is that going to be enough?" I wondered.

"We have other acquaintance," Jasper said with pursed lips. "Not like us, but they all know better than to hunt in this area. They might not understand our lifestyle, but they respect our wishes."

"And you think they would help?" I asked, cringing internally at the thought of so many human-drinking vampires around Bella.

"Peter certainly would. He was right there with me during the southern wars. I think most of our friends would have enough experience to understand the necessity of stopping this army – and I know many of them would prefer to keep the Volturi as uninvolved as possible."

I let out a sigh. "I think it's time I tell Bella what's happening. You do what you need to do," I told Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize on two counts, firstly that it took so long for me to post this chapter, and secondly that it's shorter than most chapters. This was the natural stopping point, and I figured I'd get something up sooner rather than later. I'm working on getting back into a routine with my fic writing, but it's hard, given that my work schedule is so chaotic. Know that I miss the updates as much as you do, because I thrive on the feedback I get from you, the readers.

I'd also like to remind you that The Fandom Gives Back is going to be having another auction soon, and I will have several reader's-choice pieces up for bidding on – so if you'd like to have a say in some of my upcoming writing, be sure to keep an eye on that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

I knocked unwillingly on Jasper and Alice's bedroom door. The others waited downstairs for me to break the news to Bella. Even Rosalie had returned, mainly to glower at me, but I couldn't blame her for her ire. These were my problems the Cullens were now embroiled in, and I couldn't imagine why they would take such risks for me. For Bella, certainly, but for me?

"Come in," Alice called, and she eyed me warily as I entered.

_Don't beat around the bush, Edward. She hates that._ "Doesn't this look beautiful on Bella?" she said aloud, gesturing to the new outfit.

I took a moment to study the blue-grey dress hugging Bella's form, and had to conclude that it did look beautiful.

"Well done, as always, Alice. The dress is almost as pretty as the girl in it."

Bella beamed, but Alice shook her head at me. "If I hadn't seen for myself how cheesy you would become, I never would have believed it."

"Alice," Bella tutted, apparently fine with my cheesiness. "Were you ready to leave, Edward?"

"Not quite. I wanted to discuss something with you," I said calmly, fighting to hide my anxiety. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Okay," Bella agreed, watching me quizzically. She grasped her crutches and left the salon chair Alice had put her in. I hovered protectively behind her as she struggled up to the third floor.

Inside "our room," Bella turned to me with raised eyebrows. "So? What's up?"

"Bella…um…maybe you should sit down," I suggested, stalling weakly.

"Okay," Bella said slowly as she lowered herself to the bed. "That's never a good start to a conversation."

"No, I don't imagine it would be," I murmured.

_Get on with it!_ Alice's thoughts cried from two stories down, having joined the others in the living room. They all listened in on our conversation, waiting to see how Bella would react. No pressure there. I let out a quick breath.

"Bella, we've got a problem. With Victoria."

Bella blinked at me. "You mean a new problem? Because I thought we already had one."

"Yes, a new problem," I sighed, wishing I didn't have to deliver this news. "Bella, she's in Seattle, and she's building an army of newborn vampires."

Bella furrowed her brow, then snorted. "An army? What's she going to do, lay siege to the Space Needle?"

I shook my head. "There's only one reason for a vampire to need an army, and that's to attack another group of vampires."

"Oh. I see," Bella paled, breathing faster. "She's coming for us, then? And the Cullens?"

"Yes." I watched her face carefully for any signs of panic.

Bella looked around the room, as though Alice might have left some answers lying about for us. "We have to do something. She can't attack Forks. That would be…"

"I know," I agreed, sitting beside her. "Now that we know, we can come up with a plan to stop her."

"How _do_ you know, anyway?" Bella asked with a frown. "Did Alice finally see something?"

I winced. I'd hoped she wouldn't ask. "No, Bella. Emmett and Jasper went to Seattle to check into the situation."

"Some hunting trip," Bella said pointedly. "And how did they know there was a situation?"

"The newspapers reported disappearances in Seattle. We thought it might be vampire-related."

Bella glared at me. "So, basically, you've known all week that something was going on, and you chose not to say a word to me?"

I knew she'd react this way, but I still didn't understand what the problem was. "Why should I have worried you that way? We didn't know for sure that anything out of the ordinary _was_ going on."

Bella sighed. "I appreciate your desire to protect me, Edward, but I don't want our relationship to work this way. You can't shoulder all the burdens. We're supposed to be equals and support each other, and that means that when something is on your mind, it's my problem, too."

"But what good does it do for us both to be worried?" I asked, still not seeing the point. Of course, I didn't mind sharing in her worries and anxieties, but she had enough to be worried about without adding supernatural hypotheticals.

Bella shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't do any good, but it lets us comfort each other, doesn't it? And haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Two heads are better than one?'"

"I believe I have, yes," I smiled. I still didn't see the issue, but if Bella wanted to know these things, I'd tell her in the future. There was no point in arguing about it. "I apologize, then, for keeping this secret, but I hope you know, I had only you in mind."

"I know you did," Bella conceded. "But sometimes, in a relationship, being selfless is really…well, selfish."

I snickered. "So noted."

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked. "I mean, we are going to do something, right? She can't just keep making vampires. I mean, those people aren't being given any choice…they've got lives and families…"

"We'll discuss all that with the others. Jasper has some experience in this area."

"Experience with vampire armies?" Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Jasper's had a strange life, hasn't he?"

"Yes," I had to agree, "I believe he has."

"Can we go downstairs now?" Bella asked. "Or is there more?"

"No, that's it. Let's go – Alice is dying down there."

"Okay." Bella pulled herself to her feet and clomped toward the door. Something about the sight of her, hair loose, skirt swishing, made my heart clench. I stopped her halfway there with a hand on her shoulder. "Bella?"

She pivoted awkwardly. "Yeah?"

"I'm sure you're thinking about everyone but yourself right now, but I need you to promise me you'll be careful in the coming weeks. No matter what happens. None of this means anything without you."

Bella didn't smile, but she gazed back at me with soft eyes. "I want the same promise from you. We both have to get through this…whatever 'this' turns out to be."

I nodded. "I promise, Bella."

"So do I." She stepped up to me, and I embraced her, crutches and all. We stood there longer than we should have. I don't know what Bella was thinking, but I stood breathing in the scent of her hair, enjoying the burn down my throat because it meant she was here, alive, safe for the time being. That was the knowledge upon which my entire universe had come to rest.

"We need to go down there," Bella reminded me. "They're all waiting, aren't they?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Can I carry you, please? I hate watching you go down stairs on those things."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll humor you just this once. God, I can't wait to get this cast off."

"Just a few more weeks," I pointed out even as I gathered her crutches in one hand and scooped her into my arms.

"Can't come soon enough. Although I suppose this isn't _all_ bad." She swung an arm around my neck, grinning. "I still need to take a shower today, you know."

I raised an eyebrow, sauntering out into the hallway. "Is that so? We'll have to rectify that situation as soon as possible."

"I agree," Bella said seriously. "I mean, I know we've got a problem to deal with here, but hygiene waits for no man."

"Ah, but it waits for vampires," I replied on a sigh that was only halfway feigned as we neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Pity," Bella hummed as I set her on her feet. "I guess we'd better plan to take out some bad vampires, huh?"

"Piece of cake, right?" I said, leading her into the room. The others waited for us, scattered around the living room. Alice sat calmly in an armchair with Jasper pacing behind her. Rosalie stood off to one side, arms crossed and scowling. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch in hushed, rapid conversation. They quieted when we entered, all watching Bella with some concern, as if she would burst into hysterics before them. Granted, the sight of her with crutches and a cast didn't inspire great belief in her strength – but however fragile her body might be, her mind was adamantine.

"Are you okay, Bella?" only Esme dared to ask.

"Fine," Bella insisted. "Do we have a plan yet?"

"We were waiting for your and Edward's input," Carlisle replied while I ushered Bella to the open loveseat. "I did, however, contact our friends in Denali, and they're leaving home right away. They're eager to meet the two of you."

"Who are they, exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Bella said, struggling to get into a comfortable position. If she was apprehensive about the addition of more vampires, she didn't show it.

"There are five of them altogether," Carlisle told her. "Three sisters – Tanya, Irina, and Kate – and the other two are a couple, Carmen and Eleazar. Until Edward happened upon us, they were the only other animal-drinking vampires we'd met."

"And they're willing to help us? Just like that?" Bella asked with a perplexed frown.

"They are," Carlisle nodded. "For all vampires, keeping our secret is a great necessity. Imagine what might occur, should our existence become widely known – some humans would want to study us, others, to eradicate us. We could likely survive the onslaught, but at what cost? For most vampires, it would be tantamount to taking out their own food supply. For us, in particular, our existence relies on our ability to interact with the human world. What Victoria is doing threatens exposure, and the Denali clan is just as eager to prevent that as we are."

Bella's brow furrowed. "I get that, but isn't…I mean, it was my understanding that the Volturi took care of things like that. Why aren't they getting involved?"

Carlisle smiled sadly. "This is, indeed, something the Volturi would typically take care of, but in this case, we hope to keep the Volturi as uninvolved as possible."

"Why?" Bella persisted.

"Do you remember," I cut in, "what I told you about what would happen if the Volturi knew you were aware of our kind?"

Bella blanched. "Oh."

"The goal is protecting you and protecting Edward, and unfortunately, we must protect you as much from the Volturi as from Victoria. So now, what's left is to decide how _we_ are going to end this conflict without drawing unwanted attention."

"We have to find a way to have the fight on our terms," Jasper spoke, still pacing. "Attacking them in Seattle would be a catastrophe, and waiting for them to come to Forks would be even worse."

"Somewhere in the wilderness, then? But how do we accomplish that?" I said.

"It's not like we can rely on Alice seeing something," Emmett commented. "Victoria seems to have figured out how to get around that."

"Don't remind me," Alice grumbled.

Jasper stopped in his tracks and turned to face us. "We need someone on the inside. Someone who –"

But Jasper stopped speaking as a horrible stench wafted into the room, and seven vampires wrinkled their noses.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked at a pitch that was somewhere between annoyed and frightened.

"Werewolves," I grumbled.

Bella gaped at me. "Again?"

"The hell do they want now?" Emmett asked, jumping up, ready for battle.

I listened carefully, trying to sort through the array of thoughts approaching. "They have information to share with us. There's a vampire involved…one I've never seen before…oh, hell, they've brought him with them."

Carlisle exchanged a look with Jasper, and they stepped up to the front door and opened it, greeting the wolves before they had the opportunity to knock. Emmett followed, lurking warningly behind them.

"Stay back," I ordered Bella. Though clearly unhappy with the situation, Bella nodded her agreement. The women gathered close around Bella as I followed the men onto the porch.

The leader alone approached in human form. Five others, the three that had visited the house the last time and two more, corralled the unknown vampire forward. He was European in appearance, and his neutral mental accent suggested he was fairly old – not one of Victoria's creations, clearly. He was currently lacking his left arm, which Jacob carried between his large teeth.

"Ouch," Emmett murmured sympathetically.

"I've seen him before." Alice was suddenly at my elbow, peering out into the yard. "He was the third who was travelling with James and Victoria, the one who split before they ambushed you and Bella."

The vampire had only a flicker of reaction to Victoria's name, a mental image of her face, but it was enough to give him away. I guessed Victoria had told him of our powers. He was careful with his thoughts, clearly suppressing many.

"Interesting."

"He crossed onto our lands," Sam announced. "We thought we'd find out if he was a friend of yours before we ripped him to shreds. …I seriously considered ripping him to shreds anyway."

"We don't know him, but we'll take him," Emmett said with a malicious grin. I couldn't fault him for being so eager to get his hands on one of our enemies. I liked the idea of torturing information out of him fairly well myself.

"We're not pleased with the amount of vampire traffic through this area," Sam went on. "I can only assume they're drawn to your…family. If this continues, we may have to renegotiate the terms of our agreement."

"Our friends know where the boundary lines lie," Carlisle assured Sam, "And we wish to be left in peace as much as you do."

"Very well," Sam said, sounding unconvinced. "We hope to have no cause to pay you another visit anytime soon."

"Likewise," Jasper grumbled. Jacob dropped the arm, looking for all the world like he'd be laughing if he could. The wolves backed off just enough for Jasper and Emmett to take hold of the vampire, though he didn't struggle, merely allowed himself to be led placidly into the house. Esme and Rosalie had led Bella into the dining room, away from immediate danger. Emmett forced the vampire into a chair and stood guard, looking to Carlisle for further instruction. I shut the front door as the wolves disappeared into the trees.

Carlisle stepped forward himself, addressing the vampire. "Would you care to tell us who you are?"

"I'd be happy to talk with you, if you would first be kind enough to reattach my arm," the vampire replied pleasantly.

"That sounds reasonable," Carlisle nodded.

"Not it," Emmett, Alice and I declared in unison – Alice and I had realized in advance what Emmett would say.

"Aw, hell," Jasper complained, trudging out to the yard to retrieve the wayward arm.

There was a short, awkward silence as we waited for Jasper to return. Then Carlisle carefully placed the arm back where it belonged, and we all watched as the skin began to knit back together.

Emmett shuddered. "That'll never stop being creepy."

"Thank you," the vampire said. "My name is Laurent."

"And how do you come to be in this area, Laurent?" Carlisle asked, making his interrogation sound like a polite conversation.

"Let us dismiss with the pleasantries, shall we?" Laurent said, looking up at the five of us gathered around. "I came here as a favor to Victoria, but I have no desire to lose my life for her cause. I will tell you anything you wish to know."

"You can start by telling us exactly what Victoria is up to," Jasper said.

"And what she's after," I added. That was the true question, in my book.

Laurent raised an eyebrow. "You're the one, yes? The one she created? The one who killed James? You must have some inkling of what her motivations are. She intends to kill your mate and take you as her own."

"Take me? Doesn't that require some level of consent?" I scowled. I'd sooner dance around in a tutu than let myself be 'taken' by Victoria.

Laurent shrugged. "She is mad as a hatter, that one. In her mind, your human is the only obstacle in her path."

"And to obtain her goal, she's creating an army. How many does she have?" Jasper asked.

Laurent's eyes widened. "You know about the army? You're better than she gave you credit for. When I left her, she had five. She told me she wanted twenty, but she is struggling to control the ones she's made. It will take her some time to reach such a high number."

"Then she hasn't set a date to attack?"

"No, she hasn't…but then, that would alert your little psychic, wouldn't it?" Laurent pointed out, peering at Alice.

"Eyes over here," Jasper growled. "You're going to help us lure her out."

"Oh, no," Laurent protested, raising his hands in front of him. "I have no desire to become further entangled in this conflict."

"Too late," Emmett said, leaning down to get in his face. "You're already in it. And if you want to leave here alive, you're going to do as we tell you."

Carlisle disapproved, but he said nothing, and Laurent gave a sigh of resignation.

"Very well. What would you have me do?"

Jasper spoke to me in his thoughts. _Edward, I think we can lure her out if we let her think you and Bella are alone and exposed._

I shook my head furiously. "We're not using Bella as bait again. She's already got one broken leg."

_Do you have a better idea? How else can we convince her to attack sooner rather than later?_

I shook my head. "Not that way. Surely there's some other way to get her to rush into it."

"Excuse me, boys. If you're done with your private conversation, I have an idea you might like to hear," Alice interrupted.

Jasper and I turned to her, eyebrows raised. Laurent let out an impatient sigh.

"She's only going to attack when she thinks she has the advantage, right?" Alice said. It was obviously rhetorical, but I nodded for her to continue anyway. "So we let her think she's going to lose her advantage. We'll let her know we have friends coming…we'll just let her think they're arriving a little later than they are."

"How much later?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "Long enough to allow Bella to finish up her semester. Not so long that Victoria will have time to do much."

Jasper frowned. "It's a good idea, sugar, but how do we make sure she panics? She might stall even longer, trying to outdo our numbers."

Alice's eyes took on a speculative gleam. "We could send the message back with our friend Laurent here that we've contacted the Volturi. Carlisle is an old friend, after all."

"That still might not be enough," I pointed out. "She might give up her plan for now and decide to take it up later."

"That would still give us time to take care of the problem," Alice replied. "If she has to disband her little army, it will be that much easier to capture her ourselves."

"Okay," Jasper agreed. "We can work with that. I think now Emmett and I should be left alone to give Laurent his instructions," he said meaningfully. Emmett caught his drift immediately, cracking his knuckles with relish. Carlisle simply shook his head and ushered Alice and I into the dining room.

"Boys," he grumbled, moving to stand with Esme.

"No kidding," Bella sighed, looking up from the table. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," I told her, reaching out for her hand that rested on the table. "It's getting late. Your father will be worried. Let me take you home, and I'll explain everything tonight."

Bella pursed her lips. "Fine. But only because Charlie _will_ be getting worried."

I shook my head. "I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I just think it would be wise to get you home now."

"Best go out the back," Carlisle agreed.

Bella stood gingerly and looked at the vampires around her. "Thank you all. For helping us, I mean. I'm so sorry –"

"Hush, child," Esme urged, approaching us. She shocked us both by gathering us in a quick and gentle embrace. "You're our friends, and we take care of our friends. You have nothing to apologize for."

Bella remained quiet, speechless. "Thank you," I managed when Esme released us.

"You'll visit again tomorrow, won't you?" Carlisle asked. "The Denali coven should arrive in the afternoon. They'll be eager to see you."

"Of course," I agreed. "Tomorrow."

I led Bella out of the house, around to the side where my car was parked. The quick drive passed in silence, and I hoped Bella's withdrawal was from anxiety rather than anger.

"I'll be back in a matter of moments," I promised her after walking her to her front door. "I'll wait in your room."

"Okay," Bella said, staring at the whitewashed boards of the porch. "I'll probably have to have dinner with Charlie before I can come up."

"You don't need to worry," I assured her. "Everything is in hand, and I _will_ explain everything later. Just enjoy your time with Charlie, okay?"

"Okay," Bella agreed. "Are you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Is that a serious question?" I teased even as I took her face in my hands. I caught her parted lips just as she made to answer and relished the feathery softness for a long moment.

"Later," I promised again, tearing myself away from her.

"Later," she grumbled back, slipping inside. I chuckled and hurried back to my car.

"I still need a shower. Damned tease," I heard from inside the house. I laughed all the way back to the Cullen house.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this chapter was a little more satisfying than the last – I know 31 was a short one.

In other news, Fandom Gives Back auctions begin on Saturday! I have five stories up for auction, one of which is a Bonne Foi outtake. Head on over to thefandomgivesback dot com, look under stories, and find my name for more info on those.

Sue of the _So You Think You Can Write_ blog is heading up a team to buy a preview of the story known as "Captainward" – I'll put up a link in my profile for those interested.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Is he gone?" I asked Emmett. I'd returned to the Cullens' to deposit my car and find out what had transpired with Laurent.

"Yeah, we sent him off with strict instructions. I think he'll do as we say – he seems like the type that prefers to stay intact – but all the same, Jasper is following him to make sure the message gets delivered. You headed back to Bella's?"

I nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Cool. Keep our favorite human happy tonight," Emmett grinned and winked. I chose not to respond, or rather, to let my departure serve as my answer.

I waited a long time in Bella's room for her to ascend. Charlie managed to heat up leftovers with Bella's guidance, and they ate their meal together quietly. I eavesdropped unabashedly on their conversation.

"So, Bella," Charlie finally ventured, "You know Edward pretty well by now, right?"

I could see Bella's frown through Charlie's eyes. "Yeah, Dad. What's this about?"

"I just want to be sure there are no nasty surprises in store for you. No skeletons in his closet. I've seen too many cases where women get involved with a man, thinking his record is clean, and come to find out he's dealing drugs or visiting brothels –"

Bella snorted her laughter. "Dad, I think I've seen all the skeletons by now." I heard the hint of irony in her tone. "Don't worry, okay? I know who he is."

"Okay," Charlie said amicably. "Just checking. It seems…serious with him."

"I suppose it is…serious. I could see myself with him for a really long time." I chuckled at her emphasis on the word _long_.

"Just…do me a favor and think hard about your future before you commit to anything. I mean, he's your first boyfriend."

"You think I'll end up doing what Mom did?"

"No," he answered slowly. "But _he_ might. I don't know."

"Well, I _do_ know. I'm not your average 19-year-old, Dad. I've been through enough to know myself. And Edward is the same way."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, backing off. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Bella watched television with her father for an hour after dinner. I was becoming supremely bored with the nightly news when I heard Bella struggle to her feet.

"Bells?"

"I think I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed."

"Already? It's early yet."

"Yeah, I'm still tired from yesterday," Bella said, already moving toward the stairs.

"No Edward tonight?"

Bella took a beat too long to respond. "No, he got roped into game night at the Cullens'."

"Oh. Well, okay then. Sleep tight, kiddo."

When Bella made it to her room, I was waiting with the requisite trash bags.

"More eager for that shower than you let on, huh?" Bella teased.

"Please, you know I'm always eager to get you wet," I said, resisting an additional wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Uh huh. You gonna get started on that anytime soon?"

"Oh, now you've done it," I said seriously. I let her gape at me for a full second before I tossed her over my shoulder and carted her into the bathroom.

"I hate when you abuse your power," she grumbled when I set her on the sink counter.

"So you say," I replied easily, tugging her dress over her head.

"You think I'm lying?" Bella returned with an arched brow. A line of goosebumps rose across her bare arms while I watched.

"I think you're in denial," I said as I worked her panties down. "You love it when I manhandle you."

"Depends on _how_ you're manhandling me," Bella said while unclasping her bra. My attention faltered momentarily as I took in the view of a naked Bella.

I cleared my throat. "What kinds of manhandling are acceptable?"

"The naked kind, mainly," Bella said, crossing her legs daintily.

"Oh, I see." I was undressed in the blink of an eye, and I tossed her over my shoulder again. "So this is fine, now that we're naked?"

"It's a fine view, at the very least," Bella said, swatting my left buttock. I ignored it, headed for the shower.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"The bag?"

"Oh, right." I did an about-face and deposited her once more on the counter. "One bag, coming up."

Bella patiently endured the wrapping of the plastic bag around her cast. "How long again?"

"Two weeks," I said, tearing the end of the medical tape with a flourish. "Now, I believe something wet and naked was supposed to happen."

"Yes, let's go," Bella said, nudging me with her foot. "I'm starting to get itchy."

"How terribly sexy," I deadpanned. "Nothing gets me turned on like an itchy woman."

"You're the one that made me wait for my shower," Bella accused as I lifted her into the tub. I shielded her with my body while the water warmed up, and she took that as an invitation to scrape her teeth along my neck. I think she was trying to nibble.

"Careful, I don't want to have to take you to the dentist."

"Shut up," her mouth mumbled against my shoulder. "You're killing the mood."

"Heaven forbid." I twirled her into the warm spray, and she closed her mouth over a surprised squeak.

"What should we wash first?" I asked.

"Hair, definitely hair," Bella insisted.

"Can do." I lathered the shampoo in my hands and set to work. Bella hummed contentedly.

"I'm going to miss this," she sighed.

"What, me washing your hair?"

"You washing my everything. It's nice. I enjoy being doted on more than I thought I would. In the shower, at least."

I turned her around to rinse. "I don't see any reason why I can't keep bathing you after your leg is healed. It's not as though I don't enjoy it myself." I nudged the proof of my enjoyment against her stomach.

"Point taken," Bella laughed.

"It will be even better when you're a vampire. You have no idea how good a hot shower feels with enhanced sensory perception."

"Oh yeah? Will everything feel better?" Bella asked, and I let out a breath at the trail of her hand down my chest.

"Everything," I promised.

"And you don't think you'll get sick of washing my hair after a few hundred years or so?" Bella asked.

"I doubt it," I said, and then shuddered as her hand closed around my shaft. "Especially if you always reward me that way."

Bella grinned deviously and tightened her grip. "_Just_ like this? You never want to change it up any?" She moved as though to sink to her knees, and I caught her by the elbows.

"I like the way you think, but let's leave that until your cast is off."

Bella pouted. "Yeah, all right."

I laughed at her expression. "You look so disappointed."

Bella shrugged. "What? I like doing…that."

I blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"You sound so shocked. Don't most women enjoy it?" she asked. Her hand moved slowly along me, and I struggled to continue the conversation.

"In my experience, women either like it or find it repulsive. I guess I never realized you were in the former group."

"Oh. No, I don't find it repulsive at all. Not with you, at least. But then, with you, it's kind of like eating a popsicle."

I stiffened, blinking at her. "A popsicle?"

"Well, yeah, it's all cold and sweet-tasting. What's not to like?"

"I have no idea how to respond to that," I admitted.

"Just enjoy it," Bella grinned, stroking me faster. "You can handle that, can't you?"

"Yes," I managed. My eyes flickered from her watching face to her water-streaked body to her hand around me and back again.

"I love doing this to you," Bella whispered. "The look on your face is just…breathtaking."

"Christ." I closed my eyes, overwhelmed. Her hand stopped abruptly.

"Keep looking at me," she urged. "Watch me touch you."

I opened my eyes and saw very clearly the woman in front of me. She'd changed so much since that night in September. Just a few months ago, she would have blushed and stammered through such a declaration, and now…now she fully embraced her power over me.

She touched me with a mastery that made my invincible legs tremble.

"Are you close?" She licked her lips, watching me with hooded eyes. I nodded. She tightened her hand, twisted her wrist, gave a confident smile, and I was done for. My orgasm came in a hot rush that completely eclipsed the burn in my throat. In these moments between release and recovery, she made me almost…human.

Bella was so…_good_ for me, and when I met her eyes again, so certain and so at ease, I had an epiphany.

I was good for her, too.

By all logical argument, of course, I was a horrible choice for her. For all intents and purposes, we were different species. I could kill her in a heartbeat – had once planned on doing so – and now I was planning to make her like me: a creature who killed to survive. A creature whose thirst went beyond mere hunger, but rather, was an insatiable ache. I would make her what I was and rob her of any chance at family, at a career, or even at a walk in the sunlight.

And still, against the weight of all this, something inside me believed that the happiness, strength, and beauty she'd acquired was because of me, and maybe those things were worth some sacrifice.

"I've never seen you look so serious after an orgasm," Bella teased, tugging my attention back to her smiling face and her wet body pressed against me. "What were you thinking about?"

"You. Us. How it works," I said, closing her in my arms. "Can we be done with shower time now? I want to take you to bed."

"Yes, please," she nodded, reaching behind her to turn off the water.

"We didn't get fully washed."

"That's all right," Bella grinned. "We can always shower again in the morning."

I toweled us both dry and studied her naked form while she blow-dried her hair. Afterward, I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. With her pale skin bright against her dark comforter, she looked perfect, innocent, except for the expectant look in her eyes as she waited for me. There was only one option – I had to part her legs, lap at the flesh between her thighs like the starving man she made me. I felt her pulse through her skin, rolled her flavor on my tongue. I couldn't stop until I felt her come apart one, two, three times. Only then did I kiss her mouth and push inside her with a new determination that I would always be good for her. Always.

* * *

"So what did you decide to do with Laurent?" Bella asked me when she woke the next morning. We lay in bed together, waiting for Charlie to leave the house. He was going into work, giving a weekend off to the men that had worked over the holiday.

"We sent him back to Victoria with a message. Jasper is following to make sure it gets delivered."

Bella was tucked into my side, and I pulled the blankets up higher over her shoulders, trying to protect her from my lack of body heat and the draft creeping in from the old window.

"What message?"

"That she needs to attack sooner than later. We want to be able to meet her and her army on our terms – not in Forks and not in Seattle. So we're making her think she doesn't have time to build up her army anymore, that she has to strike in a couple weeks. Then we'll meet her with the friends Carlisle is calling in."

"Is that going to work?"

I shrugged. "I hope so. It's better than the alternative. Jasper wanted to use us as bait again."

"Yeah, that didn't work so well the first time. So you think I'll be able to take my finals?"

"Of course. We're going to make sure this affects you as little as possible," I assured her.

"But not at anyone else's expense, right?" Bella asked with squinty eyes. "I don't want anyone getting hurt just so I can finish the semester."

"I promise you, Bella, the situation is well in hand," I said and leaned in to kiss her. My phone buzzed across the room just as I was about to touch her lips.

"Damnit," I groaned, dragging myself away from her. Bella flopped back on the bed, pouting a little while she watched me retrieve my discarded pants and fish my cell phone out of the pocket.

I glanced at the screen and then picked up the call, resigned. "Yes, Alice?"

"Edward, we've got a problem."

Alice refused to explain over the phone just what this "problem" was, only that it was urgent and that I should get to the location she gave me as soon as possible. I knew without asking that Bella would insist upon coming with me, and since Alice hadn't warned against it, I decided to forego that argument.

Thus it was that we ended up in the car, heading toward the boundary line between vampire and werewolf territory.

"Have you ever been here before? To the reservation, I mean?" I asked Bella, who was gazing out the window.

"Sure," she nodded. "Not often. My dad would bring me down here when I was younger, visiting over the summer. When I moved back, we'd go sometimes to visit his friends. Mostly, he came down here to fish, so I usually stayed home. Now and then, though…. The beaches are really beautiful."

"You know a lot of them, then? The wolves?" I wondered.

"I guess so. Not well, if at all. Why?"

"I'm just worried," I said, slowing down for our arrival. "If tensions keep growing between us and the wolves, they might use you as a point of contention. Jacob Black already has tried."

I slid the car into park, and Bella sighed as she turned toward me, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Edward? Don't worry about that right now. We've got bigger problems."

I shook my head. "You act like I can turn it off. Worrying about you is just a part of who I am now."

"Ignore it for a few minutes, at least," Bella smiled, and I followed her out of the car.

"Not likely," I said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Stay close to me, please. Alice didn't tell me what we would be walking into."

"Okay," Bella agreed, and we ventured into the trees, well away from the road and civilization, where presumably we would find some of the Cullens.

As soon as we'd left the car, I began to pick up thoughts. It took me a few moments to make sense of what I was hearing. I recognized Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle, as well as some of the wolves. But there were new voices, too – more wolves, more vampires. I stopped Bella and kept us in place for a moment, focusing in on a few minds in particular and one word that kept running through the wolf minds – _imprint_.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella whispered, alerted by my odd behavior.

"Give me a second," I replied, still sorting it all out. Bella waited patiently beside me, and after another minute, I turned to her, wondering how to explain what I'd uncovered. I couldn't wait to share the irony with her.

"Bella…what do you know about mating?" I asked, fighting a smirk.

Her eyebrow arched upward. "Well, I don't know much about the theory, but I think I've got the practical application down, don't you?"

I chuckled. "I'm talking about animals – how they mate."

Bella shook her head. "I have no idea where you're going with this."

"There are some animals that mate for life," I explained. "They see their mate, and they just know. Lobsters, penguins, swans…and apparently, wolves."

"I'm not following," Bella said helplessly.

"Apparently our werewolf friends sometimes undergo a phenomenon known as imprinting. They see the one they're meant to be with, and the connection is instant and irrevocable."

Bella squinted. "And you're saying…this has happened today? One of the wolves has imprinted on someone?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She tilted her head. "And this is a big deal because…?"

"Because the wolf imprinted on a vampire," I grinned, relishing it.

"Is that even possible?" Bella gaped. "Who is it? What does it even mean…?"

I began to lead her forward again, approaching our waiting friends. "The vampire, from what I'm hearing, is one of the friends Carlisle called in – Tanya. And the wolf," I paused, wishing for a drumroll, "is Jacob Black."

Bella stopped, grabbing my shirt. "You're telling me _Jacob Black_ is now mated for life to a _vampire_?"

"Tell me I'm not the only one who finds it hilarious," I begged, unable to fight back my grin.

"It's kind of funny," Bella admitted, just as we stepped into a thinner section of trees. We found a line of werewolves, only Jacob in human form, facing nine vampires.

"Oh, yeah. What a riot," Alice grumbled, whirling around to glare at me. "Now get your ass over here and help."

* * *

To Be Continued, of course.

**A/N:** So, long time without an update, I know, and a short chapter. I can only promise to try to perform better in the future. Thank you for your patience. That you're still here, reading this, means the world to me. These stories I tell would be meaningless without you, the readers, and I always, always appreciate you.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N:** Thank you to BbEyedGirl for offering to beta for me until I had to take her up on it. I think it's going to turn out to be a beautiful thing. :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"What exactly am I supposed to do here?" I asked Alice, glancing between the lovestruck Jacob and the strawberry-blonde vampire who stood with her arms crossed and a pained expression on her face.

Stepping past Alice, who was clearly agitated, Carlisle explained, "We need a translator." He dropped his voice, too quiet for any of the others to hear, "Tanya won't let Jacob near her, and the wolves refuse to transform. We tried to just leave, but then Jacob attempted to follow, and the wolves reacted rather...loudly."

"Okay," I agreed, and turned to a curious Bella. "Will you stay behind the others? This could get messy."

She nodded, glancing with worry to the wolves. "Be careful, Edward." And she kissed my cheek before hurrying – as best she could on crutches – over to Alice, who pulled her with a protective arm behind Emmett and Rosalie.

One of the wolves snarled, and I whirled around, bristling.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Carlisle asked, placing a bracing hand on my shoulder. I took a deep, calming breath.

"They think Bella would be safer with them," I scoffed. _Mutts. _They were dogs and had the same amount of self-control.

"Let's focus on the matter at hand," he said lowly. I nodded my agreement, knowing Carlisle was right. He turned to the wolves, "What is the problem?"

I listened carefully to the chorus of thoughts, Sam's voice coming through the loudest.

"They think it's some sort of trick," I relayed. "They think one of us must have done something to Jacob to make this happen, that it's impossible for a wolf to naturally imprint on a vampire."

"I assure you, we are as perplexed as you are," Carlisle said to the lead wolf. "Perhaps the only two people who can work this out are Tanya and Jacob."

I listened again. "They don't trust her to be alone with him."

Carlisle sighed. "Perhaps we could take this to neutral territory? Into town, perhaps, where nobody would be at liberty to...misbehave?"

The wolves deliberated and finally agreed. I passed their thoughts on to Carlisle while the wolves retreated into the woods to transform and clothe themselves.

"I think Esme and I will go into town with Tanya and the others. You should stay here with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice."

"Stay? Why?"

Carlisle sighed. "This wasn't actually the problem we called you about, merely a result of it. Alice will explain. We need to end this conflict with the wolves as quickly as possible to get back to more pressing issues."

"Carlisle," Alice spoke up, stepping forward with Bella. "I think perhaps you should take Bella with you. We're going to be moving quickly here."

"Bella? Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked from me to the older vampire and nodded meekly.

While the vampires and werewolves trickled away, I took Bella aside.

"Are you sure I should go? I feel like I should stay with you," Bella whispered, tucking her hands in mine.

"You'll be safe in town," I said, knowing it was true – Victoria wouldn't get near her with a cadre of vampires and werewolves around her. "Out here, I'm not so sure."

"Okay," Bella sighed.

"I'll see you soon," I promised, and she reached up for a kiss before I let Esme guide her away. She looked back at me, biting her lip, and I knew that once again it wasn't her safety she was worried about.

"She'll be fine," Alice said, standing at my elbow.

"I know," I said with a grateful smile, accepting Alice's reassurance even though she could no longer see Bella's future now that it was wrapped up with the wolves. "So what's the real problem, if that wasn't it?"

"Jasper lost Laurent," Alice said, and I blinked.

"Lost him?"

"He cut through wolf territory. Jasper's out trying to pick up his trail now. We were just beginning to help him when the Denali coven arrived and met up with us. We got too close to the border, the wolves turned up, and you saw what happened there. We need to try to find Laurent's trail now...although, I have a feeling he hit the water and went downshore. I see him heading east."

"East to Seattle?" I asked, though from what I was seeing in Alice's mind, I wasn't hopeful.

"I don't think so," she sighed.

"I knew we should have kept his arm," Emmett muttered. I nodded my agreement.

"So what is he doing? Just trying to get away from us and Victoria?"

Alice glanced at Rosalie and Emmett, both grim. "I think there's a chance he might be headed for the Volturi."

At her words, I felt cold in my very bones. The Volturi – a death sentence. Laurent knew about Bella – from Victoria, from being in the Cullen home, from smelling her all over me. As soon as he told the Volturi that I'd let a human into our world, they would come here to deliver the consequences. Consequences that would be taken out on Bella, not me.

"Calm down, Edward," Alice said quietly, taking a bracing hold on my arms. "We don't know anything yet. If he goes to the Volturi, we'll have time to react after they make their decision. And they could take care of the Victoria problem for us, too."

"She was supposed to have more time than this," I said, anguished. There was a huge difference between Bella saying she was ready to become a vampire and being forced into such a huge change early.

"We don't know anything yet," Alice repeated. She tugged on my arms, pulling me out of my frantic thoughts. "Let's start by looking for the trail. We could still catch up to him."

"Okay," I agreed, though I was anything but optimistic.

Jasper had already headed his search downshore, so Rosalie and Emmett went upshore, and Alice accompanied me eastward. We checked every waterway we came to for traces of his scent, but found nothing, even after we'd surveyed the entire eastern border of Washington.

We joined Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper before going back to Forks proper. Rosalie and Emmett had come up empty, journeying well into Canada, and Jasper, the best tracker among us, according to Alice, had made it into California without picking up any trace of Victoria's slippery friend.

"We could keep looking," Emmett said, trying to be optimistic.

"No," I sighed, though I appreciated his ready willingness to help. "It's been hours already. We have no chance of catching up to him."

"If we flew to Italy now, we could potentially head him off," Jasper suggested.

"Without the Volturi noticing?" Rosalie countered.

"Yeah, fair point."

"Let's just head home," Alice said, sympathetic. "Bella needs to know what might be ahead for her."

"I feel like I should talk to her about this in private. Perhaps I should take her home."

"Charlie will be there," Alice informed me. "If you want complete privacy, there's a little cottage on our property that Esme fixed up. She's still decorating, but it's fully functional."

"How do I get there?"

Alice gave me the directions, simultaneously showing me the way in her mind. Afterward, I followed her, Rosalie, and Emmett back to the Cullen home, wondering how life could change so quickly. I wasn't sure I was ready to turn Bella, if it came to that. Not in an emotional sense – in that regard, my only concern was Bella's level of comfort with the change. In a physical sense, however, I had no idea how I would cope with the taste of Bella's blood. I'd smelled it, fresh from the source, during our first encounter – but resisting the scent was nothing compared to having the taste on one's tongue.

I didn't know what would happen if Bella wasn't ready. Perhaps we could run – but would that be any better than changing her? She would still be ripped away from school, from her family. But if I changed her now, perhaps she would regret the way her life ended. A regret like that would be ingrained in her, forever.

"Why would Laurent go to the Volturi, anyway?" I asked the others, frustrated with the turn of my thoughts.

Alice looked back at me. "He must know that the Volturi will go after anyone who helped Victoria build her army. I'm sure he thinks the Volturi will have mercy on him if he turns her in."

"Is he right?"

"Probably not."

I smiled grimly. "Well, there's that, at least."

* * *

The house was quiet when we returned. There was a significant wolf stench, which I soon attributed to Jacob, who sat forlornly in the living room. He offered us little more than a cursory glance, too distracted over Tanya to grace us with his usual animosity.

"She won't even talk to me," he told us miserably. Emmett thought a shower would help with that, but Alice shot him a glare before he could say it aloud.

"She could come around," Alice said, though dubiously. I snuck off to the kitchen, where I heard Carlisle and Esme in conversation with two of the new vampires.

"Edward," Carlisle greeted me, gesturing me forward. "Let me introduce you properly to Carmen and Eleazar."

"Hello," I nodded to the two amber-eyed vampires seated at the table. Judging by the hint of color I saw lingering in their skin, they both appeared to be of Mediterranean descent.

"I hear you have quite the gift," Eleazar said, grinning. I quickly deduced from his thoughts that his enthusiasm stemmed from _his_ gift – sensing the potential abilities of would-be vampires.

"It can come in handy," I replied, reluctant just then to go into the ups and downs of mind-reading.

"And your Bella...I sense an incredible talent awaiting her as well."

A shield, I learned from his thoughts. A protector. A fitting skill for a girl who would put the safety of vampires before her own.

"Edward," Carmen said, leaning forward, "We're concerned for the girl. If the Volturi become involved, Bella's life may not be the only thing at stake. They may want her for the Guard."

My chest felt tight. It had never occurred to me that the Volturi would try to _take_ Bella. What if they dragged her off to Italy, changed her, made her do their bidding...?

"I – I need to see her. Excuse me," I said through choking anxiety, and I turned to hurry up the stairs, where Bella was spending time with Tanya and her sisters.

"Edward, wait." It was Esme, catching me by the arm. I faced her, knowing she must see all the fear in my eyes – fear I couldn't handle, that was new to me after decades of caring for no one. But Esme put her hands on my upper arms, squeezing gently. "Just know, no matter what must be done, we'll be here to help you through it – both of you."

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say or how to respond to such an overture. But I was grateful, and touched that this woman who hardly knew me would be willing to give so much. I could see why the others, Emmett especially, looked to her as a mother figure.

Esme hugged me quickly, too quickly for me to feel anything more than shock, and then retreated. "Go on, find Bella. Lord only knows the stories they've been telling her up there."

I stepped outside the kitchen and paused for a moment, collecting myself. Then I did as directed and walked up the stairs toward the spare bedroom where Bella and the sisters were gathered.

"And then you just left him there? Naked? In the middle of the football field?" Bella was saying when I paused outside the door, which stood cracked open.

"Oh, yes," the one called Irina confirmed. "He didn't wake until the team came in for practice in the morning – it was on the local news."

"And he was still calling us for the next month, hoping for a repeat performance," Kate giggled.

"You three are unbelievable," Bella said, half-laughing.

I chose that moment to knock on the door and ease my way in.

"Edward!" Bella's eyes lit up, and she hopped up from the end of the bed on her one good leg to fling herself into my arms. I held her, pleased with her reaction, but I began to feel uncomfortable when the three vampires stood to appraise me. I didn't have to guess that they were undressing me with their eyes - I could see it in their heads. And their imaginations were clearly practiced in the art.

"You do have a fine specimen, Bella," Tanya said, and Bella pulled away from me with a laugh. I watched the exchange uncomfortably.

"Come on, Tanya, what did we talk about?"

"You said no touching," Tanya retorted, handing Bella her crutches. "We can look though, can't we?"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked back at me. "Tanya, Kate and Irina are the basis of the succubus myth."

I looked at their three devious faces. "Demons who suck men's souls out through sex?"

"Oh, they're always willing participants," Kate said with a wink. She was playful but hardly lascivious, unlike her sisters, and I found I liked her instantly.

"I take it you ladies have been bonding."

Bella tucked herself under my arm, smiling. "They have some great stories."

"I bet," I said, wishing I could leave Bella here, in this moment, when she was happy and carefree. "Do you know there's a werewolf sulking in the living room?"

"I've been telling Tanya she should give him a chance, but she's not going for it."

"Filthy creatures, dogs," Tanya scowled. "I've no interest in bedding a man who might very well lick his own butt."

I fought back a smile, secretly in agreement with her.

"You could always ask him about his preferred methods of personal hygiene," Bella suggested. "I'm sure he'd be happy with any sort of communication at this point."

"I'll consider it," Tanya said, but she clearly had no intention of considering anything to do with Jacob. Nevertheless, her words appeased Bella.

"Please do," Bella said earnestly. "Now that I've got my boyfriend back, I'm going to abandon you, ladies."

"Don't have too much fun," Kate teased.

Bella led the way out of the room and started for the stairs to our room on the third floor, but I stopped her. "I want to take you somewhere else."

"Okay." She seemed confused, but willing.

"Can I carry you? I'm going to have to eventually, but it will be faster -"

Bella let out a sigh. "Yeah, all right, if you must."

"It'll be quick, I promise," I told her. She handed over her crutches, which I took under my left arm as I scooped her up with my right.

Down the stairs, out the back door, across the river, through the forest. Bella kept her face against my neck and her eyes scrunched closed until I came to a stop in front of the little cottage.

"What is this place?" Bella asked, looking around us at the small, tidy lawn and quaint home surrounded by trees.

"It's been on the Cullens' property since they bought it," I told her. "Esme has been fixing it up."

"It's wonderful," she breathed as I put her on her feet. She wordlessly took her crutches from me and moved toward the front door. I followed her into the house, letting her explore, putting off the moment when I would have to tell her the bad news.

"This place is amazing," Bella said, peeking into the bedrooms. She turned around, surveying the living room. "Can't you just picture living here?"

I looked around, at the large armchair by the window that Bella would love for reading, at the low fireplace, at the large but empty bookshelf against the wall.

"I can see you here," I said.

"But not you?"

I just smiled. "I see myself wherever you are, Bella."

She shook her head at me. "So why are we out here? Just to see how nice it is?"

"No. Actually, there are some things we need to talk about. Things I wanted to discuss privately."

Bella lowered herself onto the loveseat, pale and with a furrowed brow. "I'm getting that déjà vu feeling. What's happened now, Edward? What's wrong?"

I knelt before her. "Bella, Laurent got away from Jasper. We've been looking for his trail all day."

"Did we need to follow him? I thought he agreed to give a message to Victoria."

I nodded. "He did, but he isn't keeping his word. Alice doesn't see him going to Seattle."

"Okay." Bella leaned forward, laying her forearms against her thighs. I grasped her hands in mine. "So is that the bad news, then? We're back to not knowing when Victoria will attack?"

I lowered my head. "Unfortunately, no – that's not the biggest problem anymore."

"Edward?" she nudged me with her foot. "You're scaring me. What could be worse than Victoria?"

I hesitated. Bella pounced. "Oh, God, you're not going to break up with me, are you? Like in some misguided attempt to protect me?"

I laughed at that and squeezed her hands. "No, Bella. Even if that could work, I'm far too selfish to give you up."

"Then what is it? Please, just tell me. I'm imagining all kinds of horrible scenarios."

I let out a breath. "Alice suspects that Laurent is going to tell the Volturi about Victoria."

Bella frowned bemusedly. "But couldn't that be good? You said the Volturi were like vampire police, right? So they'll have to stop her? I understand why we couldn't go to the Volturi, but if Laurent is the one to tell them..."

"Bella, there's no way the Volturi won't find out about you if Laurent goes to them."

Bella blanched. She remembered what I'd told her about the Volturi and humans who knew too much. "How can you be sure?"

I leaned forward. "I've seen what they can do, in Carlisle's mind. He spent time with them centuries ago. And Aro, one of the leaders, has the ability to read every thought a person has ever had with a simple touch. If he uses his power on Laurent, he will know everything Laurent knows about us."

"What exactly will happen when they find out?" Bella asked gravely.

"Given the situation with Victoria, I suspect they will want to act immediately. They may go to Seattle first...but afterward, they will come for us."

She bit her lip. "What can we do?"

I sat back on my heels, still holding her hands. "As I see it, we have two options. One, we could run. You would have to leave school, stay away from your family – away from any place where it would be easy for them to find you. You would have to leave this life behind...but you could remain human."

"And the other option is to change me?" Bella guessed.

I nodded.

She sat back, taking her hands away, and she looked pensively out the window. "And they won't punish you for telling me if you've changed me?"

I shook my head. "Their main concern is exposure. If they're satisfied the secret is under wraps, they'll leave it be."

"Okay," she sighed. "Well, that's not so bad, is it? I mean, we were planning on my becoming a vampire anyway."

"It would have to be...much sooner than we had planned."

"How much sooner?"

"Maybe within the next week," I told her reluctantly. I watched Bella's face carefully as she looked down at her hands in her lap, her eyes blinking rapidly as she fought back tears. I felt like the world's worst excuse for a person.

"I wouldn't have time to see my mom again, would I?"

"We could try, but it would be a risk," I said gently.

She said nothing in response, and I sat helpless before her. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella just nodded without looking at me. I'd never felt this far away from her.

"What can I do?" I asked. "What do you need?"

Bella shrugged. "Just come sit with me."

I moved onto the loveseat with her, unsure of myself. She made no move to come nearer. Terrified at the distance, I reached out and touched her shoulder. Bella turned her head toward me. Once our eyes met, the walls between us tumbled down, and I could see all of her fear and anguish. With a choked sob, she came crawling into my lap, curling up against my chest as the tears began to fall.

I held her while she wept, whispering my apologies in her ear. Was it only last night that I'd thought I might be good for her? Was it only this morning that I promised this situation would affect her life as little as possible? And I had failed her in that respect. I should have done more – followed Laurent myself perhaps, or held onto his arm as Emmett had suggested – instead of leaving all the work to the Cullens. I wanted to make this right, but I'd run out of time.

Bella soon quieted, but I kept her cradled against me, afraid of what would happen when I let her go. I knew she loved me enough to overlook my bloody past, enough to tell me she knew what I was and that she didn't care. But did she love me enough not to resent me for this?

"Edward?"

I swallowed. "Yes?"

"I really want to see my mom one more time. Even if it's only for a few hours."

"We could fly out tonight. We won't know how much time we have until Alice sees something. What about your father?"

"I've had this weekend with him. I...maybe I can see him again when we get back. Either way, it will have to be enough."

"Why don't we go back to the house now? I can make the arrangements," I said, sitting up straighter.

"No, wait." Bella grabbed at my arm. "Can we talk about what will happen? If I have to be changed now?"

"Okay. Do you have questions?"

She nodded, and she looked scared. It made my chest hurt.

"How much will it hurt?" she asked me.

I winced. "Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes. Please. I need to know."

"More than anything you've ever felt, Bella."

Bella gulped. "You're going to do it, right?"

"I don't want anyone else going near your neck, but...Bella, your blood...I don't know if I'll be able to stop," I admitted.

Bella tucked herself closer to me. "You will. I need you to be the one to do it, Edward."

"Then I will." We could figure out the logistics later. I was terribly aware, perhaps more than she was of just how little time was left.

"And after I'm changed? What will we do? Where will we go?"

"I don't know," I said, because truly I hadn't thought much beyond breaking the news to her. But Bella knew as I did that she would not be able to be near humans afterward. Returning to my apartment was out of the question. "Maybe we can stay here."

"In Forks?"

"In this house," I clarified. "I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't mind."

Bella nodded. "That would be nice, I suppose."

I frowned. "Do you not want to live here? We can go wherever you want."

"No," she swallowed, "It will be good to stay in Forks. I'll just miss your apartment, I guess. It was starting to feel like home."

"I can keep renting it," I offered. "We could go back after a few decades."

"But that's stupid," Bella said, "It's a waste of money. We won't be living there."

I didn't think she meant it. "It's not a waste of money if it makes you happy."

She smiled then, and I felt a rush of relief. "But it's still stupid."

I shrugged. "I can handle being stupid."

Bella accepted that answer. "Do you think I'll be very different? When I'm a vampire?"

"Not in the important ways."

"What are the important ways?" she asked softly.

I stroked her hair. "Physically, a lot will be different – especially from your own perspective. And you might not feel like yourself for a long time, because of the bloodlust – but you will still be you in all the ways that matter. Your personality won't change. All the same hopes and desires will be there, buried under the thirst perhaps, but there."

Bella pulled away, out of my arms. I watched her get to her feet with trepidation, unsure what she would say next. But I should have known.

"Okay," she breathed. "I think it's time to go to the airport now."

* * *

**A/N:** Another long wait, I know, I know. I feel like I'm finally getting somewhat caught up with my various projects, however, so I hope to start cutting that wait time down.

In other news, I wrote a BF outtake (Bella's POV) as one of my FGB: Eclipse offerings. I'll post it to celebrate when Bonne Foi 12000 reviews. Yes, I'm a whore. Don't act surprised. I'll post it with the other BPoV, under the title Existence and Essence.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

When we went back to the main house, the entire Cullen family stood on the back porch waiting for us. Alice had a duffel bag already packed with clothes, airline tickets and identification. They sent us off to the airport with hugs and reassurances, and we were on our way.

Bella remained quiet, brooding, as we began our race to Seattle. I was torn between letting her have the time to process or drawing her out of her shell.

"Do you need to call your mother and let her know we're coming?" I finally asked.

"No," Bella murmured, distracted. Her eyes watched the passing scenery. "She loves surprises. She'll be happier to see me if she's not expecting my visit."

"She'll be happy to see you no matter what," I pointed out.

Bella shook her head. "I know, but I'd rather surprise her. I don't want her driving to the airport to meet us in the middle of the night. Let her sleep, so I can make the most of my time with her."

"Okay," I acquiesced, willing to go with whatever plan she wished at this point. "Will she have time to spend with you?" I wondered. "Does she work?"

"She's a substitute teacher. She can decline to go in if she's called. She used to teach full-time, but she quit after she married Phil. She wanted to be able to travel with him."

"Do you disapprove?" I asked, hearing something odd in her tone.

"No...I used to. I couldn't understand, when I was 16. How could she give up everything for a man, when she'd told me never to do that? But I get it now." Bella was staring out the window, still deep in her own thoughts. I knew she wouldn't elaborate on her own.

"What do you 'get' now?"

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?" she asked abruptly.

A laugh escaped my lips. "Even if I didn't have a perfect memory, I would never forget _that_."

Bella smiled slightly, looking a little wistful, a little nostalgic. "I knew it was crazy to go with you. I knew you could be dangerous, and I knew I ought to run back to my dorm, go to bed, get my sleep for class the next day. That was the smart thing. But there was something larger at stake - I felt it instinctively. I knew I would regret not going with you. And when you kissed me, I was sure I was going to become a one-night stand, but I didn't stop you because I knew I would regret not being with you."

Bella turned her gaze away from the window at last, focusing on my face. "What I didn't know was that that's how it starts; that's when it becomes more than a relationship."

"I'm not following," I admitted.

"My mom told me never to give up everything for a man, and she was right. You don't give up everything for just any man. You wait for the one who becomes everything. You wait for the one you need in your life in order for everything else to be worthwhile. That's what my mom did...and that's what I'm doing."

"I'm everything?" I asked. What a heady, ridiculous thing that I could be everything to Bella, when I'd been nothing to anyone for nearly a century.

"You are. You know you are. That's what love means."

"As you've already pointed out, Bella, it's not what love means to everyone."

"But it's what love means to me, and I'm the only one who counts, right?" she joked.

"Without a doubt, you are the only one who counts," I agreed.

* * *

The first leg of our journey was a flight to Atlanta. Fortunately, Alice had booked us in business class, which was significantly less uncomfortable than flying coach. Once I'd investigated the flight information Alice had packed for us, I realized it would be early morning in Jacksonville by the time we arrived.

I got Bella to sleep some, albeit fitfully, during the first flight, and I pretended to doze for the benefit of our fellow passengers and the flight attendants. We had a short layover in Atlanta, during which I obtained breakfast for a groggy Bella, and then we continued on our way to Jacksonville. Bella called her mother once we landed; Renee gushed with excitement over the visit and then proceeded to worry about Bella missing school. By the time Bella convinced her mother that the visit would in no way harm her grades, we were in a rental car and on our way to her mother's house.

Renee and Phil Dwyer lived in a small, two-bedroom house on the beach, I soon learned. We pulled up to a rather picturesque scene.

"I'm surprised you never moved here with them," I said, glancing at Bella as I switched off the engine. "This seems like your kind of place. Once the morning cloud-cover burns off, it should be a bright, sunny day."

"Well, Phil got on the team here in Jacksonville about two months after I was in that accident. I was still in rehab, so moving didn't seem like the best thing at the time…and then Charlie was so good about the whole thing that I would have felt terrible leaving him. So I stayed."

"You could have gone to school in Florida," I pointed out. "With your mom here, you surely would have qualified for in-state tuition."

"I guess in a way, I didn't really want to. After the accident, everything just felt…different. I don't know. I guess I wasn't prepared to move in with my mom again as if everything was normal. And I don't mind Washington. The rain becomes…soothing after a while."

"Can you really give up the sunshine?" I wondered. "There could be another way. I could take you somewhere – somewhere the Volturi would never expect us to go. We could hide, until you were ready, for the rest of your life even."

Bella started to get out of the car. "I don't want to hide, Edward. I don't care if I can only go out in the sun when no one can see me. What I care about is being with you. It's that simple."

Before I could say anything more to Bella, a woman that could only be Bella's mother came out of the house and hurried toward our car. She was a short woman, well-tanned from the Florida sun, with eyes just like Bella's.

Bella began to climb out of the car, a difficult process with her crutches, and Renee stopped short upon seeing her.

"Oh my God, Bella. What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, uh…I broke it like, a month ago. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you'd worry too much about it. I get the cast off soon."

"Bella! When are you going to learn to be more careful when you walk, Honey?" Renee fussed, wrapping Bella in a fierce hug once she'd gotten to her feet. By then, I'd made my way out of the car and around to them, and Renee looked me over with wide eyes.

"And is this the Edward I've heard so much about?" Renee asked, releasing Bella.

Bella blushed. "Yeah, Mom, this is Edward."

I stepped forward and held out my hand, as I felt I ought to do. "Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Renee laughed and hugged me instead. "Handsome and polite? Wherever did you find him, Bella? Goodness, you're like a block of ice – did you have the air conditioning on full blast?"

"Poor circulation," Bella supplied for me. "He's always like that."

"You poor thing," Renee cooed, patting me on the shoulder. "Come on inside, you two," she urged.

Slowly, we made it inside with Bella's broken leg and our bags. Renee took us up to the spare bedroom, which she referred to as "Bella's room" even though she had never lived there.

"You get yourselves settled and come on downstairs so we can catch up," Renee gushed, ushering us into the bedroom, evidently fine with me sharing the room with Bella.

"Oh boy," Bella sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

I set down our bags and turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she assured me, but she didn't meet my eyes. "She's just…she's so _happy_, so to think about what it's going to do to her when we fake my death...or whatever it is we're going to do to explain my absence. It's going to crush her."

I embraced her, clueless as to what else I could do. "Maybe we don't have to fake your death. Maybe you can keep in touch, as long as you don't see her or Charlie in person. You could say we ran off to some distant country and eloped."

"And we can't come to visit because it's too expensive to fly on a rice farmer's salary?" Bella filled in, leaning into me.

"Or something along those lines. I think for most parents, it's easier to know that a child is out living their life without them than to know that they're not living at all."

"We should get downstairs," Bella mumbled. "I'm sure my mom is waiting to interrogate you."

"Oh, she is," I confirmed. "She's thought of little else since she realized I was with you. You've been leaving a lot out in your weekly e-mails, haven't you?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "But given what my life is like these days, there's only so much I can tell her."

"Well, I hope you're ready for the Spanish Inquisition now."

"I hope _you're_ ready," Bella taunted, and we made our way downstairs, where Renee waited in the living room. Three glasses collecting condensation sat on the coffee table. I sniffed furtively. Lemonade. Bit early for that, I thought, but I supposed I would have to suffer through it. On the scale of disgusting things humans consumed, lemonade wasn't so bad.

"Sit down, sit down," Renee said, waving us over. Bella sat on the couch with her mom, and I took a chair next to Bella.

"I still can't believe you came for this spontaneous visit," Renee went on, speaking to Bella. "You're never spontaneous."

Bella blushed. "I've been a lot more spontaneous lately, actually."

One of Renee's eyebrows rose. "I see."

"You see what?"

"Nothing, nothing. You two have been dating since September, right?"

"That's right," Bella answered, glancing back at me. I gave her a polite smile, for Renee's benefit.

"Two months, then. Two months, and you've told me hardly anything about this boy," Renee chided. "Go on, Edward. Make up for my daughter's negligence. Where are you from? What are you studying?"

I gave her the prepared answers – I'd grown up in Chicago, had come to Washington to get away from the city, currently studied psychology.

"What do you want to do when you finish college?" Renee asked me, and I realized what Bella was hinting at upstairs. Renee's interrogation was worse than Charlie's. She wanted to be sure that I was good enough for her daughter. At least she hadn't made up her mind on that score yet.

"I'd like to go to medical school and become a psychiatrist," I lied. Bella grinned at me.

"Dr. Masen, huh? I could get used to that."

Renee all but giggled. "Well, I'm glad Bella brought you with her. You know, even when she was with me, she never showed the slightest interest in boys. I wasn't surprised she didn't want to date with Charlie around – nothing like a cop for a dad to kill your love life – but I was starting to worry she'd never meet somebody."

"Mom," Bella groaned. I fought a smile.

"I think if my mom were around, she would have worried the same thing about me," I offered.

"Then you're a perfect match, aren't you?" Renee smiled, charmed by my comment and softened by pity for my orphaned state.

Bella blushed and changed the subject. "How are you and Phil doing?"

We chatted for a bit, or I should say, they did. I tried to stay out of it, to let Bella have this time with her mother. When the sun started to come out, I had to fake the onset of a migraine and go upstairs. I tried to read one of the books I found on the shelf in her room, but mostly, I ended up listening to their conversation. Clearly, Bella adored her mother in a way that most girls didn't. The kind of respectful admiration laced with a hint of resentment wasn't there at all; they talked like good friends rather than mother and daughter, and indeed, that was how Renee saw their relationship.

"That boy of yours sure is something," Renee ventured once she felt she'd pretended long enough to be uninterested. "All you ever told me is that you met him on campus. I'm going to need more details."

"Well…it was a late night on campus. I was coming out of the library, and I tripped on the sidewalk and dropped all my books. Edward was nearby and picked them up for me."

"Polite. Good. And?"

I saw through Renee how Bella bit her lip, trying to fit the story to parental ears. "We started talking, and he walked me back to my dorm." I laughed a little, knowing she wouldn't tell Renee what we'd really done that night. "I didn't think I'd see him again, but a few days later, he showed up at my door. We've been…kind of inseparable ever since."

Renee nodded slowly, then asked what she really wanted to know. "Have you two…you know…?"

Bella turned a bright pink. "Mom! I can't talk about that with you."

"Are you at least being safe?" Renee asked. "I know you can't get pregnant, but you still need to be careful of disease."

"He's clean, Mom, I promise," Bella said.

"And is he good to you?"

"Very."

"Details, Bella, come on. I've waited nineteen years for this moment."

"He takes great care of me, Mom," she said. "Even when we first started dating – one day he heard my stomach growl and dragged me off to lunch. He didn't even get anything for himself and wouldn't let me pay. And when I lost that waitressing job, Edward drove me around to fill out applications. He put another cell phone on his account just because I didn't have one and he wanted to be able to reach me. It's kind of obnoxious, actually. He never lets me refuse anything."

Renee frowned, deliberately. "That was very generous of him – I hope you haven't been ungrateful. You're horrible about gifts...always have been."

"I try not to be ungrateful," Bella said. "Especially since I broke my leg…. Don't tell Charlie, but I've been staying with Edward while my leg's been in the cast."

A devious thought entered Renee's mind, and she was quick to voice it. "Playing house, are we?"

"Mom, honestly. Please don't say anything like that in front of Edward. The last thing we need right now is hints of marriage."

"Is that something you're thinking about?" Renee wondered. "You're awfully young."

"The furthest I'm thinking ahead right now is finishing this semester and getting this cast off," Bella lied. "I'm not sure if Edward is even the marrying type." I wasn't sure, either, and it worried me. Did Bella want to get married? I suppose it wasn't so strange, considering I was currently planning for an eternity with Bella, but marriage seemed something quite different.

Renee nodded pensively. "I just want you to keep your options open. It's only your first year of college after all, and a man will tie you down like nothing else will."

Bella sighed. "But I don't mind being tied down like you do, Mom. You know that."

"That's exactly why I worry," Renee said. "I'm afraid you'll settle down too soon with the wrong person just to have it done with."

"What if Edward's the right one?"

Renee cocked her head – I could tell by the change in angle from her eyes. "Then waiting to find out won't hurt, will it?"

"I guess not," Bella smiled.

"So. When you called, I started planning things for us to do, but with your leg, I think a stroll on the beach is not the best idea. How does a shopping trip sound?"

"Sounds great, Mom."

"Why don't you go see if Edward wants to come?" Renee asked. "Oh, but he probably won't be feeling up to it, will he? Migraines…awful things."

"No, he probably won't be, but I'll go check on him before we leave."

A few minutes later, after a great deal of clumping, she made it to me upstairs.

"Shopping trip, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "I'm sorry you can't come with – I think my mom would like to get to know you better."

I shrugged and got up from my lounging position on the bed to hug her. As always, her heat washed over me, and I knew it would stay with me once she left. "I probably would have bowed out anyway, even if the sun had stayed away. You should have some time alone with your mom. I don't want to occupy all her attention."

Bella laughed. "I think you already are. Won't you be bored here by yourself?"

"I'll find something to amuse me," I assured her. "Don't even think about me – just go have fun with your mom."

"Don't think about you? That's likely," she grinned, hauling herself up by my shoulders to kiss me. I held her there a beat longer, wanting her to know that in these stressful days, I would not desert her.

* * *

Bella and her mother had been gone for a few hours when my cell phone rang.

"Hi, Alice," I answered.

"We've got a problem," she sighed.

My stomach sank. "Another one?"

Alice, to my surprise, laughed. "Not that kind of problem. A wolf problem. An infestation, really," she said with audible frustration.

"You're losing me, Alice," I admitted.

"Tanya has started to warm up to Jacob – she's talking to him, anyway – and now he refuses to leave, and he won't shift into wolf form, so now the whole pack, out of worry for his safety, is roaming around here."

"In the house?" I asked, alarmed. Someone was going to get killed.

"No, outside it. But their stench is everywhere," Alice complained.

"Well, that's awful. But…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. I just needed someone to complain to, and everyone here is super edgy as it is."

"I can't believe Tanya is actually giving him a chance," I replied, pacing around Bella's room. There wasn't much here that actually belonged to her, but there was a cork board covered in photographs.

"Well, he was pouting so much that Kate forced Tanya to go for a walk with him last night. I guess Tanya finds the little-lost-puppy-dog thing cute. Plus, I suspect she's intrigued at the prospect of sleeping with someone who's both stronger than a human and warmer."

"I guess that makes sense," I said, referring to the last part. "But I don't know how she's ever going to get over that smell."

"They say love is blind. Maybe it's anosmic, too."

"For both of their sakes, I hope so."

"How is it going down there?" Alice asked politely, as if she hadn't been keeping tabs on us.

"It's fine. What are Bella and Renee up to right now?"

"Girly stuff. Reminiscing. As I see it right now, Bella's going to make the transition well."

* * *

Bella and Renee didn't return until early evening. I still had to wait about an hour for the sun to go down before I could creep downstairs. After they'd come home, they'd deposited their shopping bags in the living room and headed into the kitchen to make dinner "together." Really, Bella did most of the work and gave Renee small tasks she couldn't mess up.

I cleared my throat when I reached the kitchen doorway and both women looked up.

"Are you feeling better, Edward?" Renee asked.

"Much, thanks," I lied. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you today."

"You probably would have been bored," Bella said.

"You would have spent a lot of time waiting outside dressing rooms," Renee added.

Renee and Bella chattered away about their day, and I sat listening to them, watching them finish cooking. Once the food was ready, I forced down some uncomfortable bites – Renee was watching me like a hawk for signs of a healthy appetite.

After dinner, I excused myself to the bathroom and for once actually meant it - I had a glob of chicken fajita in my stomach that had to be ejected as soon as possible. While upstairs, I could tell Bella and Renee were diving into an intimate conversation, and I decided not to return. They'd pulled out some photo albums, and I didn't want to be a distraction.

When Bella finally came upstairs, her face was somber, and she brought several photo albums with her.

"I have copies of most of these photographs, but I'm afraid I won't be able to remember the stories behind them once I've been changed. Can I tell them to you, so you can tell me afterward?"

"Of course," I said, amazed that she sounded at all hesitant in asking. Didn't she know I'd give her anything in the world right now?

For the entire night, she sat between my legs, and I looked over her shoulder at pages and pages of pictures while listening to her stories. Around five in the morning she began to yawn so often that I insisted she try to get some sleep. Her mother, I suspected, would be up in just a few hours.

Bella slept soundly thanks to her exhaustion, and I continued to flick through her photo albums, committing to memory as much of Bella's life as I could in the time we had left.

* * *

Bella was eating lunch with Renee on the sunny back porch when the call came. It was Esme, relaying what Alice's latest vision had shown.

"Edward, I'm so sorry but it's time for you and Bella to come home."

I froze, watching Bella laugh at something her mother said. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. The Volturi have made their decision. They know about you, your involvement with our family, Bella, the wolves – it's too much for them to resist. Aro, Marcus and Caius are getting on a private plane tonight."

"Tonight?" I swallowed, meeting Bella's eyes through the sliding glass door. Her face fell, seeing my expression. I couldn't begin to guess how I looked to her.

"Tonight," Esme said. "I'm sorry – truly – but you have to come back now. Alice is booking your flight and Carlisle is getting the cottage ready – Alice thought Bella would want to be changed there."

"Okay," I murmured. Bella made some excuse to come inside, and I watched her with worry. "Have Alice text me the information?"

"I will. Tell Bella...well, just tell her we're all sorry for the way this is happening."

"Okay," I said again, distracted. Bella was inside the house now, coming toward me.

I mumbled a goodbye to Esme and looked hopelessly at Bella.

"What's wrong?" she asked right away.

I pulled her aside, out of her mother's view. "It's time, Bella."

She frowned, confusion coloring her face. "I thought we had a few days, at least..."

"Esme just called. Alice had a vision of the Volturi getting on a plane tonight."

"Why so soon?" Bella was pale, paler than normal, and I could hear her heart beating faster. "I thought the Volturi never moved that quickly."

I hated breaking this news to her. "If it were a usual case, I don't think they would be so interested. Unfortunately, there are a lot of factors grabbing their attention – you being human is perhaps the least of them."

"You're saying it's not even about me? What is it that they want?"

"I don't know exactly what they want, but with Victoria's army, and the werewolves, and the Cullens having such a large coven...I guess they felt they had to step in sooner rather than later."

"Tell me honestly, Edward – are you in danger? Are the Cullens?"

"No, Bella," I rushed to reassure her. "We're changing you – that means no laws are broken, and the Volturi have no reason to do anything to us. You should only be worried about yourself right now."

Bella bit her lip and looked up at me with wide eyes. "I'd feel better worrying about someone else."

I brushed my thumb across her dry cheek. "Our main goal is getting back to Forks. Just focus on that for now. What do you want to tell your mother?"

She thought for a moment. "I'll tell her you found a deal on last-minute tickets. She's thrifty; she'll like that."

"I'll go upstairs to pack – unless you want me with you?"

"I'll be fine until we leave." She squeezed my hand and turned to go back to her mother. I wanted to keep my eyes on her, but time was of the essence. I went upstairs and packed away everything at my own speed while Bella made her excuses to her mother. Renee asked her to stay one more day, even offered to pay the difference on the tickets, but Bella deflected with talk of school assignments.

Renee gave up with a little sigh. "Well, there's always spring break." Bella didn't respond.

By the time they made it inside, I was waiting by the front door with our bags.

"My, aren't you industrious," Renee said, baffled by my speed.

"There wasn't much to pack," I replied. My phone chirped in my pocket, and I checked it while Renee fussed over Bella one last time. Alice had sent me the flight information – we had less than two hours.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I interrupted, "But we really do need to go now. Forgive us, Renee," I added apologetically.

"I understand," Renee sighed, hugging Bella once more. "Let me know when that cast comes off, won't you?"

"I will, Mom. We'll talk soon," she lied. Bella hugged her mother back tightly, taking in one last embrace. I looked away to give them that moment, but Bella pulled away abruptly and gave her mom a smile. "We'd better go. I love you, Mom."

Something in Bella's tone touched a chord with Renee – it must have, because she fought back sudden tears and forced a smile. "I love you too, Bella, my sweet girl."

Bella began to cry on the way to the car, careful to keep her face turned away from Renee's watchful eyes. As we pulled out of the drive, I reached for Bella's hand, knowing there wasn't a thing I could say in this moment that wouldn't be trite or trivial, knowing words would not comfort her.

I wished I could pull the car over and hold her for just a moment, but there was no time. We would have to speed to the airport as it was, and it was very hard for me to focus on listening for highway patrolmen when I could smell nothing but the salt of Bella's tears.

Bella had recovered her perfect composure by the time we reached the airport and even managed to smile at the rental car attendant who handed over her luggage from the trunk.

Still, as soon as I could, I pulled her out of public view and embraced her tightly, as much for my comfort as hers.

"I'm all right, Edward," she said before I could even ask. Her face tucked easily into the crook of my neck. "Just promise me you'll love me forever, and that's all I need."

"I will love you every single day of forever," I vowed without a trace of hesitation. She'd told me I was everything to her. "Everything" didn't even seem adequate to describe what she meant to me.

Bella pulled back and looked up at me with those calm, brown eyes. "Then let's go home."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Can we stop at the police station?" Bella asked when we passed the Forks city limits. "I need to say goodbye to my dad."

I glanced over to her ashen face and felt, as I had since yesterday, completely helpless. "Of course."

There were only police vehicles in the parking lot when we pulled in.

"Let me help you inside," I said, eyeing the steps. There was a ramp, but it was around the side of the building.

Bella nodded, and we got out of the car. Inside the police station, things were quiet. A desk jockey glanced up at us, gave Bella a smile of recognition, and went back to the crossword puzzle he was working.

"I'll wait here," I murmured. This wasn't about me, after all, and as much as I wanted to stay near Bella, my presence would change how Charlie interacted with his daughter.

Bella looked at me for a quiet moment and then clomped her way back to her father's office, where he was, as far as I could tell, signing off on case reports.

"Hi, Dad." It was impossible to see the scene through Charlie's mind, cloudy as it was to me, so I merely listened.

"Bella! That was quite a disappearance you made."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision."

"So I gathered. How is Renee?"

"Fine. Her usual self."

"Good, good." An awkward pause followed. "So what did you come to Forks for? Don't you need to be back at school?"

"Um, yeah," Bella floundered. "But I forgot something at the house. A book I need for class. So Edward drove me out here to get it."

"That's nice of him." Charlie paused, and I heard papers rustling. "He's good to you. I'm glad."

"He really is."

Another pause. "Heading back then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we need to get going. I just wanted to come and say goodbye."

"All right, then." I heard a chair scrape across the tile floor as Charlie stood. They were hugging, I guessed.

"I love you, Dad," Bella said in a whisper.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," Charlie said gruffly, emotional for reasons he couldn't explain. They separated; Bella's breath hitched. "Tell that boy of yours to be careful driving back."

"Sure, Dad. I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care, Bells."

I heard Bella begin to move, and I crossed the room to meet her, ignoring the glance of the officer in the room and his bland thoughts. When Bella came out of the office, she wore an expression that would seem calm to a casual onlooker, but I could see the tension around her eyes and mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Bella nodded and moved toward the exit, leaving me to follow.

In the car again, I examined her. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she wanted to.

"Is there anything you wanted to get from your house?" I asked. We didn't have much time, and if there were any personal effects she wanted to keep, it was time to get them.

She swallowed hard. "Yes. My photo albums are there. And a quilt my mom made for me."

"We'll stop there, then."

"There are still some things in my dorm room, too. I only had you bring to your apartment the things I needed."

"I'm sure one of the Cullens would be happy to go and get them."

"No, they've done too much already. It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter," I insisted. "We all want you to have as few regrets as possible. None of us had any chance to prepare for this life. You're giving them the opportunity to fix that – vicariously, at any rate."

Bella remained in the car while I went inside the house to gather her things. I was surprised she didn't want to go in, but I didn't press the issue. After I gathered the items she requested, plus a few more I thought she might want, we returned to the Cullen home, and I began to consider the task awaiting me. Bella wanted me to be the one to change her, and I knew she believed I could do it. What I wasn't sure of was whether _I_ believed I could do it. Though I had learned to ignore it, the scent of Bella's blood still burned in the back of my throat. The thought of it alone made the ache flare higher. How would I stop myself when confronted with the taste of her?

We reached the end of the long drive. I turned to Bella, who was already watching me.

"Last chance to run away together," I said.

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm not running. Why fight the inevitable? We can run away once I'm a vampire – I'll be able to keep up then."

I smiled at her fondly, sadly, knowing she wanted to be brave for me. "Let's go see what's next, then."

As soon as I opened the car door, the stench of wolf hit me. I helped Bella inside, where the odor only grew stronger.

"Alice wasn't kidding," I complained.

Bella shot me a quizzical glance.

"It reeks of wolf in here," I explained.

"Are they all still around?"

I nodded. "The area is swarming with them. They're on high alert now that they know more vampires are coming to town. They feel duty-bound to protect Forks."

"I'm glad. I know the Volturi aren't coming to hurt anyone in the town, but if they get hungry...someone needs to protect the people."

Carlisle and Esme came into the room then, ready to guide us through the process of changing a human into a vampire.

"Welcome back," Esme said before she embraced us each in turn. "The cottage is ready – we thought you'd want some privacy for this. The rest of the family would like to wish you well before you go, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Bella said with a tone that spoke of astonishment, and I knew she still didn't understand that the Cullens already considered her a part of the family.

Slowly they trickled in. To my surprise, Rosalie was the first to approach.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for you, Bella," Rosalie told her, carefully touching her arm. "You deserve better."

Bella shifted her weight awkwardly. "Thank you, Rosalie." Rose turned away, but cast a glare at me. _This__is__your__fault_.

I ignored her. Bella wanted this, if not in this manner. She needed my help to get through this, not my guilt.

"When you've finished the change, we'll go hunting," Emmett said, stepping forward from behind Rosalie. He enveloped her in a hug, dwarfing her tiny figure, and Bella's eyes went wide at the action. "I'll show you how to bag a grizzly."

"Grizzly. Grizzly as in _bear_?"

Jasper walked into the room from the kitchen at that moment. "It's not as bad as it sounds," he said. Jasper also hugged Bella, but this was intentional. We could all feel the sense of calm, laced with a hint of excitement, that Jasper sent Bella's way, but she alone seemed oblivious to it.

"I think I'd rather start small," Bella said worriedly, looking between the two vampires.

"Small," Emmett scoffed. "You'll see – it's the big game that's really satisfying."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Do you really think she's interested, Emmett?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked obliviously. "Grizzlies are the best. The only thing better is polar bear, but I always feel guilty after eating one of those..."

"Okay, enough," Esme interrupted. "You're going to make the poor girl nauseous."

"Are you nauseous, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Um...getting there," Bella said, glancing to me. "You won't let me eat a polar bear, will you?"

"Never," I chuckled.

"Time to give someone else a turn," Rosalie sighed, and she carted Emmett off to a chair in the corner. By the stairs, Tanya and Jacob were waiting, not touching, but standing in close proximity. They came forward, eerily in tandem.

"I still don't believe it," Bella said to them. "Are you really going to attempt this?"

"Well, the smell will take some getting used to, but he can be quite sweet," Tanya replied. "Not all of us can have your good fortune in love."

"Please," Jacob scoffed. "Bella knows what she's missing out on." He punctuated this statement with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, please, Jake. You're just jealous that I found my vampire first."

Jacob shrugged, giving up the contest. "You sure you want to do this, Bells? The pack will totally take on these Italian leeches for you. Hell, they've been itching for a fight."

Bella shuddered. "No, I don't want anyone else in harm's way because of me. This is what I want."

"If you say so." He seemed skeptical but indisposed to argue with her.

Kate and Irina interrupted the exchange, greeting Bella with bright smiles.

"We're going to have _so_ much fun when you're not breakable anymore," Kate gushed.

"You must go hunting with us. The boys think they're the masters, but they know nothing about the chase," Irina quipped. "That's the best part."

"Are we still talking about food?" Bella asked, picking up on the hint of innuendo in Irina's voice.

The vampire just laughed. "You'll see when you wake up. I have a feeling the first thing on your mind won't be a grizzly bear."

Bella laughed. "I never thought it would be."

The moment of levity ended when Alice came for her turn with Bella. She'd been deliberately hanging back, waiting for the others to finish, knowing she would want to monopolize Bella's attention.

Alice tried to be sedate, but Bella rolled her eyes and waved her over. "Come on and hug me, Alice. I know you want to."

At that, Alice rushed forward and drew Bella into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. I see a smooth transition for you. You'll be _so_beautiful."

"Thanks, Alice."

"And your parents are going to be fine, truly."

"Will the Volturi be satisfied?" Bella asked while she worried at her lip.

"As things are now, yes. I don't know how that will change when they get here. The wolves are hard to see around."

"Okay." Bella didn't look satisfied. She hesitated. "One more thing?"

I saw as soon as Alice did what Bella intended to ask. Alice just smiled. "Yes, Bella, he will."

"Of course I will," I added, amused at her silliness. She wanted to know if I'd find her beautiful as a vampire, and how could I not? The vision Alice had was breathtaking all on its own. The real thing would bowl me over, I was sure.

Bella blushed and looked away. "I suppose it's time, then."

She turned toward the door and found Carlisle blocking her path.

"There's one last thing to attend to first, actually," he chuckled.

Bella looked back at me in confusion, then to Carlisle. "What?"

The doctor simply pointed at her leg, still encased in plaster.

"Oh! That."

"I've got everything set up in the dining room, if you're ready."

Bella snorted. "Are you kidding? I've been ready to get this cast off since you put it on me."

"Well, let's not waste any time," Carlisle said, and he took Bella to the dining room. Alice mentally advised me not to follow. _Carlisle__can__help__her__prepare__in__ways__the__rest__of__us__can't._

I nodded to show I understood. "Am _I_ going to be able to do this, Alice?"

Alice perched herself on the arm of one of the sofas. "Yes. And do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because _she_ needs you to be the one to do it. You can't let her down, not now."

But what if I couldn't help letting her down?

Alice huffed. "Enough, Edward. You _will_ stop. I love her too, you know. Believe me when I say I wouldn't let you do this if I wasn't sure you could."

"Of course, Alice. I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"As you should be," she said tartly.

A saw began to whir in the dining room, and Esme hurried in to offer her support. Taking that as a cue, I started to move toward the door, but Alice stopped me.

"Not yet. Let them have a bonding moment, okay?"

"They'll have plenty of time to bond later," I complained.

Alice just smiled, as though humoring a small child. "Yes, but she already trusts you. It's important that Bella goes into the next life with confidence in all of us."

"I don't understand," I admitted, and her disconnected thoughts and visions were doing little to enlighten me.

"Bella's not used to being taken care of, but she's putting herself in our power by doing this. She's going to depend on us – you mainly, but she's still going to be a newborn, and it will require all of us to keep her from doing any harm."

"All right," I grumbled, accepting her rationale, though it gave me an odd, prickly feeling. I wanted Bella to rely on me alone – ridiculous, but how I felt nonetheless.

While Carlisle worked, he and Esme talked to Bella about the change, what she could expect during and after, and why there was really nothing of which to be afraid. She seemed to take their word better than mine; I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or offended.

When they'd finished, Bella walked out without crutches and came straight to me.

Does it hurt to walk on it?" I asked her.

"A little," she admitted.

"It's a trifle too soon to have the cast off, but your venom will do the rest of the work," Carlisle said to me.

We stood silent for a moment, all of us. No one wanted to be the first to suggest what had to happen next.

Bella sensed the tension too. "Let's go to the cottage now, Edward."

I nodded and looked to Carlisle. "Maybe someone else should be there, in case I lose control."

"That would be wise," Carlisle agreed. "It's very difficult, especially the first time."

Alice was glaring at us, but I ignored her. Bella didn't look very happy about the conversation, either.

"Can I have some time alone with Edward first?" she asked, looking up at me. "Just an hour?"

"Take two," Alice suggested. Apparently, she knew something she'd managed to keep from me.

"Two hours," I agreed.

"I'll be there when you're ready," Carlisle promised.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Bella and I walked out side by side until we reached the river. I scooped her up to get her across the river, and I carried her the rest of the way. The cottage had been finished literally overnight, now completely furnished and ready for us. I sat Bella down in the living room, and then followed as she wandered down the short hall. There were two bedrooms. The larger was completely furnished, I discovered. The smaller bedroom held only a medical table with straps attached. Bella blanched at the sight.

"Is that for me?" she asked with alarm.

"I believe so. What bothers you about it?" I asked, mostly teasing, but also concerned. We might _have_ to strap her down during the change to keep her from hurting herself.

"It's so...clinical. It's not the way I imagined it would happen."

"How did you imagine it?"

"For some reason, I assumed it would be in a bed," Bella admitted. She turned to me, smiling sheepishly. The way her hair fell around her face made her look so young in that moment. "I guess I thought it would be more...romantic."

If only there were a way to turn this into something good for her – if not something romantic, at least something painless. I didn't want to steal the youth and innocence that was still so evident in her eyes.

"It's not going to be like the sexy vampire cliché you'd see on TV," I told her reluctantly. "We can accomplish it anywhere you like, but it's going to hurt. You're not going to look back on it fondly, no matter what we do."

"Then I want what comes before it to be special, at least," she said, and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around my neck. I brushed the hair away from her face, the better to look into her earnest eyes.

"We can do anything you want."

"Then let's go into the bedroom," she said.

"The bedroom?" I thought I knew what she was hinting at, and I would hardly refuse her, but I _was_ surprised.

"Everything I've heard about newborns makes me worry that I might not be myself for a long time. I want to make sure I remember what it's like to be with you. I can't lose that."

"Bella, I won't let you lose that," I promised, and it was impossible to keep from kissing her when her face was so sweet and wistful. She responded with eager lips.

Though we'd made love just days ago, it felt like years had passed, and my body responded to Bella with all the fervor of the long denied. She seemed to feel the same.

I carried her into the bedroom. Standing at the foot of the bed, I slowly took her clothes off. She tugged at mine more urgently, but I was going to make this last. Although this would not be our last time - God knows I wouldn't let it be - it was the last time I'd have with her as a human.

I wasn't worried about the loss of her human softness. If anything, I craved the time - perhaps not long in the making, I noted with excitement - when Bella would be unbreakable in my arms, and I could make love to her without reservations. But the human side of her had drawn me in from the start, and the feel of her this way deserved to be preserved eternally in my memory, as it would be.

"My leg looks ridiculous," she complained when she stood naked before me. Indeed, the healing leg was quite skinny after its month of confinement.

"It's cute," I chuckled. "Besides, it won't be that way for long."

"Are you sure it won't stay this way forever? Dr. Cullen said it would go back to normal during the change, but..."

"It will, but even if it doesn't, you'll still be perfect to me," I promised.

"I suppose I shouldn't worry," she said, laying a hand on my bare chest. "You turned out pretty perfect."

"And I was dying of the Spanish flu," I pointed out. "I could have been scrawny and bed-headed for all eternity."

"You'd be cute with bedhead," she grinned, apparently reassured. "Have I told you today that I really, really love you?"

"Not today, no. But I know anyway," I said and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, my brave girl."

She kissed my chest. "Show me?"

"I'll never be able to show you enough, but I'll try."

I pulled back the covers and placed her on the smooth, white sheets. I crawled in with her and pulled the blankets up to our heads.

"Cold?" she teased, amused by my antics.

I would not be deterred. "This is our own little world for now, here in this bed. Nothing else exists."

"Okay," she whispered, understanding my seriousness. "Just you and me."

She cupped my face in her hands, and I kissed her slowly. There would never be enough time to fully appreciate the hot brush of her tongue or the delicate plumpness of her lips. Every sensation with her was so rich, so complex. I hoped she would feel the same range of pleasures once she too had the senses of a vampire.

We lay on our sides kissing until my impatience overcame me, and I rolled her onto her back, careful of her still frail leg.

Her thighs parted easily for me, and as much as I wanted to do everything with her, just one last time, we only had a few hours. I looked down into her eyes, so dark and somber, an expression that rarely showed itself when we were together like this. Bella lifted her hand and grazed her fingers over my cheek, seeing something in my expression that worried her. "Edward...are you sure it won't matter to you when I'm not human anymore?"

"I am sure," I promised. I was surprised she could even think such a thing. "Bella, I'm not worried."

She looked uncertain, and it pained me. "Have faith in me, Bella. Have faith in my love." I pressed my nose to the tip of hers. "I will never want you less, or love you less than I do right now. I wouldn't lie about that."

"I know you wouldn't." Her eyelashes were damp from unshed tears.

"Then don't be afraid," I murmured against her lips. And then I slid slowly inside her. She gasped but made no objection to the intrusion. "It will always be like this. Always."

She wound her arms around me as tightly as she could and pressed her lips back to mine as I loved her the best that I could. Her petite body seemed even more fragile than usual somehow, and I was careful to be slow and delicate in my kisses and touches. I'd thought, when we entered the bedroom, that we'd have one frantic final time, but now all I wanted was to make it last as long as possible. Everything about her was so very precious: every blush, every soft place, every breath. It was hard to believe that I would really be able to remember all these little things forever - I felt like I had to memorize them all once more.

"Hold me," she whispered, placing her hands on my face. I slid my arms beneath her, cradling her close, and we stayed pressed together that way, rocking slowly, until she came in slow, burning waves. I followed quietly after, releasing everything I had into her as I floated off to the place only she could take me.

The smell of tears drew me back down. I kissed them away, but they kept falling.

"Bella - Bella, love, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I can't help it."

I raised myself up enough to look into her eyes. I'd rarely seen Bella afraid, and never of something I couldn't fight.

"Talk to me," I begged.

She ran her fingers distractedly over my shoulder. "This is the hardest part, that's all. I knew it would be, but I still wasn't prepared."

I nudged her chin to get her to look at me properly. "Bella, I know you've had to say a lot of goodbyes, but this isn't one of them. You're not saying goodbye to me. You'll never have to – never."

"What if I can't remember you when I'm a vampire?" she worried, digging her fingers into my skin. "What if I don't remember how I feel about you? I don't want to forget this."

"If that happens, I'll remind you, Bella. I won't give up until you remember everything."

"Do you promise?"

I pressed a kiss to her temple, then her cheek, then her lips. "I swear it."

For a long time, I held her curled tightly in my arms. We didn't speak; what could be left to say? But I couldn't bring myself to call for Carlisle, either.

In the end, as usual, Bella proved the braver of us.

"I think it's time, don't you?"

"We could wait a little longer," I offered. "The Volturi aren't even on a plane yet. As long as you're changing when they get here -"

"There's no reason to wait now. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I want it to be over."

"We'll do it now then." I got up and dressed quickly, then helped Bella back into her clothes.

"I want to do it in here," she said. "I'm sorry, but that gurney in there is just too creepy."

"Okay," I agreed, smiling at her assessment. "We'll do it here."

A knock sounded on the cottage door. It was Carlisle, and I read from his thoughts that Alice had sent him.

"Come in," I murmured. Carlisle slipped quietly into the room.

_Are __you __ready?_ He asked me privately.

"I believe so."

_I've found that the transformation is more efficient if the venom is injected at multiple points - the neck and wrists, at the very least, but other points as well, if you can manage it. I'll stay just outside - I'll monitor Bella's heart rate for you and let you know if you're taking too much. It's best if you try to simply close your throat off during the whole process. Ingesting the venom seems to trigger a psychological response akin to a release of endorphins in humans. The taste will make you want to feed, but it's manageable by itself._

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle."

Carlisle turned to Bella, who had been watching our mostly silent exchange.

"I'll be near if you need any help, but I think you should both be fine."

"Thank you," she said. "I really appreciate all that you've done for us, Dr. Cullen."

"I think it's time to start calling me Carlisle, don't you?" he replied and offered her a paternal smile. "I must say, it will be good to have some youth around again. I hope you're comfortable staying with us for a while."

"I'd love that," Bella said sincerely.

Carlisle excused himself, and Bella went to the bed without prompting.

I joined her, sitting next to where she lay. "I'm going to do my best at this, Bella, but it will hurt. A lot."

"I know. I won't hold it against you."

One by one, I catalogued the places I would be biting, pushing up her sleeves and moving her hair away from her neck. I listed each vein for her so she would know what to expect.

"I should do the femoral artery, too," I said, glancing down at her thighs.

"I'll just take them off, then," Bella murmured, scooting out of her jeans. "Will you make sure I'm covered up after? I don't want the whole family seeing my underwear for the next three days."

"Of course. I'd never leave you exposed."

"Okay." Bella took a deep breath. "Let's do it, then."

She turned her head, baring her neck to me. Gently, I guided her face back to me and met her eyes as I kissed her warm lips for the last time. Though it killed me to pull away, I dropped my lips to her neck, and for the first time, I sank my teeth into her skin.

* * *

**A/N: **The cliffy is cruel, I know. I promise I won't make you wait months for the next one. You may have also noticed, if you're following my other stories, that I haven't followed my usual pattern of updating one, then the others. I'm trying to get this finished for you all. It's been forever since I started, and it does deserve to reach its conclusion. Recently, I received a review accusing me of hoarding chapters until I got so many reviews or what have you - I just want to assure you all that I'd never do such a thing. I'm slow, but I'm not a tease. Thanks to those of you that are still hanging in there.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer:** A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

She turned her head, baring her neck to me. Gently, I guided her face back to me and met her eyes as I kissed her warm lips for the last time. Though it killed me to pull away, I dropped my lips to her neck, and for the first time, I sank my teeth into her skin.

The paper-thin layer did nothing to protect her from me. The blood gushed readily from her jugular and exploded in a cascade of flavor on my tongue. Only at the last minute did I remember not to swallow, not to breathe until this was done. It was impossible to resist, but then, it always had been. Bella was the one person who could make doing the impossible seem possible after all.

Still, it took me some time to actually pull away and seal the wound with a swipe of my tongue. How could I achieve four more bites when the taste of her blood already had me teetering on the edge?

I looked back to Bella's face, already strained with pain, her jaw clenched tightly against her screams. Yes, I had to keep going for her – left with only this amount of venom in her system, the change would be too slow.

_You're __doing __well, __Edward_, Carlisle told me, his thoughts carrying from the living room. _Just __remember __why __you're __doing __this, __and __you __will __make __it __through._

I picked up Bella's wrist and hesitantly brought my lips to her skin. Her pulse hammered in her tiny veins. "Don't swallow," I murmured to myself, and then quickly bit down. I had enough presence of mind this time to close the wound before much blood could flow into my mouth. I quickly did the same to her other wrist.

Looking to her bare legs, I had to steady myself again. Being near that part of her body when I felt this close to the brink could be disastrous. I placed myself between her thighs and aimed for her right femoral artery before I could talk myself out of it.

The blood rushed out nearly as fast as it had from her neck, and I struggled to lick the wound closed without letting too much out. It was impossible to contain her blood in my mouth without swallowing, so it dribbled down my chin. _One __more_.

I turned to her left leg and bit. Blood, so much blood pouring into my mouth. It was physically painful to pull away and close the wound, but I did it.

Sitting back, my mouth full of Bella's blood, I knew I should spit it out, but I couldn't. It was so precious, so delicious...so hot on my tongue. How could I waste it? Just one little swallow wouldn't hurt anything, would it?

_Edward_, I heard Carlisle's firm thoughts trying to warn me, but I was too far gone.

I swallowed the mouthful of blood.

The effect was instantaneous. The hot, sweet rush of liquid down my throat released a wave of pleasure so intense that my head swam. Had anyone in history ever experienced anything quite like this? I felt drunk and sharply conscious all at once...my senses heightened, my body wound tight. How had I resisted her for so long? Could I have resisted, if I'd known?

Just a little more...what would a little more hurt? I eyed the rivulets running down the slope of her thigh, soaking uselessly into the sheet beneath her. Such a waste. I couldn't let it go to waste...I couldn't...

_Edward_, Carlisle nearly shouted in his mind. _Edward, __tell __me __you're __in __control._

No, I wasn't in control. I wanted more, so much more. There was a good reason why I shouldn't – a very important, vital reason – but I couldn't remember it right now. I closed my eyes, trying to get back to that place where something was more important than the blood bringing life to my stone body.

So lost in my struggles, I was scarcely aware of a thing until a tiny hand gripped my arm. I turned to see a pair of terrified brown eyes looking up at me.

"Bella," I gasped, registering the pain in her eyes. She was the reason. Of course, the only reason – my only reason for anything. "Oh, God, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm here. You'll be okay. I know it hurts, sweetheart, but it won't last forever."

I wiped from my mind any thought of her blood as I lay down beside her. Remembering her request, I pulled the sheet up over her legs, ignoring the fluid that had stained it red. As I gathered her into my arms, my heart broke a little bit at the open trust in her eyes.

"It will be over soon. When you wake up, you'll be so beautiful and strong. I'll take you hunting. We'll go somewhere far away, just the two of us, and there won't be any other vampires or werewolves or humans to cause trouble for us. Just you and me."

Bella didn't say anything, simply watched and listened, but the tension in her muscles and her clenched fists and taut jaw told me she was trying hard not to scream.

"Don't hold back for my sake," I said. "I know how much it hurts. Let it out if you need."

She remained silent. "Or not." I fought a smile at her stubbornness. "Blink if it helps for me to keep talking."

She moved her eyelids slowly. My brave girl. I would talk the whole time if it distracted her from her agony even the tiniest bit.

"I truly am sorry for the pain. I wish there was another way. Carlisle thought morphine might help, but he tested it with vampire venom, and the venom ate right through it. This should go faster than the average transformation though. There's a lot of venom in your bloodstream, and venom moves quickly," I rambled.

I heard the front door shut as Carlisle left, evidently satisfied with my state of mind. We were alone.

"We have some time to fill, so I'm going to tell you a story. It's a long story about a jaded vampire who fell in love with a perplexing human," I whispered in her ear, and then I began. Holding her close, I told her all that had gone through my mind the night we met: how I'd been unable to drink from a human since and how I'd had every intention of getting her out of my system, only to become more and more absorbed.

I talked for hours, giving her the full account of my love for her, every errant thought and observation that had come along the way. Members of the family trickled in and out. Alice came into the cottage briefly to deliver the things Bella had left in her dorm and a great many things from the apartment. Carlisle returned to check on the patient; her progress promised a two-day transformation, as far as he could gauge. Emmett turned up to find out why Bella wasn't screaming and to express his admiration for her "giant cojones."

Everyone left us alone after midnight, and it was close to dawn before I heard anyone approach the house. At first, I thought the owner of the light tread was Alice. Then I realized I couldn't hear the vampire's thoughts, and I tensed instinctively. None of the Cullens had ever cleared their thoughts entirely with me. I sat up quickly, aware of Bella's eyes following me, silently asking questions I couldn't yet answer.

"Someone's coming," I said quietly. "I don't know who it is."

In one movement, I leaped to the window and opened it a crack. The rush of air that flowed in carried only the faintest scent, but it was enough to send a cold of fear trickle down my spine.

Victoria.

Instinct took over completely. I angled myself between the bed and the entrances to the room. Nothing was more important than protecting Bella in this moment. She was even more vulnerable than usual, unable to run or put up any kind of fight. The venom could heal a lot of things, but the change couldn't progress without a beating heart.

My phone began to chime insistently with a series of text messages. I didn't dare allow myself the distraction of reading them. My attention could not waver for a single second. Victoria was biding her time, and I refused to give her any opportunity to strike.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, the first word she'd uttered since the change began. I turned halfway to look at my poor girl, tense all over from the strain of her agony, drenched in sweat and now watching me with fear-filled eyes.

"It's Victoria," I whispered. "She's here."

"So nice of you to notice," said a throaty voice, and I whirled around to see Victoria crouched in the doorway.

I immediately dropped into a defensive stance.

"Don't be like that, Edward," she tutted. "You killed my mate. You had to know this was coming."

I ground my teeth. "Your mate tried to kill _my_ mate."

Victoria shook her head. "A human is not a mate, Edward. It's the pet cow on the farm that you can't bring yourself to kill."

"She won't be human for long," I said, ignoring her shallow assessment of my attachment.

"So it seems. Tell me, Edward, would you be changing her if the Volturi weren't on their way?"

I froze.

"Oh, yes, I know all about it. Laurent told me everything before he left – not intentionally, of course. But I had a feeling he would spill anything to save his own skin. I had one of my newborns follow him just in case. When he caught a flight to Italy, I knew I had to hurry."

Victoria advanced into the room. I took a step back, sticking close to the bed where Bella lay defenseless.

"Ah, Edward. You may as well give up this little charade now. Your friends and their pack of dogs are too occupied with my newborns to help you save your poor little human from me. Let's put the girl out of her misery and go away together. Surely you must miss the taste of human blood," she all but purred. "I don't care what you've been telling yourself."

I shook my head. "I can live without human blood, Victoria. I can't live without her."

The vampire in front of me narrowed her eyes. "I thought you would be reasonable about this, Edward, but if you stick with your ridiculous notions, I won't hesitate to kill you both. I _will_take my revenge, one way or another."

"You're welcome to try."

Victoria snarled and charged at me. For the first time since she'd entered the room, her tight control over her thoughts slipped, and it was all too easy to dodge her attack. I caught her arm and shoved her to the floor, going straight for her throat. But she was quick to elude me, rolling and kicking her way back onto her feet. Victoria was not stronger or faster than I was, that was clear, but she was cunning and resourceful enough to continually slip from my grasp.

Once more she lunged, this time toward Bella. I caught Victoria a second too late, just as she wrapped her hand around Bella's ankle – I heard the bones crunch and Bella scream.

My vision went red and my thoughts narrowed down to one thing – killing the person who dared to harm my Bella.

I yanked Victoria away from Bella, but the vampire pulled her with her, forcing Bella to topple to the floor. I finally got Victoria away from Bella and hurled her across the room, leaving a crack down the wall behind her. Jumping on her, I grabbed the offending arm and with a slice of my teeth, ripped it from her shoulder.

Screeching in pain, she jerked out of my reach once more. I tossed her arm into the corner of the room and went after her. As soon as I laid hands on her, she twisted out of my grasp and lashed at me, nearly catching my ear. But the distraction caused by the scent of Bella's blood made it easy for me to dodge her and catch a chunk of her shoulder instead. Meanwhile, Bella had managed to crawl to a corner in spite of the agony she must be experiencing. I marveled at her strength, even as I tossed Victoria into the nearest wall. She shouldn't have been able to move at all right now.

"Just let me have her, you sentimental fool," Victoria snarled.

"Like hell," I growled back. "If your mate knew how to respect another vampire's territory, he wouldn't be dead right now – and you wouldn't be on the verge of joining him."

"Don't forget who made you," she hissed as we squared off face to face, each looking for the advantage.

"That's all you've ever done for me."

"_Hey_," Bella shouted through gritted teeth. I looked over Victoria's shoulder just in time to see Bella chuck one of her shoes in our direction, hitting Victoria squarely on the head. It was enough to get the vampire to turn around.

"Get away from _my_ mate," Bella growled.

The distraction was enough. I caught Victoria from behind, and with teeth and hands I detached Victoria's head cleanly from her body.

Her thoughts ceased immediately. The relief I felt was palpable.

I looked to Bella, who continued to watch from the corner.

"Nicely done," I said, stepping carefully over Victoria's body to approach her. "My brave girl – you amaze me."

She managed only a grimace in response, but I didn't need anything else. I returned her to the bed and made sure she was settled. "How did you do that, Bella? You should be in too much pain to do anything."

"I –" she tried, then closed her eyes tightly as if in concentration. "I knew...had to do..._something_...and the pain...was less."

She'd done that all with the power of her mind? I realized then and there that Bella was going to be more powerful as a vampire than I'd ever anticipated.

"That's incredible, Bella. You have no idea how special you are." I gently brushed the hair away from her face, noticing signs of the change in her already – a different sheen to her skin and a greater clarity in her eyes. "I'm going to take care of Victoria's body now – will you be okay?"

She just barely managed to nod. I kissed her forehead and began hauling the parts outside.

I was just setting fire to the dismantled remains a few feet from the cottage when the trace of a foreign vampire's scent crossed my nose. I froze.

"Don't stop on my account," an eerily pleasant voice said. "You appear to have quite a talent for killing vampires, among other things."

I turned slowly to face an old vampire with sharp features and long black hair, dressed in a conservative black suit. Another much larger vampire stood beside him – a guard, I assumed.

"Hello, Edward," the first vampire said, smiling like we were old friends. "Forgive me for shielding my thoughts from you, but I do prefer to keep the upper hand. Habit, you know. My name is Aro."

He needn't have introduced himself. I recognized him from Carlisle's memories, and I knew well enough to hesitate when the vampire held out his hand.

Aro smiled thinly at my snub. "I see my friend Carlisle has told you about me. It seems we're on even footing." Aro looked over my shoulder into the window of the room where Bella lay. "I saw that Carlisle and his coven were engaged as we were coming in and knew you must be elsewhere with your human. She should have been changed long before she knew anything, Edward."

I had to struggle to unclench my jaw. "It all happened rather quickly."

"Yes, I suppose," he murmured. "Edward, I think it's time to have a discussion with everyone involved. Come with me."

I didn't move. "I can't leave Bella."

He smiled that eerie smile. "Don't be silly. She's coming as well."

"I see." I had to work hard to maintain a neutral expression, to keep from showing any fear. I'd heard how the Volturi operated. They were underhanded and manipulative. I had no intention of giving them anything they could leverage against me.

I turned and hopped through the window. Bella had been watching everything and looked to me for answers. I gathered her into my arms and tried to reassure her with my eyes, because I didn't dare say a word with the Volturi listening. There was pain and fear in her eyes, but also trust. She knew I had no intention of letting anyone harm her.

I let Aro and his bodyguard lead the way to where, as far as I gathered, the rest of the coven was fighting Victoria's newborns. It was a long walk, made longer by Bella's obvious pain.

"Tell me, Edward," Aro said conversationally as we walked, as though we were merely going for a stroll, "Are the girl's thoughts really silent to you? I didn't believe it when I saw it in young Laurent's head, but now I think she _does_have an aura of strength about her."

I wanted to tell him it was none of his damned business, but I knew who I was dealing with. "No, I can't hear her." I imagined what he would say if he knew just how much she could do already.

"How fascinating! I wonder if she's immune to other talents. Felix, we'll have to see what Jane can make of her."

Felix wasn't as good at shielding his thoughts as Aro. I saw what Jane could do, and I was none too pleased.

"Given Bella's current state, I don't think that will have much effect," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Careful, Felix," Aro chided. "But that is a good point. Perhaps Alec, then."

I didn't get to hear what Alec's gift was, and I didn't want to find out.

When we reached the clearing, Aro paused, and I took the moment to observe the scene. The shifters remained in wolf form, clustered alongside the Cullens, who stood facing a line of Volturi members. Between their lines was a pyre of smoldering vampire parts. Victoria's newborns had been outnumbered clearly.

There were eleven vampires and fourteen wolves on our side, and only twelve vampires with the Volturi, Aro and Felix included, but they didn't seem at all concerned. I recognized a few of them. There were Caius and Marcus, the other leaders of the clan, and the small, childlike figure that I knew to be Jane. An equally-small creature stood beside her – Alec, I presumed. There were six others standing around casually, but their postures belied their tension. They were ready for a fight.

_I'm __sorry, __Edward_, Alice's thoughts shouted at me instantly. _I __tried __to __warn __you, __but __it __happened __so __fast. __Is __Bella __okay?_

I gave a slight nod of my head and saw her relax minutely.

Aro strode forward with Felix at his side, and I followed at a distance, circling around to join my coven. I much preferred to keep a wall of supernatural beings between Bella and the Volturi.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Aro began, joining his comrades. "It's so good to see you, my old friend. How are you, Carlisle?"

"Very well, Aro, and you?" Carlisle replied with a pleasant, easy smile.

"As well as ever," Aro replied. "And I am so pleased to meet your family. So much talent! Alice, Jasper – even Emmett! I wouldn't believe your size, had I not seen it with my own eyes."

"That's what she said," I heard Emmett mutter under his breath. Rosalie elbowed him hard in the side.

"And now you've brought Edward and his soon-to-be mate into the fold. She shows signs of a gift as well, I gather? Eleazar, my friend, what do you make of her?"

Eleazar didn't show his discomfort, but I heard it in his mind. "A shield, definitely."

"Ah, yes. I've so longed to have a shield among my guard. Let's see what she can do," Aro suggested as though it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Right now? She'll need to finish the change first," Carlisle argued.

Aro was unfazed. "Not necessarily. From what I hear, she already has some defenses. If Edward cannot hear her, I'm curious to see what else she can withstand."

I tucked Bella against my chest. "What does it matter to you?" I asked, knowing it was stupid and unable to help myself. I couldn't let them subject her to any manner of torture or invasion without putting up a fight.

"Ah, Edward," Aro sighed. "I am, first and foremost, a collector – and I fully intend to collect as many pieces as I can today. Now, let us begin. Alec, why don't you see what you can make of the girl?"

Jane's counterpart stepped forward, and I braced myself for his assault – whatever it might be.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be a Bonne Foi BPOV outtake (chapter 9) in the Fandom Gives Back author compilation. The minimum donation is $5 for the whole compilation. If you don't want to donate, the outtake will be posted on FFN eventually, but if you want to do some good for a great cause, go to thefandomgivesback dot blogspot dot com. I believe today is your last day to donate.


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category**: Drama, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer**: A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

**A/N: **I always forget to thank my lovely beta reader, BbEyedGirl, who gives me such a hard time about commas (and probably wouldn't approve of the ones I just used) and always has so much great insight. Thank you, doll!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Try not to panic," Aro said. "Alec's gift can be quite…disorienting."

"Is this really necessary?" I demanded.

Aro smiled as though humoring a petulant child. "Completely."

Alec simply stared at us, and I began to wonder if he could do anything at all until a fog began to rise from his feet and creep toward us.

I tensed and took a step back – and suddenly two of the Volturi guards were behind me, preventing me from escaping. The other Cullens watched nervously, unable to do anything to help.

As the fog closed around us, I did panic. I couldn't feel Bella in my arms. My vision went black. I couldn't smell the wolves or hear their breathing. I couldn't sense a single thing. It was a true void.

I could do nothing but wait for the world around me to return to my perception. I had no way of knowing how much time had passed. Without my senses to guide me, I couldn't trust my own internal clock. Terror swept through me at what could be happening without my knowledge. They could have taken Bella away. They could be killing all our allies as I stood helpless. Hell, for all I knew, they could be carting me off to Italy right now.

And then I felt the soft, warm touch of Bella's hand on my cheek. I gasped at the miraculous sensation. _She was still with me._

"Edward?" I heard. "Edward?" It was a quiet whimper. I blinked rapidly as the fog began to recede, allowing me to see Bella's worried face looking up at me. The rest of the non-Volturi vampires and the wolves as well appeared to be in the same state I'd just been in. Around Bella and me, however, a strange bubble was forming, pushing the fog away. I looked across the field and met Aro's shocked, gleeful eyes.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, beyond furious.

"Yes, that will do nicely. Alec, let them be," Aro said, staring almost greedily at Bella. Reluctantly, Alec withdrew his strange fog and returned to Jane's side. The little girl looked bitterly jealous that she hadn't been able to use her gift on us.

Once the Cullens were released from the desensitization, they gathered close around us.

"Aro, this has gone far enough," Carlisle said, standing in front of Bella and me. "I won't tolerate you experimenting with my family."

Caius, silent until now, finally spoke. "Your 'family' – as you call it – is in violation of the law. You're harboring a human with too much knowledge – living in such a large, conspicuous group – consorting with werewolves. You are a disgrace to our kind," he spat.

Surprisingly, it was Tanya who spoke next. "They're not werewolves, they're shape-shifters," she said lowly, dangerously, "And I've seen how you enforce your laws, Caius. Your idea of justice is pretty damned skewed."

"Given your family's history, Tanya, I wouldn't want to offend us if I were you," Caius sneered. "We already have more than enough reason to destroy you and your sisters."

"Enough, now," Aro said, as though he were an impartial mediator. "There's no reason why we can't solve this amicably. Edward, if you and Bella would simply agree to return to Volterra with us, I'll leave everyone in peace. Of course, Alice and Jasper are more than welcome to join us as well."

"I'm not going to speak for Bella when she can't speak for herself," I said, stalling. I didn't want anyone here facing death from the Volturi for my sake – but I wasn't going to let Bella fall into their clutches, either.

Marcus reached out his hand to Aro, and they couldn't hide the thought he was sharing. _The girl will go where he goes._

"Screw this," Emmett said loudly, charging forward. "No one's going to Volterra if I have anything to say about it."

"You don't want to fight us, my dear boy," Aro said, and there was a threatening undercurrent to his calm tone.

"I'm pretty sure I do," he replied, dropping into a predatory crouch. Rosalie joined him, never one to let her mate fight alone.

Aro narrowed his eyes. "Alec. Jane."

A flurry of motion erupted around us. The guards that had been flanking Bella and me moved to get out of the path of Alec. The wolves shifted into a defensive formation. And as Alec released his fog again, Jane stepped to Aro's side, awaiting further instruction.

"Get the girl away from him," Aro said succinctly.

"Edward, put me down," Bella whispered. Jane was moving quickly across the field.

I shot Bella an incredulous glance – how was she even capable of speech, and what was she thinking?

"Trust me," Bella hissed. Jane was advancing rapidly, and I had to make a snap decision. I set Bella on the ground and stepped in front of her.

I had only a nanosecond's warning before Jane attacked with her particular sadistic talent. I understood instantly why Aro valued her. The pain was excruciating, as bad if not worse than the pain of becoming a vampire. I crumpled over, swallowing a scream, and then –

It was gone. I stood straight as Jane watched in furious disbelief, and I smiled with pride because I knew I was under my girl's protection now. I also knew exactly what she'd freed me to do.

Jane was pitifully tiny, all but helpless without her gift, and it was a little too easy to remove her head from her shoulders.

I thought I'd have to quickly take care of Alec, but the sound of Jane's tearing flesh stole his attention from his task. The distraction allowed me to read his thoughts for the first time and understand his relationship to Jane – I'd just destroyed the only person he cared about.

The distraction also allowed the fog to lift, freeing his victims, and before I even took a step, a wolf was charging toward us – Seth Clearwater. He caught Alec in his large jaws, and Seth's sister joined him in tearing the vampire to pieces.

Just like that, a battle was underway.

The entire Volturi guard sprang into motion as soon as Alec was down. They clashed head-on with the werewolves and other vampires. Aro, Marcus and Caius stood back beyond the fray, content to watch. Evidently they had faith in their guard, no matter how outnumbered they were.

I hastened back to Bella's side. She looked up at me and gripped my hand so tightly it almost hurt, but she was smiling through her pain.

"You're so amazing, sweetheart," I told her, scooping her up in my arms. She was getting heavier – the change was well on its way.

I retreated with Bella, keeping her out of the chaos before us. I watched Jacob attack the large one called Felix and get pinned to the ground, and saw Tanya spring to his defense. Further away, Jasper sparred expertly with a dark-haired female, and Alice fought another female a few feet away, a blur of motion as she dodged every attack. Close to the tree line, Emmett held a large vampire back while Rosalie tore off his limbs. Even sweet Esme was in action, fiercely taking off the head of a vampire that had attempted to ambush Carlisle. I looked across the field to see Kate using a gift I hadn't known she possessed, zapping a vampire back into a tree with her electric hands.

In all of this, one thing was clear: we were winning.

"Edward," Bella hissed, tugging at my arm. I followed her gaze to the far edge of the clearing where Aro, Marcus and Caius were retreating just slowly enough to go unnoticed by the vampires and werewolves preoccupied with the fight.

I shouted for Esme, deposited Bella into her waiting arms, and took off in a sprint. In my periphery, I saw Alice's head snap up as she realized what I was going to do, and Jasper was immediately by her side. Together, the three of us set off at full speed toward the retreating figures.

Caius was the first to see us coming. He alerted the others, and they began to run in earnest. They were slower than we were, perhaps grown stiff from years of sitting on their self-made thrones and having their meals brought to them. No matter the reason, we caught them easily.

I closed my arms around Aro, tackling him face-first to the ground. Vaguely I was aware of Alice and Jasper catching Caius and Marcus respectively, but all my rage focused on Aro.

My first target was his neck, but as soon as my hands touched his skin, I froze. I'd allowed him to pull in every thought I'd ever had, a century's worth. It took all my faculties just to follow along, to see what he was seeing. Aro simply laughed with delight at his acquisition.

When we reached my memories of Bella, I shook with rage. He had no right to see her as I had – naked and vulnerable, feisty and wild with lust. Those were images for me alone.

I began to twist his neck.

_Ah-ah-ah, Edward! Are you sure you want to do this? Aro thought at me. When we're dead, there's no one to manage our world. Vampires running wild – is that what you want? I know you know better._

If he'd made that argument before seeing every image I held in my head of Bella, I might have hesitated.

"There will always be someone to take your place," I growled. "Right now, what I want is you dead."

I was used to getting what I wanted.

Brittle with age, his flesh cracked into shards when I snapped his neck. I hurled his head into a nearby tree and watched both the tree and the head shatter.

I heard a laugh and looked around to see Emmett helping Alice to dismantle a still-struggling Caius. Jasper stood scowling over the remains of Marcus. "Nice one, man," Emmett said. "You're the one picking up all those pieces."

They were dead, I realized – every last vampire that had accompanied Aro from Volterra was torn apart and ready to burn. The thoughts at the scene of the battle showed me that we'd come out largely unscathed – only minor injuries.

"Stop laughing, Em," Jasper sighed. "We just caused a big-ass problem."

We had to drag the remains back to the clearing to add them to the crackling bonfire of body parts already in place. I helped the others with the slow disassembling process and soon, all that was left was a column of smoke drifting into the atmosphere.

"Let's go home," Carlisle said. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

All of the vampires gathered in the Cullen living room, a tight squeeze for everyone even given the large space. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all piled onto the largest sofa while Carmen and Eleazar shared the loveseat. Esme sat in a chair nearby with Carlisle standing behind her. Kate and Irina each found chairs. Tanya sat on the floor against Jacob, who was still in wolf form; he'd had to go through the back double doors just to make it into the house. The rest of the pack lingered in the forest around the house, listening through Jacob.

I'd claimed one of the large, well-stuffed armchairs and cradled Bella in my lap. Still in the grip of her transformation, Bella had returned to silence, refusing to show her suffering. I knew she was listening to every word we said, though.

We all waited for Carlisle, the accepted leader, to begin. He looked around at all of us, organizing his thoughts, and finally settled his eyes on me.

"Edward, I'm sure you know by now what happened to us in the clearing prior to your arrival. What we don't know is what happened to you and Bella."

I shifted, uncomfortable with the size of my audience, but I told the tale as concisely as possible – that Victoria had come to us and been dispatched of, that Aro had arrived shortly after with Felix, and that he'd insisted I bring Bella to the clearing.

"He suspected, then, that she had some value – value to him, I should say," Carlisle surmised.

"He knew I couldn't hear her thoughts," I told him. "I'm sure he wanted to know whether he'd be able to hear her, but I never did let him touch her."

"Clearly she is quite gifted," Carlisle mused. "For so much of her power to materialize before the change is complete…that's quite extraordinary. Tell me, what happened when Alec used his gift the first time?"

"At first, I felt the same thing you did," I answered, looking down at Bella. "But then I felt her hand on my face, and I could hear her voice calling to me, and then – then it was like she formed a cage of protection around us."

"She had to touch you first, then," Carlisle said, at this point more fascinated with the technical aspects of Bella's gift than anything else.

"Not the second time – not with Jane," I told him.

"She's so quiet," Esme murmured. "I've never seen that before."

"I think it's because of her gift, her shield," I said. "She's been this quiet the whole time. And when Victoria and I were fighting, she blocked her pain enough to throw a shoe at her."

"A shoe?" Alice repeated. "What kind of shoe?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "That is so not relevant. Let's focus on how bad-ass Bella is. A shoe? That's hilarious."

"She is in every way extraordinary," Carlisle agreed, a smile tugging at his lips. "But we do have some serious matters to discuss."

All the faces in the room turned somber, acknowledging the turn the conversation was about to take.

"I understand the reason for what happened today. I'm not placing any blame. But the absence of the Volturi does cause a problem."

"What about the rest of the guard?" Tanya said. "Do you think they'll stay in place?"

Jasper snorted. "Without leadership? Trust me, they'll scatter as soon as they realize what's happened."

"We have some time, I think, before the vampires of the world realize that the Volturi are no longer monitoring their behavior. It won't be readily obvious until drastic action is needed and doesn't come. But I am horrified to think what may become of vampires and humans alike if vampires are allowed to feed without limits and without discretion."

"What about the Romanians?" Eleazar asked. "They've been dying to take over. Maybe they'll fill the void."

"But they don't have the kind of army needed to do a job like what the Volturi did. They don't have the weapons."

We could do it, I heard from Jacob's voice. Murmurs of both assent and alarm rippled through the minds of the pack.

"That's not a bad idea," I said, drawing the stares of everyone in the room. I smiled sheepishly. "Jacob had a thought – that the wolves could do it."

The rest of the group could hear the reactions now because some of the wolves were howling their protest. They were designed to protect their own territory, not to be vampire hunters. But they were uniquely suited to the job. Their communication abilities alone would be a significant advantage.

"Maybe that's the reason you imprinted," I said to Jacob. "It didn't make any sense at first – it wouldn't help you carry on the tribal bloodlines; it wouldn't allow you to procreate at all. But perhaps it happened to unite our kind – to give you an ally in protecting yourselves against the threat of other vampires."

The room was quiet, digesting this. Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I agree that it's not a bad idea for the wolves to attempt this task – but if they choose not to, we need to be prepared to step forward. I could be content living passively among humans as long as we were working toward their common good, but I cannot sit back and let them be slaughtered en masse. We have a great deal to decide in the coming days. For now, though, I think we could all use some rest."

I couldn't have agreed more.

"I'm going to take Bella back to the cottage," I told Carlisle and Esme as the others were trickling out of the room. There were maybe thirty-six hours left in her transformation, if that, and I wanted her to be left in peace for the rest of it.

Esme nodded, smiling widely. "We can't wait to see her. Take your time, but when she's ready, bring her home to us."

Home. It was such an unfamiliar concept and yet, I knew that was what Bella and I had found here.

"We'll see you in a few days," I promised.

* * *

**A/N:** We're getting close. There are maybe three chapters left, and I hope to use this holiday time to knock it all out. We'll see. Thanks to everyone that's been sticking around - I know for some of you, it's been a long, long time. It feels like a lifetime for me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category**: Drama, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer**: A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Bella was quiet through the rest of her transformation. I held her, uninterested in anything or anyone else for the time being. I only wanted Bella back.

Dawn was breaking on the next day when I heard her heart accelerate, hurtling into its death throes. Bella's pained whimpers couldn't compete with the thundering cadence.

"You're almost there, baby," I whispered in her ear. "No more pain after this, I promise."

She'd been gripping the arm I kept around her torso for the past few hours, and now she clenched harder, pushing painfully into my skin. Her body had long since grown firm in my embrace, and she was clearly reaching full strength. The heart was always the last to change.

She squeezed her eyes closed as the final, hard beat echoed in the room.

Her heart stopped. All was silent. And I waited.

Bella sat up quite suddenly then remained stock-still.

"Edward?"

I sat up slowly, afraid of startling her. "I'm right here, Bella."

She stared forward and took a deep breath. "Did I just move really fast?" she asked.

I couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, you did."

"It's weird," she whispered, leaning forward and letting her hair fall around her face. "It didn't _feel_ fast, but I knew it was. I shouldn't have been able to go from lying down to sitting up like that."

I didn't touch her yet, though I wanted to. "You'll get used to it. Eventually you'll learn to move at a human pace, but there's no rush. You have all the time you need to adjust."

"Okay." I watched her stretch her arms and flex her fingers, examining her new body. She looked down her body and grinned at the sight of her chest. "Do they look bigger to you?" she asked slyly.

I chuckled, taking the bait and eying them. Plump and perky. "A little bit," I conceded.

She hopped to her feet beside the bed, looked down and wiggled her toes.

"This is kind of awesome," she grinned. She spotted the floor-length mirror in the corner of the room and reached it in two quick strides. She didn't stop in time and bumped into the mirror, causing it to wobble before she caught it. A huff of frustration left her lips before she returned to the business of looking at her new body.

"Oh!" she gasped, looking into her own blood-red eyes. She brought a hand to her mouth and her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. As far as I was concerned, she looked absolutely perfect.

Her eyes remained glued to her own face. "My eyes – they're red. They won't...stay that way, will they?"

"Oh." I let out a breath, relieved to know the source of her anxiety. "It's from the human blood lingering in your body. Once all that blood is gone, in about a year, your eyes will reflect the type of blood you drink. For some reason I don't understand, drinking from animals will turn them golden like mine and the Cullens. Human blood would keep them red."

She nodded her understanding. Her eyes roamed over the reflection of her own face – dramatically changed and yet somehow still the same. Slowly, she looked down the mirror image of her body from the fuller breasts she found so fascinating to her toned, elegant legs. She wiggled her toes again.

"I could run now, couldn't I? Without tripping over everything, I mean."

Her enthusiasm was contagious, and I found myself grinning at the promise of running freely with Bella by my side. "Yes, you'll be able to run faster than me, I dare say."

Bella had her fingers on her face, pushing at her cheeks. "Really? Even though you're faster than the others?"

I cocked my head. "How do you know I'm faster?"

Bella shrugged. "Alice and Jasper have talked about it."

I just shook my head. "Yes, you'll still be faster. With your human blood, for the next year or more you'll be faster than me and stronger than Emmett."

"Hmm." She seemed rather unfazed by this knowledge. With a quick step, she spun away from the mirror and really looked at me for the first time with her new eyes. I sat patiently, knowing she would see more than she had before.

Bella went completely still as she examined me. Her eyes roamed up and down my body and lingered for a long time on my face. The scrutiny made me nervous. I didn't think her opinion of my appearance would change dramatically, but I wanted my body to be pleasing to her.

"Oh God," she breathed finally. She hadn't moved yet.

"What, Bella?" I asked. My entire body felt tense. Not knowing her thoughts was making me crazy.

"I just – I always thought you were so insanely beautiful before, and now...now I see that I didn't even know the half of it," she said, and I saw now the awe in her eyes. "_Edward_," she whimpered. She was out of words, it seemed.

"Bella," I said in return as I held out my hand, begging with my tone, my eyes and my body for her to come closer, to be real and tangible in my grasp once more. Right now, she was adorable and absorbed by all that was new, but I needed her to come back to me. To be my Bella.

She was on me in one stride, accidentally knocking me over as she crashed into my arms. Chuckling, I fell onto the mattress with her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, holding her weight off me. No blush gave her away, but the tension around her eyes belied her embarrassment.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I'm just glad to be holding you again."

I cupped her face in my hands. She let out a whimper.

"Feel good?" I asked on a hunch, hoping that was the case and knowing she would be able to sense so much more now.

"Yes," she breathed. I rubbed my thumb over her smooth cheek, now soft but sturdy under my touch. I no longer felt I might snap her bones with a mere graze, and it allowed me to explore her skin with freedom.

She placed her hand over mine. "Will you kiss me?"

I almost laughed. I'd been dying to kiss her. I moved my hand from her cheek to tangle it in her thick, soft hair and pulled her head down to mine. My lips closed around her bottom lip, so full and supple. I tasted it with my tongue and moaned. She still tasted like Bella...but better, like she'd been distilled down to her purest form.

The light brush of my tongue set Bella off, and she attacked me, moaning at the perfection of our mouths coming together. Her taste was just as it should be – strawberries with an undertone of freesia. Bella kissed me back with a fervor that calmed the ache in my chest, tugging at my hair and giving a stinging bite to my lips in her eagerness. Her strength made her rough, but I would never complain. Her strong hands told me I could touch her without restraint now; she could handle it. So I flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the bed.

She grinned up at me with a playful glint in her eyes. "You're not the only one who can do that now," she said, and she flipped us right back, choosing to straddle my hips. I laughed, completely content to be in this position – for now.

"You've finally got me at your mercy," I said. "What are you going to do with me?"

She leaned down and nipped at my ear, whispering, "_Everything_."

Then she ground against me. I groaned and grabbed at her clothes, so ready to be naked with her. Bella had the same idea, but when she grabbed the hem of my shirt, she ripped it open.

I took in the expression on her face with amusement when she realized she held a piece of fabric in her hand. "Oops," she laughed and tossed it aside. "I guess I don't know my own strength." Her hands ran up my abdomen to my chest, and she wiggled her hips again. I groaned at the teasing pressure. She was so adorable that I had to wind my hands through her hair and pull her down for a deep kiss. I was insane with hunger for her.

"Touch me," she mewled against my lips. In a matter of seconds, every article of clothing on her body landed in shreds on the floor – some of it my doing, some of it hers. My hands flew over her skin, stroking her hips, her thighs, her back. I palmed her breasts and she moaned; it became a keening sound as my fingers toyed with her nipples.

"Edward," she panted. "Oh God, it feels amazing. I had no idea."

"You know now," I told her in a strained voice. My cock was aching for her like never before, but I didn't want to rush her.

"Tell me what to do, Edward," she said a little helplessly. "I want to touch you everywhere – I want to feel you inside me – I don't know where to start."

I couldn't stop a chuckle at her eagerness. "You can start by getting me undressed," I suggested. Unlike Bella, I still had my pants on, and I wasn't enjoying that.

She nodded and her fingers fumbled at my jeans, mangling the metal fastenings in her urgency. That zipper would never work again. The jeans and boxers came off together, and then Bella was on top of me, pressing her damp sex against my straining cock.

Our moans blended in the quiet room.

"Now?" she asked hopefully.

"Now," I begged. "Please, now."

Bella lowered her beautiful, lush body over mine, and my eyes rolled back as she took me in.

"Holy fuck," I hissed.

The change had altered this part of her as well. Where once Bella's inner walls had given easily against my intrusions, now her muscles were taut, gripping me tightly all the way, squeezing like I'd never felt before. She was still soft, still warm, but the new pressure had me ready to explode.

"Oh," she whimpered as she took me as far as I could go. "Feels so full...oh my _God_."

I thrust my hips up, needing more. The last few days had been chaotic, bizarre and stressful, and I wanted nothing more than to have my fill of her. "_Bella_."

She lifted up slowly and lowered onto me again. It was more than I could stand and not enough at all.

"Either go faster or let me drive," I growled desperately, thrusting again. She laughed and it made her muscles flutter around me.

"I don't think so," she said with another slow movement. "I'm in charge right now. And I think I want to tease you."

"Not nice," I groaned.

Again, she laughed. "You have no room to talk about _not nice_," she pointed out, and she continued to tease me.

Resigned, I let her torture me with her slow, grinding motions. My legs were tense, my hips straining with the urge to thrust, my whole body tingling with pleasure that wasn't quite enough. At least the view was nice.

Soon, Bella's legs began to quiver, and I knew it wasn't exertion making her weak.

I ran my hands over her hips and cupped her behind. "Are you ready to let me take over yet?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

I sat up and brought her with me as I leaped to my feet, and I pinned her against the already damaged wall. I wasn't gentle, and it made her gasp in surprised pleasure.

"I've been waiting to do this," I told her, making my first thrust. Her head fell back and dented the wall, and she moaned. The time for talking was over. I looped her legs over my arms and took her in quick, deep thrusts. It felt so good to let go, to have her without worrying about hurting her – to focus only on the searing pleasure that flooded my veins as I let my body do what it wanted. I drove into her with abandon, resting my forehead against her smooth shoulder, breathing in her heady scent. What else could I ever need?

Bella's moans escalated into unintelligible syllables, and I knew she was close. I kissed her deeply, sucking at her tongue and nipping at her lips as my own release built. I was fighting it off so hard that I worried my legs might actually give out.

Bella tore her mouth away from mine and cried out as her orgasm overtook her. The warm, contracting pressure set me off, and I grunted unabashedly as I came inside her.

* * *

"My throat sort of itches," Bella complained. We were heaped on the floor some hours after we'd begun. After our first release, there had been no reason to stop. It was a good thing there was hardly any furniture in the room because it would have been smashed to bits.

"Itches?" I repeated incredulously, yet unwilling to move. I was trailing my fingers absently up and down her back. "I'm surprised you've been able to stand it this long. When I was a newborn, it felt like my throat was on fire all the time."

She shrugged against me and shifted her head from my shoulder to my chest. "Just itches."

I shook my head. "You have such extraordinary skills, Bella. That you can block that thirst for yourself...that's a miracle."

Bella looked concerned. "Is it really that bad?" I realized she was talking about my thirst now, the struggles I had gone through.

"It's not so bad anymore. I mean, the instant I smelled your blood, I knew deep down nothing would ever be as good. That helped me to resist other humans' blood. And after _tasting_ it...I know nothing will be as good. But it's very hard to resist human blood at first, and I know you'd never forgive yourself if you took a life. I'm glad you're an exception to the rule, that your thirst doesn't overwhelm you. I hope it will help you resist, too."

Bella looked apprehensive now, and I knew she'd get agitated if we didn't do something.

"Come on," I said, urging her to sit up. "Let's go for your first hunt."

"Right now?" She seemed surprised.

"Why not now?" I asked.

Acknowledging my point, she shrugged and reached for her clothing. Then she remembered they were in shreds. I pointed out the bags Alice and Jasper had brought from the apartment, and we both put on fresh clothes. Bella tore one of her sleeves in the process. She needed help with her buttons, but her movement was getting better.

Outside the cottage, Bella nervously looked toward the forest.

"It's not so bad," I assured her. "Let's just run for now. When you find something worth eating, you'll know it."

She nodded, and then she took off like a shot, probably faster than she'd intended. I chased her deep into the forest, miles away from Forks, until she came to an abrupt stop.

She looked inquisitively at me. I knew what she smelled, but I wanted to let her figure it out.

"What are your instincts telling you to do?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"To follow it," she answered readily.

"Then do it," I urged her. "I'll be right behind you, but you'll know what to do."

"Okay," she whispered, and she sprinted toward the smell, her strong legs pumping fiercely, feet pounding the forest floor. It was incredibly sexy. I'd have to spend more time with her legs later.

I followed her at a distance; I wanted to give her the space and security she needed for her first hunt. For her part, she seemed oblivious to my existence, so intent on the scent that had caught her attention.

The wolf was drinking at a small stream deep in the forest, unaware of the danger that approached. Bella lunged and ended up tackling the large, gray beast into the water. She struggled a bit. The wolf couldn't hurt her, of course, but a huge squirming animal could be unwieldy, and she hadn't learned to handle claws yet. Another set of her clothes would be shredded now.

Eventually, her seemingly delicate hands took strong hold of the creature, and she plunged her teeth through fur and skin into its jugular. I watched her drinking greedily, animalistic as any vampire, and felt an unexpected satisfaction. I was relieved, I realized, to see her adapting well to this life, and maybe a little relieved to find that I loved the sight of her behaving in such a non-human way. I'd never doubted her ability to come through the struggles of early vampire life, nor the love I would always have for her, but I wanted to see her thrive. I wanted her to love this life with me, and I wanted to love her more as a vampire than I had as a human.

Bella looked up from her meal when she'd finished. She had blood all over her chin – adorable, in a strange way. The wildness of the hunt faded from her eyes and she stood slowly, coming back to reality.

"It's not supposed to be this messy, is it?" she asked uncertainly. Blood ran down her neck as well. Her clothes were soaked through where they weren't torn to bits. She may as well have been naked.

"I'd say you're actually less messy than the average feeding newborn," I told her as I approached, resisting the urge to lick the blood from her skin. That kind of act might be a bit disconcerting to Bella at this juncture. "It takes a bit of practice to get to the point where you can drink without spilling."

She looked down at the dead wolf and frowned, a bit of sadness coloring her expression. "What do you do when you're done?"

"Bury it," I said simply, wading into the stream with her. "Let me."

She rolled her eyes. "I can do it."

"I know you can," I returned. "I want to do it. Do you remember what I said to you once about chivalry?"

Bella thought for a moment, absently rubbing her lip. "You mean when you asked if I thought it was dead or if I was trying to kill it?"

I was pleased she could remember such a detail. "Yes. Have you come up with an answer?"

She huffed. "Fine, then. Bury it."

I took the carcass to a patch of ground sufficiently far from the stream and dug a quick hole with my hands. I buried it quickly and tamped down the earth above it, making it look as though nothing had ever disturbed the earth there at all.

When I returned to Bella, she'd cleaned off her chin and neck using water from the stream and had returned to dry land. "Feel better?" I asked her.

"Much better," she said to me. Excitement lurked in her eyes, and I knew exactly what she was feeling. All that new blood rushed through her veins, and her muscles were tense with building energy.

"Ready to run some more?" I asked with a smile.

"_Yes,_" she said readily.

I took off without warning, shouting over my shoulder, "Race you to Canada!"

I heard her cursing behind me.

* * *

**A/N: This is more than likely the second-to-last chapter. An even forty sounds good to me, and there's not much left to cover. An epilogue is also possible. If my work schedule holds fairly steady, I hope to be able to finish the final chapter in the coming week.**

**I have one thing to ask of you, if you'll permit me. Bonne Foi is nominated for Fic of the Month at The Lemonade Stand (FFN doesn't allow hyperlinks, but you can google it - comes right up). If you feel so inclined, and you still love this story in spite of all the long waits and inconsistent updating I've put you through, please vote. There are a couple other wonderful stories nominated, so you might want to check it out regardless.**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. We're almost there.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category**: Drama, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer**: A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

"You've got half the forest in your hair," Bella laughed, picking leaves from my head. We were in the bathroom of our little cottage after hours out in the wilderness. We both needed a shower.

"And whose fault is that?" I teased as I pulled my shirt over my head. It was caked with mud, as was my back beneath. "You're the one that kept tackling me."

Bella looked down at her muddy front and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, okay, there was tackling on both sides," I conceded, remembering with fondness the moment when I'd taken her from behind on the damp ground just shy of the Canadian border. Needless to say, we called that race a tie.

"Tackling...holding down...ravaging," Bella said as she undressed. "I think you did serious damage to some national parks as well."

"I didn't hear you complaining," I said pointedly as I toed off my shoes.

She wisely chose not to respond. We finished undressing and stepped into the steaming shower. Bella giggled at the mud that coated my backside.

"I guess I should have let you keep your clothes on," Bella teased. "Now I have to scrub your back for you."

I had a feeling we'd have to wash a lot of each other's parts.

It was while I was washing Bella's hair for her that she grew pensive, and after she rinsed, she turned to me.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked because I saw some hesitation in her gaze. I couldn't imagine what she could have to worry about right now.

"The Volturi are gone – really gone?" She fiddled with a wash cloth, preparing to work on my mud-caked back.

"Yes. I mean, there might be a few stragglers left in Italy, but the authority is gone. They'll scatter."

"And now, someone else will take over. Probably someone who's on our side. The rules will be different."

"Yes, I suppose there will be some differences," I conceded, unsure where she was going with this. Her eyes were guarded, and it bothered me that she felt uncomfortable talking to me about whatever this was.

"So...if a vampire were to tell a really trustworthy human or two what she was, there wouldn't necessarily be a punishment?"

I hesitated to give her an affirmative answer. "We still have to keep a low profile, Bella."

"I know," she said immediately, defensively. "I'm not asking to tell everyone I know. I don't even need to tell Angela. Just my parents, Edward – I just want to be able to see them. I want them to know I'm all right."

"That...could happen now, I think. But you know it's not up to me. That's a decision that will have to be made by the wolves, if they do decide to take over, or anyone else that does."

Bella nodded, unsatisfied. "I don't want to freak them out or anything. I know my dad won't want to know the gory details. My mom might want to know every last thing about it, but I also know she can keep a secret."

"Yes, I know she could," I agreed. I could even see her being excited about it.

"Edward...do you think I shouldn't tell them?" she finally asked, looking up at me with vulnerable eyes.

"You know them better than I do," I pointed out. "If you think they can handle it, and you think you'll be happier if they know, then I think you should tell them."

Bella finally seemed to relax then, and she lifted the lathered up washcloth in her hands. "Turn around," she demanded.

I did as instructed, letting her dig into the mess on my back.

"So...it was kind of unexpected, the way you just went and attacked Aro. Why did you do it? I mean, don't get me wrong, I know we couldn't just let them go...and I'm not exactly sad about it, but I don't quite understand yet."

I was silent for a beat, thinking about how best to answer. "The thing is, they abused their power. I used to believe – we all used to believe – that they were merely strict. A lot of vampires respected them and were grateful for them because even though they were a danger, they kept us safe from exposure. But when they came here, they were just looking for excuses to get us to come with them – or if that didn't work, to take out the competition. They were never going to let us be. Even if we took out their army and let them go, they would have built another guard, and they would have come for us. Maybe not in a year or a decade or a century, but eventually. It was the only way to protect this coven. But...I did have some selfish reasons, too."

"What reasons?" Bella asked. Her hands never faltered in their work, relaxed and easy.

"When I tackled Aro, I touched him. I wasn't necessarily planning on killing him. I just wanted to prevent him and the others from escaping. But that touch allowed him to see every thought I'd ever had. Every memory. Every image of you. And I could tell how greedy he was for those thoughts, how greedy he was for _you. _I couldn't let him walk away with all of that in his head for all eternity, and I couldn't let him walk away knowing he would be after you for as long as he lived."

Bella wrapped her arms around me from behind, pressing her cheek into my shoulder. The comfort of skin on skin had an immediate effect, and I relaxed into her touch.

"I'm sorry you had to share that, even for a second," Bella said softly.

I turned around and rested my head atop hers, simply allowing the water to run over us. "Is it selfish that I never want anyone else to see all the sides of you that you've only shown to me?"

Bella shrugged and pursed her lips against my shoulder in a small kiss. "There's a reason you're the only one who's seen those parts of me. Maybe it's selfish, but I get it. I feel the same way. I always want to be the one who knows you best."

"You will be," I said. There was no question. Even if we stayed with the Cullens for a thousand years, I would always be solitary at heart. I'd been alone for too long. Some things were simply ingrained. Only Bella had been able to break through the barriers that kept me alone.

* * *

Showered and dressed, Bella and I sat on what was now our bed.

"Are you ready to see the others yet?" I asked. She sat cross-legged facing me. I watched her eyebrows come together while she considered it.

"I guess," she said. "Maybe it will make this seem real. So far, it's been like this really long dream. I keep expecting to wake up and find myself back in September, walking out of the library late at night.

"I can pinch you if you like," I offered.

Bella smiled wryly. "I'll bet Alice is just dying. We should go see them."

"All right," I sighed. Maybe I was the one who wasn't ready.

Together, we went out and crossed the swath of forest and the river that separated the cottage from the main house. Alice, sure enough, stood waiting on the back porch.

"Oh, Bella, look at you!" she gushed, and she rushed down the steps to meet us. She caught Bella in a hug that would have broken Bella's ribs just days ago.

Bella laughed and hugged Alice hard enough to make the petite vampire wince. "Do I pass inspection?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Alice said in a chiding tone. "I can't believe you stayed away so long. I knew you'd make an amazing vampire. Do you realize how long I've been waiting to see it for my own eyes?"

"Sorry, Alice," Bella said, though she didn't seem very sorry. "Is everyone else here?"

"Mostly. All the wolves but Jake went home. _Finally_. I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait for Tanya to leave. Our house is going to smell like wet dog for months. Rosalie made Emmett go hunting with her just to get away from the stench for a while. But everyone else is here."

We followed Alice up the back steps. Bella lagged a pace behind and wore a strained expression.

"There's nothing to feel nervous about," I reminded her quietly. "They're all friends here."

"I know," she murmured, but her posture didn't relax.

The only ones downstairs were Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. They sat around the kitchen table working on a 10,000-piece puzzle. When we walked in, Jasper was complaining to Carlisle that he shouldn't start the middle before they finished the edges.

All three were quick to receive us, to pull Bella into tight hugs and to offer compliments about her appearance, her abilities, and her control. She ducked her head at each word of praise, still genuinely modest.

"Edward," Carlisle pulled me aside. "Can we speak in my study?"

I nodded and went with him upstairs. His thoughts immediately became directed at me. _I wanted to give you an update, but I was afraid it might overwhelm Bella at this time._

I nodded my understanding, if not my agreement.

_Some of the wolves have volunteered to undertake the policing of the vampire world. In fact, they split the pack over it. Sam's pack will remain here to protect Quileute territory. Jacob and his followers have intend to travel the world and stamp out vampire indiscretions, for better or worse._

My answering glance at Carlisle spoke volumes. This was basically what we'd already discussed, but we both knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. We reached Carlisle's study and he gestured for me to sit before his desk as he took his own chair behind it.

"I suppose the only question is how they plan to accomplish this," I said.

Carlisle smiled wryly at that. _Well, our family and Tanya's will be heavily involved, especially in the financing of the operation. The travel expenses would be impossible for them to manage on their own. As for the non-financial realities of their responsibilities, Jasper has agreed to give them training in the best way to handle uncooperative vampires, and Alice has offered both her psychic abilities and her research skills to help identify trouble areas. Tanya and her sisters will be monitoring news across the world for signs of vampire activity as well._

It all sounded very reasonable, but I couldn't imagine there would be no conflict. "And the rules? What's their take on acceptable behavior?"

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and linked his hands together. _Initially, they planned to eliminate any vampire that does not live as we do – that does not share our diet, I should say. We quickly persuaded them against that policy. You and I both know what would happen if vampires realized there were a pack of wolves trying to exterminate them. It would cause far more damage than anything else._

I nodded my agreement.

_So the wolves have decided to abide more or less by the old rules. As long as vampires are discreet in their feeding and do not take an excessive number of lives, they will not interfere_.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "Carlisle," I whispered, hoping not to be overheard, "Bella wants to tell her parents what she is, at least to some extent. Would they allow it?"

Carlisle considered this. "I think, for Charlie's sake, they would be happy to let one slide."

I let out a breath. "She'll be glad to hear that."

"I assume," Carlisle began somewhat hesitantly, "that Bella would like to remain near her father. Have you given any thought to our offer of a place here with us? The cottage is practically yours already."

"We haven't talked about it yet. I believe Bella will want to stay. As for me…well, I'll go wherever she goes, but I'd be happy to stay here."

"Do I get a say in this decision?" Bella's voice asked behind me. She slid into the chair beside mine and arched an eyebrow in my direction.

"I just said we hadn't talked about it yet," I defended. "There's no deciding going on."

"Well, I think we should stay," Bella said. "You'll be happy with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "It will be…good to stay among friends. And where else would we go?"

"You could go anywhere you wanted," Carlisle answered for Bella. "And that's why it would mean so much to this family if you chose to stay."

"Then we're staying," I confirmed with a glance to Bella. She smiled brightly.

"I knew you would!" It was Alice, of course, standing in the doorway with Esme, Jasper, and a newly returned Emmett and Rosalie hovering behind her.

"Welcome to the family," Esme said warmly.

Family. It would take some getting used to.

* * *

Bella and I stayed at the main house long enough to see the Denali clan and satisfy Alice. After that, we retreated to the cottage. We both needed some time to process.

"So," Bella said as we curled up on the bed, "What was Carlisle telling you that he didn't want anyone else to hear?"

I pursed my lips. "He was telling me what the wolves had decided."

"Oh." Bella inspected her fingernails. "So he just didn't want me to hear."

"He thought it might be overwhelming for you right now," I said gently. "He's just trying to be sensitive to your needs while you adjust."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm still annoyed, but I know. So what did he say?"

I repeated for her what Carlisle had told me. I also told her what he'd said about revealing herself to her parents, in case she hadn't heard us. She had.

"I want to talk to my dad tomorrow."

I winced. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Bella sat up bristling. "Do you think I shouldn't tell him?"

"That's not what I'm saying," I responded slowly. "My concern is that you haven't been near a human since you changed – or at least no one that doesn't smell completely inedible," I added, remembering her wrinkled-nose reaction to Jacob. "Maybe we should test your limits before we bring your dad into the picture."

She laid back down with a huff. "I hate it when you're all…reasonable," she complained.

"Sorry. I'll try to stop that," I said dryly.

* * *

The next day, we went out to test Bella's control. I asked Emmett to come with us in case I needed help in physically restraining her, though I doubted it would come to that. She hadn't shown much reaction to her own lingering human scent in the cottage.

Bella was less sure of herself. Once I'd brought the potential for disaster to the forefront of her mind, she'd begun to dwell on it, and now she was nervous. I felt bad for making her doubt herself, but I knew her own success would soon be all the reassurance she needed.

"Let's just walk toward town," I suggested when we were in the front yard. "You can let us know when you feel like you need to stop or slow down."

"Okay," Bella said weakly. I clasped her hand, and we began to move.

"So, Bella," Emmett said by way of small talk. "Broken any furniture yet? How is the bed holding up?"

Bella shot him a glare. "Is that really your business?"

Emmett laughed. "Not at all. Just curious."

I rolled my eyes, but it went unnoticed by both of them.

"We haven't broken the bed. Yet," Bella said. "The bedroom wall isn't doing so well, though."

Emmett guffawed at that. "Nice."

"Did you and Rosalie break a lot of beds back in the day?" Bella asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh Bella," Emmett grinned, shaking his head. "We're _still_ breaking beds."

Bella grimaced. "Okay, that was more information than I wanted."

Emmett laughed. "Be careful playing with fire, little girl. You might get burned."

Bella snorted. "You better watch it, Emmett. Edward says I'll be stronger than you for the next year or more. I might have to whip your butt."

"As if!" Emmett scoffed. "Arm-wrestling contest, as soon as we get back. We'll see how tough you are then."

"And we'll see how much you –" Bella began, but she stopped and tensed.

"What is it?" I asked immediately.

Bella looked up at me with anxious eyes. "I smell something. Human?"

Emmett and I both took a deep breath. Sure enough, beneath the scents of greenery, soil, and rainwater, traces of human scent remained. Emmett and I were desensitized enough not to notice.

"Yes, human," I confirmed. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged a little. "My throat itches again. I don't really feel like chasing or anything, though."

"That's good," Emmett said, his voice unexpectedly gentle. "You're doing great. Let's keep walking?" he suggested with a glance to me. "Just let us know if you start to feel tense, okay?"

Bella took a deep breath through her nose and nodded. "Okay."

We neared the end of the driveway without Bella making any complaint.

"Should we keep moving toward town?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Bella. "What do you think? Do you want to go further?"

She took the time to think about it. "I feel fine still. Let's keep going."

We stayed inside the tree line to be safe, taking a slightly slower pace toward town. Bella still hadn't managed to mimic her old human speed, so we were still moving rather rapidly, but that was okay as long as no one saw us.

We were nearing the town proper when I began to catch the scents of live humans. I glanced over Bella's head at Emmett and saw his nostrils flare. Bella, however, showed no reaction at all. I stopped her at the edge of the main road.

"Bella? How do you feel? Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as though it should be obvious. "It smells kind of gross here, actually. Does this smell good to you guys?"

"Describe what you smell," I urged, ignoring her question. I wouldn't have been surprised to find her unfazed by human scent, but to be disgusted by it was something unexpected.

"Well…it's kind of like somebody made a huge meal and threw away all the leftovers, and individually, the food probably smelled great, but all at once, it just smells like a can of garbage. Plus I can smell actual garbage…among other things."

I laughed and Emmett gawked at her.

"What?" she demanded, looking between us.

"You're abnormal," Emmett said.

"You're extraordinary," I amended. "The scent of human blood doesn't overpower any other scent for you. It's not like that for us. I can smell all the garbage dumpsters and car exhaust and fast food grease that you smell, but it doesn't temper the scent of the humans at all."

Bella looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean I can see my dad?"

"I think you'll be fine," I assured her.

"Yeah, but you might want to warn him to leave his trash out...just in case," Emmett added, chuckling to himself.

* * *

The next evening found us outside Charlie's house. His cruiser was in the drive and the light from the TV could be seen though the living room curtains. We were still in the car, Bella wearing sunglasses even though it was too dark outside for them to be plausible. She wanted to brace Charlie for the red eyes before he saw them.

"So, I have a question. What happens if Charlie shoots you for turning his only child into a vampire?"

I pondered this. "You know, I've never actually been struck by a bullet, but I imagine it would sting a bit if he hit me. On the other hand, I'm more than capable of dodging it. We move faster than bullets."

Bella smirked at me. "You're faster than a speeding bullet, huh? Does that make me Lois Lane?"

I rolled my eyes but her have a laugh at her bad joke. She was under a lot of pressure, after all.

"You know, we don't have to do this tonight," I reminded her when she still didn't get out of the car.

"No, I want to do it now," Bella sighed, and she finally pushed the door open. "I'll never be able to prepare for this, so I may as well wing it."

"Okay, then. I'm right behind you."

We went up to the front door and Bella knocked instead of going right in.

"Coming," Charlie grumbled, making a great deal of effort to get out of his recliner. When he opened the door, Bella tensed, bracing herself for something – his scent, perhaps, or his reaction, or both.

"Bells? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking from her dark sunglasses to her fidgeting hands. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong…but I do need to talk to you. Can we come in?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's still your house, Bella. Of course you can come in." He nodded at me in greeting. "Hello again, Edward."

"Hi, Chief Swan." I trailed behind Bella as she passed her father.

We all sat down in the living room. Charlie faced us in his chair, arms crossed, frowning because Bella still hadn't removed her sunglasses.

"Well? What's going on? If I didn't know better, Bells, I'd think you were here to tell me you'd gotten pregnant."

Bella laughed nervously. "I've, um…I've made kind of a big change. Something good, I think, but something I can't really hide, so…I wanted to tell you about it so you wouldn't be surprised later on."

"Okay," Charlie said slowly. If he was confused as hell, I couldn't blame him. I was a little confused by Bella's rambling myself.

Bella reached over and clutched my hand, and I squeezed it in support.

"The thing is, Dad, that a lot of physical things about me are different now. I'm still me, but…Dad, I'm not going to age anymore. And I don't eat food. And my skin is cold. And my eyes are going to be really weird for a while," she added, slowly lifting her sunglasses.

Charlie stared and stared hard. "Are you wearing contacts?" he asked a little too hopefully.

Bella shook her head. "My eyes are going to be red like this for probably a year. Then they'll be…more normal."

Charlie scrubbed his face with his right hand. "Your eyes are…red. You're not aging, you say. You won't be eating food anymore. And you're cold. Bella Marie Swan, what are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything. I'm serious, Dad."

Charlie shook his head. "What is this, Bella?"

"Dad, I'm...different. In a lot of ways. And I figured I'd better tell you know before you started noticing all the things that are off about me now."

Charlie rose to his feet and began to pace. "This isn't possible," he muttered. "What you're talking about...it's not human."

Bella stood up and held out her arm to him. "Dad, just feel my hand. I'm serious."

Sighing, Charlie clasped her hand. His arm stiffened immediately. I could only imagine how different she felt to him now, how cold and how much harder.

"Bella…what the hell happened to you?" Charlie breathed.

Bella could only shrug. "Do you really want to know?"

"No," he admitted gruffly. He turned and went into the kitchen without a word. Bella looked over at me, confusion and helplessness written all of her face. I smiled wryly.

"Relax," I whispered. "He's getting another beer."

She closed her eyes and let out a short laugh. "Of course he is."

We listened to Charlie chug down half a can before returning to us.

"Okay, fine. So you're a little different now," Charlie said to us. "Is this something I should be concerned about? Are you...in trouble?"

"No, Dad," she said, shaking her head and squeezing my hand. "I'm great. I'm happy. And my life is going to change a lot now, but I want this life I've chosen."

Charlie's whole expression softened as he looked at his daughter, and he put down his beer. "As long as you're safe and healthy and happy, that's all I need to know. I love you, Bells. I always will."

Bella got up to hug him. "I love you, Dad."

* * *

Bella was giddy with relief on the way home.

"He took it pretty well, don't you think? And hey, maybe now his friends on the reservation will let him in on the whole shape-shifting thing – although I don't want to be there when they break that news."

"I'm glad you were able to tell him," I smiled. "It's not fair for you to have to cut your parents out of your life."

She nodded, still grinning, and watched the scenery pass outside the window.

"Do you think we should help them?" Bella asked eventually.

"Help whom?" I asked. I had an uneasy feeling about the direction of this conversation.

"The wolves, Edward. Tanya's coven. I mean, we are kind of the reason the Volturi ever came here. We're the reason they're gone now. Don't you think we have some responsibility to take over their role?"

"Some, yes," I reluctantly agreed. "But what we did was self-defense. I don't think it necessarily means we need to be on the front lines for the rest of our lives. And I have to say, I don't love the idea of you in harm's way all the time."

"But I could help them, Edward. My shield protected you in the field. I could learn to use it –"

"There are going to be a lot of ways for you to help, Bella…but not many vampires are like Alec and Jane. They won't have the kinds of special abilities that your shield can defend against. Most of it is going to be physical fighting. You might _not _be able to help, but you could get hurt."

"They will have thoughts, though," Bella pointed out. "Thoughts _you_ can read. You would be a huge advantage to them."

I pursed my lips. "I'm not opposed to helping, Bella, but right now? Right now my only concern is you. Regardless of what I want, you _need_ time to adjust to this life before you go off fighting vampires, and if I'm being honest, I just want to be with you for a while. Is that so terrible?"

"No," she softened, covering my hand that rested on the gear shift. "I just feel kind of selfish. I'm getting it all, and other people are paying the price."

"No one's paying too steep a price. Bella, the wolves got involved the minute Jacob imprinted on Tanya, and the Denali clan and the Cullens already love you as one of their own. No one blames you for anything. Just…be selfish with me."

"Okay," she whispered. "I can't resist a request like that. But promise me something?"

I nodded, waiting.

"Be selfish with me, too. I want you to take all I have to give."

I let out a laugh. "Bella, I've never been anything _but_ selfish when it comes to you. You're mine."

"I am yours," she said with a devious smile. "Now what are you going to do with me?"

I smiled and pressed down on the accelerator. It was time to get home.

* * *

"Oh fuck. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_."

The bed hit the wall in tandem with her cries, in tandem with my frantic thrusts. We'd been in this breakneck rhythm for a solid hour, just because we could. Bella had already come three times – me, only once. Although that was about to change.

"Turn over," I panted, pulling out. "I need to get deeper, Bella."

With a little whimper in reaction, she turned onto her stomach, planting her knees in the mattress, lifting her perfectly round behind in the air.

I groaned and plunged my cock into her without warning. "Jesus fuck," I moaned, so deep, so surrounded by her.

"Oh," she mewled when I began to thrust again, harder still than before. "Oh God, I'm going to come again."

I heard the solid oak bedframe begin to crack.

"We're finally going to break the bed," I panted, my legs starting to shake – not from a lack of stamina, but from the pleasure building in my nerves.

"Then go faster," she moaned, pressing back against my thrusts. "I'm so close…_God_, so close."

I felt my own orgasm building to the breaking point and reached desperately for her clit, rubbing hard. She tightened around me just in time, crying out at a higher pitch than I'd ever heard from her, and I reveled in the joy of absolutely unrestrained climax.

I let my body fall heavily over hers on the mattress that now rested on the floor, surrounded by the splintered remains of the bed.

Bella began to laugh. "God, I love vampire sex."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue, probably in a week or so, and then...then on to the other stories I've been neglecting.**

**Thank you. To anyone reading this, thank you. You've stayed with this story, and whether you've been reading it for three days or three years, I can't believe you made it to this point with me. Thank you for your time.**

**Thank you to every reviewer, every reader who was too shy or uncertain to review, everyone who read the story and hated it and was merciful enough not to say anything, everyone who told me something thought-provoking that made me a better writer. Thank you to everyone who ever recommended this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me in the writing and editing of this story, especially my beta. You always find those things I knew were wrong and thought I could get away with. This story would be so different without you.**

**And now, on to the end.**


	41. Epilogue

**Title:** Bonne Foi

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Category**: Drama, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.

**Disclaimer**: A writer is like a goddess in her universe…but only one writer is making the money off Twilight, and that's Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, and I'm just having fun with them.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One year_

"I think I've finally got it," Bella said tentatively, hovering in the doorway of our living room. I sat up straight, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"Really?"

She nodded and crept closer. "I haven't been able to test it with anyone yet, so I'm not sure."

I tilted my head, observing the tightness around her eyes. "Why do you look so nervous, love?"

She shrugged, finally joining me on the loveseat. "If this works, you should be able to hear my thoughts."

"And that worries you?" I asked with concern. I'd been dying for the day she could control her shield enough to let me in. The only thing I desired beyond what I had right now was the experience of Bella's mind.

"You've only ever known me without my thoughts. What if you don't like my brain? What if I…annoy you?"

I shook my head quickly, suppressing a laugh. "Bella, love, don't take this the wrong way, but that's utterly stupid. I know you. I know your faults. Nothing in that head of yours is going to change how I feel about you."

"But how can you be sure?" she pressed.

"I'm sure because I love you," I said simply, knowing that alone would not assuage her fears. "Bella, have faith in me. Trust that my love is true enough that nothing can alter it."

"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds," she quoted in a whisper.

I nodded. "You can argue with me, but you can't argue with Shakespeare."

"The Bard knows best," she conceded with a sigh. She turned to face me fully, sitting cross-legged. "Okay. I'll try it. Are you ready?"

"So ready," I said eagerly.

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in concentration. I watched her with a smile, hoping to hear her but happy just to watch her attempt this. She was perfectly adorable.

After a few long seconds, I began to expect her to give up, but she didn't. I opened and shut my mouth a few times, by turns wanting to encourage her and wanting to reassure her that it was okay if she couldn't do it.

_Can you hear me?_

I let out a gasp because I could hear her and everything she sensed in this moment.

"Bella, _you did it_."

She nodded, eyes still wrinkled shut in concentration, and then she began to show me things. Her memories of our first time together. Her inability to stay away once she'd begun to suspect what I was. The fear she felt whenever she thought I was in danger. The hope she felt for our future together.

"Oh, Bella…_Bella_…" I couldn't stop myself from crossing the space between us. She had to know it was the same for me. There was no way I could ever show her with such clarity what I felt for her, but how I wished I could.

I took her face in my hands, and when her eyes flickered open to meet mine, the opening I'd had to her thoughts vanished. But it didn't matter; we had an eternity to explore that connection. Right now, I had to tell her. I had to show her.

I took her face in my hands and smiled. "Bella, you're so beautiful. Your mind is beautiful. And you love me – so much," I said in absolute wonder.

"I do," she nodded, looking as though she would cry if she could. I felt the same stinging in my eyes.

"I wish I could show you what you've shown me," I said desperately. "I wish I could let you see through my eyes. You'll never know what you've meant to me – but you deserve to. You deserve everything. I love you, Bella. I love you so completely."

She began to laugh giddily, covering my hands on her cheeks with her own small hands. "Edward, you can calm down. I know all that I need to know."

I shook my head and kissed her firmly. "You don't. But you will."

* * *

_Five years_

"We're going to have to leave soon, aren't we?" Bella said mournfully as we watched the Cullens disappear up the long driveway.

"Only if you want to," I said. "We can be inconspicuous with just the two of us. I know you don't want to go far from your father."

"I don't…but the Cullens are going so far away," she sighed, and I knew we were both going to miss them. They were headed for Quebec to live outside Montreal. I suspected Bella wanted to be there with them, but she felt conflicted when it came to leaving her home and human family.

"We have virtually unlimited resources," I reminded her. "And we have the time. We can go wherever you want, visit anyone whenever you want."

"I know," she said, turning to face me. She looped her arms around my torso and pressed her face to my chest. "It's just that Charlie…he only has so much time, relative to us anyway, and I'm so afraid of not making the most of it."

For some reason, the question that had been plaguing me chose that moment to come out.

"Do you want to get married?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm asking if you want to marry me."

Her brow furrowed skeptically. "Really?"

I started to feel tense about this. I hadn't anticipated meeting resistance. "You know, it's a little insulting that this is so surprising to you."

"I'm sorry," she said, softening. "I never thought you'd go for something as conventional as marriage. I didn't spend much time thinking about it."

I shrugged, growing ever more uncomfortable. "It's not as though we haven't made the commitment, is it? I thought you might want to have a wedding. Something your family could be part of."

"Is that the only reason you want to get married now?" Bella asked me, and she pulled away from me carefully. "Is this something you really want?"

I pulled out the box tucked away in my pocket and opened it for her. "This isn't a whim, Bella. I've been considering it for quite some time."

Her whole posture changed at the sight of the ring, and she gazed up at me with tender eyes. "You want to marry me," she stated softly.

"I do," I confirmed.

"Okay," she said, and she broke into a wide smile. "Let's get married, then."

* * *

_Ten years_

The snow was up to the window sills of the cabin Bella and I had rented for our winter break from McGill. This suited me just fine. There was no need to go out now, which meant Bella and I were trapped inside, blessedly alone. I added another log to the crackling fire just for the enjoyment of the warmth and the homey scent of wood smoke. I turned around and looked at Bella. She was curled into a corner of the sofa, paging through _Anna Karenina_, thoroughly engrossed. I let out a sigh.

"Bella, love?"

"Mmm?"

"You do know this is supposed to be a vacation, right?"

She peeked over the top of her book, frowning. "Yes…"

"And you've spent the last five semesters reading, reading, and more reading. You're an English major, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "What, so I can't read for fun anymore?"

"What I'm suggesting," I began, sitting gingerly beside her on the couch, "is that perhaps we could make this Edward and Bella time instead of Tolstoy time."

She placed her open book face-down on the coffee table. "You act as though I've been neglecting you. Every night is Edward and Bella time."

"It's true," I conceded, "But it's frequently interrupted by Alice and Bella time or Emmett-being-bizarre time or paper-on-existentialism-in-French-literature time. I was really hoping for some unadulterated Bella over the break."

She laughed at me. "So I can't even read?"

"Not when it means you're not paying attention to me," I insisted. "Don't you remember asking me to be selfish with you? That's all I'm trying to do."

"Okay." She lounged back against the sofa and let her arms fall above her head. "Tell me what you want me to do."

I raised an eyebrow. We'd talked about this before. A certain amount of dominance on my part had always aroused Bella, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy having her at my mercy. We'd never had a great opportunity to really explore the notion, though. It seemed to require more privacy than our usual activities, and the family was always around us. Now, though…now we were all alone for weeks.

"What, are you suddenly shy, Mr. Masen?" Bella smirked. "Don't act like you haven't been waiting for this."

Suddenly she lifted her shield and showed me just how much she longed for filthy words and rough hands, and I felt my lips curl into an anticipatory smile.

"You'd better shut that sassy mouth of yours before it gets you into trouble," I growled, looming over her on hands and knees. I leaned in and nipped at her neck, causing her to shudder. "Now get up and strip for me."

I sat back against the couch and she stood slowly, stepping into the small space between my legs. I watched shamelessly as she lifted her sweater over her head, revealing the flimsy white camisole beneath. She wasn't wearing a bra and I could see her pebbled nipples pressing against the fabric. Her fingers slowly worked open the buttons keeping her jeans closed, and then with an innocent smile on her lips, she leaned forward to slide her pants to the ground, giving me an excellent view down her top.

She made a show of sliding the straps of her top down her shoulders, clutching the top to her chest once her arms were free. I began to grow impatient.

"Faster," I said simply. Her eyebrows went up, but she wisely said nothing. It was a shame. I would have had a reason to spank her if she did.

She whipped the camisole over her head, revealing her round, pert, wonderful breasts and leaving her only in a pair of dark purple panties that made a stunning contrast with her skin.

I let out a little sigh. My wife was so beautiful.

Finally, she turned away from me to take off her panties, giving me a perfect view of her round bottom as the fabric slid to the floor. I gave it a light smack, just because I could, and she peeked over her shoulder at me.

"Turn around," I instructed her. When she was facing me, I took a moment to rake my eyes over her body, and then I stood, brushing against her. "Now undress me. Quickly."

"Yes, sir," she purred, which turned me on more than a little. She rapidly divested me of my clothing and soon I stood naked before her, the head of my cock brushing against the soft skin of her abdomen.

I had to think quickly to decide what I wanted to do with her next. I hadn't exactly planned this, and there were so many possibilities. Perhaps it would be best to keep it simple for the first time.

"Get on your knees on the couch and lean over the back," I instructed, guiding her needlessly with my hands just for the excuse to touch her. When she was in position, I gave her delicious rump a squeeze and knelt on the floor behind her.

"You're not to turn around," I instructed her. "And you're not to speak unless you want to stop. You can make whatever other noises you need to," I said. "Moan, scream, whimper – just don't speak unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she said, and I could hear her grinning – better yet, I could smell her excitement.

I ran my finger through her folds, circling around her clit. So soft. I really just wanted to bury my face there and lick for hours, but there wasn't anything particularly new and different about that. I had to make it exciting somehow.

"You're not allowed to come until I say you can," I told her as I slipped my index finger inside her, stroking lightly. She shivered. "If you come without my permission, I'll have to punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed, and I added a second finger, pressing down against her g-spot. She whimpered and pushed back into my hand, which I then withdrew. She let out a little mewl of protest that was silenced when I placed my mouth against her and lapped greedily against her damp folds.

I had to hold myself back. If I lost myself in her as I usually did, I wouldn't be able to tell when I was pushing her too close, and I wasn't trying to make her fail at this challenge. I rather hoped she would succeed so that I could find a creative way to reward her.

Still, as her taste hit my tongue, it was impossible to completely deny my hunger. I slurped and sucked at her like the madman I was until her thighs began to quiver, and only then did I pull back. I took the moment to run my hands over her flawless skin until I felt she could take more, and then I was back at it. I continued at this until her entire lower body was shaking with the need for release, and then I decided to really test her.

"Just a little longer and you can have what you need," I promised, pumping my fingers into her once more. I let me thumb graze her clit and she made the telltale sound.

"Not yet," I growled in warning, but it was too late. She was already convulsing around my fingers. I withdrew my hand and sat back with a sigh, observing Bella's hung head and trembling form.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed again, rising to my feet. "Two more seconds, and I would have let you come – and I would have made you come _so hard_, my sweet. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," I murmured, running a hand over the smooth curve of her ass cheek. "I'm sorry, too. I was planning to fuck your beautiful pussy, but I can't reward you with my cock for this kind of behavior."

I ran my hand up her back and gathered her hair in my fist. "Sit up and turn around, Bella," I said with a slight tug. "You'll just have to make me come with your mouth."

With quiet obedience, she knelt on the floor in front of me, my hand still curled in her hair, and she parted her mouth to take me in. I traced my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Why didn't you just trust me to let you come when you needed it? You know I'll always take care of you...but you didn't have faith in me to know your limits. Are you sorry for that?"

She nodded, eyes wide. "Very sorry, sir."

I drew her forward. "Show me how sorry you are, sweetheart."

Gazing up at me with remorseful eyes, she leaned in and placed a wet kiss to the head of my cock. I let out a hiss and tightened my grasp on her hair. She started slowly with long licks and nuzzling kisses up my shaft. I was torn between ordering her to hurry up and suck me already, or begging her to make it last. In the end, I said nothing, but she knew instinctively when I was done with the teasing. Her mouth closed around me in a warm, tight embrace, and I moaned as she took me all the way in.

Now that Bella was a vampire, her blowjobs had me wishing I'd changed her the day I met her. Without her needing to breathe, there was never an impediment to her going on and on and on, and her much improved mastery of her gag reflex meant I slid right down.

Goddamn, it was good.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now," I ground out. "I need it."

She nodded her head ever so slightly, just enough to show she was okay with my intention, and then I had her head cradled in my hands as I thrust my hips freely.

And bless her, she didn't stop at letting me have my way with her. She made sure to bathe me with her tongue all the way in and suck with all her might the whole way out.

"Fuck, I love you," I groaned as my balls tightened and my legs started to shake. She hummed in response, a vibration that tingled all up and down my cock, and I lost it. I thrust deep as I could and shot my release down her throat. I felt impossibly like my heart was pounding. My fingers began to stroke through her hair on their own.

"What a good girl," I murmured as I came down, massaging her scalp where I'd tugged perhaps a bit too hard on her hair. I pulled out of her mouth and ran my thumbs over her swollen lips. God, but she was beautiful. I wanted her again already.

"Go into the bedroom," I said roughly. "On your hands and knees on the bed – we're not done yet."

She scrambled to obey, and I stood gripping the back of the couch, collecting myself. Her mouth wasn't enough. I needed to be truly inside her. It was time to improvise again.

I went into the bedroom and took in the sight of her. She was on hands and knees as instructed, and she'd positioned herself facing away from the door, leaving her cute little bum in the air to greet me, legs spread wide to give me an eyeful.

"You took good care of me, sweetheart," I told her, "but it only made me want to fuck you more."

I was close enough now to touch her, and I trailed two fingers up her wet slit, drawing a tremor from her body. "You've still been a bad girl though, so I'll have to punish you before I fuck you."

She tensed as she waited to hear what I would do next.

"Are you ready for your spanking, my bad girl?" I asked lowly.

"Yes, sir." Her throaty response came as a moan, and that had me ridiculously turned on all over again. But first things first – a spanking.

The first light slap landed in the center of her right ass cheek. The next landed on the left. I continued this pattern with gradually increasing force. I listened to her breathing pick up, a reflexive reaction to her excitement, and I felt my cock hardening with each blow. Her skin was actually turning pink from the strikes, making her look almost human again. The thought of doing this to Bella in her delicate human state did crazy things to my head.

Finally, I landed a lighter slap directly to her pussy. She let out a shriek and arched her back, a reaction of mixed surprise and pleasure, I guessed. A few more sharp slaps told me everything. She got wetter with each strike.

I couldn't take it anymore. I positioned myself behind her and without warning, I grabbed her by the hips and buried myself in her.

She let out a startled noise, but her body gripped me in welcome. A growl tore from my throat and that was it - I was pounding into her like a madman, the sounds of her growing pleasure ringing in my ears.

"Are you close?" I asked through gritted teeth. It was rhetorical, really. I could feel her quivering around me, right on the edge.

"Yes, sir," she replied tightly.

"Hold if off just a little longer," I demanded, feeling that tell-tale heat creeping up my spine. I fucked her harder still, my hips slapping against her ass. In that moment, I was more animal than man.

"Now," I grunted when I was seconds away. "Come now."

She whimpered, and two thrusts later, she was clenched tight around my cock, coming like never before, and I thrust erratically as my release burst forth.

I pulled out of her reluctantly and tucked her against my side as I collapsed onto the bed.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" I asked weakly. This was one of those times I really wished we could sleep for a while, just to complete the satiation.

"Yes, sir, I think I did," she responded.

I shook my head. "Scene over. No more 'Sir.' How did you feel about that?"

"It was hot," she said with a grin. "I like you all...bossy. Although next time, I think I'd like to be manhandled a little more."

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought I might have been too rough."

She laughed. "No way. You still don't know how indestructible I am now."

"I probably never will," I acknowledged. She would always seem delicate to me, in one way or another.

She crawled on top of me, holding me down. "I guess I'll have to keep convincing you forever."

"How do you plan to do that?" I had a feeling I'd like the answer.

She leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. "The hard way, of course."

* * *

_Twenty-Five Years_

The look on Alice's face as she walked into our room would have made me uneasy on its own, but what I read in her mind left me unable to speak.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, easily sensing what hung in the air.

"Your father," she said softly. "He doesn't have much time left."

Bella swallowed heavily, unnecessarily. "How long?"

"Twenty-three days," Alice murmured.

Bella clutched my hand hard enough to leave cracks in my skin. "But he's healthy. How…?"

"He's going to have a heart attack," Alice said regretfully.

Bella's mouth opened, closed, opened again. "I thought...I thought you could only see things based on decisions. How could you see a heart attack."

Alice gave her a pitying look because we all knew she was grasping at straws. "I can see things that are going to happen regardless of decisions. I can see the weather. I saw you becoming a vampire before Edward made that decision. I'm _so_ sorry, Bella. Maybe I should have kept it to myself."

After a long, silent moment, Bella replied, "No…thank you for telling me, Alice." She turned to me. "Edward…"

"Do you want to fly or drive?" I asked, not beating around the bush. Flying would cut down our travel time by a few hours, perhaps, but driving would be infinitely less stressful. She looked at me with conflicted eyes. I knew she preferred to drive, but she felt guilty wasting a single second.

"It's late anyway, Bella. We'll get there too early if we fly now. Let's drive, let him get his sleep."

"Okay," she nodded, accepting the rationale. "Let's pack then."

As soon as Bella stood, Alice was upon her, hugging her fiercely. "I'm _so_ sorry, Bella. Do you want us to come with you? The whole family would."

Bella bit her lip. "Thank you, Alice, but…this should be a quiet visit, I think."

Alice nodded her understanding. "Okay. I'll leave you to it."

As soon as we were packed, we were on the road. Bella asked to drive, and this time, I didn't put up a fight. I knew she needed something other than the near future to focus on, and the road was as good as anything.

Charlie was surprised when we turned up, and even more surprised when we said we'd be staying for a month. As far as he knew, though, Bella was on sabbatical from the university where we'd told him she was teaching, and my cover story was free-lance technical writing, so he didn't question how we could stay so long. He was simply glad to see us – or Bella, at any rate. He preferred me in smaller doses.

The first night we were there, Bella spent Charlie's sleeping hours choking out dry sobs, tucked against my chest. I felt helpless, unable to do anything to take away her pain. After a few days of crying and talking about changing her father and lashing out at me when I said that was not the best idea, Bella finally found her way to a new sense of equilibrium, and she set out to make the most of her remaining time with her father. She cooked him elaborate dinners each night, watched lengthy baseball games with him, even went out fishing on Sunday. I tried to keep out of their way for the most part.

When we'd been there for three weeks, Alice called me. Bella was out having lunch with her dad, and I dreaded passing on the news I would receive.

"Soon?" I asked preemptively.

"Tomorrow night," Alice said. "Just before dinner. Right now, I see Bella cooking something and Charlie getting up to check it out. You call 911, but he doesn't make it to the hospital."

I closed my eyes. Charlie deserved better than to die in the back of an ambulance, and Bella shouldn't have to go through that. There had to be something I could do.

"Can I change it?" I asked.

"I don't know," was her reply. "You'd have to decide on something first."

"I could tell Bella," I suggested, picturing myself doing so.

"No," Alice said immediately. "It won't change it at all."

I grimaced. Maybe I could –

"No. Driving him to the hospital yourself won't help."

I closed my eyes. There had to be some way.

"No, Edward. Don't you dare tell Charlie. He shouldn't know - I know it would make it easier for Bella, but she wouldn't want it, and you know it."

"He already knows Bella will outlive him. He'd want to make it easier for her."

"It's too much to put on his shoulders, Edward. And it doesn't make much of a difference. Edward, it's going to hurt here no matter where it happens."

I sighed. "I hate this."

"I know," Alice said. "It sucks."

That night, Bella was obviously on edge, knowing her time with Charlie was almost up. I thought Charlie could sense the urgency too, though I hoped Bella didn't notice the change in him. He was simply more attentive, said thank you more often, asked Bella more questions about our lives.

They stayed up late talking. Bella asked him about his relationship with her mother, about her grandparents, things she wouldn't be able to ask soon. Charlie was significantly more forthcoming than usual. Eventually, I left the house, going out to hunt to give Bella privacy with her father.

After Charlie had gone to bed, Bella came to me in the woods with all her pain shining in her eyes.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it? Day twenty-three? Has Alice called?"

"Yes, it's tomorrow," I said, wishing she'd come close enough for me to touch her. "Alice called this morning. Do you want to know the details?"

Bella shook her head and sat against the mossy trunk of an oak tree. "I won't be able to act normally tomorrow as it is. If I know when it happens, I'll be counting the seconds."

I crouched beside her. "Maybe it would have been better not to know at all."

"No – no," she said quickly. "I wouldn't give up the chance to say goodbye. I just hate that it has to happen at all. It's too soon…"

"I'm sorry," I said. Those were the only words I had left.

She crawled into my lap and stayed there until the birds announced the coming sunrise.

* * *

_Fifty years_

"Carlisle and the family are going to be moving again once the school year is finished," I told Bella. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were pretending to be in high school again. Bella and I had opted for college instead. Neither of us could tolerate high school for long.

Bella nodded. She'd been expecting as much. "Where are they going this time?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Maine," I answered.

"Hmm. Maine could be nice," she hummed, disinterested for now.

"I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere else, actually."

Bella looked up at me over The Brothers Karamazov. "Somewhere else? You want to leave the Cullens?"

"Not permanently," I hastened to say. "But for a while. We haven't really traveled yet," I pointed out. I didn't mention that we'd put it off this long because of her parents. Renee had passed nearly ten years ago, and since then we'd continued drifting along with the Cullens.

Bella tilted her head, eyes unreadable. "Where would we go?"

"Well," I began, "I thought we could start in England and make our way east."

Bella's lips quirked. "Europe?"

"Europe," I confirmed.

Bella bit her lip. "How long?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you know we'll stay as long as you want."

"That's just it," she laughed. "I'm afraid I'll never want to leave." She finally tossed her book on the coffee table, fully devoted to this conversation. "So we'll go to Paris?"

"Of course."

"Poland?"

"Yes."

"Bucharest?"

"If you like."

"Barcelona?"

"Weather permitting…"

Bella jumped into my arms laughing. "Okay. Let's do it."

And three weeks later, we began the rest of our lives together.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: This is the official end. I don't plan to write a sequel or future-takes. Occasionally, there may be bits of Bella's PoV - probably not the entire story, but some. You can put Bella's story, Existence and Essence, on alert to keep up with those.**

**As for future story plans, my immediate goals are to finish A Madman's Mercy and to get Anatomy of a Human on a regular update schedule. New fics will be coming after that.**

**Thanks for hanging in there. Writing this story has taught me so much and introduced me to so many wonderful people. I'm grateful to be able to take all that experience into my future writing life. I should especially thank my beta who has been endlessly honest and still so kind - _thank you_ for bullying me into sending my chapters to you. ;)**

**Until we meet again...**


End file.
